Mataría por ti
by paperines
Summary: Quinn, Rachel, Santana y Brittany desaparecen de Lima el mismo día que encuentran asesinados a Russel y Judith Fabray. Faberry/Brittana. Amistad Faberrittana.
1. Capítulo Uno  Parte A

¡Muy buenas!

A/N: Hace tiempo leí esta historia en inglés y me enamoré de ella. Le comenté a una amiga que se la leyera, pero al estar en inglés me pidió a ver si la podía traducir. Le pregunté a la autora si me daba su permiso para hacerlo y aquí estamos, ¡colgando el primer capítulo!  
>La historia original se llama: <em>A Million Miles of Fun, <em>de la magnífica **Jade8devlin.**

Esta historia consta de 5 capitulos más el Epílogo. Sin embargo, éstos están divididos en Parte A y Parte B.  
>La Parte A consiste en la explicación que se dan en los medios de comunicación más la vida de las cuatro chicas.<br>La Parte B sigue contando la vida de las faberritana.

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Uno – No Somos Quien Tú Crees Que Somos.<strong>

"Y en Lima, Ohio, un hombre y una mujer fueron asesinados esta mañana durante lo que se cree que ha sido un allanamiento de morada. Russel Fabray fue visto por última vez saliendo de Gas'N'Go a las 2 y su mujer, Judith, una hora antes saliendo de un supermercado. La policía relaciona el doble homicidio al reciente incremento de robos en el área, aunque éste caso parece ser el primero con estas fatalidades. Sus dos hijas, Quinn y Stacey no han sufrido ningún ataque."

Jessalyn Briggs baraja los papeles en su escritorio, aclarándose la garganta. La expresión sombría en su cara parece desaparecer a medida que se gira hacia la cámara 3.

"Otis-la-nutria es el último titular de hoy. Abandonado por su madre y encontrado rebuscando entre los contenedores de basura de la familia Nelson, Otis ha demostrado que si no puedes amaestrar a un perro enseñándole un truco, ¡enséñaselo a otro! Otis quedó segundo en el Show de Perros de Ohio de este año tras un año de lucha por parte de la familia Nelson para que pudiera formar parte. Bien hecho Otis, desde el Canal 43 te saludamos."

"Russel y Judith Fabray eran conocidos como unos ciudadanos de alta clase de Lima, una ciudad que ellos amaban y que hoy le rinde homenaje a la pareja asesinada. Hace tan solo dos días fueron encontrados en su casa; Russel había sido apuñalado unas 35 veces en el tórax; Judith fue estrangulada en su propia cocina. Afectados de hasta Massachusetts han viajado hasta Lima para dar sus condolencias a la familia, que inicialmente se creía que habían estado asesinados a causa de un allanamiento de morada. Sin embargo, la policía ha desestimado cualquier relación entre el asesino y la serie de robatorios. En cambio, están demandando cualquier tipo de información sobre la hija pequeña de la pareja asesinada, Quinn Fabray."

"El caso que se está llevando a cabo sobre el asesinato de la pareja Fabray se profundiza al haberse dado por desaparecidas tres chicas adolescentes junto con la hija pequeña del matrimonio Fabray, Quinn. Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce y Rachel Berry no han sido vistas desde el día del asesinato. Todas excepto Rachel Berry eran conocidas como amigas de los Fabrays, y ciudadanos preocupados están buscando a éstas desaparecidas adolescentes. Algunos creen que han sido víctimas de una red de traficantes de sexo de origen desconocido. La policía aún no ha confirmado nada sobre estas declaraciones."

――――――――――――――――――――

El tema de hoy: Cuando los adolescentes matan. Padres quedais avisados de que algunas de las imágenes y temas que hoy vamos a mostrar son un desagradables y no recomendadas para menores de 12 años.

Jessalyn Briggs mira a la cámara 3.

"Russel y Judith Fabray fueron una vez una pareja honesta y creyente viviendo una vida sencilla en la pequeña ciudad de Lima, Ohio. Fuentes cercanas a la pareja dicen que los Fabrays se divorciaron, aunque estaban trabajando en la reconciliación de su matrimonio. Jóvenes de corazón y constantemente aportando ayudas financieras a la Iglesia Protestante de Lima, la tragedia cayó sobre ellos el 16 de Abril, justo cuatro días antes del cumpleaños de su hija mayor."

Una imagen de Stacey Fabray, rubia y sonriente, aparece. Es guapa, sana y lleva un uniforme de animadora de la Universidad de Columbia. Luego, una de Judith Fabray con aplomo, acicalada y sonriendo a algo fuera del marco de la fotografía.

"Judith Fabray pasó la mañana del 16 de Abril en la Iglesia Protestante de Lima, antes de ir a comprar comida y dirigirse hacia su hogar. En resumen, un día normal para la madre de dos chicas adolescentes."

Una imagen de Russel Fabray, con gafas de sol, una gran sonrisa y apoyándose a la barandilla de un yate.

"El mánager del Banco de Lima, Russel Fabray, era apreciado y trabajador. Sus compañeros declararon que durante el día del asesinato parecía agitado, y se fue de su oficina temprano alegando que se encontraba mal. Parando a repostar gasolina, el cajero citó que estaba muy agitado, como si tuviese sitios más importantes en los que estar. A partir de aquí, Russel Fabray no se volvió a ver con vida".

Cuatro imágenes de cuatro chicas adolescentes. Ninguna de ellas sonriendo.

"Quinn Fabray y sus compañeras animadoras – Santana López y Brittany Pierce – fueron vistas por última vez saliendo del Instituto William McKinley en un vehiculo identificado como pertaneciente a la cuarta chica desaparecida – Rachel Berry. Vecinos afirman haber visto aparcado el vehiculo a fuera de la residencia Fabray hasta las tres y media de la tarde. Edna Bellfries explico a la policía 'Ese coche con esas chicas se alejó de la casa como si Satán estuviese persiguiéndolas'. Las chicas aún no se han encontrado."

Imagen: Un cuerpo cubierto en una sábana blanca recostado en la moqueta del suelo. Manchas de sangre visibles en toda el área del Tórax.

"La policía ha confirmado que Russel Fabray fue apuñalado 27 veces en el pecho y 16 veces en la espalda. El Sheriff William Brewster ha confirmado hoy también que Russel Fabray fue apuñalado en el pecho por una mujer, de un peso aproximado de 50 kg y en la espalda por una segunda persona de constitución similar."

Imagen: Quinn Fabray en su uniforme de animadora, sonriendo a la cámara.

"Judith Fabray fue estrangulada por un tercer asaltante, también con la misma constitución que las dos personas anteriormente mencionadas. Además, el Sheriff Brewster ha confirmado hoy que falta ropa y pertinencias de cada una de las casas donde viven las chicas. Sus padres han evitado cualquier declaración"

Jessalyn Briggs mira profundamente a la cámara.

"Os advertimos que estas cuatro chicas son peligrosas y buscadas por asesinato. Si usted tiene cualquier información le pedimos por favor que llame al número en pantalla. Repito, estas cuatro adolescentes pueden parecer inocentes, pero son muy peligrosas. El Sheriff Brewster no ha podido presentar ninguna evidencia, aunque ha afirmado que 'No hay duda de que estas cuatro están involucradas en el caso Fabray'. No se acerquen a ellas. Si usted le parece ver a dos chicas morenas y dos rubias llame a la policía inmediatamente. Están buscadas por sospechosas en este doble homicidio."

――――――――――――――――――――

"Fin Hudson, ¿es verdad que saliste con Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry?"

"Eh, si. Salí con ellas. No a la vez ni eso eh, porque eso sería raro, o bueno, sería tremendo. Pero ni de coña pasaría, ellas dos se odian"

"¿Así que había tensión entre ellas dos?

"Seh, se podría decir asi. Quiero decir, al final eran algo así como amigas, la última vez que las vi iban hacia el coche de Rachel y pensé… bueno, no pensé que fueran a…"

Finn calla, pareciendo muy molesto. Y un poco resfriado.

――――――――――――――――――――

Un chico bien arreglado está de pie delante una fila de taquillas, agarrando su bandolera y sonriendo hacia la cámara.

"Estuve en el Glee Club con las cuatro y he de decir que no estoy para nada sorprendido de todo esto"

"¿Alguna vez mostraron algún indicio de que eran capaces de asesinar?"

"Absolutamente, Quinn y Santana eran las animadoras más temidas de todo el instituto. Hasta que entraron en el Glee Club. Entonces ellas eran solo…, ya sabes, es difícil tenerle miedo a alguien que pasa tanto tiempo cantando y bailando. En especial Rachel Berry".

"¿Y Brittany Pierce?, ¿Cuál era su rol?"

"Animadora, pero bueno… no estaba del todo ahí. No quiero decir que era estúpida, pero vamos, ella me dijo que tenía las manos como las de un bebe…"

"¿Y qué hay sobre la amistad entre Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray?"

"¿Qué amistad? Rachel estaba desesperada por tener la atención de Quinn, y Quinn era… A ver, Rachel y yo estuvimos a punto de ser amigos, una vez, y estoy tan aliviado de que eso no llegó nunca a pasar que podría ponerme a saltar y citar al Señor. Y no soy religioso. Pero, ¿lo que hicieron a los Fabrays? Espantoso.

"¿Aún así dices que no te sorprendió?

"Para nada. Si tuviera que escoger a alguien para cometer un asesinato, habría un empate entre Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez y Rachel Berry. Bueno, no, primero creería que Quinn y Santana matarían a Rachel, pero al ver que Rachel no es la víctima… Fijo que ella fue quien empuñó el arma.

――――――――――――――――――――

Una chica grande en una chaqueta de color lila chillón y unas bambas con un estampado de leopardo delante del piano.

"Aquí es donde pasaba. Cada Martes, Miercoles y Viernes nos sentábamos aquí y el Sr. Shue nos daba canciones para cantar, y Quinn siempre estaba leyendo un libro o simplemente, no interesada en lo que estuviéramos haciendo."

"¿No le gustaba el Glee Club?

"Si que le gustaba cuando era un fantástico número grupal. Pero por las tardes era como si ella sólo estuviera aquí en lugar de estar en otro sitio. Quiero decir… vale no me juzguéis, pero ella y yo éramos amigas en segundo. Ella vivió en mi casa porque sus padres la echaron y no tenía ningún sitio donde ir, y la pobre chica estaba embarazada con el hijo de un imbécil, aunque fingió que el bebé era de un chico aún más imbécil…"

"¿Quinn Fabray estaba embarazada?

"¿No lo sabías? Si, estuvo embarazada pero dio el bebe en adopción. A la madre de Rachel, Shelby."

¿Es consciente la policía de esta conexión?

"Si no lo están, es que han estado viviendo bajo un puente o algo"

"Y durante el tiempo en tu casa, ¿Cómo se comportaba Quinn Fabray?"

"Como cualquier embarazada, y después de que Beth naciera ella volvió a vivir con su madre. ¿Cómo que usted no sabía esto?

――――――――――――――――――――

Un chico con el ceño fruncido y una cresta fuma un cigarrillo en el campo de fútbol del instituto.

"Sí, las conocía"

"¿Es verdad que tuviste un hijo con Quinn Fabray?"

"¿A ti qué te importa?"

――――――――――――――――――――

Un hombre cuarentón con un chaleco sacuda su cabeza. Sus brazos, cruzados, aprietan su cuerpo. Tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Esas chicas eran… Nunca las creí capaces de hacer algo así. Bromeamos… Quiero decir, los chicos bromeaban, que Santana era el demonio y que Rachel podía ser muy, pero que muy aterradora a veces… ¿Pero asesinas?"

"¿Te llevabas bien con las chicas?"

"Yo creía que sí. De verdad creía que estaba tocando a estos chicos, enseñándoles sobre tener sueños y esperanzas… ¿Fue por algo que hice?, ¿Fue por algo que no dije?"

"¿Cuál crees que es la conexión entre Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry?"

"¿Conexión? Salieron con el mismo chico, Finn. Bueno, en verdad con los dos mismos chicos, Finn Hudson y Noah Puckerman… pero ellas dos se odiaban. Completamente. Nunca las junté porque pensé que llevaría a algo peor… Algún tipo de violencia. Aunque ellas dos se juntaron una vez para cantar una canción y… ¿Las uní yo? ¿Fue por mi culpa que ellas dos se juntaron e hicieron esto?"

"Santana Lopez y Brittany Pierce. ¿Te llevabas bien con ellas?"

"Lo intenté. Dios si lo intente… Pero ellas eran de Sue. Perdón, Entrenadora Sylvester. Primero eran animadoras y el Glee Club iba en Segundo lugar. O almenos a mi me daba esa impresión"

――――――――――――――――――――

Una mujer alta en un chándal a conjunto se apoya en su escritorio y dedica una mirada feroz a la cámara.

"Sólo tengo una cosa que decir a Fabray, Lopez y Brittany: descuidadas. Al menos tuvisteis la decencia de cometer asesinato después de dejar las animadoras antes de la competición más importante de vuestras vidas. Por ello, no maldigo vuestros nombres. Bien. Os perdono. Pero tened una cosa clara: Nunca podrias haber asesinado a vuestros padres si aún estuvierais en mi equipo. Sencillamente no hubieras tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Es pura ciencia. Adolescentes con horarios rigorosos y con un permiso de cuatro horas para dormir no matan a gente. Están demasiado cansados. Se lo digo a la gente una y otra vez: No dejéis que vuestros hijos sean unos vagos. Sus manos inútiles les matarán. Pregúntaselo a los Fabrays. Oh, ¿No podeis? Eso es porque su valiosa actividad extracurricular de evitar un hijo vago y consecuente fallo los ha matado."

――――――――――――――――――――

El chico con la cresta tira su cigarrillo.

"Si, me lié con las cuatro. ¿Y qué? No hay para tanto. No hice nada, no sabía nada. Coño, No había besado a ninguna de ellas en meses. Sí, soy el padre de Beth, ¿Y?, Ella pertenece a otra persona."

"¿Que les dirías a las chicas si tuvieras delante?"

"No. Nada. Excepto… No espera, Sí que les diría una cosa. Esto va para Quinn, Santa y Rachel: Estoy fumando por vuestra culpa. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir"

El chico escupe, entonces se enciende otro cigarrillo y se aleja de la cámara.

――――――――――――――――――――

"Otis esta en forma, eso seguro. Ha quedado primero en el Circuito Canino de Ihowa Anual. ¡Desde Channel 43 queremos saludarte de nuevo!"

Steven Jergen, el nuevo presentador de las noticias de la noche de Channel 43 se aclara la garganta y cambia de expresión hacia una más sombría.

"Mientras que la nación llora la pérdida de Russel y Judith Fabray, las cuatro adolescentes buscadas por uno de los más burtales asesinatos en Ohio siguen escapando de la policía. Fuentes han llamado de todo el país, aunque encontrar la localización de estas chicas está resultando ser algo difícil."

――――――――――――――――――――

"Acabamos de recibir noticias muy impactantes. 3 hombres de 40 años fueron encontrados muertos en un área de servicio en el sud de Ohio en la madrugada de ayer. Posiblemente apuñalados, golpeados y atropellados por un vehículo del tamaño de un coche. Los hombres siguen sin identificar. Todavía no se puede probar una conexión entre este asesinato y el caso Fabray. Un testigo de la policía, Dennis Jackson, un camionero de Brimfield, Massachusetts, afirmó ver dos mujeres entrar en el área de servicio mientras que él abandonaba el área. Fuentes no identificadas afirman haber visto otras dos mujeres esperando cerca del coche. La policía recuerda tener máxima precaución: estas chicas pueden ser adolescentes, pero son peligrosas".

* * *

><p>El sol se había puesto hacía horas. No habían cenado ni tampoco habían dicho una palabra desde que salieron de Lima. La autopista se construía delante de ellas como un camino sin final hacia…<p>

Bueno, de eso aún no estaban seguras. Y tampoco estaban hablando entre ellas.

Brittany Pierce miró a Santana Lopez con el ceño fruncido. Quería alargar su brazo y tocar a la chica. De verdad que quería. Sin embargo, tenía sangre seca en ambas manos y primero quería lavarlas. La sangre era como una barrera entre ellas. Ella no quería tocarla, o que Santana la tocara. Primero quería estar limpia.

Santana Lopez ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la sangre en sus manos, o de la mirada de Brittany hacia ella. Tan solo miraba a la ventana, viendo nada más que una difuminación de su propia cara sobrepuesta sobre demasiado negro. No sabía dónde estaban pero no había luces ni casas iluminadas. Solo campos inmensos y una noche interminable.

Rachell Berry era quien conducía, intentado desesperadamente concentrarse en conducir el coche en línea recta. Si seguía conduciendo, seguirían pudiendo ir a algún lugar. Si seguía conduciendo, seguirían moviéndose. No tenían por qué parar, o hablar, o pensar sobre lo que habían hecho. Ella era muy buena en concentrándose e incluso mejor en ignorar las cosas que no quería afrontar.

En el asiento del pasajero, mordiéndose el labio y mirando insípidamente por el parabrisas, Quinn Fabray también estaba cubierta de sangre. Sus manos, su ropa, incluso su cuello. Su pelo rubio y sucio caía en sus hombros, con las puntas torcidas y oscuras, como si también hubiera sangre ahí.

Todas necesitaban una ducha y dormir profunda y relajadamente. Necesitaban un cielo seguro y un sitio para reagruparse, mentalmente, con todas ellas.

Pero, por supuesto, no había ningún sitio al que ir. Sólo avanzaban en la oscuridad, siguiendo la carretera que las llevaba lejos de algo terrible, y hacia algo completamente desconocido.

"Necesitamos echar gasolina"

La voz de Rachel era baja y suave, aunque el impacto del sonido fue como si hubieran golpeado algo. Quinn saltó ligeramente y Santana mató con la mirada la parte trasera de la cabeza de Rachel.

Brittany se aclaró la garganta, incapaz de soportarlo más.

"Necesito lavarme las manos"

Santana frunció el ceño mirando sus propias manos, apenas capaz de verlas en la oscuridad del coche.

"Necesitamos.." Pero no pudo finalizar la frase, porque acabar una frase como esa la llevaba a pensar en cosas de las que aún no estaba preparada para pensar.

"Ne… Necesitamos… No estamos seguras en un motel, así que… No sé qué…" Rachel apretó incluso más fuerte el volante y aunque ella mirar a su pasajera, simplemente no podía.

"Empecemos por echar gasolina". Finalmente dijo Santana, y como un bienvenido quinto pasajero, el silencio las envolvió otra vez.

――――――――――――――――――――

No era exactamente ideal, pero Quinn se limpió con la manguera de lavar el coche de todas maneras. Habían conseguido desbloquearlo y mientras Rachel había ido dentro de la tienda para distraer al dependiente, ella junto con Santana y Brittany habían intentado desesperadamente limpiarse.

Ella y Santana se habían desnudado quedándose solo en ropa interior. Escondidas detrás de la gasolinera, estaban casi completamente fuera de vista. Quinn sabía que si se quedaba un segundo más con esa ropa puesta vomitaría. Por todas partes.

"Tengo la llave del baño, si queréis…" Rachel apareció por la esquina del edificio, echando miradas hacia el coche y a la autopista como si estuviera esperando a que algo apareciera delante de ella de repente.

"N-No, Berry. Solo… ¿Puedes acercarme algo de ropa del coche? No creí que… No puedo…" Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que dejaron Lima. Su voz sonaba extraño. Dios, todo era extraño.

Rachel solo asintió, volviendo rápidamente hacia el coche con su cabeza baja, mirando el suelo.

"¡Y a mí!" espetó Santana. Sus manos temblaban a medida que las limpiaba con la manguera.

Brittany examinó sus manos, limpias finalmente, antes de notar manchas de sangre en su camiseta bajo la luz del fluorescente de la gasolinera. Se quitó la camiseta rápidamente y la lanzó al suelo encima de la pila de desechada y ensangrentada ropa delante de ella.

"¡Y a mí también!" Chilló ausentemente, antes de cubrir su boca con ambas manos. "Perdón". Murmuró a través de ellas, aunque Quinn y Santana aún estaban ocupadas intentando limpiarse ellas mismas con el pequeño chorro de agua que salía de la manguera.

Rachel volvió hacia ellas, aún con cabizbaja, cargando una pequeña bolsa. La soltó delante de los pies de las otras chicas para luego dejarse caer y buscar dentro de ella. Sin mediar palabra, le alcanzó a Brittany una toalla y un jersey cuando la chica se había limpiado las manos y le había pasado la toalla a Santana.

"No quise gritar". Dijo Brittany en voz baja. Llevaba un jersey con un caballo de tiovivo y tenía un aspecto tímido. Era raro que sus amigas estuvieran calladas, sobretodo Rachel. No le gustaba. Prefería que le echaran una bronca a que todo el mundo estuviera tan callado.

"El tío de la tienda está colocado. De qué, no sabría decirtelo. Así que no pasa nada Brittany. Chilla todo lo que quieras"

Rachel se levantó e intento sonreír, pero no mucho. Casi lo suficiente como para que el final de sus labios se movieran un poco.

Santana cogió la bolsa con una mano y sacando un par de shorts y un par de camisetas de tirantes.

"Al menos esto es mío". Murmuró, pasando la bolsa a Quinn quien se había secado lo mejor que pudo.

Quinn apenas miró lo que se había puesto. Tejanos y una camiseta con un dibujo de una gatita con un gorro al lado de un perro con el mismo gorro. La gatita estaba cogiendo un hueso, dando la sensación de que se estaba a punto de desmayar. El perro felizmente tenía sus patas alzadas al aire.

"¡Esa es mi camiseta! Me encanta". Exclamó Brittany, sonriendo por un momento antes de recordar el porqué de que sonreír ahora mismo no era lo correcto.

Volvieron al coche en completo silencio.

"¿Tenemos tijeras?" Preguntó Quinn suavemente, atándose su cinturón de seguridad y evitando mirar a cualquiera.

"Guantera". Contestó Rachel, su voz igual de suave. Encendió el coche y se alejó de la gasolinera.

A medida que cogían velociad por la autopista, con ropa limpia y manos limpias, Santana cogió la mano de Brittany tan fuerte como podía. Bajaron las ventanillas y dejaron que entrara aire en el coche, que se llevó el fuerte olor a…

Brittany apretó la mano de Santana con la misma fuerza. La enfermiza y molesta sensación en su estómago parecía más soportable ahora.

A lo largo de la estela que dejaban en la autopista se iban esparciendo mechones de pelo rubio manchados en sangre, y el único sonido en el coche eran las tijeras cortando en las manos de Quinn.

――――――――――――――――――――

Esa noche no durmieron. Ni siquiera estaban cansadas.

A 80 kilómetros de Lima, Rachel cedió el volante a Santana y se colocó en la parte trasera del coche. Brittany insistió en quedarse al lado de la Latina, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Rachel o Quinn no se agarraban las manos. Ya que la carretera había dejado de ser su centro de atención, Rachel se encontró observando a Quinn.

Quinn Fabray. Su pesadilla durante años. Su adversario. Ladrona de novios e infiel por naturaleza. Dios, hubo un tiempo en que quería ser su amiga fuera como fuera. Ella creía que si podía hacerse amiga de su enemiga, entonces ya no habría más enemiga.

Y por supuesto, ellas no eran tan distintas. Incluso habían cometido un asesinato ahora.

Intentó no hiperventilar, respirando furiosamente a través de su nariz de la manera más silenciosa posible. Ahí estaba esa horrible palabra: Asesinato. Ella era una asesina.

Ni loca iba a vomitar por la ventana del coche. De ninguna manera.

Apartó la Mirada de Quinn. Pensó en la carrera de Barbra Streisand y empezó a nombrar si filmografía en orden cronológico ya que necesitaba algo en lo que ocuparse. Algo familiar. Algo que para nada se relacionaba con la situación actual.

En el asiento delantero, Santana encontró la carretera extrañamente calmada. Vaya mierda de día. En serio, esto era la peor cosa que le podría haber pasado. Lo peor. Pero Brittany estaba a su lado, y agarrando su mano, y eso era suficiente para seguir adelante. De momento.

Quinn estaba detrás suyo y eso también le ayudaba. Su mejor amiga estaba con ella. Todo se arreglaría. Rechazó cada pensamiento que intentaba forzar la entrada en su cabeza porque resulta que todos querían señalar que, eh ¿hola?, habían cometido asesinato y estaban huyendo de la ley. Nunca volvería a ver a su familia de nuevo, nunca iría a la universidad, o ya nunca se podría convertir en la primera Presidente latina y lesbian…

Há, buen intento. Sigue soñando.

Ella tenía sus mejores amigas. Era todo lo que importaba. Todo. Brittany y Quinn eran todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Ah sí, y aparentemente Rachel.

――――――――――――――――――――

Quinn se despertó de repente, sentándose y respirando fuertemente. Notaba sus ojos como si estuvieran siendo empujados de su cara. Sus sueños habían estado… Dios, horrorosos. Sus padres estaban muertos y ella había sido quien…

"¿Quinn?"

Giró la cabeza hacia la voz, y ahí estaba Rachel Berry mirándola con sus grandes ojos de Bambi.

Vale. No fue un sueño.

Rachel frotó la espalda de Quinn hasta que la chica empezó a respirar normal otra vez. Era una sensación extraña. Quería quitar su mano, pero siempre se quedaba en la espalda de Quinn dibujando círculos hasta que la rubia se apartó.

El sol había salido. Estaban fuera de la autopista, escondidas entre los árboles y Santana y Brittany aún seguían durmiendo en los asientos delanteros.

"Deberíamos…" Empezó Quinn, pero su garganta estaba tan seca que las palabras apenas salían de su boca.

Rachel se sentó recta y sigilosamente abrió la puerta del coche para salir fuera.

Después de convencerlas, las dormilonas se habían colocado en la parte posterior del coche y se habían vuelto a dormir abrazadas la una con la otra. Quinn conducía, aunque Rachel protestó, y dirigió el coche de vuelta hacia la autopista.

"Necesitamos deshacernos de este coche". Dijo Rachel al cabo de un rato. Su cerebro finalmente se había recuperado lo suficiente para pensar cosas lógicas. Además, Quinn era quién conducía así que le podía sacar este tema ya que su shock tendría que haber terminado ya.

"Tenemos que desayunar". Contestó Quinn, buscando alguna señal o salida hacia una ciudad.

"Mmm, quiero bacon". Murmuró Brittany adormecida desde detrás. Santana olió su pelo, murmurando palabras que parecían sonar a un 'Me gusta'.

Terminaron parando en un McDonald's al lado de la autopista. Cada chica intentando ignorar sus corazones palpitando fuertemente cuando los empleados les sonreían felizmente. Santana estaba, otra vez, ignorando las voces en su cabeza diciéndole que un equipo del S.W.A.T. aparecería por el techo dentro de un momento u otro antes de que pudiera terminar de hacerse las cejas. Brittany estaba nerviosa hasta que tuvo su plato combinado de bacon, salchicha y huevos en su boca. A partir de ahí su mundo era una delicia. Nunca más tendría que sufrir la tortura de seguir la dieta de la Entrenadora.

Quinn pidió bacon y un rollito de huevo con extra de bacon además de un batido de chocolate. Sorprendentemente asesinar a sus padres le había dado un hambre de muerte (LOL xD), aunque aceptaba que quizá la repentina libertad que sentía tenía algo que ver con ella.

Rachel mantuvo su boca cerrada y bebía de su zumo de naranja. Le parecía que estaba un poco fuera de lugar señalar la global crueldad con la que mataban animales inocentes. Sin embargo, planeo un discurso para más adelante, con el nombre de 'Sólo Porque Haya Asesinado No Significa Que Sea Una Completa Inmoral: Un Apoyo Incondicional A La Vida Vegetariana'.

Santana eructó, bajó la ventanilla y lanzó los restos de basura a la autopista. Brittany hizo lo mismo y Rachel empezó a respoplar y a moverse en su silla para mirar a ambas.

"¿Estas de coña? En serio, estas de coña ¿No? ¿No entiendes que la fauna salvaje esta atraía por la sal y grasa de tu envoltorio y se acercara a la autopista para cogerlo? ¡Acabas de poner en peligro sus vidas! Sin mencionar el futuro de nuestro planeta. No me puedo creer que vosotras seáis así de inmaduras. Quinn para el coche porque ahora mismo damos la vuelta y recogemos…"

"¡Oh, Joder Berry! ¿Te centras en el hecho de que acabamos de lanzar basura por la ventana? ¿En serio? Ten un poco de perspecti…"

"Madre mía, ¿Acabo de matar a animales inocentes? ¡San, tenemos que volver!"

"No vamos a parar…"

"Ya es suficiente con que os hayas comido el equivalente a un cerdo…"

"¿Nos acabas de llamar cerdas?"

"¿Podéis callaros?"

"¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Acabamos de matar a los padres de Quinn y tu nos estás dando una charla por esta mierda?

El silencio invadió el coche tan pronto como la palabra 'matar' salió de los labios de Santana. Ni siquiera lo notó hasta que dejó de hablar y su cara palideció de golpe.

Rachel se estremeció. ¿Qué había pasado con todo eso de esperar a un momento más apropiado? ¿Cuál era su problema? Normal que nunca hubiera tenido amigos. No podía mantener su bocaza cerrada.

Brittany miró a la nuca de Quinn, con temor. Esto era tan, tan triste.

Los nudillos de Quinn se emblanquecieron alrededor del volante. Ya no se fingía más.

"Si, los matamos, ¿No?" Y fue como si la presa se acabase de abrir.

"Te juro que lo sient…"

"Quinn, lo sie…"

"Me siento tan, tan ma…"

"No os disculpéis". Dijo Quinn bruscamente. El coche se desvió un poco hacia la izquierda mientras ella miraba a cada una de las otras pasajeras. "No os disculpéis, porque no podemos. No podemos disculparnos. Y no deberíamos. Ellos iban a… Pasó, y tenemos que aceptarlo. No hay más. Sin disculpas y sin mirar atrás. Sólo hacia delante. Siempre. ¿Si?"

Santana se volvió a recostar en su asiento, aunque asintió cuando los ojos de Quinn encontraron los suyos en el espejo retrovisor. Brittany suspiró, luego asintió también y Rachel se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

"Necesitamos deshacernos de este coche. Apoyo totalmente la idea de tirar para adelante y afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros act…"

"¡Yo no voy a la cárcel!"

"Santana, déjame terminar. Las consecuencias a las que me refiero no involucran nuestra encarcelación, sino nuestra nueva vida en el anonimato. Mientras la policía no duda de nuestro papel en este crimen, que seguro que no lo hace, está en nuestro mejor interés el volvernos invisibles. Este coche está matriculada a mi nombre, y este es el mismo coche que utilizamos para conducir hacia y desde la casa de Quinn. Alguien podría habernos visto. He aquí el porqué de la necesidad de deshacernos de él lo más rápido que podamos."

Rachel se aclaró la garganta un poco, se retorció en su asiento y volvió a mirar a las chicas en los asientos traseros.

"Tiene razón". Dijo Quinn suavemente. Santana pestañeó unas cuantas veces antes de entrecerrar los ojos hacia Rachel.

"Pues… ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Andar?"

"Por supuesto que no. Eso sería ineficiente y ridículo. Lo que necesitamos hacer es encontrar un coche diferente. Uno que no sea fácilmente relacionado con nosotras."

Santana supiró, cruzando sus brazos.

"Mira, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Pero ahora mismo no podemos encontrar un coche que no pueda ser relacionado con nosotras, porque tenemos 17 años y tendriamos que robar uno"

"Muchos coches son robados cada día"

"¿Lo dices en serio, Berry? ¿Un coche es robado muy cerca de Lima el día después de que un grupo de adolescentes maten a dos personas y tú crees que podemos seguir conduciendo hasta la fin del mundo sin ser encontradas?"

"Bueno, necesito pensar"

"Todas necesitamos pensar"

Las palabras de Quinn fueron las últimas durante un buen rato.

Hace una semana, Rachel había estado contemplando sus preferencias para la universidad y había estado ideando una lista de canciones para las Nacionales.

Santana había estado debatiéndose si pedirle a Brittany o no si vivir juntas en una misma residencia del campus de la universidad, porque a pesar de haber solucionado muchos problemas, las cosas aún estaban un poco tensas entre ellas. Aparentemente, ahora mismo sólo eran amigas.

Quinn había estado intentando sonreír a sus amigas a medida que ellas hablaban sobre universidades y respectivos futuros, todo ello mientras ella dejaba sus solicitudes de universidad abandonadas en su escritorio para ignorarlas el máximo tiempo posible.

Y Brittany había estado alimentando a los patos e imaginándose vestidos para ella y Santana que combinaran juntos para cuando se casaran. Se moría de ganas de ser Michelle Obama.

Sin embargo, ahora las cuatro chicas tenían la misma idea en la cabeza: Cómo evitar una vida en prisión por asesinato y volverse invisibles.

――――――――――――――――――――

"Mira, seguiremos con el coche de Berry e intentaremos llegar lo más lejos que podamos. No vamos a ponernos en plan fuga-de-adolescentes-criminales y empezar a robar coches." Santana movió la mano despectivamente. "Probablemente ni nos están buscando, así que ponernos en plan Gran Theft Auto sería algo típico de Finn."

"¿Perdona?" Rachel giró el cuello en dirección a Santana con su ceño fruncido y con su contestación en la punta de la lengua.

"Algo estúpido, enana" Rachel se encontraba en un dilema. ¿Defender su idea de cambiar de coche o defender el amor de su vida?

"Primero, Santana. Mientras entiendo lo que quieres decir sobre añadir actos criminales en nuestra lista, voy a recordarte que Gran Theft Auto no es tan grave como el asesinato, así que tus preocupaciones son, sinceramente, irrelevantes. Además, cuanto más lejos de Lima lleguemos, mejor. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Sin embargo, dentro de poco toda la nación nos estará buscando y, mientras que no me arrepiento de haber escogido este coche para que fuera el regalo de mis 17 años, un Volkswagen NewBeettle dorado con las letras 'GLDSTR' grabadas en la matrícula no es exactamente difícil de…"

"Tiene razón. Lo siento, Santana, de verdad. No tienes ni idea de lo que me duele decir esto, pero Berry tiene razón." La voz de Quinn era suave. Cómo todas la escucharon por encima del mini-discurso de Rachel, no lo lograban entender. Incluida Rachel. Pero era tan agradable que Quinn estuviera de su parte que por ello se calló. Durante un segundo.

"Y segundo. Finn no es un…"

"Lo es."

"Lo siento Rachel, pero San tiene toda la razón"

"Me dejó en un entierro"

"A ver, tiene sus momentos. Sin embargo llamarlo un…"

"¿No rompió contigo por liarte con Puck? ¿Y luego él se lio con Quinn mientras ella estaba con Sam? Sabes cómo le llamamos a esto, ¿No, enana? Ser un imbécil"

"Hay que concederle eso, Berry"

"Santana sabe quién es un imbécil y quién no, Rachel. Lo sabe muy bien"

"Yo… Él fue muy… Mira, cuando él se enfada…"

"Se comporta como un imbécil"

Quinn soltó la mano derecha del volante y la echó para atrás de manera que la palma de su mano estaba mirando al asiento trasero. Santana se inclinó y chocó los cinco con ella. Brittany aplaudió.

"Igualmente, apreciaría el que tu no hablaras de él de esa forma porque…"

"Me importa una mierda lo que tu aprecies"

"¿Cómo te atreves…?"

"¿Cómo me atrevo a qué, troll? Has de darte cuenta de una cosa, ¿Vale? Esto ya no es tu pequeño y querido Glee Club, y no me voy a callar y tragarme tus tonterías. Estas con nosotras, Berry, ¿O no te has dado cuenta de que estas metida en una fuga con tres persona que una vez disfrutaron de simplemente hacer de tu vida un infierno? Eso fue hasta que cantar y bailar como un trineo lleno de homosexuales se convirtió en nuestra única actividad"

"Pero San, tú eres homosexual"

"Y estoy orgullosa de ello, Britt. Las lesbianas son increíbles. Sin embargo, nuestra queridísima Man-Hands aquí necesita un toque de atención. Ya no manda más. No hay capitán para escapar de la escena de un crimen, y aún si lo hubiese, no votaría por ella."

"¿Sabes qué, Santana? Acepto que el comportamiento de Finn puede parecer estúpido algunas veces, pero al menos él no es un cabrón como tú."

La mandíbula de Quinn tocó el suelo, y miró de reojo a Rachel rápidamente. Rachel tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba mirando hacia delante. Detrás de ellas, Santana aún tenía la boca abierta como si fuera a decir algo, aunque no salió nada de su boca. Brittany parpadeó, mirando a Rachel y a una sorprendida Santana como si hubiera una bola de tenis invisible yendo de un lado para otro.

Quinn apretó su mandíbula intentando no sonreír, porque enserio, nunca antes había escuchado a Rachel insultar a alguien, y en particular con esa palabra. A Santana Lopez. Al final no pudo evitarlo y resopló por la nariz. Era tremendo. Se arriesgó a mirar por encima del hombro a Santana y el resoplo se volvió en una risilla.

Rachel miró a Quinn sorprendida, manteniendo su cara neutral en anticipo de las manos de la Latina intentando estrangularla en cualquier momento.

Quinn siguió riendo y de pronto Santana se unió a ella. Brittany, aliviada, empezó también a reír.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Soltó Rachel, luchando por mantenerse igual de indignada y enfadada de la misma forma que momentos antes había estado. "¡¿Qué?"

"Tu...Vuestras…Caras…"Quinn balbuceó.

"¡Berry acaba de llamarme cabrona!" Santana bramó a carcajadas desde el asiento trasero. Quinn, con sus hombros temblando mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en la carretera, volvió a colocar su mano para que Santana le chocara los cinco otra vez.

"¿Cómo puede ser que sea divertido insultar a Santana?"

"¡Dilo otra vez Berry!" Chilló Santana, desplomada contra la puerta y riéndose.

"¿Decir qué exactamente?"

"De ninguna manera eso vuelve a pasar, S. Poder volver a escuchar a la Señorita-Virgen versión 2011 decir eso es casi imposible"

"No entiendo porqué todo esto es tan divertido. Siempre he defendido la libertad de expresión y a parte, no soy como la Señorita Cristiana aquí presente a mi izquierda"

"Si claro, Berry. Porque una cristiana que acaba de matar a sus padres ha de ser súper estrecha para decir cabrona."

"También he participado, no veo porqué…"

"Por favor, todas estuvimos ahí. Tu no hiciste una mierda"

"¿No hice una m…? Debo recordarte quién dijo que la madre de Quinn estaba en la…"

La risa de Quinn paró de repente.

"Os he dicho que no vamos a hablar de eso". Dijo en voz baja. La risa de la parte trasera también se detuvo.

Volvían a estar en silencio.

Después de unos momentos, Quinn encendió el intermitente derecho para salir en la próxima salida hacia Belleville, Illinois. No habían hablado sobre dónde parar, o hacia dónde ir y sólo habían dejado a Quinn conducir sin hacer el más mínimo comentario.

"¿Por qué nos desviamos, Q?" Santana se inclinó, mirando por el parabrisas.

"Necesitamos provisiones" Murmuró Quinn. Rachel se movió incómodamente en su asiento.

"No creo que eso…" Empezó, pero se detuvo cuando Quinn encendió la radio sin aviso.

"…_oyente, Maria, con una historia sobre un corazón roto. Esta canción va para…" _Sin mirar, cambió de emisora. "_…Backstreet's back, alright!..." _

"¡Me encanta esta canción!" Chilló Brittany, haciendo puchero cuando Quinn volvió a cambiar de emisora.

"_...El asesinato de la pareja Fabray ha conmovido a todos los habitantes de Lima. La policía insiste en que la gente no abra las puertas de su casa a nadie desconocido e invierta en altas medidas de seguridad. La policía demanda a los habitantes que en caso de ver a personas sospechosas no se le acerquen y llamen directamente…"_

Quinn apagó la radio.

Todas suspiraron aliviadas. No las estaban buscando. Aún.

"Bueno, entonces está claro. Nos quedamos el coche y conseguimos provisiones." Dijo Santana triunfalmente, apretando sus rodillas a la parte trasera del asiento de Rachel con una sonrisilla.

"Qué cabrona eres." Murmuró Rachel poniendo sus ojos en blanco y esta vez, se unió a la risa colectiva que inundó el coche.

――――――――――――――――――――

"Necesitamos racionar nuestro dinero ya que el uso de tarjetas de crédito está descartado. Además necesitaremos el dinero suficiente para echar gasolina…"

"Ni siquiera nos están buscando" Cortó Santana, poniendo sus ojos en blanco y marchándose. Brittany y Quinn la siguieron y pronto, Rachel se quedó sola en medio del Wall-Mart de Belleville.

"Así que necesitamos comida. ¿Qué mas has pensado, Q?"

Ausentemente, Quinn empezó a pasar sus dedos por la estantería de las sopas enlatadas, cogiendo unas pocas y dejándolas en el carrito de la compra que cogieron después de abandonar Rachel.

"Cosas para acampar. Berry tiene razón sobre lo de que los Moteles no son seguros"

Santana suspiró antes de encogerse de hombros. "Podríamos quedarnos en uno hasta que nos empiecen a buscar. Si es que alguna vez nos empiezan a buscar. Ya has escuchado la radio. Ellos creen que ha sido un allanamiento de morada."

Brittany apareció delante de ellas desde otro pasillo con sus brazos llenos de chucherías. Los dejó todos en el carrito, antes de desaparecer otra vez con una sonrisa brillante.

"Si, podríamos, pero todo deja un rastro Santana. Todo."

Santana resopló, cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el borde del carrito. Quinn añadió un poco más de fuerza, empujando el carrito fácilmente con el peso añadido de Santana.

"Ya lo sé, no soy idiota. He visto CSI. Ya sé que ahora encuentran todo lo que quieren. Pero estamos en otro estado, no nos están buscando y las cosas se van a poner mucho más feas dentro de poco. Lo que quiero decir es que deberíamos estar cómodas mientras podamos."

Quinn murmuró sin abrir los labios en consentimiento, añadiendo más comida enlatada en el carrito antes de girar hacia otro pasillo.

"También hay que tener en cuenta el tema de fondos financieros limitados"

"Vale, déjame preguntarte esto, Q: Hemos hecho algo que es como, lo peor que puedes hacer, ¿No?" Santana mantenía sus ojos mirando al frente mientras notaba como el carro se desviaba un poco.

"Sí". Aceptó Quinn después de un momento, revisando las estanterías a ambos lados para ver si necesitaban algo más. Tenían que conseguir navajas, y uno de esos calentadores, y bombonas de gas y tampones y…

"Así que, ¿porqué cumplir las leyes de la sociedad cuando ya hemos roto la mayor?"

Quinn detuvo el carrito y Santana saltó de él, dándose la vuelta con sus cejas levantadas. El ceño de Quinn se frunció y entrecerró los ojos hacia la otra chica.

"Exactamente, ¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"¿San? ¡San! ¡Quinn! ¿Quinn?"

La voz de Brittany sonó desde el pasillo en el que anteriormente habían estado. Santana sonrió a Quinn y chilló "¡Pasillo doce, Britts!" antes de levantar una ceja.

"¿Qué, robamos algo entonces?"

Brittany saltó hacia ellas, con más golosinas en sus brazos y las dejó todas en el carrito. Sonrió a las dos y les dio un beso a cada una en la mejilla.

"Esto no mola, pero estoy súper contenta de estar con vosotras chicas" Pestañeó agraciadamente, luego exclamó "¡Voy a ver dónde está Rachel!"

Santana esperó a que Brittany se fuera antes de encogerse de hombros a Quinn.

"sólo digo que no tenemos que ir mirando todos los precios y esas cosas porque ¿Hola?, peores cosas hemos hecho que conseguir dinero a la vieja usanza. Tampoco hay para tanto" Quinn negó con la cabeza.

"Vale, las cosas van a peor y nosotras robamos." Empezó a empujar el carro y Santana volvió a sentarse delante de él. "Esto sólo hace que ponerse mejor".

"Hablando de eso, ¿Estas… Lo llevas bien?"

Era un tema delicado, obviamente. Pero Santana se preocupaba. No podía evitarlo. Había matado por culpa de ello.

Quinn estuvo callada durante un rato, sintiendo como sus ojos quemaban mientras seguía añadiendo cosas al carrito y pensaba en alguna manera de responder.

"No lo sé" Dijo finalmente, porque de verdad que no lo sabía. "Una parte de mí está atemorizada; otra está petrificada; y otra está simplemente aliviada"

Santana asintió con la cabeza, suspirando cuando se encontraron con Brittany y Rachel al final del pasillo. Rachel tenía un carrito lleno de tienda, sacos de dormir, calentadores portátiles, algunas cacerolas, artículos de aseo y lo que parecían que eran… ¿Pelucas?

"¡Vamos a disfrazarnos!" Dijo Brittany exaltada, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Rachel y apretándola suavemente.

"Tarde o temprano necesitaremos ocultarnos" Recordó Rachel, enrojeciéndose mientras Brittany la seguía agarrando. Esto era diferente, este asunto de un abrazo-de-amistad.

"De acuerdo". Dijo Quinn, disimulando su sorpresa al ver todo lo que Rachel había conseguido.

"Larguémonos de aquí". Santana agarró la mano de Brittany, quien inmediatamente soltó a Rachel para irse despreocupadamente con la morena.

"Después de ti". Ofreció suavemente Rachel a la vez que sonreía tentativamente a Quinn.

Quinn observó a Rachel durante unos segundos, sin mostrar expresión alguna. Luego, el mínimo rastro de sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Mientras Rachel miraba a Quinn andar delante de ella, analizaba la mirada que acababan de intercambiar una y otra vez. Fue una mirada de ¿Qué? ¿Compañerismo? ¿Camadería? ¿Respeto?

Fuera lo que fuera, le hizo sentir algo agradable en su interior. Finalmente, su enemigo había desaparecido. Vale, para ello había hecho falta hacer algo espantoso, pero… Aquí estaban.

Ni siquiera se quejó del coste total de su compra, o de los cinco CDs que Brittany había escogido para ponerlos en el coche. Los malos rollos entre Quinn y ella finalmente estaban desapareciendo.

Quizá.


	2. Capítulo Uno Parte B

Quinn continuó conduciendo, ignorando las protestas de Rachel sobre los niveles de energía y compartir responsabilidades. Continuaron escuchando la radio, aunque Brittany insistía en poner los CD's comprados y Santana deseaba tener un móvil y unos auriculares.

Obviamente, Rachel les había prohibido llevar los móviles. Había dicho algo sobre un GPS rastreando y el FBI. Santana puso los ojos en blanco mientras le decía a Quinn que ella había visto CSI y que almenos podría haber puesto su iPhone en modo avión.

Los viajes eran muy aburridos sin música. Cada vez que una canción sonaba en la radio, Rachel o Quinn cambiaban de emisora hasta que encontraban una nueva en la que dieran noticias o simplemente en la que se escucharan personas hablar.

Vale, pasarían el resto de su vida en la cárcel por lo que hicieron. Y vale, tendrían que estar flipando más de lo que lo estaban, pero ahora mismo su mundo era el coche, y el coche la estaba volviendo loca.

Se dirigieron hacia el oeste, girando hacia el sud antes de llegar a Jefferson City, Missouri y parando a Fort Leonard Wood. Estaban cansadas y deseaban una ducha de agua caliente y una cama confortable.

Sin embargo, se tendrían que conformar con sacos de dormir y tiendas.

"Aún no entiendo porqué no podemos quedarnos en un Motel" Gruñó Santana mientras se estiraba en el techo de del coche con los ojos cerrados y absorbiendo los últimos rayos de sol que dejaba el atardecer.

Brittany estaba haciendo la croqueta por todo el campo en el que pararon mientras Quinn y Rachel montaban las tiendas. Cuando Santana habló, Rachel se levantó y puso las manos en sus caderas, asesinando con la mirada a la latina.

"O te bajas del techo de mi coche o te callas"

Santana sin si quiera levantar la cabeza le enseñó su dedo medio mientras decía "Me encanta cuando crees que puedes darme un ultimátum". Rachel resopló en respuesta.

Quinn dio un paso atrás desde las dos tiendas y suspiró. Tenía que compartir una con la enana, aunque tampoco le parecía tan mal teniendo en cuenta la situación y aparentemente, las dos pensaban lo mismo, lo cual le hacía sentirse satisfecha y molesta a la vez.

Cocinaron sopa y espaguetis, aunque Santana y Brittany comieron un paquete de Cacahuetes y Twixt, y ni se preocuparon en desear buenas noches a las otras dos. No es que importara mucho tampoco. Rachel y Quinn estaban mirando las estrellas y estaban demasiado cansadas para hablar mucho.

"Quinn, solo quiero decir…" Susurró Rachel, metida dentro de su saco de dormir y deseando en haber comprado una almohada "…que no me puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando ahora mismo y que lo siento mucho que nuestras vidas hayan terminado de esta manera. Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias pero esto ha… Lo que quiero decir es que si quieres hablar conmigo estaré callada y te escucharé."

No estaba segura de si la otra chica ya se había dormido, o incluso de si su voz había sonado lo suficientemente alto para que se pudiera escuchar. Podía escuchar las risillas y los susurros provenientes de las otras chicas y esos sonidos la llevaron a pensar en Finn y en lo que él piensa de ellas. De lo que él piensa sobre ella. Una parte de ella deseaba desesperadamente que él estuviera aquí con ellas, alguien que la pudiera abrazar para hacer más ameno el infierno que les esperaba.

"A veces creo que te conozco y luego llegas y dices algo que me confunde completamente"

Rachel abrió la boca para responder, luego la volvió a cerrar. Había prometido que estaría callada.

"Mis padres eran terribles, Rachel. Y mientras no puedo ni pensar en lo que les hicimos, sigo… Es sólo que… Tus padres están en tu casa, vivos y seguramente te quieran. Quiero decir, ¡mira el ridículo de coche que te han comprado! Te quieren, y mejor aún, te conocen. Y aún así, aquí estás, con un grupo de asesinas preguntándome si _yo_ estoy bien."

Hubo un crujido a la vez que Quinn se giró con su cara ilegible en la oscuridad, aunque cuando Rachel se giró hacia la voz casi podía sentir las respiraciones de Quinn en su cara.

"Y no, no estoy bien" La voz de Quinn era tan suave que Rachel apenas podía escucharla. "Antes, en la escuela, evitaba pensar en mi futuro porque, no sé, parecía tan… Limitado. Especialmente contigo ahí, dejándote el corazón en cada canción semana tras semana. Yo sólo… Siempre sabía que no había mucho para mí después de Beth. ¿Y ahora? Ahora no hay nada, Rachel. Quizá sí que hay la posibilidad de ser arrestadas, y quizá la pena de muerte o una vida entre rejas o yo qué sé…"

"Quinn…" La voz de Rachel se rompió.

"Dos de las personas que más quiero están atrapadas conmigo. Atrapadas sin un futuro, como yo. Por mi culpa. Y tú, la próxima Barbra Streisand, estás atrapada también. Así que no, no estoy bien." La voz de Quinn se había roto y Rachel podía escucharla gimotear.

"He destrozado vuestras vidas, he matado a mis padres y no me queda nadie más porque mi hermana me odiaría y además es una zorra. No hay ningún sitio al que podamos ir. Pero he de pensar algo. Lo he de hacer."

Rachel sacó una mano del saco de dormir y la acercó hacia donde creía que la cara de Quinn podía estar. Quinn se alejó del contacto bruscamente y se volvió a escuchar otro crujido mientras ella se daba la vuelta sobre ella misma.

"No. No lo hagas. Todo lo que toco se convierte en nada." Murmuró la rubia. Rachel sintió como su corazón se encogía. Quería consolar a Quinn, quería decirle algo profundo y que le motivara. Sin embargo, no decía nada. Absolutamente nada. Porque la rubia tenía razón: Su future había desaparecido. Sus padres estarían… Dios, no podía ni imaginarse lo que estarían pensado de ella ahora mismo.

Repasó su cerebro en busca de algo que pudiera ofrecer un brillo de esperanza. ¿Había existido nunca un artista mundial con antecedentes criminales? Bueno, a parte del rap. ¿Se les permitía la entrada a los asesinos en Broadway?

¿Y hacia dónde iban? Sud América y Canadá eran sus dos únicas opciones para escapar y las desestimó rápidamente porque lo primero que hacían los criminales en una fuga era acercarse a la frontera, y ahí era donde siempre los cogían. Incluso si aún ni los estaban buscando. Sólo habían sido dos días. ¿Quién sabe lo que la policía no le estaba contando a los medios de comunicación?

Su mejor apuesta era alejarse de las autopistas principales, cambiar o tunear su coche aunque el mero hecho de pensarlo le causaba un dolor de cabeza enorme (menor que el de ir a la cárcel durante una cantidad substancial de tiempo) y, de alguna manera, intentar que Santana parara de ser una estúpida con ella.

Aunque podía darse unas palmaditas en la espalda por haber conseguido que Quinn se abriera con ella. Aquello era algo similar a un logro.

Y quizá, aunque sólo quizá, las cosas se solucionarían. Podrían viajar por el centro de Norte América hasta que encontraran un pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada. Podrían cortarse el pelo y teñírselo, simular acentos, volverse personas totalmente diferentes. Luego, dentro de 5 o 6 años, podría ponerse en contacto con sus padres y no parar de disculparse. Lo entenderían, porque para entonces ellos simplemente la echarían tanto de menos que ni les preocuparía el asesinato del matrimonio Fabray.

Mientras Santana parecía pensar de otra forma, estaba claro que la latina no había visto tantas series criminales como ella había visto (Su papi, Hiram, estaba completamente obsesionado con todos ellos y cada Miércoles por la noche ellos veían un episodio o una película de este género mientras que su padre, Leroy evitaba incluso poner un pie en el salón) Así que ella sabía que su papel era el de una criminal convicta.

Pensar en sus padres le dolía. Pensar en Lima le dolía. ¿Qué deberían estar pensando…?

Aún así, existía la más mínima llama de emoción al ver que se encontraba en medio de la nada estirada al lado de la ex animadora capitana Quinn Fabray.

Después de todo, quizá fuese mejor que Finn no estuviera aquí con ellas. Sólo se interpondría en medio, como siempre lo hacía.

――――――――――――――――――――

Brittany enrolló su cuerpo alrededor del de Santana, suspirando cuando la latina pasó la punta de sus dedos por la espalda de la rubia.

Ella sabía que asesinar no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien. Pero había recuperado a San, casi completamente. No se habían besado desde que ella rompió con Artie, porque la amistad era lo primordial, y sólo eso ya le llenaba el corazón.

Se parecía a aquella vez cuando eran más jóvenes y fueron a acampar juntas, comiendo solamente golosinas, mirando las estrellas, quedándose despiertas después de que sus padres se fueron a dormir… Y ahora se estaban abrazando en la tienda. Santana había bajado la cremallera de ambos sacos de dormir y usó uno para estirarse encima y el otro de sábana.

De todas maneras no hacía falta. Santana era tan cálida… Debería ser por todo el chili que su madre le hacía comer.

A Brittany le encantaba el chili.

A Brittany le encantaba Santana. La quería.

Se preguntó si Quinn y Rachel estaban durmiendo de la misma manera que ellas o si cada una estaba en su propio saco de dormir. Deseaba que fuera la primera opción, todo el mundo necesita alguien con el que puedas abrazarte.

Pero pensar en Quinn le llevaba a pensar en lo que habían hecho. El padre de Quinn se había enfadado tanto y su madre tan solo… Todo esto la hizo sentirse enferma, así que paro de pensar en ello.

Colocó su nariz en la clavícula de Santana y respiro profundamente. Siempre funcionaba cuando tenía pesadillas de pequeña y ahora también, porque sus pensamientos eran como una pesadilla. Excepto que en vez de ser algo espantoso que pudiera pasar, era algo horroroso que había pasado.

Como si leyera su mente, los brazos de Santana la abrazaron más fuerte y tan solo con eso su mente dejó de pensar y sólo se centró en la chica que la acompañaba.

"Me alegra que estés aquí". Murmuró contra la piel del pecho de Santana, incapaz de sacar su nariz de ahí en caso de que las pesadillas volvieran.

Sintió los labios de Santana en su cabeza y otra vez agradeció a Dios, o a Santa, o a cualquiera que estuviese escuchando, de poder volver a estar con ella. Quería a Artie, de verdad que lo quería. Le preocupó el poder romperle el corazón y aunque a veces él se comportaba mal con ella, ella sabía que no lo hacía con esa intención. Él era dulce, y amable, y tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

Pero también sabía que tenía que quedarse con él hasta que rompieran. Había visto a Finn, Quinn y Rachel pelearse porque Finn seguía indeciso entre ellas dos sin acabar aclarar adecuadamente las cosas, y eso no estaba bien. Hacía que todo el mundo llorara o tirase sillas por el suelo. Era estúpido.

Había visto el final con Artie y ahora estaba de vuelta con Santana. En cierto modo. Casi. Dentro de poco se estarían besándose otra vez y sería incluso más increíble que la última vez.

Lo sabía. No había final con Santana.

Nunca lo habría.

――――――――――――――――――――

Por la mañana, Santana se puso al volante y las dirigió hacia el sud. Quinn evitaba renunciar a su lugar al lado de la radio.

"…_Notícias de última hora. Cuatro chicas adolescentes se han dado por desaparecidas en la ciudad de Lima, Ohio, conectadas al asesinato Fabray que nos ha conmovido a todos hace solo unos días atrás. La hija pequeña de la familia y tres amigas del instituto no han sido vistas desde que el asesinato tuvo lugar…"_

Brittany y Rachel habían estado hablando de Lord Tubbington en el asiento trasero. Rachel adoraba a los gatos y le habían roto el corazón cuando a los siete años su padre le dijo que él era alérgico a estos animales y que por ello no podían tener ninguno.

Entonces la noticia en la radio sonó.

Quinn había desconectado mirando a través de su ventana a los campos que les rodeaban, preguntándose hacia dónde podían ir y cómo podía hacerlo para que todo saliera bien. Bueno, ella no estaría bien, pero quizá las otras…

Santana tenía apoyado su hombro en la ventana, calculando cuánto tardarían en llegar a la frontera de México. Era su mejor apuesta y ella hablaba español así que… Todos ganaban.

Ahora todas estaban congeladas.

"…_La policía pide a cualquier ciudadano que les proporcione información sobre las chicas desaparecidas: Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray…"_

"¡Hijo de puta!" Murmuró Santana, golpeando el volante.

Quinn apagó la radio rápidamente.

"Creo…" Empezó Rachel despacio. "...Quizá es el momento más apropiado para llevar pelucas. Tienen nuestros nombres así que no hay duda de que tienen nuestros datos y fotografías"

Santana dio media vuelta con el coche y las volvió a llevar al lugar donde habían acampado la noche anterior. Su paranoia se había desatado, y con un buen motivo: ahora las posibilidades de que un S.W.A.T cayera del suelo eran mucho más grandes.

Rachel hurgó en una bolsa del maletero, victoriosamente sacando una rojiza peluca y alcanzándola a Brittany.

"Estarán buscando a dos rubias y a dos morenas, así que seremos dos pelirrojas, una rubia y una morena. Con tu tono de piel Santana, no creo que fuera muy creíble que tú fueras rubia o pelirroja." Rachel se encogió de hombros y Santana la miró desde el tronco de un árbol en el que se había apoyado con sus brazos cruzados. "Quinn… Tu también serás pelirroja ya que tu foto será a la que más énfasis le darán teniendo en cuenta que fueron tus padres los que asesinamos"

"Vale." Quinn arrastró las palabras, apoyándose en el coche de Rachel. Tenía sus manos en su cadera y estaba mirando cómo uno de sus pies dejaba marca en el suelo del bosque.

"¿Y tu rubia, Berry?" Santana levantó su mano, negando con la cabeza. "A ver, déjame aclarar todo esto. Según tu, no puedo ser rubia porque las latinas no pueden ser rubias, pero ¿tú crees que tu vas a ser más creíble?

"Bueno, yo…" Empezó Rachel, antes de que Quinn se empujara del coche y andara hacia ella.

"Esto es estúpido Berry. Las pelucas no harán que la policía no nos encuentre. Nada lo hará. Necesitamos un plan"

Rachel apretó la peluca rubia más fuerte.

"Pero…"

"Méjico" Santana se empujó del árbol y caminó hasta quedarse al lado de Quinn. Brittany llevaba su peluca y fruncía el ceño.

"No, nos cogerán en la frontera. Es el primer sitio donde se colocan" Quinn se mordió el labio inferior por un momento.

"Las pelucas podrían…"

"Cállate Berry"

"Cállate Troll"

Santana y Quinn se dieron la espalda y Rachel suspiró. Brittany le abrazó con un brazo y le sonrió agradablemente.

"Están en plan organizador, así que es mejor esperar a que acaben, sino se ponen muy quisquillosas."

"Encontramos un sitio al lado de la frontera y nos colamos. En mitad de la noche. No se preocupan de las personas que salen, solo de las que entran." Santana se encogió de hombros. "Luego bajamos más, viajamos a través de Sud América…"

"¿Podremos ir al Machu Pichu?" Brittany apretó el brazo de Rachel con entusiasmo.

"Claro que si, Britts. Te conseguiré incluso un mono."

"¡Voto por esa opción!" Brittany soltó a Rachel y alzó su brazo en el aire.

Quinn frunció el ceño.

"Volviendo al mundo real, tu plan es colarnos en la frontera de Méjico en mitad de la noche y viajar a través de Sud América con una mochila en la espalda?" Quinn alzó sus cejas y Santana sonrió. "¿Y este es el plan para que no nos arresten?" Las otras chicas asintieron otra vez. "Ya sabemos porque nunca fuiste la capitana de las animadoras"

La sonrisa de Santana se desvaneció.

Rachel dio un grito ahogado. Esto era muy dramático. Ella estaba de parte de Quinn. Fuera cual fuera su plan, eso era lo que ella votaba. Eran lo suficientemente parecidas. Si el plan de Quinn no era espectacular conseguiría convecer a la chica en su beneficio, ya que la Opción Mono no era exactamente adecuada.

"Primero de todo, ellos tienen nuestras fotos. Nuestras fotos, Santana. ¿Y a dónde irán primero? A todas las comisarías de policía del país; a todos los aeropuertos y a cada frontera. Si Méjico fuera una opción, lo dejó de ser cuando nos dieron por desaparecidas.

Rachel nunca había visto a Quinn de esta manera. Ella había estado al tanto de la manera en que acaban estas sesiones organizativas, pero nunca lo había vivido como testigo. Esto era Quinn en su esencia, destrozando la sugerencia de otra persona. Destrozándola en pedazos. Rachel se preguntó si esto era lo que la gente sentía cuando la escuchaban cantar.

"Incluso si lo conseguimos, incluso si las pelucas funcionan, ¿Cuánto crees que duraríamos hasta que nos relacionen con el asesinato y les muestres nuestras fotos al resto del mundo? No tenemos pasaportes, no tenemos mucho dinero, todos nuestros carnets son reales desde que Shue nos hizo prometer no volver a beber y desde que la Entrenadora expulsó a Puck del área de serigrafía.

"Perdona que vomitara encima de ti" Dijo Brittany en voz baja.

"No pasa…" Empezó Rachel, pero se detuvo cuando Quinn continuó hablando.

"No nos queda más opción que la de escondernos." Quinn levantó sus manos al aire y Rachel vio su oportunidad para hablar.

"Eso es. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo y, de hecho, ya tengo un plan en mente para nuestros posibles escondites. Si pudiéramos encontrar un pueblo muy, muy, muy pequeño, uno que casi no se pueda situar en el mapa y creamos nuevas identidades, con la ayuda de las pelucas, por supuesto y quizá con uno o dos acentos diferentes… podríamos evitar sin problemas el arresto hasta que ya no le den más importancia y nos archiven el caso. Nos esperamos…" Fingió contar con los dedos. "Cinco", volvió a mover los dedos "Diez años, y luego nos ponemos en contacto con nuestras familias"

Miró a cada chica, dándoles a cada una sonrisa alentadora.

"No." Dijo Santana rotundamente y se volvió hacia Quinn. "Así que te metes con mi brillante idea ¿y tu solo ofreces un 'nos escondemos'? Estás perdiendo tu encanto, Fabray, porque estaba convencidísima que escondernos era dolorosamente obvio.

"Incluso yo lo sabía" Murmuro Brittany.

"Perdona Santana, pero no puedes ignorarme así sin más." Rachel cruzó sus brazos y Santana le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"Siempre lo he hecho y lo seguiré haciendo." Empezó a examinarse las uñas, sonando casi indiferente. "Como iba diciendo, creo que tener un plan es mejor que no tener un plan, porque ¿Q?, Tú no estás ofreciendo ningún plan. Ahora, nos metemos en el súper coche gay y nos dirigimos hacia Méjico. Deberíamos llegar ahí en un día, quizá menos si no nos paramos a dormir, y luego nos pasamos la frontera por el forro."

"Santana estás siendo ridícula. Mi plan tiene muchas más posibilidades de…"

"¿Qué parte del 'no' no pillas, Streisand? No tienes nada que decir en esto. ¿Quieres saber porqué?" Santa apuntó a la cara de Rachel con un dedo, dando un paso hacia delante. "Porque tu no hiciste una mierda. Fuimos yo, Britts y Q. Tú resulta que sólo estabas ahí. Resulta que sólo estabas ahí por tener un coche. No deberías estar aquí. Así que cierra la puta boca y déjanos solucionar esto a nosotras."

"Se llama ser cómplice de asesinato, aunque he asumido que algo tan básico como eso ya existía en tu conocimiento cultural. Fui testigo, incluso ofrecí ayuda. Así que no me digas que no…" Rachel dio un paso más hacia Santana. Estaban casi nariz con nariz.

"Oh, porfavor. Esto es lo que eres. Eres patética, Berry. El anuario de McKinley es como ¿_Dónde está Wally?_ Pero buscando tu judía nariz. Estás en el Club de Renacimiento, en el Glee Club, en el Club de Drama, en la jodida Unión Estudiantil Africana y aún así no tienes amigos. Ni uno. Eres una sanguijuela. Dependes de todo el mundo pero sales con nadie. Sólo te juntas con alguien, pero quedarte al lado de alguien, pertenecer a algún club… Eso no hace que sean tus amigos y por supuesto no significan que te quieran alrededor."

"¡San!" Dijo Brittany.

"Este no es tu sitio, gnoma, porque de lo que estás huyendo tu no es ni la mitad de malo de lo que nosotras estamos huyendo"

Rachel sintió lágrimas alcanzar sus ojos, y aunque la sonrisilla se mantuvo en los labios de Santana, sus ojos se relajaron un poco.

"Tómatelo bien. Eso significa que puedes volver a casa y seguir tus queridísimos sueños"

Rachel negó con la cabeza, sollozando ligeramente mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

"Solo quería ayudar" Miró a Quinn suplicando algo. Habían estado de acuerdo en cosas, esto no debería ser una excepción.

Quinn la observaba con su mirada perdida.

"Tiene razón" dijo finalmente. "Santana tiene razón. No deberías estar aquí, Rachel"

A pesar del dolor en el pecho que esas palabras causaron, agradeció a Quinn el haber usado su nombre.

"¿Vais a… Vais a matarme?" Rachel tragó saliva y Santana entrecerró los ojos mirándola antes de salir de su espacio personal.

"No, friki. Ya he dicho que podías ir a casa" Santana abrió el maletero del coche de Rachel y empezó a sacar el material de acampada. "Deberíamos quedarnos aquí por ahora. Pensaremos qué hacer con la enana luego."

Brittany frotó la espalda de Rachel, pasándola de largo para ayudar a Santana a montar las tiendas.

"¿Quinn?" Rachel miró esperanzada a la rubia, pero Quinn estaba demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos como para notarlo.

――――――――――――――――――――

Durante el resto del día Rachel se sentó sola, intentando desesperadamente no llorar. No importa lo que Santana hubiese dicho, la inculparían. ¿Y ahora todas la querían abandonar? Eso sin mencionar las palabras de Santana. Le hicieron daño, en parte porque la chica tenía razón: pertenecía a todos esos clubes y sin embargo no se sentía integrada en ninguno. Excepto en el Glee Club.

Excepto donde esas tres chicas también pertenecían. Todas formaban parte de él. ¿No?

Se suponía que Quinn tenía que darle la razón, sobre todo después del discurso sobre cómo funciona la ley. ¿Sabía Quinn que su papel seguía siendo el de una criminal? Ya no soñaría más con Broadway, ahora soñaría en el día en que su sentencia terminase.

"Quinn, por favor, no hagas esto" Susurró más tarde aquella misma noche en cuanto Quinn entró en la tienda. Rachel había rechazado sentarse con las otras, retirándose tan pronto como fuera de noche.

Quinn suspiró, bajando la cremallera de su saco de dormir y metiéndose en él.

"Es lo mejor, ¿vale?"

Rachel se levantó en un codo, inclinándose hacia donde la otra chica estaba.

"No, no lo es. Voy a ir a prisión, tanto si es contigo o sin ti. Y lo sabes."

"¿Podemos hablar de ello mañana?" Preguntó Quinn. Rachel sintió un rayo de esperanza en su pecho. Al menos Quinn estaba dispuesta a hablar.

"Vale" Respondió Rachel suavemente e intentó lo mejor que pudo dormirse.

――――――――――――――――――――

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel estaba nerviosamente retorciéndose las manos, intentando ser paciente mientras Santana hacía el desayuno. Rachel quería recordar que no derrochase el gas, pero pensó que igualmente no la escucharía.

Las animadoras parecían comer a cámara lenta y Quinn aún tenía esa mirada perdida estampada en la cara.

"Propongo que te llevemos al pueblo más cercano y ya está" Dijo Santana finalmente cuando la pierna de Rachel empezó a parecerse a una excavadora.

"No." Contestó rápidamente. "Tengo una idea mejor"

"Sorpréndeme" Ofreció Santana, gesticulando a Quinn con su mano.

Brittany estaba mordiendo su Twixt y le dio a la rubia su mejor cara de concentración.

Rachel sintió como su corazón se encogía y se preguntó si el constante estrés que había sufrido desde la noche anterior podía llevare a tener un ataque al corazón.

"Nos la llevamos a Ohio de vuelta. No Lima, pero cerca. Nos mantenemos al margen de las principales autopistas, seguimos acampando. Quizá tardemos dos o tres días ya que sólo conduciremos de noche." Quinn miró a Rachel. "Cuando te encuentren, cuéntales que te hemos secuestrado"

"¿Qué coño…?"

Quinn levantó la mano. "Escúchame, S. Berry dice que la hemos secuestrado, no encontraran ninguna evidencia en mis pa… en los cuerpos y no la pueden inculpar si declara que nosotras la forzamos a ayudarnos."

"Ni de coña" Contestó Santana y Quinn volvió a levantar su mano.

"Déjame terminar. ¿Berry quiere ayudar? Esto es lo que hará. Rachel, esto es lo que vas a hacer: Diles qué pasó. Les cuentas nuestra historia, les haces saber que era en defensa propia. Seguiremos arrestadas, pero será con menos cargos. Es lo máximo que podemos conseguir. Tú fuiste un testigo como rehén, no como cómplice."

"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué alguien me creería?" Rachel estaba intrigada, no había pensado en esto.

"Porque todo el mundo sabe que tú y yo nos odiábamos. No somos amigas, pero ¿Britts, S y yo? Somos la _Unholy Trinity. _Nadie se creería que viniste con nosotras voluntariamente. Nadie. Así que tú recuperas tu vida y aún así nos ayudas. No podemos dejar el país y sólo podemos escondernos. Así que haremos esto." Hubo silencio. "He terminado."

Santana escaneó a Quinn. Ahí estaba el planning a lo HBIC. (Head Bitch In Charge)

Rachel abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Era un buen plan, aunque realmente sólo la beneficiaba a ella. Las otras seguirían convirtiéndose en reclusas. Seguían limitadas a que su vida se resumiera en trabajos comunitarios y rehabilitación. Tendrían problemas para encontrar un trabajo aceptable y estaría en su registro por el resto de sus vidas.

Pero ella volvería a tener Broadway otra vez. Quizá incluso algo más grande después de que los medios de comunicación hicieran un espectáculo de ello. Tendría que dar entrevistas, no sólo a la policía, sino que también a los medios de comunicación.

"Lo que tú digas" dijo Santana restándole importancia, y Quinn le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Era lo más cercano a un sí que recibiría.

Brittany se puso de pie y forzó también a Rachel, abrazándola fuertemente.

"Puedes ir a ver a Lord Tubbington y dile que le quiero mucho y que más le vale que aún siga haciendo dieta".

Rachel estaba entre aliviada y arrepentida. Mientras Brittany le daba un último apretón, el más sincero abrazo que ella jamás había recibido proveniente de otra mujer, Rachel pensó que Quinn y Santana estaban equivocadas, ella sí tenía amigos. Incluso si ellas no pensaban que ella era una de las suyas, éstas tres se habían convertido de repente en las mejores amigas que nunca tuvo.

Bueno, excepto Santana.

――――――――――――――――――――

Mientras Quinn esa noche conducía, mantuvieron la radio encendida para escuchar los últimos acontecimientos y luchaban por mantenerse despiertas.

Todas estaban aún poco seguras del plan que estaban maquinando. Santana insistía a Quinn que reconsiderase al menos encontrar otra destinación que no fuese la cárcel una vez que Rachel se hubiera ido; Brittany estaba intentando averiguar cómo podían cambiar Rachel por Lord Tubbington.

Rachel aún estaba dividida, hasta que:

"…_La policía ha confirmado que las adolescentes desaparecidas de Lima, Ohio: Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray están involucradas en el asesinato de Judith y Russel Fabray. La policía urge a los ciudadanos de informarles si ven un VW NewBeetle dorado con la matrícula…"_

Todas estaba un poco inseguras del plan hasta esta noticia. Era como si les hubieran tirado encima un granizado y estuvieran empapadas de pies a cabeza.

Quinn tenía razón, esta era su mejor apuesta.

――――――――――――――――――――

Se dirigieron hacia el sud, decidiendo no volver por las carreteras que ya habían cogido. La gente habría visto el coche e incluso si no lo hicieron, la policía quizá averiguaría que se dirigían hacia el oeste. Así que tenían más posibilidades de llegar a Ohio desde el sud.

Santana conducía. Quinn renunció a la radio ahora que había escuchado lo que había estado esperando. Brittany estaba entusiasmada: ¡Ahora podían poner sus CDs!

Con los Backstreet Boys sonando y Brittany bailando felizmente en su asiento, no quedaba mucho espacio para hablar. Rachel no estaba muy segura de qué decir, Quinn había hablado bastante y Santana estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose con Brittany.

Y así continuaron, parando justo antes de la puesta de sol e intentando esconder lo mejor posible el coche.

Quinn era la primera en retirarse aquella noche y parecía ya dormida cuando Rachel se unió.

Santana y Brittany pusieron un saco de dormir en la hierba y vieron el sol nacer, murmurándose cosas suavemente y se reían tontamente con las tonterías que la otra hacía. Era como si ahora que tenían un plan, podían relajarse un poco.

No del todo. Sólo un poco.

――――――――――――――――――――

Necesitaban echar gasolina.

Nadie protestó cuando Rachel sugirió que empujaran el coche medio quilómetro antes de llegar a la próxima gasolinera y que una de ellas fuera a buscar gasolina en un bidón en caso de que el dependiente no fuera tan tonto y reconociera el coche.

Nadie protestó tampoco cuando Rachel declaró que quien fuera a buscar la gasolina debería llevar uno de los disfraces.

Santana, Brittany y Quinn miraban como la diva se acercaba hacia la luz de la gasolinera. Después de todo, Rachel había parecido entusiasmada con el prospecto de poder finalmente llevar una de sus pelucas y no es como si todas estuvieran peleándose para ver quién tenía la oportunidad de arriesgarse a que la cogieran.

Rachel se había atado cuidadosamente su cola y se puso la peluca rubia, larga y rizada. Sacó con una mini-falda tejana y una cazadora a conjunto con las costuras llenas de lentejuelas del maletero y terminó de vestirse con un sombrero de cowboy. Santana ni siquiera protestó cuando se dio cuenta de que la pequeña estaba llevando sus botas.

"¡A los buenos días!" Dijo Rachel alegremente, adoptando un acento sureño en el que había estado trabajando desde que vio _Oklahoma! _A los diez años.

La gasolinera estaba vacía. El dependiente estaba tumbado con sus pies al aire y sus ojos pegados a la pequeña televisión que se encontraba en el mostrador al lado de sus pies.

"_He tenío un problemón ahí en la autopista, ¡Dios mío, qué mala pata! ¡Fíjate tú, justo antes de alcanzar la gasolinera!"_ Rachel le dio una mirada de alivio al dependiente, aunque él ni la miró. Apenas se movió. "_Así que voy a llenar el bidón y me daré el piro. De vuelta a mi granja. En el sur."_

Bueno, lo mínimo que el chico podia hacer es prestarle un poco de atención. Estaba esforzándose para meterse en el papel. Sue-Ellen Maybell era un personaje brillante y su acento era magnífico. Quizá podía poner esto en su currículum de alguna forma…

Ella supuso que no tenía derecho a refunfuñar mientras llenaba el bidón, buscando en su bolsillo el fajo de billetes que había puesto anteriormente. Pero algunas personas no aprecian el esfuerzo o lo que había pasado para poder llegar a imitarlo de manera perfecta.

"Bueno, me da a mí que ya estoy. Muchísimas gracias. Cóbrame sólo la gasolina. Y… oh, quizá esto de aquí…" pero las palabras se detuvieron en su boca cuando vio lo que salía en la pantalla de la televisión. Su mano se congeló a medio camino de coger la tableta de chocolate (era parte de su papel, nadie hubiese creído que la vegetariana Rachel Berry compraría a posta un producto hecho a partir del sufrimiento de vacas y sus terneros) porque el Sr. Shue estaba en la pantalla y parecía como si estuviera llorando.

"8.73 $" Murmuró el dependiente, quitando la mirada de la televisión para observarla a ella momentáneamente.

Por supuesto tenía que ser en el momento en que ella salía de su personaje.

"Sí, cl-claro, déjame contar el dinero y… espero haber traído suficiente…" casi soltó un gruñido cuando vio a Sue Sylvester llenando la pantalla, mirándola a través de la televisión como si quisiera penetrar en su alma.

El dependiente volvía a mirar la tele y Rachel deseaba que sus manos pararan de temblar.

"Fumo por vuestra culpa…"

Su cabeza se volvió a girar en dirección a la televisión mientras Noah Puckerman se alejaba de la pantalla. Rápidamente entregó un billete de 5 dólares y cuatro de uno.

"¡Quédate el cambio!" Intentó que su voz volviera a sonar como antes aunque su acento había repentinamente cambiado.

Sintió como su cara se enrojecía a medida que las fotos del anuario que se habían hecho semanas antes aparecían en la pantalla. Quinn y Santana arriba, y ella y Brittany debajo. De repente deseó haber llevado unas gafas de sol.

"¡Vaya con Dios!" Dijo rápidamente, escondiendo su cara a medida que se alejaba a marchas forzadas del mostrador, de las puertas, de la gasolinera.

Volvió a aumentar el paso, corriendo hasta donde había dejado el bidón y cogiéndolo. Las botas de Santana eran un poco grandes, así que se las quitó y empezó a correr otra vez hacia donde estaba el coche.

――――――――――――――――――――

Santana quiso reír a la imagen de Rachel precipitándose sobre ellas con el gorro de cowboy y sus botas en la mano, el bidón de gasolina en la otra y su peluca torcida. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que siempre quería reírse de la diva.

"Salimos por las noticias… el Señor Sue estaba… ¡La entrenadora Sylvester!" Jadeó Rachel, llenando el depósito de gasolina.

"¡Berry cálmate! ¿Qué ha pasado?" Soltó Quinn, inclinándose a través del asiento trasero de manera que podía ver a la pequeña chica a través de la ventana del coche.

"¡Noah está fumando!" espetó Rachel, y Santana frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué? No, imposible. Nunca lo haría… No despues de que su 'Pappy'… ¿De qué coño estás hablando Dolly Parton?" Santana encendió el coche mientras que el maletero se cerraba y Berry subía apresuradamente en el asiento trasero.

"Había una televisión en la gasolinera y el Sr. Shue, la Entrenadora Sylvester y Noah Puckerman salían en la pantalla. Él estaba fumando y el Sr. Shue llorando. La entrenadora Sylvester estaba igual de psicópata que siempre. Pero iba sobre nosotras - Han enseñado nuestras fotos del anuario – nosotras…" Rachel habla tan rápido que Brittany entendió lo que era un gemido agudo.

"Berry, cálmate." Quinn dejó su mano en el hombro de Rachel. Era del todo inesperado, tan sorprendente que Rachel enmudeció inmediatamente. Quinn estaba tocándola de manera amistosa. A ella. "Esto no arruina nuestro plan ¿Vale?, ¿Podrías volver a decir lo que decían?"

La pequeña respiró profundamente e intentó organizar sus pensamientos.

"Era un especial de noticias, y parecía que la gente a la que conocemos – conocíamos son entrevistadas. El Sr. Shue estaba… no lo sé, echándose la culpa, creo. Dijo algo sobre ¿Abandonarnos? Luego la Entrenadora Sylvester dio el típico discursillo. Ella dice que la culpa es tuya por haber abandonado las animadoras. Y terminaba con Noah culpándonos a nosotras por incitarle a fumar. Había un claro énfasis en la palabra 'culpar'."

Quinn asintió ausentamente, acariciando el hombro de Rachel mientras procesaba la información que la chica les acababa de contar.

Santana fruncía el ceño profundamente. Había estado con Puck cuando su abuelo murió de un Enfisema Pulmonar y aunque ella usara el chico mayormente para olvidarse de los que sentía por Brittany, no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

Brittany sólo se sintió mal. La culpa no era del Sr. Shue. La culpa era de Russel y Judy por ser tan horribles. El Sr. Shue era su amigo.

"No pasa nada, Berry. Ya te he dicho que encaja con el plan. Probablemente hayan entrevistado a todo el Glee Club, quizá incluso a Figgins, y eso ayudará con nuestra historia." Quinn se mordió el labio, deliberando. "Especialmente si han hablado con Finn"

Quinn volvía a tener razón. Era más que…

De repente, lo que iban a hacer, lo que Rachel iba a hacer había cobrado vida. Iba a decir adiós a Quinn y a Brittany. Obviamente también a Santana, aunque Rachel estaba segura que la latina la hubiera echado hace horas si hubiese podido.

Aún así, esto iba a ser el mayor desafío interpretativo de su vida. Porque ella había estado allí y ella creía en que el motivo era defensa propia. Pero ellas no la habían secuestrado y aún sentía como si ella tenía parte de culpa.

"Por cierto, necesitaremos conseguir más gasolina mañana por la noche" Reflexionó Santana desde el asiento del conductor.

"Fantástico" Murmuró Rachel.

"¿Esta vez puedo ser yo la vaquera?" Preguntó Brittany y Santana sonrió antes de volver a poner música.

Quinn mantuvo la mano en el hombro de Rachel. Era igual de cómodo para la rubia que para la morena, y sonrió divertida casi desapercibidamente. La peluca de Rachel estaba de lado y la chica seguía poniendo mechones de pelo rubio detrás de su oreja como si hubiese olvidado de que eran falsos.

――――――――――――――――――――

Condujeron a través de Kentucky mientras el cielo estaba oscuro, parando antes de la frontera de Ohio cuando el sol empezaba alzarse.

Construyeron por última vez el campamento para cuatro. Rachel sintiéndose extrañamente más triste por dejar a las otras chicas que por otras cosas, como por ejemplo por asesinar, o por fugarse de la ley, o por tener su futuro arruinado.

Ya no estaba segura de cuáles eran sus prioridades.

Aún así, estaba entusiasmada por volver a ver a sus padres. Entusiasmada por volver a ver a Finn, y volver al McKinley y…

Tenía mucha materia con la que ponerse al día.

Quinn se sintió más relajada de lo que había estado en los últimos días. Su culpa estaba desapareciendo, de alguna manera. La una vez insufrible diva volvía al instituto y la chica a la que dedicó la mitad de sus años en el instituto en hacer su vida imposible tenía una gran oportunidad por volver a hacer las cosas bien.

Aún no se lo había contado ni a Santana ni a Brittany, y no lo haría, pero tan pronto como estuvieran arrestadas, ella iba a cargarse toda la responsabilidad por lo que había pasado. Declararía que las chicas habían venido para defenderla, pero que ella fue quien provoco el asalto contra sus padres. Santana y Brittany se librarían de una condena y ella iría a la prisión.

Lo cual no era exactamente ideal pero tampoco eral o peor que le podía pasar. Podría hacer uno de esas titulaciones universitarias en la prisión y casi suelta una carcajada al darse cuenta que su billete para una carrera era solamente matar a sus padres.

Era un soleado y precioso día y las chicas cocinaron más sopa, aunque Brittany estaba empezando a inquietarse de que la reserva de golosinas se estaba agotando. Durante unas horas en aquella mañana, las chicas sintieron como si las cuatro sólo estuvieran de acampada.

Incluso Santana regaló una sonrisa a Rachel antes de que todas entraran en sus respectivas tiendas para descansar un poco antes de la gran noche que les esperaba. La sonrisa era un poco burlona, pero era una sonrisa.

Después de todo, la enana cantarina era útil.

――――――――――――――――――――

"Vale Berry, entras ahí y pregunta si puedes utilizar el teléfono. Llama a tus padres, diles que estás a fuera del Beavercreek…"

Santana soltó una risotada y Quinn puso sus ojos en blanco.

"Cuando hayas colgado, sal otra vez afuera y mueve tu brazo en el aire. Nos iremos y probablemente eso sea todo. Estamos a una hora y media de Lima, aunque tus padres llamaran a la policía así que probablemente seas recogida en unos diez minutos, ¿Si?

Rachel tragó saliva, asintiendo hacia Quinn. Impulsivamente, se abalanzó hacia la rubia forzándola en un abrazo. Quinn torpemente le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda antes de relajarse y devolverle ligeramente el abrazo.

Brittany metió su cuerpo en el espacio que hay entre los dos asientos delanteros y besó a Rachel en la mejilla, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Quinn y Rachel y encerrándolas a las tres con ellos.

Santana mantuvo sus ojos en la casa rojiza que se encontraba a unos 100 metros del coche donde se encontraban y golpeó con sus dedos al volante. Cuanto más temprano se fueran, mejor.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel con la voz quebrada, separándose de la las animadoras rubias y respirando calmadamente mientras abría la puerta del coche. "Podéis quedároslo todo, el coche, mis pertenencias, las pelucas…"

Quinn le hizo un gesto con las manos para que siguiera adelante, sonriendo alentadoramente. Si Finn pudiera verlas ahora…

――――――――――――――――――――

"Perdone, ¿Tiene un teléfono que pudiera usar?" Pregunto Rachel educadamente, intentando no mirar a la decoración del área de servicio lo máximo posible. Era cerca de media noche y a parte del grasiento cocinero al lado de la cocina, tan sólo había otros tres hombres sentados en diferentes mesas.

El cocinero la ignoró y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de uno de los clientes, decidió que ella misma encontraría el teléfono y terminaría con todo esto. Aquellos hombres le daban mal rollo.

Paseó por toda la deprimente casa rojiza buscando el teléfono. Lo más probable es que estuviera en la cocina, aunque su pulso se acelero al pensar en entrar ahí dentro. Era estúpido, sabía que lo era, pero las cocinas en los restaurantes eran normalmente sólo para empleados. Primero comprobaría los baños, quizá había un teléfono ahí.

Era un buen plan, agotar todas las posibilidades hasta que no tuviera más opción que entrar en la asquerosa cocina con el asqueroso cocinero.

Sí, era un buen plan. Hasta que el cliente con el que había hecho contacto visual la siguió.

"Hola, niña". Dijo sonriendo, y Rachel de repente deseó haber ido a la cocina.

"No soy una niña, señor. Y apreciaría si usted podría excusar…" Se detuvo al ver que él se acercaba, repasándola de arriba abajo.

"He visto tu foto en las noticias." Retumbó.

Rachel miro detrás de ella viendo solo la pared al final del pasillo.

"No sé qué…" Empezó, antes de aclararse la garganta. "Sí, he sido secuestrada…"

"¿Dónde están tus amigas? ¿O también las has matado?" Lentamente empezó a invadir el espacio personal de Rachel y ella deseó que Quinn o Santana la hubiesen acompañado.

"No maté a nad…" tartamudeó, intentando no respirar por la nariz.

"Con lo pequeña que eres, ¿Cómo lo hiciste, eh? ¿Te gustó apuñalar a ese?" El hombre la había arrastrado hasta la pared, su corazón retumbando en su pecho.

Esto no podía ser. Este mugriento hombre pesaba al menos tres veces más que ella y aún no había visto ningún teléfono.

Levantó su brazo, apoyando la mano justo al lado de su cabeza e inclinándose sobre ella.

"¿Te tocó? ¿Fue eso lo que hizo? ¿Por qué lo apuñalaste?" El esnifó su pelo y ella lucho contra la necesidad de vomitar. Apestaba, parecía que no se había duchado en días y su olor se mezclaba con el de algo más amargo, casi químico, como si fuera aceite de motor.

No podía hablar, su boca abierta pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

Su voz descendió y de repente la agarró, dándole la vuelta de manera q su espalda se apoyaba en él.

"¿Te folló? ¿Eh?, ¿A tí y a tus preciosas zorras asesinas?"

Los brazos del hombre la forzaban a estar inmóvil y consiguió arreglárselas para gritar mientras él la arrastraba hacía el lavabo más próximo.

"Voy a ganarme una recompensa por cazar a una asesina, eso es lo que voy a hacer." Estaba soltando una risotada contra su pelo y seguía respirando de él. "Tan pronto como vi vuestras caras de puta en la televisión pensé: estas chicas necesitan que alguien les dé una lección, y yo sé exactamente qué clase de lección necesitan."

Ya no podía gritar más, algo le estaba apretando la garganta y notó un escozor cuando tragó. Tenía que ser un cuchillo, o algo afilado y algo estaba presionando su zona baja de la espalda entre las caderas del hombre. Su mente entró en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era.

"Para ser una asesina hueles muy bien"

La cosa dura volvió a apretar contra ella y notó un olorcillo proveniente de su aliento cuando él situó su boca al lado de su cara.

Esto no era lo que se suponía que tenía que pasar. Debería estar hablando con sus padres ahora mismo, llorando por su secuestro y diciéndoles que había conseguido escapar mientras las otras chicas dormían.

No había contado como factor ser violada.

El hombre era alto, casi tan alto como Finn y un recuerdo le apareció de golpe en la cabeza. El disfraz que había llevado en la fiesta que Puck dio al final del verano. Puck se había vestido de Tarzan y ella se había vestido como Sandy para ir a conjunto con Finn, que iba de Danny.

Estaba sentada al lado de la piscina, viendo como Puck empujaba sus caderas hacia Quinn y Santana quienes le ignoraban. La Unholy Trinity había llegado como un ejército, cada una con la parte superior del bikini y reivindicando que eran los Ángeles de Charlie. Parecía como si, desde las Nacionales de Nueva York, las tres habían reconectado.

Mientras que las miraba, preguntándose qué se estaban diciendo para que se estuvieran riendo de esa manera, alguien la agarró por detrás. Su entrenamiento de defensa personal apareció y le clavó un codazo a su asaltante.

Finn había estado cojeando durante una semana y pasó el resto de la fiesta con un pack de hielo en su entrepierna.

En aquel entonces se sintió muy culpable.

Pero ahora estaba agradecida de ese recuerdo. Derrotó el miedo y de repente sabía que había de hacer. Movió sus caderas a un lado, sintiendo como el cuchillo en su garganta cortaba un poco más profundo, y movió su codo dándole con toda la fuerza que tenía en la dureza que notaba.

Y tan solo con eso, el roñoso individuo la dejó ir.

Se dio la vuelta, con su corazón palpitando ferozmente y vio al hombre soltar el cuchillo mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Debería haber terminado ahí. Debería haber vuelto corriendo al coche, meterse dentro y decirles que la dejaran en cualquier otro sitio. Debería haberse ido.

Pero la cosa era que su cuerpo estaba en plan luchador. Le acababa de asaltar un sucio y agobiante extraño con un cuchillo en su garganta y que le acababa de insinuar que la iba a violar. No sólo eso, sino que Russel Fabras las había violado a todas ellas y…

Su cuerpo parecía actuar solo cuando agarró el cuchillo del suelo y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza. La cólera le invadía. Su miedo se había transformado en rabia.

¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarla?

Clavó el cuchillo tan fuerte como pudo en la espalda del hombre

¿Cómo se atrevía a cortar su garganta? Quizá no hubiese podido cantar nunca más.

¿Cómo se atrevía a presionar su erección en su espalda como si no fuera la cosa más asquerosa que pudiera hacer?

Sacó el cuchillo, volviéndolo a clavar. Débilmente notó que estaba chillando.

¿A cuántas chicas les habría hecho esto?

Lo volvió a apuñalar

¿Qué? ¿Pensó que estaría bien violarla porque estaba siendo buscada por asesinato? ¿Que a nadie le hubiese importado?

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Ella era virgen. Iba a hacer el amor con su novio/prometido cuando tuviera 25 años y perdería ese atributo de la manera más bonita y conmovedora. Y este cerdo casi…

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y ahí había otro de los clientes que había venido a investigar qué eran los ruidos que había escuchado desde el baño.

"¡Hostia Puta!" Chilló, registrando rápidamente la escena de delante suyo de una adolescente agachada delante de un ensangrentado cuerpo.

Rachel se congeló, respirando fuertemente y luchando para que su mente se ajustara a lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, todo en lo que podía pensar era en que se suponía que tenía que llamar a sus padres y salvar a todo el mundo y ahora alguien la había visto y todo se había arruinado.

Corrió detrás del segundo hombre, empujando la puerta y saltando en la espalda del hombre cuando estaba rodeando el mostrador y se dirigía hacia la salida.

Por lo visto el cuchillo seguía en sus manos porque ahora estaba siendo utilizado para apuñalar a otro. Pero era necesario, porque ellas tenían un plan y casi la violan y se supone que no debería haber pasado esto.

Ni siquiera escuchó el timbre sonar cuando una tercera persona salió corriendo por la puerta hacia su camión.

Tampoco se dio cuenta del grasiento cocinero acercándose hacia ella con un cuchillo de cocina en su mano hasta que él se situó a su lado.

"Lárgate de…" Empezó a decir antes de que hubiera un fuerte crack y él se desplomara de rodillas, cayéndose de lado.

Rachel parpadeó, su cólera desvaneciéndose y sintiendo como si acabara de despertarse de un horrible sueño.

Miró al desplomado cuerpo del cocinero, al ensangrentado hombre debajo de él y finalmente subió su cuello para ver qué era lo que había hecho ese ruido.

Ahí, con una salpicadura de gotas de sangre en sus mejillas, estaba Quinn Fabray sosteniendo un bate de softball.

"Vamos" su voz áspera, su pecho agitado. Mientras Rachel se ponía en pié, Quinn miró alrededor del local y entonces se dirigió hacia la caja registradora, dándole al botón 'caja' y llenándose los bolsillos de dinero. Luego se dirigió hacia la salida.

Rachel se quedó inmóvil, mirando a los cuerpos que se encontraban a sus pies. Soltó el cuchillo de su mano, en disgusto y empezó a temblar.

"¡Vamos!" Reiteró Quinn, agarrando el codo de Rachel y arrastrándola hacia la puerta.

Volvieron a trompicones al coche. Santana había encendido el motor tan pronto como Quinn decidió investigar qué es lo que hacía que Rachel tardase tanto, y estaba más que preparada para quemar goma si la diva la había jodido de cualquier manera y ya había llamado a la poli sin apenas avisarlas.

Pero por una parte, ver a Quinn con una mirada aturdida a Rachel y por otra, ver el bate de softball… ¿Era eso lo que Quinn había sacado del maletero antes de dirigirse hacia el edificio?, eliminó cualquier pensamiento anti-Rachel. Porque la chica estaba cubierta de sangre. Un montón de sangre.

Tanta como la que tenía ella encima el día que se dejó la vida apuñalando a Russel Fabray.

"¡Vámonos!" Espetó Quinn, forzando a Rachel a meterse en el asiento trasero y saltando detrás suyo.

Las ruedas del NewBeetle giraron en el barro durante unos segundos antes de que el coche acelerase.

"¿Qué coño ha pasado?" Santana chilló. Brittany se giró para mirar a las chicas con los ojos abiertos como órbitas.

"No preguntes. ¡Y estás yendo en la dirección equivocada!" Chilló Quinn, mirando a Rachel y estremeciéndose cuando vio los cortes en el cuello de la chica.

"¡Joder!" Chilló Santana. Se había olvidado de dar la vuelta y alejarse de Lima en lugar de dirigirse hacia ella.

Las ruedas giraron mientras intentaba un giro con el freno de mano, había jugado al juego _Midnight Club: Los Angeles _con Puck demasiadas veces desde que dejó de follárselo, lo que provocó que el coche hiciera un sonido chirriante y tambaleó un poco antes de volver a recuperar el control y estabilizó el coche.

"¿Rachel está bien?" Preguntó suavemente Brittany, con preocupación escrita en toda la cara porque Rachel tenía mal aspecto. Muy al aspecto. Llena de sangre y temblando.

"¿Berry, estás bien?" Susurreó Quinn, recorriendo sus manos por los hombros de la chica, intentando forzándola a tener contacto visual. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Pero Rachel no podía hablar.

"¡Joder! ¡Joder!" Volvió a chillar Santana mientras se acercaban al área de servicio. Quinn la observó viendo como el cocinero se sostenía su nuca y avanzaba torpemente hacia la carretera.

Santana reaccionó por instinto, girando el volante en dirección al cocinero y atropellándolo.

Todo el mundo chilló. Santana con sus manos agarradas al volante, Brittany mientras miraba hacia dónde se estaban dirigiendo; Quinn desde el asiento trasero con sus manos aún agarrando los hombros de Rachel y Rachel, quien de golpe volvió a encontrar su voz.

Santana apretó el freno, puso la marcha atrás y le dio al acelerador.

Volvieron a atropellar al cuerpo del cocinero. En el movimiento Santana sacó el coche de la carretera pero luego volvió a ella.

"Menos mal que íbamos a seguir un plan" dijo Santana con ironía mientras se alejaban del area de servicio.

Sí, todas estaban de acuerdo: Menos mal que iban a seguir un plan.


	3. Capítulo Dos Parte A

Seguimos con la historia. Gracias por los reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Dos – Es Demasiado Tarde Para Arrepentirse<strong>

"El caso Fabray avanza con la confirmación de que ha sido visto el coche de Rachel Berry – una de las cuatro sospechosas del terrorífico doble homicidio, seguido por un triple homicidio tan sólo una semana después - a las afueras de Crawfordsville, Indiana. Chuck Baker, un empleado de McDonald's, llamó a la policía después de afirmar haber atendido a las chicas. La llamada fue descartada ya que comisarías de todo el país estaban siendo bombardeadas con similares afirmaciones. Sin embargo, imágenes provenientes de las cámaras del restaurante al lado de la autopista han sido entregadas a los medios de comunicación esta mañana con imágenes claras de las cuatro chicas comprando el desayuno a través de la ventanilla situada en el área de coches. El Sheriff William Brester ha declarado lo siguiente:"

Aparece un corte del Sheriff, que mira profundamente a la cámara. Mientras habla, su bigote se tuerce en su labio superior.

"Estas no son unas adolescentes corrientes. Son despiadadas. Las imágenes cedidas por McDonald's muestran a las chicas sonriendo y riendo mientras compran su desayuno justo horas después de cometer el asesinato. No pueden escapar del arresto por mucho tiempo. Pedimos a los ciudadanos que vigilen y sobre todo, no acercarse a ellas bajo ninguna circunstancia."

El ceño de Jessalyn Briggs se frunce cuando su cara aparece.

"A causa de los asesinatos en Beavercreek, Ohio, ciudadanos preocupados están empezando turnos de vigilancia. Los tres hombres asesinados ayer han sido identificados y hoy sus familias sufren su pérdida. Otra vez, desde Canal 43 pedimos a los espectadores que sean cautelosos. Estas chicas son incontrolables y extremadamente peligrosas. El reverendo Holt Granger nos acompaña hoy en el plató, bienvenido Reverendo."

El Reverendo Holt Granger tiene el pelo rubio y sus ojos transmiten una calma permanente.

"Gracias, Señora Briggs."

"Era amigo de los Fabray, ¿cierto?

"Si, nunca se perdían una misa. Sobre todo Judy Fabray, una amable mujer de clase alta. Su pérdida significa mucho para la congregación."

"¿Y es verdad que usted también tuvo contacto con Quinn Fabray?"

El Reverendo Holt Granger se mueve incómodamente en su silla.

"Si, señora. La perdimos justo después de que… eh, aparentemente se quedara embarazada"

"¿La congregación la abandonó?"

"Por supuesto que no. Tenemos un sistema firme de apoyo para aquellos que, eh, caen en el pecado."

"¿Así que decidió abandonar la iglesia?"

"Sí, creo que le dio la espalda a Dios. Después de saber lo que le pasó a Judy y Russell… Bueno, estaba claro que Dios había renunciado a ella"

Jessalyn se inclina hacia delante, juntando sus manos.

"Reverendo, ¿cree usted en el demonio?"

"Creo que a todos nos puede secuestrar el demonio, sí. Dios nos da la fuerza para luchar contra él. Estas chicas han cometido crímenes innombrables, crímenes que ni esperaría de un hombre maduro. Ahora, como lo veo yo, el Demonio no se ha manifestado mucho estos días, no donde cuenta. Ni en las escuelas ni en los medios de comunicación. Pero mantengo mi postura. Y eso es lo que les vine a decir hoy: El Demonio está entre nosotros. El Demonio se ha manifestado en estas cuatro chicas. No hay más explicación que esta por lo que han hecho. ¿Matar a tus padres?, ¿matar a extraños que están disfrutando de una cena tranquila? Es el Demonio, Señora Briggs. ¿Por qué sino estas jovencitas, las que una vez fueron unas amables y buenas jovencitas, hicieron esto? Les invito a que respondan esta pregunta y que no le echen la culpa al Demonio. ¿Pueden?"

"Un convincente argumento, Reverendo. Gracias por su tiempo"

Jessalyn se gira hacia la cámara 2 mientras el Reverendo Holt Granger asiente con la cabeza en su dirección.

"Les invitamos a que llamen al número que aparece en pantalla con sus opiniones respecto a las palabras del Reverendo y esta saga sin fin"

――――――――――――――――――――

"Giro en caso Fabray, nuevas pruebas han aparecido en relación a los tres hombres asesinados en Beavercreek, Ohio, una semana después de que Judith y Russel Fabray fueran violentamente asesinados por su propia hija y sus hijas. Jacob McArthur, asesinado brutalmente en el baño del área de servicio, estaba pendiente de juicio por un caso de agresión sexual cuando trabajaba de cartero y había salido de la ciudad antes de que el juicio tuviera lugar."

Jessalyn se mueve en su silla.

"La segunda víctima del asesinato en Beavercreek, Jed Holsworthy, estaba en libertad bajo fianza por un homicidio cometido conduciendo en estado ebrio."

――――――――――――――――――――

"Un grupo que se hace llamar 'Triple F' ha salido hoy en defensa de las cuatro adolescentes buscadas por cinco homicidios en Ohio durante las últimas dos semanas. Proclaman que las chicas se 'rebelan contra una sociedad que las somete'. Mientras que la localización de las chicas sigue siendo un misterio, nuevas pruebas han salido a la luz al revelar las identidades de las víctimas en el área de servicio. Francine Ferber, prima de Quinn Fabray, declaró esta mañana que Russel y Judith Fabray eran unos padres abusivos. Afirma textualmente que 'Mi tío tenía mal carácter. Muy mal carácter. Cuando Quinn tenía ocho años, ella escuchó a mi hermano decir una palabrota y la repitió delante de su padre. Su castigo fue severo y físicamente dañino. Muy dañino. No volvimos a ver esa cara de la familia nunca más.' La declaración añade que la madre, Judith Fabray, era una alcoholica. La policía aún no ha comentado sobre esta declaración. Sin embargo, si usted quiere opinar llame al número que aparece en pantalla."

――――――――――――――――――――

Sue Sylvester mira de manera chula a la cámara vestida en un chándal azul. Está sentada en la silla de Jessalyn Briggs.

"Buenas tardes, América. Soy Sue Sylvester. Quizá me recuerden de la sensacionalmente popular sección El rincón de Sue, o quizá me recuerden por ser clasificada como una de las entrenadoras de animadoras con siete títulos nacionales consecutivos. Recientemente fui entrevistada en relación a las tres animadoras que una vez entrené y su conexión al atroz asesinato de dos queridos ciudadanos de Lima. Bien, primero quiero aclarar una cosa: No entrené a estas chicas para que fueran asesinas. Ni siquiera las entrené para que mutilasen a gente. Lo han hecho porque han querido. Pero" Levanta un dedo. "Aún les guardo un lugar especial en mi corazón, porque ellas son unas supervivientes."

Una foto de Quinn, Santana y Brittany con el uniforme de las Animadoras aparece detrás de Sue.

"La encantadora Jessalyn Briggs hizo un tremendo trabajo corrompiendo los hechos de este caso, así que me encargué de decir hey, canal de noticias, ¿Queréis a una niñita maleducada alimentando a los espectadores con tonterías o queréis a Sue Sylvester?" apunta su dedo pulgar hacia ella. "Una mujer con la misión de descubrir la verdad, una mujer que conoce a estas chicas, una mujer con un ojo dentro de las mentes de estas adolescentes rebeldes… Y aquí estoy. De nada, America."

Sonríe encantadoramente y se gira hacia la cámara 3.

"Bien, estoy aquí esta noche para decirles que han aparecido nuevas pruebas… ¿Quién ha escrito esto? No voy a leerlo. Sue Sylvester no necesita chivatos.

Se sienta recta, antes de apuntar a la cámara.

"Este 'Triple F' grupo es, francamente, estúpido. No tengo miedo de decirlo. No puedo ni decirles qué significa su nombre y dudo que esas peludas chicas sin sujetador – oh por favor, por el amor de Dios, coger esos cachorritos del suelo y tened algún tipo de decencia – se conozcan ellas mismas. Pero os diré algo: Tienen parte de razón. Soy la última persona que defiende a la gente que se salta la ley, pero este caso se está volviendo interesante, América. Y yo seré vuestra guía para llevaros a través de él."

La foto de detrás de Sue cambia a una donde aparecen Russel y Judith Fabray sonriendo.

"¿Verdad que son una pareja muy bonita? Tuve el placer – y el desagrado – de conocer a Russ y Judes cuando entrenaba a su hija. Ahora, esta Francine Ferber, que parece que no haya trabajado en su vida, dice que el viejo Russ tenía mal genio. Bien, Francine, déjame preguntarte esto: ¿Quién no lo tiene? Y dale al chico un respiro. ¡Su hija queda preñada y luego los mata! ¿Quién no estaría un poco de mal humor? Miren, no estoy aquí para cogerles de la mano y decirles lo que han de creer. Estoy aquí para decirles los hechos: Vale, Russ tenía mal genio y sí, Judes era una borracha, pero nombrarme padres que no son ninguna de estas dos cosas y me comeré cada trofeo de mi estantería"

La foto cambia a una de las cuatro chicas, cogida del anuario donde aparecía el Glee Club.

"Volviendo al tema de las 'Triple F' - me arriesgare a adivinar: ¿Formidables Furcias Feministas? – dicen que no hay que temer a las chicas; ¡hay que alabarlas! Que las mujeres han sido, al largo de la historia, víctimas de la dominante violencia de los hombres y que estas adolescentes están revelándose por el feminismo y la libertad de la mujer y otras excusas para evadir la higiene personal."

Sue se encoge de hombros.

"¿Qué decís vosotros, compañeros Americanos? En verdad, ¿A quién le importa lo que vosotros penséis? Retiro lo dicho anteriormente: ¡Os diré lo que pienso yo! ¿Por qué sino estáis mirando este canal? Dejadme decirlo de manera sencilla: Aquí hay algunos hechos. ¿Fue su continua omisión por la acaparación de la sombra de una importante entrenadora de animadoras lo que les hizo aislarse de la sociedad? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Están de alguna manera dominadas por el Demonio? Por supuesto que no. Esta entrevista fue insultante. ¿Descansaré mientras la verdad permanece ahí fuera, mientras estas jóvenes delincuentes continúan escapando de los mejores inspectores, y malgastar vuestro tiempo con información inútil?"

La cámara se acerca a la cara de Sue.

"No."

Levanta la mano, curvando sus dedos en una C por encima del pulgar.

"Y así es como Sue lo ve."

――――――――――――――――――――

"¡Bienvenidos de nuevo al Rincón de Sue! El mejorado espacio, solo para adultos, de las impactantes imágenes y espectaculares noticias conducidas por vuestra única, Sue Sylvester. Bien, no soy de estas que pierden el tiempo así que vamos a ello. Por fin he descubierto lo que significa 'Triple F': Faberritana Freedom Fighters, lo que significa Luchadoras por la Libertad de las Faberritana. Mi pregunta es: ¿Os creéis que por ponerlo así queda más 'guay'? Pero supongo que les interesa más qué diablos significa Faberrittana. Bien, Señoras y Señores, estos listillos en internet apoyando asesinos y llamándose héroes han creado esta palabra al juntar los nombres de las cuatro chicas y convirtiéndolas en una simple etiqueta. ¿Eficiente? Rídiculo. Pero esto es lo que hay."

Sue niega con la cabeza.

"Saben, espectadores, cuando una joven Sue Sylvester contemplaba la posibilidad de cómo escapar de un asesinato, se invento un plan de apoyo: Debería darse a la fuga y mantener la calma. Era un buen plan, y si ciertos individuos no me hubieran hecho una reverencia contra su voluntad, ¿Quién sabe? Quizá hoy seguía huyendo de la ley. Pero no se puede decir lo mismo de Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Santana… Oh, ya deberían saber sus nombres. Gracias a su aparente inhabilidad para pasar desapercibidas ahora pueden añadir 'robo armado' a su lista de delitos. Sólo tengo una cosa que decir: La discreción es un arte. Seguid a este ritmo, señoritas, y al final de esta semana os haré una visita a vuestra cleda."

――――――――――――――――――――

"¡Buenas tardes America!" Soy Sue Sylvester. Hoy acompañándome en el estudio tenemos a dos coloridos personajes del instituto William McKinley, el mismo instituto donde las cuatro asesinas crecieron y que ahora se encuentran vagando a su libre albedrío por algún lugar del país"

Sue sonríe.

"La primera es la orientadora educativa con dudosas credenciales, Emma Pillsbury"

Emma suspira, intentando sonreír.

"Sue"

"Dime a mí, y a la nación, ¿Cómo guiaste a estas cuatro chicas para convertirlas en unas asesinas?"

"Bueno Sue, eso es una pregunta injusta. Sin embargo, te voy a contestar lo que creo que estas preguntando. Y no, no tenía ni idea que Rachel, Quinn, Santana y Brittany estaban suficientemente perturbadas como para hacer lo que han hecho"

"Por supuesto que no tenías ni idea. Dudo que no veas nada que no sea la ofensiva colección de ropa que tiene William Shuester. Quiero decir, el hombre lleva un chaleco diferente cada día. Estoy atemorizada de que tenga tantos… Coño, ¡estoy aterrorizada que no haya sido arrestado por cometer crímenes en contra de mis ojos!"

"No veo la relación…"

"¡Siguiente pregunta! ¿Alguna vez fuiste a la universidad?"

"Sue, por favor, se una profesional sobre esto. Es una tragedia…"

"¡Vamos con el siguiente invitado! Con un nombre más ridículo que el del novio del hijo de ese Hummel… Holly Hollyday"

"Susan"

Holly sonríe a Sue, la punta de su boca elevada y sus párpados entrecerrados.

"Tu animaste a estas chicas a que se expresaran ¿Cierto?"

"¡Absolutamente! Especialmente a esa chica Santana… totalmente reprimida. Le tuve que decir, ¡tía déjalo salir! ¡Sé Lesbiana! Es increíble"

"Y esta alentación de vivir una vida desviada las llevó a cometer asesinato, y aún así sigues dando clases. ¡Explica!"

"Whoa, Whoa. No las animé a que hicieran eso. Solamente les canté una canción sobre el amor y crecer y… mira, en esto estoy con las 'Triple F'. Mataron a un violador. ¡Grandes!"

Holly Holiday se apoya en su silla con sus brazos cruzados mientras que Emma se gira para mirarla en shock.

"¡No puedes aprobar sus acciones! El asesinato es una ofensa muy seria y esas pobres chicas se enfrentan a un futuro entre rejas. Todas tenían unos futuros brillantes. Santana siempre había tenido aptitudes para las políticas; La voz de Rachel podía llenar tus ojos de lágrimas; Quinn adoraba la literatura, ¡Siempre estaba leyendo! Y Brittany, ella… ella era muy buena en… bueno da igual, ¡porque ahora lo han arruinado! Y tu va y te sientas aquí arrogantemente…"

" ¡Eh! ¿A qué viene el mal rollo, tía? Esto es lo que estoy diciendo: No todo tiene que ser pesimismo y negatividad. ¡Son héroes!"

"¿Héroes? Perdona, entiendo que seas una simple sustituta pero los héroes no matan a sus padres…"

"Si me dieran un céntimo por cada momento que he querido matar a mis padres…"

"Oh por favor, hay una diferencia entre frustración adolescente y cometer asesinato…"

"Si, ¿Y sabes lo que presencié en mi papel de simple substituta? Azimio Adams escondiéndose de Tina Cohen-Chang. Fue… Fue precioso…"

"¿Cómo puede…?"

"No lo pillas, tía. De repente, gracias a estas cuatro chicas, las chicas son temidas. Han impulsado más el feminismo que Gloria Steinem y Virginia Woolf y Alice B Toklas…"

"¡No se trata de feminismo! Se trata de las vidas que han arruinado por culpa de esta horrible secuencia de eventos. Pero por supuesto que no ves eso, estas tan colocada que incluso dudo que sepas que ahora mismo estás saliendo por la televisión"

La cámara vuelve rápidamente hacia Sue.

"Nuestro regidor, Bill, parece que tiene una especie de problema mental así que señoras y señores, tengo que cortar la conexión. Conclusión: ¿Saben quién está enseñando vuestros hijos?"

――――――――――――――――――――

"Me saltaré las formalidades esta noche, damas y caballeros. Un sexto asesinato tuvo lugar ayer en acertadamente llamado, Camp Crook, Dakota del Sud. Dos oficiales de policía fueron heridos en un tiroteo durante un robo chapucero encabezado con las adolescentes favoritas de la nación. La grabación habla por sí sola"

Se ve una imagen pixelada de la pequeña tienda, tomada desde una esquina del techo, que muestra tres figuras apiñadas la una contra la otra detrás de una estantería de comida. Una se da la vuelta y dispara ciegamente con una pistola. En el otro lado de la tienda, dos policías buscan refugio detrás de una estantería cerca de la entrada.

Las tres figuras permanecen juntas por unos instantes, una gesticulando energéticamente hasta que las otras dos asienten. La que gesticulaba se mueve lo más que puede hacia atrás, mientras que las otras dos parecen agarrarse las muñecas de la otra. Con una carrerilla, la gesticuladora salta encima de las muñecas de las otras chicas. Rápidamente, la chica salta en el aire empujada por las otras dos. Vuela por encima de las estanterías, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas en forma de estrella antes de envolverse ella misma como una pelota y aterrizando en las cabezas de los policías, haciendo que se golpeen con las estanterías. Coge un bastón de una de las estanterías y les da otra vez a cada uno, antes de coger sus armas y correr hacia afuera mientras las otras dos le siguen.

"En todos mis años como entrenadora de animadoras – todos los trofeos, la competición, el don para descubrir talento; incluso entrenando a Brittany, que nació con sólo la mitad de la cantidad normal de huesos, por ello es tan flexible – nunca he visto un lanzamiento de estrella más perfecto que este."

Sue parece molesta.

"La tragedia de perder tan buena animadora para que se dedique a una vida de crimen tan cerca de las Nacionales me rompe el corazón. De verdad que lo hace."

* * *

><p>Condujeron tan lejos de Beavercreek como pudieron mientras aún era de noche. Se detuvieron solo una vez, para que Rachel pudiera usar el resto del agua embotellada para limpiar la sangre de su cara y sus manos. Se deshizo de la ropa y estaba agradecida de que fuera ésta la que se quedara con la mayoría del pegajoso líquido rojo que había salido del hombre al que mató.<p>

Pero no podía dormir. Ni hablar. O hacer gran cosa, incluso con Quinn merodeando a su alrededor intentándola alimentar, incluso con Santana haciendo amenazas si ella no abría la boca y le explicaba lo que había pasado.

Quinn era su ángel de la guardia desde ese primer día, actuando como un verdadero escudo protector.

Mientras la rubia dormía a su lado, Rachel mantenía sus ojos centrados en el amanecer colándose por la cremallera de la tienda e intentando parar de pensar. Una y otra vez se le repetía en la cabeza la imagen de la noche anterior.

Así que pensó en otra cosa. En agonizante detalle se contó a si misma la historia de ella y Finn. Cada mirada, cada gesto y todas las canciones que cantaron juntos.

No era reconfortante, pero era le distraía completamente.

Mientras conducían a través de Kentucky esa noche en completo silencio, Rachel empezó a rascarse el pecho de manera obsesiva. Era un simple picor, sin más importancia.

Hasta que empezó a imaginarse que aún estaba cubierta de sangre. No sólo su ropa, sino también su piel.

Quinn mantuvo su mano en el asiento del medio, sin tocar a Rachel, pero haciéndole saber que estaba ahí. A parte, Rachel la dejó lidiar con el asesinato de sus padres en completo silencio. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era devolverle el favor.

Pero cuando la chica se empezó a rascar y luego a angustiarse, supo exactamente qué habían de hacer. Tampoco era sólo para Rachel. Les iría bien a todas.

Sólo una noche.

――――――――――――――――――――

Santana respiró profundamente, poniendose con la espalda recta y dejando su mano detrás de su cadera. Sacó barriga y sopló un mechón de pelo que tenía en la frente. Encajaba con su carácter, o lo que fuera, pero tener el pelo así de revuelto no ayudaba a controlar su carácter.

Esto era ridículo. Debería estar dando patadas al culo de Rachel ahora mismo, reiterándole, otra vez, que si alguna de las cuatro era el líder estaba claro que ella no lo era.

Necesitaba tener unas palabritas con Quinn. ¿En qué coño estaba la rubia pensando? De pronto todo era: Rachel necesita esto, y si claro, vamos sin problema a un motel y vamos a arriesgarlo todo para que la diva se pueda duchar. ¿Dónde estaba su ducha después de matar a los padres de Quinn, eh?

Gilipolleces. Totalmente gilipolleces.

La puerta hizo un pequeño ruido cuando Santana la empujó, doblando sus labios para abajo y frotándose el bulto bajo el vestido. Ni de coña se quedaba preñada en la realidad. Ni de coña. Si terminaba con alguien que quisiera los huevos del demonio… ¡Já! Ni en sueños arruinaba su figura para poder disfrutar de los milagros de la maternidad.

Se paró, un pie dentro de la recepción del motel. ¿En qué momento acepto el plan? Para nada se iba a vivir con una tía que quisiera tener un bebé. Ni es que con la tía más buena del mundo. Ni con Olivia Wilde… Bueno, quizá con Olivia Wilde.

"¿Puedo ayudarle, Señora?"

Dejó de soñar despierta y suspiro. Vamos allá.

"Ho il bisogno di una stanza. Io sono incinta. Una stanza grande. Adesso!"

Parpadeó con los ojos y se volvió a frotar el vientre cuando el chico se quedó mudo delante de ella. La miro de arriba abajo nerviosamente mientras se frotaba la nuca.

"Eh… No hablo Italiano… Eh… ¿Habla Español? Eh… Io non parlo… eh… ¡Joder! ¡Marjory!"

Fue el dolor físico más doloroso que nunca había experimentado. La fuerza de voluntad que tuvo que utilizar para no poner los ojos en blanco le provoco que se humedecieran.

"¡No llore! Oh, por Dios. ¡Marjory!" Volvió a chillar el chico, mirando por encima de su hombro a la Cortina corrida que tenia detrás de él. Santana no podía ver nada de lo que había detrás. No había señal de quien fuera que era esta Marjory.

Parecía tan nervioso que de repente, Santana se estaba divirtiendo. Dio un paso hacia delante y fingió como si le doliera.

"Lo vado a partorire qui!" jadeó Santana, agarrando el bulto y empezando a respirar con dificultad.

"Escuche señora, ¿Qué quiere?" Parecía que empezaba a sudar y Santana se estaba dejando la vida por no reír.

"¡Habitación! ¡Grande!" Gruñó, agarrándose al mostrador con una mano. Despues de un segundo, paró de fingir que le dolía y le ofreció al chico una débil sonrisa. "Per favore"

Parecía aliviado.

"¡Habitación! ¡Grande!" Repitió y rápidamente cogió una llave de la estantería.

Mientras lo hacía, Santana se puso la mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina y estampó un billete de 50 en el mostrador. En ese mismo instante juro que en cuanto todo esto terminase, le quemaba fuego a la ropa que llevaba. ¡Qué coño! Iba a quemar toda la ropa de Rachel.

"Em… ¿Qué nombre deberia…?" Empezó el recepcionista, respirando profundamente. " ¿Cómo se llama?" Chilló, y Santana hizo todo lo posible por no matarlo con la mirada.

"Sembra essere un huomo che fa sesso con gli animali" Murmuró, pestañeando.

Su cabeza hizo una cosa rara parecida a la de negar con la cabeza y después le entregó la llave.

"Jane Doe servirá" Murmuró, dándose la vuelta y metiendo el dinero en la caja.

Hubo un ruidito y cuando se dio la vuelta, la extraña mujer Italiana se había ido.

Bah, que le den. Odiaba el turno de noche.

――――――――――――――――――――

Rachel se estaba duchando con la presión del agua al máximo.

El chorro de agua caliente era tranquilizador. Le calentaba la piel y la limpiaba.

Había como un vacío en su mente… Como si hubiese dejado de pensar por primera vez en su corta vida.

Tan sólo era agua. Se estaba limpiando. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

――――――――――――――――――――

Los ojos de Brittany estaban pegados a la pantalla de la televisión. La había echado tanto de menos…

Santana se sentó al lado de la ventana con la mirada perdida.

Quinn se sentó en la cama individual apoyándose en la pared más lejana mirando a la puerta del baño y mordiéndose el labio. Sus manos apretaban el edredón en el que se sentaba mientras escuchaba el ruido del agua caer desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Aburrido" murmuró Brittany, cambiando de canal en la televisión cuando una serie con abogados haciendo cosas de abogados apareció "Muy aburrido" Volvió a apretar el mando y apareció un canal de teletienda. "Súper aburrido" Apretó otro canal y apareció la previsión del tiempo. Volvió a apretar.

"Britts, apágalo" Santana dejó de mirar por la ventana. Así que podía ser que un equipo del S.W.A.T. estuviese sobrevolando la zona en helicóptero con las luces apagadas y que algún equipo super secreto del Gobierno con un motor extra-silencioso – sabía que existían, no era tan tonta – las estuviera vigilando, pero habían escondido el coche detrás del Motel y estaba completamente segura que no podía verse desde la autopista.

Bueno, tampoco era realmente una autopista. Se parecía más a un camino muy largo con el apenas asfalto en él.

"Pero San, me aburro" Replicó Brittany, ansiosa por ver tantos programas divertidos como pudiesen. Probablemente volvieran a acampar después de esto. Y sí claro, las estrellas eran totalmente geniales, especialmente con Santana aseñalando las constelaciones que parecían tetas, pero no se podía comparar con Bob Esponja.

"¿Cariño, estamos huyendo, recuerdas? Necesitamos saber lo que todo el mundo sabe para adelantarnos a ellos" Santana se puso de pie, ansiosa por ducharse. ¿Cuánto se tardaba en duchar a una enana?

Brittany hizo una pataleta y luego puso el canal de noticias. La imagen era un poco borrosa, pero podía distinguir a una presentadora y aun tío vestido como un cura.

Santana se colocó en la otra cama de la habitación, una doble, y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos para mirar la televisión.

"¿_…matar a tus padres, matar a unos extraños que sólo están cenando? Es el Demonio, Señora Briggs. ¿Por qué sino estas jovencitas, las que una vez fueron unas amables y buenas jovencitas, hicieron esto? Les invito a que respondan esta pregunta y que no le echen la culpa al Demonio. ¿Pueden?"_

Quinn levantó la cabeza para mirar a la pantalla y frunció el ceño

"…_una controvertida entrevista entre el Reverendo Holt Granger y Jessaly Briggs, esta mañana…"_

"Un momento, ¿Eso iba sobre nosotras?" Preguntó Santana, confundida.

"¿Somos el demonio?" Brittany jugó nerviosamente con las puntas de su pelo, mirando a las dos chicas y a la pantalla de la televisión.

"No, Britts, no somos el Demonio. Te lo dije, que aparezca en la televisión no significa que sea verdad." Santana giró la cabeza hacia Quinn. "Pero en serio, ¿Acaba un cura de culpar el demonio? ¿En serio?"

Quinn negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Dios, que semana más larga.

"Eso creo. Pero le conozco. Le echa la culpa de todo a demonio. Después de… Con Beth… Mira, todo lo que no entiende es culpa del Demonio y…" Se inclinó tapándose la cara con sus manos. "Y algún imbécil le ha puesto en la televisión."

El sonido del agua se detuvo y el sonido del pomo de la puerta se ecuchó.

Instantes después, Rachel salió envuelta en una toalla y con mirada decidida. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus mejillas rojas, su voz y cuerpo temblaba.

"Primero de todo, quiero disculparme por mis acciones. Era mi intención seguir el plan según lo acordado, y entiendo si estáis molestas por lo que ha pasado. Sin embargo, os pido que escuchéis lo siguiente que prueba, sin ninguna duda, que a partir de ahora debería quedarme con vosotras"

Respiró profundamente, preparándose para soltar un discurso que lentamente había ido construyendo en su cabeza mientras se duchaba, pero fue interrumpida por Quinn quién se levantó agarró por los hombros.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Rachel?"

Era raro sentir esos ojos mirándola preocupadamente, cuando una vez sólo la miraron con desprecio. Más aún, sentir esas manos que una vez le lanzaron granizados a su cara y clavaron un cuchillo a Russel Fabray, agarrar sus desnudos hombros.

"¿Tu garganta esta bien?" Preguntó Brittany, apagando la televisión y mirándola también de manera preocupada.

"¿Qué coño pasó ahí dentro, Berry?" Se unió Santana, molesta por la impresión que daba la pequeña, con tan sólo una toalla, ahí de pie. A ver, sabía que era una enana, pero esto la asustaba. Rachel parecía frágil y todo eso. Ni podía apreciar el espacio en la toalla de la chica a la altura de sus muslos.

Tampoco es como si nunca lo apreciaría.

"Heridas superficiales" Murmuró Rachel, pasando sus dedos por su garganta. Dolía un poco, pero el corte no era muy profundo. "Yo…¿Aún me quereis echar?"

"Rachel" Suspiró Quinn. "No estábamos echándote…"

"Por supuesto, acabas de joder el plan de una manera…"

"Echar es mezquino"

"¡Me iba a violar!" Chilló Rachel de repente sin perder el control. Todo el mundo se callo.

"¿Qué?" Santana se levantó de la cama y caminó en dirección a Rachel, empujando a Quinn. "¿Quién te violó?"

Rachel casi suelta la toalla del miedo.

"Él no… Le dí un codazo en… Luego le apuñalé…" La mano de Rachel cubrió su boca, y luego se dio la vuelta para encerrarse en el baño.

Santana y Quinn ignoraron los sonidos de la diva vomitando.

"Cuando entré ahí dentro ella estaba… No sé qué pasó, sólo supe que algo no funcionó y… Dios, S, estaba apuñalando al tío este y…" Quinn se dejó caer en la cama. Santana abría la boca sorprendida.

"Vale, necesitas empezar a decir algo con sentido."

El ceño de Brittany se frunció cuando pensó en Rachel vomitando en el baño. El pelo de la diva estaba suelto, así que estaría en su cara y eso era asqueroso. Debería ir ahí dentro y aguantarlo. Asintió para ella misma y se puso de pie para luego arrodillarse al lado de la morena.

"Hey Rachel, no te preocupues" Dijo suavemente. Gentilmente retiró el pelo de la chica hacia la espalda. "Yo también quise vomitar. Pero no lo hice porque no me gusta. A parte, no estaba muy bien empezar a vomitar por todo tu coche después de haber vomitado en tu cara"

Rachel tuvo una arcada.

"Me alegra que no te violasen"

Brittany frotó la espalda de Rachel porque cuando era más pequeña, su madre lo solía hacer cuando se encontraba mal y eso la hacía sentirse mejor.

Y funcionó con Rachel también. Se calmó y desaparecieron las imágenes de los cuerpos ensangrentados de su mente así como la sensación del cuchillo clavándose en la piel. Se centró en identificar la canción que Brittany estaba tarareando.

――――――――――――――――――――

Quinn suspiró. No podía dormir. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto y la ducha la había hecho maravillas a sus músculos, pero no podía quitar sus ojos de la pequeña figura que dormía en la cama individual. Pensó que a Rachel le gustaría tener espacio, y seamos francos, estar apretada en una cama con Santana y Brittany no era exactamente confortable, pero la diva las había mirado meterse en la cama juntas con una expresión parecida a… ¿Celos? ¿Abandonada? No podía saberlo con exactitud, pero tampoco sabía por qué le importaba.

El plan era tan bueno. Mejor que bueno. Pero ahora ya no funcionaba. Rachel iba a volver a una vida normal y…

Gruñó, forzando a mantener su mente callada. No servía de nada en lamentarse por lo que había pasado. Especialmente cuando había mucho más por lo que lamentarse.

Su mente repitió las expresiones de la otra chica en su mente mientras les contaba con detalle lo que había pasado, cómo el hombre olía, y lo que le había dicho a ella.

Santana se había poseído por Finn y chutó una silla en una esquina mientras Rachel hablaba. Quinn se recordó a si misma vacilarla luego con eso y luego mentalmente se dio una bofetada porque ese no era el tema.

Sus ojos resiguieron la silueta del cuerpo en la cama individual.

Quizá el Reverendo Holt tenía razón. Quizá el Demonio estaba por ahí jugando con sus vidas. Hace un año, se habían discutido por un chico y habían estado cantando sobre sus sentimientos cada semana. ¿Y ahora?

Intentó hacer lo correcto y atacaron a Rachel. La hacía enrabiar porque cada cosa que toca, de verdad que se volvía en nada.

Se levantó y tambaleó hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta suavemente y sentándose en el lavabo.

Empezó a llorar, amortiguando los sonidos en sus manos lo mejor que podía.

Era como si pudiera sentir todo dentro de ella, todo lo que había pasado y todas las sensaciones que conllevaba eso, tatuadas en su piel.

La puerta se abrió suavemente y antes de que pudiera disimular, unos brazos la abrazaron.

Devolvió el abrazo lentamente, incapaz de distinguir entre sus sollozos y los de la otra persona.

――――――――――――――――――――

"¿San?" susurró Brittany, pasando un brazo por la cadera de la latina y estirándose ya que Quinn se había levantado.

"¿mmm?" Murmuró Santana, fingiendo estar más dormida de lo que realmente estaba.

"¿Podremos alguna vez volver a Lima?" Brittany se mordió el labio.

"No." Replicó Santana, y se giró para encararse con la rubia. "Pero eso es bueno, y ¿sabes por qué?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Lima es una mierda, y la gente de Lima no vale la pena." Se encogió de hombros, abrazando a Brittany.

"¿Pero a dónde vamos?"

"Dónde nosotras queramos ir. A cualquier sitio"

――――――――――――――――――――

"Jesús Berry, ¿Cuánta mierda tienes en tu coche?" Santana empujó una bolsa, sacando las pelucas y las tiendas antes de mirar a lo que estaba buscando.

"Tengo solo lo justo y necesario para…"

"Cálmate, cielito"

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Rachel miró como Santana se agachaba detrás de su coche, con una sonrisilla en su cara.

"Ser alucinante. ¿Qué haces tú? Espera, déjame adivinar… Ser un troll masivo." Con soltura, Santana tiró la matrícula de Rachel.

"Eso es maravilloso, de verdad, ¡Buen trabajo! Si no nos detienen por homicidio, nos detendrán por conducir un coche sin registrar. Genial, Santana. Tu habilidad para hacer…" Rachel refunfuñó mientras Santana se alejaba de ella. "¿Dónde vas?"

Quinn rebuscó entre la mochila donde tenían todas sus provisiones con el ceño fruncido. No se habían arriesgado en coger comida del motel, durmiendo pocas horas y marchándose antes de que el sol saliese. Habían vuelto al coche de una en una. Santana directa hacia el maletero mientras las otras tres comprobaban sus cosas. Bueno, Quinn y Rachel comprobaban mientras que Brittany se decidía entre los 5 CD's.

"Necesitaremos volver a comprar dentro de poco. De alguna manera." Murmuró Quinn, apuntando desanimadamente apunto a uno de las tres latas de sopa.

"Santana acaba de largarse después de quitar la matrícula del coche" Replicó Rachel, brazos cruzados y aparentando indiferencia.

"Genial" Suspiró Quinn, estirándose en el asiento del coche y evitando hacer contacto visual con la morena, que ahora la miraba expectante desde fuera del coche.

"¿Es que nadie más esta preocupado de que Santana acaba de largarse después de quitar la matrícula de mi coche? Reiteró Rachel, molesta porque las rubias parecían ignorarla.

Quinn simplemente no podía mirarla, no después de haber pasado gran parte de la noche llorando en sus brazos como un bebé. Vale, tenía una buena razón, muchas buenas razones, para ser un desastre emocional, pero ¿Con Rachel? Quería estremecerse. No se mostraba vulnerable ni con sus amigos, menos aún con su antigua enemiga.

Brittany no la estaba ignorando. Simplemente sabía por qué Santana se había largado y como tenía sentido, no había razón para ponerse en plan rabieta como se estaba poniendo la rubia.

"Primero casi me violan y luego, luego mato dos personas lo cual va muy en contra de mis principios morales. Estoy muy tentada a escribir todo lo sucedido como un capítulo a lo _Novia a la Fuga_ – lo que explicaría por qué mis recuerdos se confunden un poco y también mi extrema fuerza y agilidad que he exhibido durante éstos… Y ahora mi coche está desfigurado por alguien que me odia pero con el que también estoy atrapada…"

"San no te odia" Brittany escogió el CD y lo sacó. "Y está siendo impresionante. Ella lo ha dicho"

"Eso no signi…"

"Rachel, entra en el maldito coche ya"

Rachel estaba tenía como principio a estar en contra de las ordenes, pero el tono de voz de Quin le recordó a como la rubía solía hablarle: desesperada, molesta. Como si todo lo que hiciera irritaba a Quinn. Así que obedeció, porque ese era el tono que más le dolía de todos. Incluso el tono de voz enfadado de Quinn era más bienvenido que éste.

Cerró la puerta del coche y se tragó su resoplo.

Se sentaron en la oscuridad, aunque el sol no tardaría en salir, y esperaron a la Latina a que volviera, en silencio.

Después de unos minutos, Santana apareció en la puerta del conductor, metiéndose dentro y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bueno, era una buena idea, pensó Rachel cuando después de bajar del coche para montar el camping miró la parte trasera del coche. Su matrícula GLDSTR había sido remplazada con otra de Florida.

Quien fuera quien tuviera el coche no estaría muy contento al ver que sólo tenía una matrícula, pero al menos no le mataron.

Rachel cogió el destornillador de las manos de Santana y quitó la otra matrícula ella misma. La dejó cuidadosamente en el maletero y la besó con sus dedos.

Dejarían la nueva matrícula en la parte trasera por ahora hasta que surgiera otra oportunidad para cambiarlas. Pensaron que nadie notaría la ausencia de la matrícula delantera porque ¿Quién miraba esa de todas formas?

Siguieron conduciendo por la noche, así el color del coche no era un problema tan grande. Y si seguían cambiando las matrículas una vez por semana, nadie podría estar seguro de que las habían visto.

Eso sí que era un plan perfecto, pensó Santana.

――――――――――――――――――――

"Y esto, mis queridas socias, es el porqué de que mis planes se salen" Santana se quitó el polvo de las manos en sus pantalones y sonrió triunfantemente. Había nacido para mandar.

"Estoy de acuerdo en que es bueno" Empezó Quinn. "A corto plazo"

Santana apretó los labios

"Es genial para un plazo corto" Brittany acordó, sonriendo a la latina.

Rachel miró al cielo, aún oscureciéndose, y respiró profundamente a través de la nariz.

"Pero necesitamos averiguar qué vamos a hacer luego. A dónde iremos, cómo sobreviviremos. Se nos esta acabando la comida y…" Quinn tragó saliva. "No podemos huir para siempre"

"Pues nos mantenemos fuera del radar con mi alucinante plan y nos dirigimos a Méjico o lo que sea una vez que hayan dejado de buscarnos" Santana se encogió de hombros, como si la cosa no fuera para tanto.

"Claro, S, y van a parar después de lo último…" Quinn hizo una mueca de dolor mientras sus ojos miraban a Rachel, insegura de cómo iba a reaccionar la diva volviendo a sacar el tema.

Pero Rachel estaba callada, manteniendo su mirada en las estrellas. Brittany la imitó, dejando a las otras dos debatir entre ellas.

"Pues huimos un poco más. El tío era un violador, Q. Deberíamos darle una medalla o algo así a Berry."

"¿Y los otros dos? ¿Qué pasa con el cocinero al que atropellaste dos veces, S?"

"Bueno, no lo tendría que haber hecho si le hubieras dado bien con mi bate de baseball"

"Tenía un cuchillo y… ¡Tú eras la que conducía!"

"¡Pues reaccioné! ¿Y qué? Deberías agradecerme por tener los cojones de terminar el trabajo que tu…"

"Ninguna de vosotras dos tendría que haber hecho nada si yo hubiera estado capaz de controlarme" Dijo Rachel calmadamente, sin apartar su mirada del cielo.

Santana se cruzó de brazos, cerrando la boca porque sabía que eso era verdad.

Quinn puso su bol de comida en el césped y se giró hacia la pequeña

"Ninguna de vosotras estaría aquí si yo hubiese sido capaz de controlarme"

Nadie tuvo respuesta para eso. No era completamente verdad. Quinn no había empezado y no es que la estuvieran culpando por lo que estaba pasando. Pero era un poco verdad que si Quinn se hubiera quedado en el instituto en vez de insistir…

"La princesa encadenada" Rachel levantó su brazo para apuntar al cielo. "Andromeda, tan bonita que su madre, la Reina, presumía de hija haciendo que todo el mundo sintiera vergüenza. Incluso los Dioses. Las ninfas del mar, celosas y rencorosas, pidieron venganza por la arrogancia de la mujer a Neptuno, Dios de todos los mares, que mandó un enorme monstruo marino para que cogiera a la chica y a su madre"

Quinn miró al cielo, luchando por ver lo que Rachel estaba mirando.

"El Rey, aprendiendo la lección de porqué sus tierras estaban siendo arrasadas por la bestia marina, no tuvo más opción que ofrecer a su hija para defender sus tierras. La encadenó a una roca, completamente desnuda e indefensa."

Brittany llevaba sus ojos como locos, buscando cualquier cosa que se pareciera a una princesa. Solo cuando Rachel dijo que estaba desnuda, se relajó. "¡Pero entonces!" Rachel sintió la emoción de tener el complete interés de las otras chicas. "Perseo, descansado de su lucha contra Medusa, voló en su Pegasus, un caballo con alas"

La mandíbula de Brittany tocó el suelo.

Santana puso sus ojos en blanco.

"Y usando la cabeza de Medusa que acababa de cortar, convirtió la bestia en piedra, salvando a la princesa y enamorándose irremediablemente de ella"

Rachel suspiró dramáticamente. Su revolucionada imaginación llevándola siempre en la piel de Andromeda, imaginando a Finn volándo en su caballo alado…

Sus ojos se posaron en la cara de Quinn, sentada a su lado y mirando con interés el cielo. La mirada de Quinn paró todo pensamiento y palabras. Su mente convirtió a Andromeda en una rubia de ojos miel y Finn desapareció completamente. Era solo Quinn, encadenada en una roca, aguardando por algo terrible.

Se aclaró la garganta.

"Se casaron y amoldados en las estrellas como recuerdo de los peligros de la arrogancia a todos aquellos que miraban al cielo…"

"Eso son tonterías" Espetó Santana, Rachel se estremeció, preparándose para ser completamente destruida por las palabras de la latina, otra vez. "Esa Reina estúpida debería haberse quedado atada en la roca, por empezar. Su hija estaba buena ¿Y qué? Neptuno debería haber pasado de esas ninfas y quedarse ella con la chica. Hacer que el monstruo se comiera a la Reina y el Rey por ser unos cabrones y hacer que la vida de Andromeda fuera genial. Hacerla a ella Reina de los mares. Eso sí que hubiese sido una historia."

"Cuando tenía cuatro años quería casarme con un caballo" Dijo Brittany en voz baja, sonriendo a Rachel. "Si hubiese tenido alas, hubiera sido increíble"

"¿La moraleja es la arrogancia?" Continuó Santana, metiéndose en su mundo. "¡Vaya que no! La moraleja de la historia es que las chicas guapas deberían ser castigadas y solo salvadas por tíos que luego se casan con ellas. ¿Se enamoró ella de él? Te apuesto a que ella estaba tan aliviada de que un monstruo no la estuviese masticando que estaba del palo, 'si, si, me da igual, casémonos o sino me convertiras en piedra'"

Para entonces, Santana estaba expresándose enfadadamente apuntando al cielo, y Brittany asentía a todo lo que la Latina decía.

Rachel hubiese defendido su historia, una de la que se había enamorado desde que era una niña, pero optó por sonreír. Podía darle la razón en eso a Santana, aunque no tenía por qué admitirlo en voz alta.

Capturó los ojos de Quinn mientras Santana seguía con su discursillo, destrozando más el mito insinuando que las ninfas del mar tenían problemas de autoestima y que si de verdad se sentían amenazadas por alguna tía humana con la cara bonita, no se merecían ser inmortales. No pudo contener una sonrisa divertida cuando Quinn puso sus ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza. La rubia levanto una mano, haciendo una con ella una forma de boca y moviéndola diciendo 'Blah, Blah,Blah'. Rachel no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se volviera más grande.

Quinn pensó que estaba bien tener a alguien que también entendía su punto de vista. Normalmente Brittany estaría atrapada en lo que fuera que Santana estuviera diciendo, y Quinn podía escoger en seguir poniendo los ojos en blanco o bien, vacilar a la Latina, que siempre terminaba en un partido de gritos.

No le sorprendió tanto como lo hubiera hecho hace una semana, darse cuenta que estaba agradecida de que Rachel aún estaba con ellas.

――――――――――――――――――――

Finalmente estuvieron de acuerdo en unas cosas. La primera era que, hasta que encontraran algún sitio que fuera completamente seguro, se seguirían moviendo. Acampar en medio del bosque era divertido por una noche o dos, pero necesitaban reponer las provisiones y por ello no se podían quedar en un sitio durante mucho tiempo.

La segunda era que su destinación aún se había que determinar Quizá se podía colar en Sud América después de dos meses escondiéndose. Quizá podrían encontrar un pequeño pueblo en el que, de alguna manera, podrían construirse una vida.

Santana demandó que si iba a vivir en un pueblo más pequeño que Lima, tendría que tener cowgirls o una comuna lesbiana. También tendría que tener un centro comercial, un Breadstix y sin comisarias.

Cada 1000 km cambiarían de dirección, después de dirigirse al Sud, se dirigirían al Oeste otra vez. Averiguaron que de esta manera, si alguien las veía, su destinación era más difícil de determinar.

Lo que significaba no matar.

――――――――――――――――――――

"¡Más despacio, Santana! Cuanto más rápido conduzcas, más posibilidades hay de recalentar el coche, y si se estropea en medio de la nada, tendremos que andar lo que nos llevara al arrest…"

"¡Deja de ser tan paranoica, pequeña saltamontes! ¡Cuanto más rápido vayamos, más temprano llegamos a las Vegas!"

"¿Vegas?"

Quinn se sentó en la parte trasera del coche, escuchando discutir a su amiga más antigua y a su amiga más reciente. Ya era bastante que Rachel se acostumbrase a ver Santana conducir, pero la pequeña seguía intentando conducir desde el asiento del copiloto.

"Sí, Las Vegas. Vosotras habéis estado hablando de conducir por ahí para siempre hasta que finalmente podamos ir a Méjico, y mirad, si voy a pasar el resto de mi vida en la frontera, necesito ver las Vegas primero"

"Simplemente no te entiendo. ¿Te tomas esto en serio? Ha muerto gente, podríamos terminar en prisión por el resto de nuestras vidas si con suerte no nos ponen la pena de muerte. Y tu quieres ir a una ciudad con un montón de gente…"

"¡Exactamente! Mira, llevaremos esas ridículas pelucas, nos arreglamos un poco y desaparecemos en la ciudad durante una noche. ¿Por qué no? ¿Sabes por qué Wally es tan difícil de encontrar? ¡Porque siempre hay un montón de gente a su alrededor!"

"Tenemos diecisiete años, Santana. ¿Qué vamos a hacer exactamente? ¿Ir a un buffe libre y luego quedarnos en la guardería de algún hotel?"

"No, tú estaras en una guardería mientras mi culo aparenta 21 años. Y beberé. Y pondré billetes en las stripers…"

"Si rechazas parar en una ciudad que no tiene Bradstix, entonces tengo el derecho de rechazar ir a Las Vegas.

"¿Chicas?" Preguntó Quinn suavemente, frunciendo mientras se daba la vuelta en su asiento y miraba por la ventana trasera.

"Eres el troll más molesto del plan…"

"Tan solo quiero que no nos cojan"

"¡Chicas!" Dijo Quinn firmemente

"¿Qué?" Santana miró por el espejo retrovisor y Rachel se dio la vuelta.

Una moto de policía las seguía a una distancia de 50 m. Santana apretó el acelerador un poco, su corazón acelerándose y de repente las luces de policía se encendieron y la moto se acercó más a ellas.

"¡Joder!" Santana se preparó para acelerar.

"¡Oh Dios Mío!" Dijo Rachel, escondiéndose en su asiento.

Quinn respiró profundamente y luchó contra la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas e intentó pensar racionalmente.

"Es… Es una moto… Sólo una…" Quinn estaba balbuceando, apretando ligeramente el bate de beisbol que no cabía en el maletero.

"¿Qué coño hacemos? Joder, Joder… vamos a…" Santana apretó un poco más el acelerador. La moto acercándose más.

"No, S, afloja. Ponte en la cuneta"

"¿Qué coñ…?" Empezó Santana, pero Quinn la interrumpió.

"Es solo un tio, ¿Vale? Te largas y el pavo llamara refuerzos y entonces si que estamos jodidas"

Santana agarró el volante, apretó la mandíbula y en contra de su voluntad, aflojó.

Casi no podían respirar cuando el coche paró en la cuneta, escuchando cómo la sirena sonaba más fuerte cada vez. Quinn se deslizó lentamente en su asiento y desbloqueó la puerta.

El policía se tomó su tiempo acercándose a la ventana del conductor y cuando pasó, Quinn abrió la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo y salió del coche con la mínima apertura posible.

"¿Sabes por qué te he parado?"

Escuchó decir al policía, aunque no parecía que las había detenido por asesinato.

"Oh, hola, Oficial. Lo siento; Debo haber ido un poco rápida…" Santana hablaba en voz alta mientras que Quinn se escondía detrás del coche con el bate en la mano.

"¿Llamas ir a 100 km/h un poco rápido? Carnet de conducir y número de registro"

Rachel intentó mantener su cara escondida cuando el policía se apoyó en el coche. De pronto abrió la boca y miró la cara de Santana.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Rachel volvió a escuchar ese ruido tan familiar cuando el policía cayó desplomado.

Rachel abrió la puerta rápidamente y corrió hacia el policía. Le comprobo el pulso del cuello y respiró aliviada.

"¡Está vivo!" Dijo, poniendo la mano detrás de la cabeza del poli y estremeciendose al ver la sangre en sus dedos.

"¡Dale otra vez!" Chilló Santana, incapaz de salir del coche ya que el cuerpo del hombre estaba apoyado en la puerta.

"¡Espera!" Rachel alzó sus manos para proteger al hombre y Quinn negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo le ataremos" Bajó el bate. "Eso es todo"

Rachel asintió, manos temblando.

Santana se trasladó hacia el asiento del copilot para salir al igual que lo hizo Brittany.

Las cuatro se quedaron ahí, mirando al hombre.

Lo levantaron y lo dejaron al lado de la carretera. Con la luz del sol era fácil verle desde la carretera. Brittany llevó su motocicleta al lado de él y lo ataron a ella.

Rachel arrancó un trozo de tela de su camiseta y la vendó cuidadosamente en su cabeza.

Antes de entrar en el coche, Santana y Quinn cogieron su arma.

Solo por si acaso.

――――――――――――――――――――

"_Hit me baby one more time!" _Cantó felizmente Brittany.

Rachel conducía considerablemente más despacio que Santana, sus ojos mirando al espejo retrovisor y a la carretera. Las conducía hacia el norte ahora mismo.

Detrás, Quinn y Santana tenían sus ccabezas juntas, con el arma entre ellas dos.

"Propongo usarlas para conseguir provisiones" Dijo Santana lentamente

Quinn asintió.

"Pero no disparamos a nadie. Sólo la usamos para asustar"

Santana cogió la mano de Quinn y la apretó.

"Exacto. Conseguimos gasolina, comida y nos vamos. Sin daños colaterales"

"Rachel no lo aprobará"

Santana apretó la mano de Quinn aún más fuerte, llevándola a su regazo.

"Nos vestimos como cowgirls y dejamos que se quede en el coche. No se dará cuenta."

Quinn miró a la nuca de Rachel. Entonces la rubia asintió, y apretó de vuelta la mano de la Latina.

――――――――――――――――――――

"Recordad mantener vuestros acentos lo más convincente posible. Cuando todo falle Santana, empieza a hablar rápidamente Italiano y salid del establecimiento lo más rápido posible. Si os metéis en problemas Quinn, agita tu sombrero y Brittany te recogerá."

Santana agarró el brazo de Quinn y la arrastró lejos de la diva en dirección a la gasolinera.

Quinn mantuvo sus ojos mirando al frente, con el bidón en la mano mientras Santana agarraba el bulto de su espalda donde se encontraba el arma.

"No se dispara a nadie." Quinn murmuró y Santana asintió.

Llenaron el bidón tanto como pudieron. Quinn intentaba que sus manos dejaran de temblar mientras ponía la manguera de gasolina en el depósito.

Asintiendo la una a la otra, se dirigieron a la tienda.

"¡Muy bien hijo de puta! ¡Las manos arriba!" Gritó Santana al dependiente cincuentón que comía Cheetos detrás del mostrador.

Quinn se movió rápidamente, cogiendo comida.

El dependiente levantó sus manos, ojos como platos y mirando a las strippers vestidas de cowboy robar su tienda.

"¡Necesito una bolsa!" Chilló Quinn.

"¡Danos una bolsa!" Espetó Santana, aún con el arma apuntando al chico.

El dependiente empezó a sudar, preguntándose cómo le daría la bolsa con sus manos levantadas. Santana parecía entenderlo y se inclinó en el mostrador para coger un par de bolsas de plástico. Las lanzó a Quinn que volvió corriendo a las estanterías para llenarlas.

"No me hagan daño, por favor" Murmuró el dependiente y Santana lo miró ferozmente.

"¿Dije que podías hablar?" Contestó. "¡No! Ahora abre la caja y danos todo el dinero"

Quinn sentía tanto la adrenalina que ni si quiera sabia lo que estaba cogiendo, pero parecía que no podían correr hacia el coche con todas esas bolsas.

"¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡voy a agitar el sombrero!" Salió de la tienda corriendo.

"Dios mio, ahí vienen…" Murmuró Santana, desbloqueando el arma y tratando de no parecer sorprendida de que funcionara. Nunca había usado un arma antes.

Brittany saltó del coche y corrió hacia la tienda donde Quinn ya había entrado.

"¡Lleva estas al coche! ¡Llena el depósito!" mando Quinn

"¡Y date prisa!" Chilló Santana cuando el dependiente bajó las manos. Le volvió a apuntar y las volvió a subir.

Brittany abrió el maletero y tiro las bolsas dentro, luego empezó a llenar el depósito.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Rachel

"Santana está apuntando a un hombre con un arma y Quinn está robando toda la comida. ¡Y yo estoy robando la gasolina!" Replico Brittany.

"Ah" Rachel sintió una ola de cabreo invadirla. Le podrían haber contado que iban a asaltar la tienda. Había derrochado mucho tiempo pensando en las historias de cada personaje, escogiendo su ropa y pelucas…

Era de mala educación.

Quinn salió corriendo de la tienda con las bolsas, su sombrero volando de su cabeza cuando se metió en el coche y tiró las bolsas. Brittany terminó de llenar el depósito y guardo el bidón en el maletero antes de cerrarlo, sentándose después en el asiento del pasajero.

Santana salió de espaldas, aún con el arma alzada.

"¡Llamas a los polis antes de que nos larguemos y volveré para hacerte un nuevo agujero en el culo!" Oh, que malota era ahora mismo. Se lo estaba pasando genial.

Se sentó en el asiento trasero, sus ojos brillando y queriéndose reír.

Pero el coche no arrancaba.

"¿Os habéis abrochado todas los cinturones?" Preguntó Rachel calmadamente, y Brittany cumplió obedientemente.

"¡Yo sí!" Chilló felizmente la rubia de ojos azules.

"¿Qué coño..? ¡Berry arranca coño!" Replicó Santana, su buen rollito terminándose a medida que el pánico la invadía.

"Arrancaré, Santana, cuando todo el mundo se haya abrochado los cinturones" Rachel estaba decidida y Quinn cumplió sin comentar.

"Serás…" Empezó Santana.

"Hazlo" Murmuró Quinn mientras Rachel miraba al frente. Sí, la seguridad vial era muy importante para ella, pero quizá la latina no le ocultaría las cosas la próxima vez.

"Puta loca" Murmuró Santana, atándose el cinturón. "Voy a hacerte un nuevo agujero a ti…"

Cuando Rachel escuchó el click del cinturón de Santana, arrancó con un chirrido de ruedas.

Ignoró a Santana insultarla y decidió subir el volumen de la canción que sonaba en uno de los CD's de Brittay y cantó con ella dejándose la voz.

"_Al compás del chacachá, del chacachá del tren. ¡Qué gusto da viajar cuando se va en exprés! Pues parece que el amor, con su dulzón vaivén…"_

* * *

><p><em>Decidme qué tal os parece la historia hasta ahora :)<em>


	4. Capítulo Dos Parte B

¡Feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo!

* * *

><p>Santana no habló con Rachel hasta que instalaron el campamento para ese día y se bebió tres de los ocho tintos de verano que Quinn había cogido de los refrigeradores de la gasolinera.<p>

No habían ido con la intención de robar alcohol, pero cuando la vida te daba sustancia, te la bebes, razonó Santana. Además, le ayudó a lidiar con la incesante charla sobre no incluirla en lo que iban a hacer.

"Si no tenemos confianza, ¡No tenemos nada! Somos cuatro contra el mundo, y mientras puedo agradecer que quizá en algún nivel me estáis protegiendo de hacer algo terrible a alguien, me doy cuenta de que la verdadera razón era protegeros vosotras mismas."

Quinn cogió un tinto de verano mientras Brittany bebía felizmente de una botella de Jack Daniels.

"Además, la ignorancia que estais mostrando ahora mismo bebiendo alcohol es francamente decepcionante"

Sin mediar palabra, Quinn le alcanzó a Rachel una botella de tinto de verano sin abrir y se encogió de hombros.

La boca de Rachel se abrió. Luego se cerró.

"No creo que…" Empezó a decir, cogiendo la mirada de Santana de completo desprecio y suspirando. "Vale"

Las cosas habían mejorado tanto entre las cuatro… y ahora Santana y ella estaban otra vez en la casilla de salida.

Quizá sí que se necesitaba una bebida.

* * *

><p>"¡Whooooo!" Chilló Brittany, encendiendo el coche y apretando el play del reproductor de CD. El ruido invadió el valle en el que estaban acampando.<p>

La rubia ágilmente saltó al capó del coche y empezó a mover sus caderas de atrás a delante, subiendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

Quinn frunció el ceño y agarró el cuello de la botella de Jack Daniel, bebiendo de ella.

"Es que no sé por qué me odias" Rachel arrastraba las palabras, apoyándose en el hombro de Santana y haciendo puchero.

"¡Porque todo el mundo me odia!" Replicó la latina, poniéndose a llorar.

Era medio día, el sol iluminándolas mientras coches volaban a medio quilómetro de ellas en la autopista. Montaron sus tiendas preparándose para dormir, pero la emoción de la noche anterior aún estaba corriendo por sus venas y no podían dormir.

Especialmente cuando buscaron entre las bolsas y encontraron botellas de alcohol y zumo.

Quinn ni siquiera recordaba haber cogido la mitad de las cosas que tenían, incluyendo productos lácteos que lanzaron por la ventana a pesar de la contradicción de Rachel sobre lanzar la basura y la crueldad de la industria láctea. Junto con el alcohol y la comida, había gomas del pelo, condones, revistas y aceite de motor.

Brittany había hinchado la mayoría de los condones y los había atado, haciéndolos volar a base de golpes felizmente hasta que sintió la necesidad de bailar.

"¡Yo no te odio! ¡Tú a mi si!" Chilló Rachel, acurrucándose aún más en el hombre de Santana mientras que la latina lloraba con más fuerza.

"¡Es tan difícil… Ya sabes, porque no soy rubia!"

Quinn se llenó la boca de licor, tragándolo rápidamente cuando su visión empezó a flaquear.

"¡Ser rubia no facilita las cosas!" Chilló, dejando la botella fuertemente en el césped e intentando levantarse. "¡Es complicado ser rubia!"

Rachel pestañeó a Quinn tontamente, sonriendo tras unos segundos y acercándose a ella.

"Siempre quise ser rubia, así que tuve que hacer mi voz rubia, para la gente." Tenía el hipo y le costaba terminar las frases. Mientras veía como Quinn se dirigía a una de las tiendas y le daba una patada.

"¡Todo es más fácil si eres rubia! ¡Todo el mundo te quiere! ¡Todo el mundo cree que soy una zorra!" Se lamentó Santana, apuntando con su dedo a Quinn enérgicamente y abriendo su sexto tinto de verano.

Brittany hizo el puchero cuando la canción que estaba bailando terminó, pero se recuperó rápidamente cuando la batería de la siguiente empezó a sonar.

"¡Me encanta esta canción!" Rachel picó de manos y corrió hacia el coche, intentando subir al capó y bailar con Brittany.

Brittany se desabrochó su camiseta, poniéndose de cuclillas para dejarla antes de empezar a mover sus caderas lentamente y subiendo para quedarse nuevamente de pie. Rachel trepó hasta ponerse a su lado, dando una vuelta para observar las vistas y abrir sus brazos de par en par, cantando al son de la música sonando des de su coche.

"¡Eres una zorra!" Espetó Quinn, intentando poner la tienda en sitio nuevo porque no molaba dónde estaba ahora y eso siempre le pasaba cuando estaba ebria.

"¡Soy realista!" Le contestó Santana, moviéndose sin abandonar su sitio mientras más lágrimas invadían sus mejillas. "¿Soy la única que no miente y qué consigo con esto? ¡Ningún amigo!"

"¡Eres mi mejor amiga! ¡Y ni siquiera te importa!" Divagó Quinn, no muy segura de las razones que respaldarían su opinión pero sintiendo la rabia en su cuerpo.

"Si que me importa" Empezó Santana, más seria de lo que había estado antes. "Muchísimo. Quinn, ¡Maté a tu padre por ello!"

"¡No, yo le maté!"

Santana caminó con dificultad hacia donde se encontraba Quinn, que ya había abandonado arreglar la tienda, y la agarró por los hombros.

"No, Q, lo maté yo. Y debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. Qué imbécil."

Quinn suspiró, apretando los labios.

"Quizá las dos le matamos. Juntas"

La camisa de Brittany tocó el suelo, seguida rápidamente por su sujetador, y Rachel chilló riéndose. Impulsivamente agarró a la rubia y la abrazó, la parte izquierda de su cara estampándose contra los pechos desnudos de Brittany.

Brittany abrazó a la morena felizmente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando vio a Quinn y Santana abrazarse cerca de las tiendas. Santana estaba llorando y Quinn fruncía el ceño, pero se abrazaban fuertemente y era la mejor cosa que había visto. Odiaba cuando sus mejores amigas no se llevaban bien.

"¡Tu teta esta en mi cara!" Rachel soltó una risotada, pestañeando rápidamente mientras Brittany seguía bailando incluso con la pequeña dejando todo su cuerpo sobre ella.

"¡Tu cara está en mi teta!" Replicó Brittany, bajando sus manos para desabrocharse sus shorts.

Ahí fue cuando Rachel se tropezó, cayó del capó y aterrizo en el suave césped.

Durante la última semana casi la violan, asesinó a gente, asaltó a un policía y cometió robo armado.

Y nunca había estado tan feliz.

* * *

><p>Quinn se despertó completamente desorientada y con su voz sabiendo igual que los calcetines de deporte de Finn. Se fregó la cara pestañeando, con dolor de cabeza y sientiendo como si estaba cubierta de una fina capa de sudor.<p>

Hacía calor. Muchísimo calor.

Abrió los ojos, distinguiendo muy poco a poco el techo de la tienda. Parecía que el sol estuviera amaneciendo.

Un movimiento en su costado hizo que sus cejas se levantaran y mirase hacia abajo.

Rachel Berry la estaba abrazando. Una de las piernas de la diva encima de las suyas, y uno de su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Quinn volvió a dejar su cabeza apoyada en el suelo.

¿Qué había pasado?

Recordaba a Santana llorar, y luego chillar un montón de insultos en Italiano a Rachel cuando la chica había intentado volver a subir al coche después de caerse. Brittany casi se desnuda completamente y Santana había hecho un placaje a la diva para alejarla del coche mientras Quinn intentaba recordar que se estaban escondiendo y que no lo estaban haciendo muy bien.

La latina y la diva habían forcejeado en el césped durante un rato. Después se abrazaron ferozmente y declarando que deberían ser mejores amigas.

Bueno, Rachel lo declaró. Santana tan solo lloró desconsolada hasta que Brittany la invitó a subir al coche para bailar.

Las cosas eran confusas después de eso. Aunque si recuerda dormirse en la tienda durante la tarde en algún momento.

Y ahora se despertaba abrazada a Rachel Berry.

La más mínima parte de su mente inmediatamente levantó las manos, demandando que echara a la chica y soltar una broma sobre gays o algo parecido, pero honestamente no le molestaba. Simplemente esto le parecía algo que salía de sus planes.

La abrazó con más fuerza y suspiró. Era agradable tener a alguien a quien abrazar, alguien al que cuidar. Quería que Rachel tuviera una segunda oportunidad, de verdad. Pero estaba aliviada que la chica aún estuviera con ellas. ¿Qué había dicho Rachel? Eran cuatro contra el mundo.

Brittany y Santana, que eran como un pack y ahora, ella y Rachel.

Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y se relajó.

De verdad, si Finn pudiera verlas ahora…

* * *

><p>Estaban demasiado resacosas como para conducir.<p>

A parte, otro día en el mismo lugar no les haría daño.

Estirarse en el césped y mirar a las estrellas era mucho más divertido que conducir, pensó Brittany, contando las tetas que podía ver y pensando en la princesa encadenada y el monstruo.

Santana estaba llevando gafas de sol, aunque estaban completamente en la oscuridad y la única luz que tenían era la de la luna.

La latina aseguró no recordar nada sobre lo que había pasado, evitando reconocer el lazo que ella y Rachel habían establecido.

Por otro lado, Quinn se había despertado disculpándose profundamente con Rachel por su posición tan íntima, pero ella le había restado importancia con una sonrisa. Le dijo que era agradable, y lo era de verdad.

Ahora, Brittany y Santana se murmuraban suavemente cosas la una a la otra, dejando uno de los sacos de dormir en el suelo y abrazándose encima de él. La noche era lo suficientemente cálida como para no necesitar una sábana, y el cielo encima de ellas brillaba tan claramente con las estrellas que era casi sobrecogedor.

"¿Zumo?" Ofreció Quinn, que volvía del coche después de coger cuatro botellas de zumo. La brillante luz ilumaba el camino hacia la diva, que había imitado las otras chicas y había sacado su saco de dormir de la tienda.

"Gracias" Contestó suavemente Rachel, tomando un trago mientras Quinn se sentaba a su lado.

"Así que sabes un montón sobre constelaciones, ¿No?" Quinn echó un trago de su bebida, mirando a las estrellas, saboreando la sensación que le daban: de infinidad. Como si el mundo no importase, no en comparación con todo el universo.

"un poco" Rachel se encogió de hombros, aunque Quinn no podía verla. "Sé mas historias sobre el amor y el romanticismo"

La mente de la pequeña se dirigió otra vez a Finn. Su primer amor. Había invertido mucho en el chico, queriendo desesperadamente que él fuera el único.

"Oh, por supuesto" Quinn rió suavemente "Rachel Berry: Romántica sin remedio"

"Quizá solo sin remedio" Contestó Rachel despreciándose a si misma y tomando otro trago del zumo de naranja.

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta tus opciones en prisión o incluso en una ciudad más pequeña que Lima…" Quinn se encogió de hombros "Quizá si que tienes poco remedio"

Rachel giró su cabeza en dirección a la voz proveniente de la rubia, desacostumbrada al tono tan cálido de la chica.

"¿Quisiste a Finn?"

No era la pregunta que Quinn estaba esperando, aunque quizá debería, pero con todo lo de romper la ley y matar, ni siquiera había pensado en el chico a parte de la diversión que causaba pensar qué diría si supiera lo que les estaba pasando.

¿Pero de sentimientos?

"Creo que sí" Respondió finalmente. "Quiero decir, ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?"

Rachel suspiró, tirando de la hierba de la tierra.

"Bueno, la cultura popular nos dice que nuestros corazones laten más rápido y que nuestros pensamientos están consumidos por la otra persona. Que nuestras vidas pasan a segundo plano por el bien de la otra persona" Rachell tiró más de la hierba. De pequeña la arrancaba, pero ahora sabía que la hierba también estaba viva, así que tan sólo tiraba de ella. "Y le entiendes y te entiende. Pero la cosa más importante en el amor, la cosa que está por encima de las otras que te hace saber si estás enamorado, es que antepones su seguridad y felicidad antes que la tuya"

Quinn dejó ir un suspiro.

"Entonces no, nunca quise de verdad a Finn"

Estuvieron calladas por unos instantes mientras Rachel saboreaba las palabras de Quinn.

"Quise quererlo. Casi lo consigo" Suspiró Rachel, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando tiró demasiado fuerte, arrancando un puñado de hierba.

"¿Pero no estabas dispuesta a escogerle a él antes que a tu futuro?"

"No. Y no creo que eso estuviera mal."

"Tampoco lo creo"

Quinn se estiró completamente en el saco de dormir con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Después de un momento, Rachel la imitó.

"¿Por qué me odiabas tanto?" La voz de Rachel era suave, como si tuviera miedo de preguntar.

Quinn inhaló profundamente para luego expulsar el aire de manera lenta. Esto sí que lo había esperado, y no desde que se dieron a la fuga, sino desde hacía dos años. Finn había sido la excusa perfecta para molestar a la otra chica, pero sin duda, no era del todo verdad.

Por Dios, ni siquiera existía cuando la tormenta empezó.

"Me recuerdas a alguien. Más o menos." Empezó Quinn, su corazón acelerándose. "Alguien de quien me deshice"

La boca de Rachel se abrió y cerró varias veces antes de sentarse alarmada.

"¿Habías matado antes?"

Quinn se rió, dándose cuenta de que lo que salió de su boca no reconfortaba a la otra chica.

"No, no me refería a… Dios Rachel, ¡Estaba hablando de mí misma!"

Rachel seguía confundida, pero se volvió a estirar al lado de Quinn y volvió a fijar su mirada en el cielo.

"Sigo sin pillarte"

"¿Recuerdas el año pasado, cuando me presenté para Reina del Baile, y ese… ese poster con esa chica gorda apareció por la escuela?"

Rachel asintió ausentamente. "Mitad de la escuela pensaba que eras tú, aunque yo era partidaria de que era una simple broma preparada por alguna de tus contrincantes"

"Si, bueno. Era yo."

Rachel ahogó un grito, su mente dándole un vago recuerdo del poster.

"¡No!"

"Sí. ¿Por qué sino crees que llevé la camiseta de Lucy Caboosey?"

"Porque teniendo en cuenta tu estatus como madre adolescente, asumí que se refería a tu… bueno, eh…"

Quinn soltó aire por la nariz riéndose. "¿En serio? ¿Pensabas que llevaba orgullosa una camiseta en la que me llamaba puta?"

Rachel frunció el ceño, agradecida de que Quinn no pudiese ver su cara.

"No es exactamente una cualidad…"

"Da igual, el caso es que en verdad me estaba refiriendo a un apodo que tenía en mi otra escuela. Ahí yo… Bueno, mi culo era muchísimo más grande. Y mi pelo era marron. Y mi nariz… Da igual, simplemente era diferente"

"Espera, hace un minuto has dicho que yo te recordaba a ti misma en este look que una vez tuviste. Pero debo decirte que mi trasero está perfectamente proporcionado a la mida de mi cuerpo y no es para nada, grande."

Quinn puso sus ojos en blanco. Rachel seguía siendo una persona frustrante, pero ahora era una frustración cariñosa. Lo que fuera que eso significase.

"Rachel, no tenía amigos. Ni uno. Nadie se sentaba conmigo o me hablaba, todo el mundo creía que era rara porque era demasiado vergonzosa para hablar con la gente. La gente me miraba y corrían en dirección opuesta. O sentían pena por mí. Y me deshice de ella. Tan solo… La mandé lejos, y después de un año cambiando un montón de cosas, se largó.

"Oh, Quinn"

"Y ahí estabas tú, sin amigos o sin estatus social, caminando por los pasillos como si no te importase y eso… mira, sé que estuvo mal. Pero era lo fácil, Rachel. Era más fácil fastidiarte porque…"

Rachel no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Quinn decía, pero lo entendía.

"Porque hice lo contrario a lo que tú hiciste. Tú te eliminaste y yo no sucumbía a la presión social"

"Quise que lo hicieras" Se cubrió la cara con sus manos. "Dios, soy mezquina"

Justo entonces, Brittany dejó ir un chillido cuando una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo.

"Te perdono." Dijo sencillamente Rachel.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Quinn, quitando las manos y respirando hondo. Nunca había hablado tanto en su vida.

"Porque no vale la pena agarrarse a ello." Respondió la morena. "Además, estamos en algo así como una fuga, hemos cometido asesinato varias veces… ¡y has salvado mi vida! Estaba tan absorbida en… Da igual, ese cocinero… Lo que quiero decir es que ya no debes odiarme tanto, Quinn. Si lo hicieras me habrías dejado ahí morir o ser arrestada."

"No lo hago." Susurró Quinn, sintiéndose extrañamente emotiva. "Aunque haya cambiado, todavía no tengo amigos. No realmente."

"Pero tienes a Santana. Y a Brittany"

Quinn negó con la cabeza. "No realmente, por lo menos no antes del Glee Club. Éramos amigas porque estábamos en el mismo equipo pero… Dios, míralas. ¿Sabes? Han sido mejores amigas desde que nacieron casi. No fue hasta el último verano que todas nos hicimos más amigas, lo suficiente para… Son mis mejores amigas, Rachel. Pero siempre será Brittany y Santa, y luego yo."

Rachel estaba rebuscando algo que decir. Quería discutirlo, pero la voz de Quinn sonaba tan triste.

"¡Pero tenías a Mercedes y a Kurt!"

"Hasta que volví a vivir con mi madre y Kurt fue a Dalton y consiguió un novio. Mira, es estúpido. Sé que lo es. Solo digo que…"

"¡Me tienes a mí!" Rachel se giró, cogiendo la mano de Quinn.

"Sí, e hizo falta un montón de gente muerta para que nosotras nos volviésemos amigas" gimoteó Quinn, intentando mantener su tono de voz.

"No" Respondió Rachel suavemente, buscando la posición para que pudiera ver la cara de Quinn iluminada. Una vez lo consiguió forzó el contacto visual. "Fui tu amiga antes de todo esto, es solo que…" Se acercó más. "Hizo falta que muriera un montón de gente para que tú lo vieras"

A Rachel se le encogió el corazón cuando Quinn rompió a llorar, agarrando a la otra chica y abrazándola.

"¡Boyeras!" Chilló Santana. Brittany riendo tontamente y haciéndola callar.

"¡Están siendo monas! ¡No lo fastidies!"

Rachel rompió el abrazo para secar las lágrimas de Quinn pero lo único que hizo fue meterle el dedo en el ojo. Quinn empezó a reír.

"¡Au! ¡Jesús, Berry! ¡No sabía que ser tu amiga acarreaba dolor!"

Rachel se reía tontamente, volviéndose a estirar y volviendo a mirar el cielo.

"Bueno, acostúmbrate"

Quinn no había sentido su corazón tan ligero en su vida como lo estaba sintiendo ahora.

"Sigo pensando qué es lo que piensan de nosotras, en Lima. Especialmente Finn"

"Yo también. Pero no creo que… No creo que debamos pensar demasiado en eso. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que teníamos que centrarnos en mirar hacia adelante"

Quinn murmuró sin abrir los labios en consentimiento.

"¿Sabes más historias sobre constelaciones?"

Rachel paró, pensando. "Realmente no, pero conozco un poema sobre la historia que te conté. Si quieres… Es estúpido, no tienes por qué…"

"Cuéntamelo"

Rachel sonrió, sintiendo de repente que todo iba a solucionarse. De alguna manera. Increíblemente.

"La suave cara de la moneda y la gastada frase de los mitos Griegos que cautivaron mi juventud, ya no lo hacen más es mis viejos días: Dolor y belleza se afligirán por la verdad. Andromeda, en grilletes por el mar, estrella pálida con angustia hasta que Perseo llegó, nada me tormenta menos que su sufrimiento a mí, la pequeña figura encadenada a la oscura vergüenza."

Y ella seguía visualizando a Quinn encadenada en una roca en el mar, un monstruo apareciendo en el horizonte listo para devorarla porque sus padres le habían fallado. Excepto que ahora se vio a sí misma como Perseo, cabalgando en un caballo alado para liberar a la chica prisionera y llevársela lejos, muy lejos.

Si tan sólo pudiera saber dónde.

* * *

><p>"Britts, cariño, sabes que me encanta que bailes. Es súper sexy" Empezó Santana, pasando sus dedos por la palma de la rubia. "Pero estaba pensando, ya sabes, quizá, que la próxima vez… ¿Nosotras hagamos nuestra propia música?"<p>

Brittany asintió, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada.

"Lo siento muchísimo, San" Murmuró, pero la otra chica la hizo callar.

"Hey, ya lo sé. No pasa nada. Tan solo tendremos que poner gasolina un poco antes, ya está. Incluso si utilizaste un montón para poner tus CD's, no pasa nada. Es solo que…" Sonrió gentilmente. "Quizá podemos buscar como una radiocasete o algo parecido, para que cuando quieras bailar no uses toda la gasolina…"

"Perdonad chicas"

Rachel se dio la vuelta en el asiento del copiloto, ofreciendo a las chicas de detrás una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡No le demos más vueltas!" dijo alegramente, aún recordando la conversación que tuvo con Quinn la noche anterior.

A su lado, la ex-HBIC de McKinley ahora asesina a la fuga, sonrió. Vale, le molestó un poco volver al cochey ver que Brittany había gastado la mitad de la gasolina pero una pequeña parte de ella estaba expectante para volver a atracar otra gasolinera. La primera vez había sido un poco sobrecogedor pero esta vez, mantendría la calma y se aseguraría en coger tan solo aquellas cosas necesarias.

Además, ¿Romper la ley sin que nadie muriese? ¡Tremendo!

Recordó el día aquel con Puck, su cuerpo encima del suyo, una foto del señor encima de él… Y qué bien sentó hacer algo que estaba mal. Vale, le había explotado en la cara después y todo el dolor que causó y bla bla bla.

Pero era emocionante. Esto era vivir. Era coger la vida por los huevos, su nariz se arrugó un poco, qué asco. Y decir que no a las consecuencias… No, declaró, que le dieran a las consecuencias. Había que disfrutar del momento.

Apretó el acelerador, descubriendo que les quedaban pocas noches de conducir antes de que las cosas se volvieran muy nefastas y tuvieran que rellenar el depósito.

Hubo una vez en que sus momentos habían estado vacíos y solitarios. Pasaba sus noches soñando con la vida que podría haber tenido y rezando para que las cosas mejoraran. Entonces cambió y empezó de nuevo y aún se encontró a sí misma rezando para que las cosas cambiaran y se pusieran a su favor.

Pero no había que pensar en el pasado. Quizá ni siquiera en lo qué les deparaba el futuro. Mientras que las chicas de detrás cantaban la música que sonaba en la radio y Rachel armonizaba por encima de ellas, no podía quitar su sonrisilla de su cara.

Fuera lo que fuera que hubiese pasado, por primera vez en su vida se olvidó de lo qué era sentirse completamente sola.

* * *

><p>"¿San?" Susurró Brittany mientras escuchaba las risas provenientes de la otra tienda.<p>

"¿Mmm?" Santana estaba tan cerca de volverse a dormir.

"¿Volverán las cosas a ser como antes?"

Pero ahora estaba completamente despierta.

"No."

Era todo lo que podia decir en verdad, y pensó que era bastante obvio pero los repentinos sollozos provenientes de su mejor amiga la golpearon en señal de alarma.

"¡Pues quiero que lo sean!" Dijo Brittany, pareciendo más afligida de lo que Santana había visto en años.

"Hey, hey, no pasa nada. Las cosas son mucho mejor ahora. No tenemos que ir a clase o…" Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por encima de las mejillas de la rubia, levantando su cara para que encarase la suya.

"¡Eso no!" Brittany se acomodó al tacto de Santana.

"Oh, entonces ¿Qué estabas preguntando?"

Brittany respiró profundamente, agradecida de que durmieran durante el día porque así podía ver a Santana perfectamente.

"De nosotras"

Las cejas de la latina se levantaron y ella se echó para atrás.

"¿Nosotras?"

Brittany no dejó que se echara más para atrás mirando intensamente a Santana, quien intentaba mirar a cualquier otro sitio.

"No me has besado en un año"

Bueno, ahí estaba. La incomodidad. Y justo cuando las cosas se habían vuelto divertidas otra vez.

"Vamos, Britts. Era nuestra idea de ser amigas, de tan solo ser…"

"Sí, y lo somos. Y ahora quiero que me vuelvas a besar"

Brittany se sentó, molesta porque Santana no la miraba a los ojos. Su mejor amiga estaba fuera del armario y orgullosa y era impresionante. Y se habían vuelto a hacer súper amigas otra vez. Además, no había nadie más, especialmente ahí fuera en… oh.

"¿O es que quieres besar a Quinn o a Rachel? Porque entonces nos podemos cambiar de tiendas." Murmuró Brittany tristemente. ¿Quizá podía besar a quien fuera que Santana no quisiese? Deseó que fuera Rachel, porque estaba buena y tenía el pelo negro de manera que podía fingir, durante un tiempo, que era Santana.

"Oh Dios Mío. No"

Lo que no era verdad del todo, pero Brittany estaba tan triste y por supuesto ella era su primera opción… Se sacudió la cabeza. No podía creer que su mente le estuviese haciendo una lista de las otras tres en orden para ver a quién se tiraría primero.

"¿Así que no me quieres besar? Antes te gustaba"

"Yo… Britts, no es eso. Es… Mira, te quiero. Eres mi major amiga. Desde siempre. ¿Lo sabes, no?"

Brittany asintió casi sin que se notara, haciendo un puchero tan intenso que su labio superior había desaparecido.

"Si"

"La última vez que… Mira, antes nos besábamos y teníamos… hacíamos… bueno, otras cosas, y era muy divertido y sexy y apasionante. Pero no puedo hacerlo ahora, no con mi mejor amiga"

Brittany sintió que su corazón se volvía a romper.

"Oh."

Santana negó con la cabeza, cogiendo la cara de la rubia para poderla mirar.

"No quiero decir que… Para mí no es solo besarse y sexo ahora, Britts. Para mí el sexo significa estar saliendo con alguien ¿Vale? Al menos contigo. Es super gay, lo se, pero no puedo besarte y no sentir nada. No es… ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?"

Y Brittany lo entendía completamente. Tanto, que su puchero desapareció y sonrió aliviada.

"Me encantaría salir contigo. No quiero sólo los besos. Quiero a mi San de vuelta"

Era lo más natural caer en un abrazo.

"Y yo quiero a mi Britts de vuelta" Susurró Santana en el pelo rubio. "Así que vamos a tomárnoslo despacio y… ¿Ver lo que pasa?"

"Vale" Brittany la abrazó más fuerte, manteniéndose lo más cerca posible de ella.

* * *

><p>"¿Camp Crook?" se rió burlonamente mientras pasaban la señal de salida. "Oh, ¡necesitamos parar aquí!"<p>

Quinn encendió el intermitente, riéndose con el resto de pasajeras cuando vieron la segunda señal.

"¡Deberíamos vivir aquí!" Se rió Brittany, bajando su ventanilla y sacando la cabeza para visualizar el pueblo al que se acercaban.

"Es pequeño" Dijo Rachel buscando una gasolinera, un supermercado o algo.

"No veo ni tías buenas ni Breadstix" Añadió Santana. "Coño, ¡No veo mucha cosa!"

"Ahí hay la gasolinera, una tienda en la que se ve que venden de todo y un taller mecánico aparentemente" Murmuró Quinn, desacelerando. "¡Todo en uno!"

"Vale, ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?" Quinn había detenido el coche.

"¿Cuánto dinero robaste del último sitio? ¿Podríamos comprar lo que necesitamos?" Ofreció Rachel suavemente, arrastrando los ojos en blanco de las otras chicas.

"Rach, quizá necesitamos quedarnos en un motel o… El dinero puede ser usado para otras cosas. Deberíamos… Hicimos un pacto: No se mata más. No se dispara a nadie, tan solo… cogemos las cosas"

Santana alzó el arma con una sonrisilla.

"Amén, Q"

Rachel decidió quedarse en el coche, poniendo gasolina hasta que el depósito estaba lleno y esperando en el asiento del conductor preparada para quemar rueda y salir volando de ahí.

Dios, esto estaba tan mal, pero era tan emocionante.

Hasta que un coche de policía apareció y se escucharon tiros desde dentro.

* * *

><p>"Vale, lo hacemos como la última vez. Santana, apuntas a quien sea que esté atendiendo. Mientras, Brittany y yo cogeremos todo. Entramos, salimos. No se dispara. ¿Queda claro?"<p>

Santana sentía una tremenda necesidad de poner su mano en medio del grupo como si fuera algún tipo de grito motivador a lo '¡Vamos Equipo!'. Dios, se estaba convirtiendo en la friki del grupo. En cambio, alzó el arma y sonrió maliciosamente.

"¡Rock n' Roll!"

Quinn se dirigió inmediatamente a las estanterías, mirando los productos mientras que Brittany la seguía.

"Sólo lo que necesitamos, ¿Vale?" Murmuró a la otra rubia mientras Santana entraba en la tienda.

"Escucha zorra, ¡Manos arriba!" Apuntó a la mujer cuarentona con el arma quien abrió los ojos como platos.

"Y una mierda. ¡Salid de mi tienda!" Replicó, levantándose del taburete en el que estaba y mirándolas ferozmente a cada una.

Santana frunció el ceño. Por dentro estaba asustadísima. Quizá tendría que exagerar las cosas.

Desbloqueó el arma.

"¡Volare tu puta cabeza si no levantas las jodidas manos!"

La mujer se detuvo antes de subir las manos lentamente.

"¡Joder, bolsas! ¡Necesitamos bolsas!" Quinn gesticuló a Brittany, haciendo una nota mental que deberían llevar bolsas la próxima vez. Con el atraco, el arma, pensar en lo que habían de robar… Bolsas era en lo último que pensaba.

Brittany saltó hacia el mostrador, sonriendo alegramente a la sorprendida mujer e inclinándose para coger bolsas de papel. Mientras cogía unas pocas, la mujer se movió rápidamente y antes de que supiera qué estaba pasando, había una escopeta apuntando a su cabeza.

"Em…" Brittany estaba completamente insegura de lo que había de hacer. Tan lentamente como pudo, se levantó del suelo y alzó sus manos. "¿San?"

Santana estaba congelada, sus ojos incapaces de abandonar el arma que ahora estaba apuntando a su mejor amiga.

"Eso es señoritas, ¡ahora soy yo quién va a volar vuestras cabezas! Entrar aquí para robarme como una panda de… ¡Joder, os he visto en las noticias! ¡Zorras malcriadas! He visto lo que les hicisteis a esos viejos… ¡Há, no lo vais a conseguir conmigo!"

La mujer desbloqueó el arma y Brittany se estremeció. Fue lo suficiente para despertar a Santana del trance.

Como si lo hubiese estado haciendo toda su vida, apuntó con el arma y disparó cuatro veces al pecho de la mujer.

Cuando la mujer tocó el suelo, Brittany chilló y se fue corriendo al lado de Quinn.

"¿Qué coño…?" Empezó Quinn, sacando la cabeza detrás de una estantería con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa al ver a Brittany escondida detrás suyo.

"¡Mierda!" Dijo Santana mirando estúpidamente al arma en sus manos.

"¡Alto!"

Se giró y sus ojos casi salen de su cara al ver a un coche de policía aparcado delante del coche de Rachel y dos polis apuntándolas con sus armas desde fuera.

Se echó para atrás cuando disparos rompieron las puertas de vidrio de la tienda.

"¡Oh, joder, joder, joder!"

Se quedaron juntas, mirando ansiosamente a través de un agujero en las estanterías mientras los policías entraban cautelosamente en la tienda.

"¡Salid con las manos en alto!"

De repente, Santana estaba extremadamente en contra de ser arrestada. No es que nunca hubiese estado a favor, pero ahora, encarada con la probable posibilidad de que todo terminara... pensó: Que le den.

Apuntó con el arma en la esquina de su escondite y disparó cuatro veces más. Los policías se resguardaron.

"Es el fin" Murmuró Quinn. "Joder, es el fin. Lo siento muchísimo"

Brittany sacudió la cabeza. "No, no pasa nada. Sé lo que hay que hacer"

"Me quedan… joder, no lo sé. ¿Cinco balas? Eso es suficiente para… para que las tres nos…" Santana no estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba hablando, tan solo sabía que no iba a ir a la cárcel.

"¿Y si ya tienen a Rachel?" Preguntó Quinn, su corazón sonando muy fuerte, tanto que casi ni escuchaba hablar a Santana.

"Chicas, ¡Sé lo que hay que hacer!" Insitió Brittany, aunque las otras la ignoraban.

Santana sintió las lágrimas alcanzar sus ojos. Era tan joven y aún tenía tanto que vivir. Respiró temblorosamente.

"¡Tirad el arma en el suelo! ¡Salid con las manos alzadas! Repito, ¡Salid con las jodidas manos alzadas!"

Que le den. No se iba a rendir como… iba a salir ahí en plan rambo y a disparar como una loca. Iba a ser…

"¡Lanzádme!"

Se volvió hacia Brittany, que estaba asintiendo determinadamente.

"¿Qué?" La voz de Quinn era casi imperceptible.

"Voy a contar hasta tres y luego vosotras" Hizó como una canasta con sus manos, alzando sus cejas. "Me" Alzó sus manos rápidamente como si estuviera enseñándoles un nuevo paso de baile "Lanzáis"

"No…" Ni de coña iba Santana a hacer esto.

"O morimos o vamos a la cárcel" Dijo Brittany simplemente.

"No, no voy a arriesgarte…" Santana quería llorar. Esto estaba tan jodido.

"Por favor" Brittany se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla "Confía en mí."

Era la cosa más difícil que Santana había hecho nunca. Asintió con la cabeza y estuvo de acuerdo con lanzar a su mejor amiga, a la única persona que de verdad ha querido, a dos policías que probablemente la matarían.

Pero confiaba en ella. Siempre había confiado en ella. Y estaban a punto de morir así que era el momento más importante para mantener su confianza viva.

"Te quiero" Declaró Santana a Brittany moviéndose hacia atrás. Agarró su muñeca con la otra mano, agachándose en frente de Quinn mientras que la otra chica la imitaba.

Habían hecho esto infinitas veces desde primer año. La entrenadora Sylvester había demandado que tan sólo dos personas formaban las bases de la rutina de lanzamiento. Hubieron tobillos, muñecas y narices rotas al menos una vez al año, pero les daba una ventaja en el campeonato. Una ventaja ilegal y muy peligrosa, pero al fin y al cabo, era ventaja.

Quinn encontró sus ojos, y luego asintió, agarrando la muñeca de la otra y formando una cesta.

"¡Teneis tres segundos para rendiros!"

Brittany usó la cuenta atrás para correr.

Saltó en las manos de sus mejores amigas, mientras que éstas la empujaban hacia arriba.

Y luego, estaba volando.

Podía ver a los polis apuntando con sus armas y se relajó porque no podía salir perdiendo. Era joven y estaba en forma. Podía aterrizar donde quería sin esfuerzo y sin hacerse daño. De todas maneras, la entrenadora le hizo hacer esto incontables veces como para ahora no poder dominarlo.

Después de eso fue simple. Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y usó el momento para caer sobre sus pies. Luego se giro graciosamente, queriendo reírse de los polis, que no se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba detrás suyo.

Rápidamente dio un paso adelante y agarró sus cabezas por detrás para estamparlas contra las estanterías en las que estaban resguardados.

Para asegurase de que estaban completamente inconscientes, cogió una de sus porras y les dio fuertemente, pero no demasiado, en sus nucas para enviarles a un sueño muy bonito.

"¡Ya está!" dijo alzando la voz felizmente, orgullosa de que su plan había funcionado.

Pero por supuesto que había funcionado. Ella era impresionante.

Santana y Quinn corrieron detrás de ella fuera de la tienda. Aunque Quinn se detuvo y volvió dentro de la tienda para coger el arma de la mujer y un paquete medio lleno de cartuchos de balas que estaban debajo de la caja registradora.

Rachel soltó el bate de basebol en sorpresa. Justo terminaba de haber reunido todo el valor para ir a ayudar a sus amigas e intentar golpear al menos a uno de los policías de manera que pudieran escapar. Lo más seguro es que el otro le hubiese disparado, pero no podía quedarse a fuera mientras su amigas morían. Tenía que hacer algo.

Pero de repente ahí estaban. Rompió a llorar, tan aliviada que no podía ni hablar.

Quinn esprintó hacia ellas con la escopeta, saltando en el asiento del copiloto y dejando la nueva adquisición en sus pies. Rachel escaló hacia el asiento del conductor, encendiendo el motor rápidamente para luego mirar a Quinn y abrazarla tan fuerte como pudo.

"Vámonos." Dijo Quinn, aceptando el abrazo pero sintiéndose tan inquieta que no se veía capaz de quedarse un minuto más ahí.

Las otras dos ya estaban en el asiento trasero.

"Eso fue…" Empezó Brittany, pero fue cortada por el coche que salió de la gasolinera, de la tienda, del taller, de lo que fuera que era eso y dejar completamente Camp Crook detrás.

Santana no podía pensar en nada. No podía pensar en qué hacer, en lo que quería hacer. Todo lo que la invadía era alivio, intimidada y amor por la otra chica de la que nunca se podría separar.

Así que la agarró por la camiseta y tiró de ella hasta que los labios de la rubia estaban en los suyos. Se dejó la vida en aquel beso, apretando más cuando Brittany la cogió por los hombros y luego no había nada más que labios, presión y sabor.

El beso no se parecía en nada a los compartidos anteriormente. Antes, sus besos eran siempre queriéndose, o bebidas o suaves. Antes, había pasión pero Santana siempre había estado muy reacia a ello. Antes sólo eran agradables.

Pero esto era necesidad. Esto era alivio. Esto eran dos personas encontrándose la una con la otra después de mucho tiempo y dándose cuenta de que nunca podrían vivir en un mundo donde no se besaran. Nunca más.

"Pues… Estuvo cerca" Murmuró Quinn incómodamente, intentando omitir los sonidos provenientes de detrás.

"S-Sí" Tartamudeó Rachel, haciendo todo lo posible para no mirar en el espejo retrovisor.


	5. Capítulo Tres Parte A

**Parte Tres – Alguien A Quién Maté, Alguien A Quién Dejé Ir.**

Un repetitivo pero energético ritmo empieza seguido por teclado y riff de guitarra. Sue Sylvester se apoya en su escritorio vestida en un chándal rojo. Su cabeza se gira a la cámara con una sonrisa. De repente, está en un chándal azul y tiene las manos en sus caderas. Le da a la cámara un guiño; Ahora vuelve a estar de rojo mientras levanta una taza hacia sus labios y ríe de algo fuera de cámara. Después lleva un chándal verde y apunta un dedo a la cámara mientras sus ojos se entrecierran en acusación. Finalmente, lleva un chándal negro y está de pie con los brazos cruzados. La cámara se acerca a su cara, ceño fruncido mientras que su mano es levantada con sus dedos curvados encima de su pulgar, haciendo la forma de C. Las palabras 'El rincón de Sue' son estampadas debajo justo cuando la música para.

"¡Buenas tardes, America! El programa de hoy es muy especial ya que nos visitan hoy los hombres que como héroes estuvieron a punto de perder la vida delante de las cuatro adolescentes corriendo por algún lugar de este país, tres de las cuales una vez tuvieron un lugar en mi corazón. De verdad. Es un tema complicado, y no soy una de esas de 'Triple F' que usa las palabras 'político' y 'revolucionario' y hace ridículas frases complicadas porque no solo son demasiado vagos para contribuir a la sociedad trabajando, sino que encuentras complicadísimo decir ocho palabras de una tirada. Sin embargo, hace mucho tiempo entrené a estas chicas. Les enseñé ciertos valores, como tener fuerza, coraje y tácticas de intimidación que fueron de generación en generación en mi familia. Los mejores cazadores de Nazi que este mundo ha visto. Y luego cayeron en la desorientación de William Shuester, cometiendo una serie de crímenes: seis asesinatos, tres asaltos graves y dos robos armados y que pasarán probablemente el resto de su vida en prisión. Es verdaderamente una historia sobre un corazón roto, y ése es el mío.

Se encoge de hombros, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Algunos expectadores han expresado sus preocupaciones de que influí en su camino de maldad. Dejádme aclarar las dudas que quizá puedan tener ahora: si las hubiera enseñado a matar, entonces, francamente, ahora estarían en un hospital de Venezuela teniendo trasplantes de cara con nuevos pasaportes e identidades listas para enviarlas al anonimato y escapar de los Estados Unidos para siempre. En cambio, se embarcan en un viajecillo en coche por el país, masacrando y mutilando a aquellos que cruzan su camino, la mayoría de los cuales se capta en vídeo"

Sue suspira.

"¿Pero qué podeis hacer? Santana, Brittany y Quinn eran unas tremendas animadoras, escaparon gracias a ello, y me entristece que el Gobierno siga rechazando el incluir equipos de animadoras en el sistema de seguridad porque esos talentos desaparecerán dentro de poco. En cuento a Rachel Berry, nunca me importó. De hecho, estoy perfectamente satisfecha de condenar su nombre para siempre. Incluso no me sorprendería de que estuviera al mando de esta juerga asesina en busca de un poco de popularidad."

Sue se gira a la cámara 3 y tres policías con vendas alrededor de sus cabezas pueden ser vistos.

"Tres víctimas han accedido venir, quienes han tenido encuentros con el recientemente cuarteto famoso. Señores, bienvenidos"

El hombre que está más cerca de Sue asiente con la cabeza, mirando nerviosamente a la cámara. Los otros dos inclinan la cabeza. Estos dos tienen largos bigotes.

"Con vuestras palabras, contad a la nación qué paso exactamente"

El primer hombre se aclara la garganta.

"Hice que detuvieran el coche por que iban demasiado rápido conduciendo. Era una matrícula diferente, no la que nos dijeron que buscásemos, así que no pensé… creo que estas chicas son realmente astutas."

Sue entrecierra los ojos, apretando los labios y asintiendo.

"Me arcerqué al vehículo y antes de que pudiese coger el arma una de ellas me dio muy fuerte. Apareció de la nada, como… como si fueran asesinas entrenadas o algo así"

Sue chasquea la lengua y dirige su atención a los otros dos.

"Todos hemos visto la grabación de vuestro encuentro con las cuatro… siento la necesidad de repetir esto: adolescentes. ¿Y bien, señores?"

El hombre del medio abre la boca para hablar.

"Ibamos a coger nuestras Coca-Colas de las diez en punto de la tienda de Elsa, una amable y generosa mujer, cuando escuchamos disparos desde dentro de la tienda. Bien, Camp Crook es un pueblo pequeño, lleno de gente buena y honesta. ¿Disparos a esa hora de la noche? Entramos en acción"

El otro hombre asiente con la cabeza.

"Nunca nos había pasado nada parecido. Estábamos avisados de que las chicas estaban a la fuga, pero ni en un millón de años sospechamos que vendrían a nuestro pueblo."

Su compañero asiente.

"Tuvimos la mala suerte de estar en el sitio equivocado en la hora equivocada"

Sue junta sus manos delante de ella, mirando a los hombres sentados en el otro lado del escritorio. Parece que piensa por unos instantes, antes de girarse a la cámara.

"¿O estaban ellos en el momento correcto a la hora correcto pero eran las personas equivocadas? América, ¿Qué he de hacer? ¿Subirme a un caballo y tomar la ley por mi cuenta? Hubo un tiempo en que pensé, hey señor Presidente, Sue Sylvester está para servirla. Dadme un ejército y este mundo será tuyo."

Se encoge de hombros.

"Pero declinaste mi oferta. Y ahora, policías entrenados y empleados para mantener a los ciudadanos de este hermoso país sanos y salvo están derribados por unas niñatas"

Exhala exageradamente por la nariz.

"¿Queréis un héroe, América? Pues no cambien de canal. Si tengo que encontrar a estas chicas por mi cuenta, podéis estar seguros de que lo haré. A estas alturas quizá me uno a ellas y todo. Esto es vergonzoso. ¡Apagad las cámaras! ¡Que alguien me consiga un batido de proteínas antes de que mi cabeza explote de indignación! Y que alguien llame a Figgins; decidle que Sue vuelve al McKinley"

――――――――――――――――――――

Sue se encuentra de pié en el centro de la sala de coro del Instituto William McKinley con Finn Hudson y un hombre medio calvo en traje.

"Me encuentro en la sala donde, quien sabe, las chicas han maquinado toda esta excursión de rebeldía. ¿Conmigo? El director Figgins, quién ha evitado comentar sobre el hecho de que cuatro de sus estudiantes están sembrando el pánico en el país. Oh, y Finn Hudson que por alguna razón, no me importa."

Sue se gira hacia Figgins.

"Bien, ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa? No solo ha atrofiado a las animadoras a pesar de nuestra clara superioridad justificada sobre todo el mundo en esta farsa a la que llama escuela, sino que ahora niega tener algún tipo de contacto con las cuatro asesinas que se por seguro que frecuentaban su oficina"

"Por favor, Sue, no saques rencores personales delante de la maravillosa nación que nos está viendo"

El director Figgins hace lo posible para sonreír de manera tranquilizadora.

"También voy a recordarte que sigues entrenando a las animadoras y que son muy buenas y con muchísimo talento. Tan solo tenemos problemas con unos temas de financiación que serán resueltos por cualquier generosa donación del público…"

"De nuevo estás evitando el asunto. ¡Habla!"

El director Figgins levanta sus manos.

"No sé qué quieres que diga; Esto es una tragedia nacional y mientras que aquí al William McKinley hacemos lo posible para fomentar que los chicos crezcan conociendo los límites de la ley, los adultos no podemos controlarlos"

Se encoje de hombros.

"Sus actuales vidas llenas de actos criminales no son a causa de que hayan estado educados en esta escuela y le pido a los padres que no cambien a sus estudiantes basándose en el caso de estas cuatro chicas que, incluso antes de esto, mostraban un comportamiento no adecuado para cuatro adolescentes."

Sue entrecierra los ojos.

"Explícate"

"Sue, y América, ¿Qué os puedo contar? Quinn Fabray dio a luz en su segundo año. Santana Lopez anunció su homosexualidad después de años de haber atormentado a otros por lo mismo. Rachel Berry siempre ha estado amenazando para salirse con la suya y Brittany Pierce tuvo una vez un pájaro en su taquilla hasta que murió"

Finn Hudson frunce el ceño profundamente, mientras que Sue sacude su cabeza en incredulidad.

"Éste es el por qué de haber pedido a la junta escolar, una y otra vez, que quitaran a este hombre de su cargo y me pusieran en su sitio. ¡Idiota! ¡Apagad su micrófono!"

El director resopla, su boca moviéndose pero sólo sonidos muy difusos escuchándose. Le empuja, sacándolo de la imagen y se dirige a Finn Hudson.

"Tu turno. Conocías las cuatro, ¡Empieza!"

"Eh… No… Eso no…"

"Vamos a ver, gigante verde, para saber a dónde se dirigen necesito saber en dónde han estado. ¡Dime lo que sabes!"

"No estoy en tu programa para ayudarte, estoy aquí para ayudar a Rachel"

Finn toma un respiro, girándose hacia la cámara mientras Sue suspira.

"Mirad, solo quería decir a todo el mundo que ella no haría esto. Quiero decir, que no formaría parte de esto si no estuviera forzada a hacerlo. No es una asesina, Rachel es la mejor cantante que conozco y ella… su futuro es tan importante para ella que… solo creo que la gente no la culparía tanto si la conocieran como yo lo hacía. ¡Lo hago! Como lo hago."

"Tu mema e inapropiada adoración es encantadora y vomitiva a la vez."

"Tengo un montón de cosas que lo prueban. Tengo, eh, videos de ella cantando y cartas que me escribió, y… y los del Glee Club te contarán que ella… vale, puede ser muy exagerada a veces pero…"

Se pone recto y mira profundamente a la cámara.

"La quiero"

"Señores y señoras, esta reconfortable confesión puede parecer atractiva pero antes de que deje a este zopenco seguir… dejadme decir: No sólo Finn Hudson quiere a Rachel Berry, sino que salió con Quinn Fabray dos veces y tuvo encuentros sexuales con Santana Lopez"

La mandíbula de Finn toca el suelo antes de que entrecierre sus ojos con rabia.

"Nada de eso tiene que ver con…"

"Au contraire, jovencito Frankenstein, creo que salir en defensa de esas a las que les tienes cariño es una admirable azaña, si le puedes llamar a esto defenderla… pero si vas a salir en la televisión nacional y hacer un necio de ti mismo en internet, la gente necesita saber los hechos. Este chico escandalosamente alto reclama estar actuando por amor."

"Vale, hubo un tiempo en que quise a Quinn pero no era…"

Sue se gira hacia la cámara.

"Ya es suficiente. Triple F, voy a por vosotras"

――――――――――――――――――――

Sue se sitúa en el escritorio de su estudio, frunciendo a las mujeres que se sientan delante de ella.

"Os dais cuenta de que defendéis a gente que, más que probablemente, se enfrentaran a una vida de encarcelación por asesinato."

La primera lleva gafas y con extrema seriedad niega con la cabeza.

"La nación se está fijando en lo que, nosotras creemos, equivocado. ¿Apoyamos el asesinato? No y no creemos que estas chicas tampoco lo hagan. Lo que me llamó la atención de la revelación inicial fue que uno de los hombres asesinados estaba buscado por violación y que quizá las chicas, no sean fugitivas, son vigilantes. En la cultura popular, a menudo romantizamos a la gente que se toma la gente por sus propias manos. Un cuento parecido al de Robin Hood, o recientemente, al de Dexter Morgan."

La segunda mujer, con mejillas rosas y el pelo rizado, asiente energéticamente.

"Solamente creemos que la perspectiva es la equivocada. No creemos que deberían librarse de todos los cargos, pero es innegable que están teniendo un impacto en la nación. Todo el mundo está hablando de ellas. Incluso he escuchado que ya se está preparando una película sobre ellas… y nosotras, realmente creemos que mientras necesitan enfrentarse al castigo por los crímenes cometidos, no deberían ser condenadas"

"O culpadas por lo que están haciendo. Creo que el trato que les dieron a esos policías dice mucho sobre ellas. No quieren matar a nadie, están simplemente asustadas de las consecuencias a las que tendrán que encararse. Son niñas. Y han sido traídas en un mundo donde deberían sentir vergüenza de ser ellas mismas. La parte de Freedom, libertad, de nuestro título no quiere insinuar que han de ser libres de la ley, simplemente su derecho a expresarse libremente. De vivir libremente de la opresión."

Sue pestañea, girándose a la cámara.

"Bien, ahí lo tenéis familia. No solo estoy más cerca de localizar a estas delincuentes, ahora estoy, francamente, confundida y preocupada."

――――――――――――――――――――

"Otro robo armado ha tenido lugar a las afueras de Lander, Wyoming. Mientras que no ha habido fatalidades, Fresi Robertson no solo tiene un ridículo nombre sino que también afirma que las cuatro chicas fueron extremadamente educadas y, cito directamente de un policía '¡pueden robarme siempre que quieran!'"

Sue frunce a la cámara. Profundamente.

――――――――――――――――――――

La canción de 'El Rincón de Sue' suena.

"¡Está bien, América! Vamos al lío. Esta noche viene el Sheriff William Brester, el hombre que inicialmente fue el responsable de investigar el caso Fabray. He de decirles, el Sheriff William Brewster es un hombre difícil de encontrar. ¿Le importa compartir con la nación por qué decidió venir hoy?"

Sheriff William Brester parece desanimado.

"Bueno, señora, la cosa es que he sido reemplazado del cargo en este caso debido a ciertos movimientos relacionados con la investigación. El FBI se está encargando de todo a partir de ahora y les deseo la mejor suerte, de verdad lo hago. Continuaré defendiendo la ley y seguiré buscando a estas adolescentes, simplemente no teníamos acceso a los tipos de tecnología necesarios para encontrarlas"

"Claramente"

"Esto es una maldita tragedia nacional, os lo voy a admitir. Hay gente muriendo, siendo asesinada, por todo el país y ¿Cuándo cojamos a estas chicas? Otras cuatro vidas serán perdidas porque no van a ver la libertad mientras sigan con vida, eso está claro."

"Y dinos, Sheriff. ¿Qué les dice a aquellos a favor de 'Triple F'?"

Se pasa la lengua por sus dientes, manteniendo sus labios cerrados antes de sacar un soplido.

"Apoyar lo que hacen no está bien, no les ayuda. Tengo informes de mis compañeros en Nueva York que dicen que la gente lleva camisetas y ondea banderas y… estas chicas tienen fans, señora. Y encuentro eso muy deprimente"

――――――――――――――――――――

"Cinco víctimas más pueden ser añadidas a la lista después de ser disparadas en el área de servicio de la I-191, Utah. Los propietarios y tres encargados fueron asesinados brutalmente por Santana Lopez y Brittany Pierce en lo que parece ser un absurdo acto de diversión."

La grabación del pequeño restaurante se muestra. La cámara, centrada hacia la caja registradora, captura a dos adolescentes abrazándose mientras esperan delante del mostrador y una mujer las atiende. Una se acerca más a la otra antes de que ambas se giraran para mirar algo fuera del alcance de la cámara. Las chicas parecen gesticular a algo. Después de unos momentos, una lleva una mano a su espalda y saca un arma.

Se corta la grabación. La siguiente secuencia de imágenes muestra a las chicas besándose. En la esquina superior aparecen los hombros y la cabeza de alguien que parece estar estirado en el suelo. La mujer detrás del mostrador se ha ido.

"No sé qué decir, América. Pero os voy a decir esto: sentándose en este estudio y vagabundear por los pasillos del Instituto William McKinley ya no es suficiente para Sue Sylvester. Así que he dimitido como entrenadora de las animadoras y dedico todo mi tiempo exclusivamente a 'El rincón de Sue'. ¡Pedíais más, y os lo estoy dando! Mañana mi equipo técnico y yo nos despediremos de Lima para salir en búsqueda de estas chicas. Nos pararemos en cada escenario que hayan pisado por todo el camino. Os llevaré, personalmente, en el mismo viaje de Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce y Rachel Berry. Investigaré personalmente cada prueba que encuentre y os la ofreceré a vosotros, nación, para que lo veáis vosotros mismos. Y a cada giro, a cada paso del camino, os daré la verdad tal y como la veo. Tan sólo habéis de haceros una pregunta, América:"

La cámara se acerca a la cara de Sue.

"¿Podréis soportarlo?"

* * *

><p>La mano de Santana se encontraba en el costado de Brittany, agarrando un trozo de material con el puño. Simplemente no podía dejar de besar a la rubia, no podía separar sus labios de ella mientras repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez la imagen de Brittany corriendo hacia ella y Quinn, del miedo que invadió su corazón cuando la animadora desapareció de su vista.<p>

Vale, ella estaba bien y el plan había funcionado y ahora se estaban liando como si no fuera asunto de nadie la distancia a la que estaban de Camp Crook. Pero simplemente eso no abandonaba su mente: Brittany podía haber muerto y nunca la hubiese podido besar otra vez.

"Hey," murmuró la rubia suavemente. "No pasa nada"

Pero sí que pasaba. Todo era un desastre. Santana se separó del beso pero se acomodó a ella, bajando más su mano.

Brittany se estremeció, buscando el contacto y luchando por recordar lo que necesitaba decir. Tenía que decir algo. Algo importante. Pero todos los sentimientos en su cuerpo le distraían totalmente.

Santana se movió a su garganta, recorriendo su lengua desde la clavícula hasta debajo de su mentón.

Estaba contenta de que ahora estaban en la tienda y que Quinn y Rachel no las podían ver. Parecían muy incómodas con todo el asunto de liarse, y Brittany odiaba hacer sentir mal a otras personas.

Especialmente haciendo algo que sentaba tan bien.

No quería pararlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tan solo durante un ratito. Santana tenía lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos y se suponía que esto era algo feliz.

"Espera, San." Dijo Brittany y Santana sacudió la cabeza, agarrando más fuerte a la rubia.

"No podemos esperar" Soltó Santana antes de que su voz fuera cortada por algo que se parecía a un sollozo. "No podemos…"

"Hey, hey." Brittany rodeo a la otra chica con sus brazos, metiendo la cabeza de Santana en la unión del cuello y hombro. "No estés triste"

"Tú casi…" Los hombros de Santana temblaron. "Britts, podrías…"

"Pero no lo hice"

Era una respuesta sencilla, pero no confortó a la Latina. De repente, todo se había vuelto real. Russel Fabray, estar a la fuga, disparar a una mujer cuatro veces, la probabilidad de que no sólo perdería el resto de su vida sino que también perdería a Brittany.

Era demasiado.

Así que sollozó en el hombro de la rubia sintiéndose como un completo fallo y una idiota.

"Cariño" Murmuró Brittany. "Por favor, no estés triste"

Le encantaba cuando su mejor amiga era honesta consigo misma. Pero esto dolía demasiado porque Santana era muy fuerte y ahora mismo, sabía que la estaba matando sentirse tan débil.

"No… No hay nada…" Sollozó Santana. "Por lo que estar feliz"

Brittany suspiró, subiendo sus manos por la espalda de Santana y empezando a dibujar círculos en ella.

"Hay un montón de cosas por las que estar triste, San. Ya lo sé. Estoy muy triste por ellas también, pero" Respiró el olor del pelo de la otra chica, revelando que bien sentaba estar cerca de ella. "no tengo por qué estar triste por ellas ahora mismo. Tengo muchos motivos para estar feliz. Estoy contigo, y me estas besando y tenemos todo el día para estar juntas. Eso me hace muy feliz, ¿Lo sabes?"

"¡Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo! Nos van a… van a arrestarnos o…"

"Quizá no tenemos mucho tiempo, y quizá nos cogerán. Pero Santana, ¿Te gusta estar triste?"

Santana frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza, incapaz de perder la proximidad con la otra chica.

"¿Así que por qué hacerlo cuando no tienes por qué?"

"Britts, nos estamos fugando…"

"Si, y ahora mismo estamos a salvo. En nuestra tienda. También vamos a tener sexo pronto, totalmente. ¡Nada de eso es triste!"

"Pero yo…"

Brittany dejó de dibujar círculos, subiendo sus manos para girar a Santana hasta que se encontraban cara a cara.

"Deja de decir eso. Sabes que tengo razón" Se inclinó, besando a la otra chica gentilmente. "Solamente quédate conmigo ahora ¿Vale? Porque ahora es lo que vale la pena."

Santana respiró profundamente, mirando al azul de los ojos de la otra chica. Realmente miró en ellos, sin reparo y sin temerle a nada, sintiendo la extraña sensación de relajación en su cuerpo mientras sus lagrimas se secaban.

Una vez más, Brittany tenía la razón. Una vez más, Brittany le estaba salvando el culo.

La chica que una vez rompió su corazón y que en retorno, Santana también rompió el suyo.

La chica que se le había acercado en el parque cuando tenían cinco años y le preguntó por qué estaba sentada ahí sola. Quien las había, subconscientemente, declarado mejores amigas porque, a diferencia de lo que su mini-Santana había temido, ella era interesante. Quien había estado a su lado y le había dado la confianza para hablar porque, como resultó, tenía un montón de cosas que necesitaba expresar.

Brittany era su ángel de la guarda. Hubo una vez en que le había temido a ser tan dependiente de una persona, pero ahora estaba agradecida. Muchísimo. Porque, sí, quizá todo podía terminar. Quizá serían arrestadas y separadas en diferentes prisiones y no les permitirían tener contacto con las otras. Quizá incluso morían.

Pero que le den al quizá. ¡Que le den! Brittany tenía razón, ya estaría triste cuando esas cosas pasaran. Si alguna vez llegasen a pasar. ¿Y de momento?

Tenía una maravillosa y preciosa rubia debajo de su cuerpo que sabía los botones que debía apretar para hacerla feliz.

Y tenían todo el día.

"¡Me alegro tanto por ellas!" Dijo Rachel un poco demasiado entusiasta mientras se estiraba al lado de Quinn y no pudo evitar escuchar los crecientes gemidos y suspiros provenientes de la tienda que se encontraba a 10 metros de la suya.

Cuando montaron las tiendas la distancia era suficiente. Pero quizá ahora no era ni remotamente suficiente.

"mmm" zumbó Quinn, estremeciéndose cuando escucho un grito apasionado.

Rachel pestañeó, haciendo lo que podía para ignorar la rojez que estaba invadiendo progresivamente sus mejillas. Los amorosos sonidos de sus compañeras le estaban haciendo cosas a ella que, mientras sabía que eran reacciones perfectamente normales a las expresiones físicas de amor, no la estaban haciendo sentir muy confortable.

"Así que…" Debería intentar distraerse. "Casi nos pillan antes, todavía estoy sorprendida de que pudimos escapar"

Quinn volvió a estar de acuerdo con ella sin mediar palabra, apretando sus dientes. Dios, había pasado mucho tiempo.

"De hecho, me atrevería a decir que fue suerte divina la que nos ayudó a escapar sin accidentes. Con el conjunto de armas que…" Hubo un gemido mutuo de Brittany y Santana y la imaginación de Rachel luchó para identificar qué era lo que causaba tal reacción. "Eh… ¿Qué… Qué estaba diciendo?"

Quinn exhaló continuadamente, cerrando los ojos e intentando imaginar cosas que contrarrestaran las reacciones de su cuerpo. Pensó en el nacimiento del bebé, en cómo su cuerpo había sido destripado… por supuesto, pensar en el nacimiento la llevó a pensar en el acto que lo había causado.

"No sé" Murmuró la rubia, apretando sus manos en el saco de dormir.

Los gemidos y los jadeos se volvieron continuos, haciendo un rítmico sonido.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Quinn?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Cómo es… Cuando tienes…? ¿Cómo fue tener un…?"

Oh Dios. Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron de golpe. Miró a la otra chica, que se estaba enrojeciendo y mirándola como si estuviera suplicando.

"¿En serio? Rachel, no creo que…"

"Es solo que… ¿Dolió?"

Este era el momento más incómodo de su vida. Esta chica con la que compartió dos novios, con la que ahora esta estirada a su lado, quería hablar de sexo cuando dos personas muy escandalosas lo estaban haciendo a pocos metros de ellas.

"Si"

Quizá si reducía sus respuestas a una palabra, la interrogación no duraría.

"¿Dolió todo el tiempo o… Lo que quiero preguntar es que si al final terminas… bueno, así?"

Santana estaba gimiendo ahora en Italiano y Brittany parecía estar en un loop interminable de 'Oh's'.

Quinn tragó saliva.

"No creo que nadie se ponga así como ellas"

Rachel calló durante unos instantes, pensando en las sesiones de besos con Finn que normalmente los dejaban a los dos gimiendo.

"Admito que las cosas se ponían un poco serias con Finn…"

Quinn puso sus ojos en blanco. Bueno, ahí estaba un buen desmotivador por el sex-paseo en el que su cuerpo la estaba llevando.

"¿Pero entonces chillaba 'Cartero' y todo se había terminado?"

Rachel se rió.

"A veces olvido que tu y yo hemos compartido ciertas experiencias"

"Desearía poder olvidarlo" Sonrió Quinn, intentando suavizar el fuerte impacto que sus palabras probablemente causarían. Tan solo estaba frustrada y las chicas de la otra tienda seguían chillando como posesas.

"¿Fue eso… el tema del 'Cartero', el porqué de acostarte con Puck?"

Rachell se giró, apoyándose sobre un codo mientras veía como el ceño de la rubia se fruncía. Quinn estaba estirada sobre su espalda con la cabeza inclinada para mirar a Rachel.

"No"

La morena se limitó a mirarla expectantemente hasta que Quinn suspiró y se giró también encarando a Rachel, imitando su posición.

"¿No?"

"No. Ese día fue muy duro para mí. Me había engordado un par de quilos, que ni siquiera sé cómo, pero la entrenadora me comió la oreja durante toda la tarde y en todo lo que podía pensar era" Sacudió la cabeza mientras los ojos de Rachel se suavizaban. "que volvería a ser Lucy"

Rachel había soñado toda su vida en tener una conversación de chicas con su mejor amiga. Tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos en motivo de la alegría que le dio finalmente experimentarlo. Vale, habían sonidos fuertes y vulgares de fondo que las invadían, pero aún así…

"¿Y él te hizo sentir deseada?"

Quinn se encogió de hombros un poco.

"Sí, supongo. No lo sé, Rachel. Esa es la verdad, no sé por qué dejé que pasara. Tan pronto como vi el alcohol que había llevado, lo supe. Sabía a donde llevaba eso y yo sólo…" Suspiró recordando el nervioso revuelo que causó su estómago cuando dejó entrar al chico en su casa. "Me sentí mal todo el día y eso era algo que me hacía sentir lo contrario"

Rachel asintió comprensivamente.

"¿Y Finn no podía hacer eso por ti?"

Era una pregunta inocente, pero hizo que Quinn se estremeciera.

"¿Te refieres a mi perfecto y dulce novio pero inanimado que siempre se corría antes de que yo pudiera excitarme, porque, como él decía, estaba tan buena que él era incapaz de controlarse?"

Rachel frunció el ceño ligeramente. "No quería decir…"

"Sí, Rachel, disfruto buscar cosas que ya tengo en otro lado"

Fue un momento tenso en la tienda mientras ambas se miraban.

Gemidos orgásmicos las hicieron encogerse y romper el contacto visual, mientras el calor subía a sus caras.

"Lo siento Quinn. No era una pregunta justa" La voz de Rachel era tímida mientras luchaba por controlar su respiración.

"No, lo era" Replicó Quinn, cerrando los ojos por unos momentos para luego volverlos a abrir. "Puck era… atento, por mucho que cueste creer. Finn era dulce pero… seguro. ¿Pero con Puck? No era para nada eso." Movió la cabeza en dirección a la otra tienda.

"Es que yo nunca… Tenía planeado perder mi…" Pero Rachel se calló al sentir que la sensación de excitación cambiaba por la de terror. "Tenía un plan para perder mi virginidad en un punto concreto de mi futuro. Ahora voy a morir virgen parece. Así que perdón por mis preguntas tan invasivas"

La otra chica parecía de repente tan rota que Quinn se relajó completamente.

"¿Quieres saber la verdad? Disfruté más la sensación que del acto, si eso tiene sentido. Quiero decir, no fue difícil volver a ser casta otra vez después de eso, porque ¿El sexo en sí? Dolía y era algo asqueroso y estaba tan ausente que no lo recuerdo todo. Él sí terminó, físicamente. Obviamente porque sino Beth no hubiese pasado nunca, y yo terminé mentalmente. ¿Pero eso?" Volvió a señalar con la cabeza, los jadeos y los gemidos habían empezado otra vez. "No creo que nunca tenga eso. Así que quizá no muera virgen, pero sigo estando en el mismo barco en el que tú estás. Probablemente mueras sin tener sexo, y yo definitivamente voy a morir sin disfrutarlo."

Quinn volvió a estirarse, mirando al techo de la tienda mientras las palabras que acababa de decir la golpeaban con fuerza.

"Quizá…" Empezó Rachel tímidamente, mirando a la otra chica. "Deberíamos… eh…"

La cabeza de la rubia se giró para mirar a la morena tan rápidamente que casi le da un latigazo. ¿Estaba a punto de sugerir lo que se pensaba que iba a sugerir?

"¿…Hacer un esfuerzo para conseguir tapones para las orejas en el próximo robo?"

Quinn pestañeó unas cuantas veces, queriendo pegarse a sí misma o reírse del absurdo pensamiento que casi apareció en su mente. Dios, estaba tan excitada que casi…

Lo omitió rápidamente. Tapones para las orejas era una excelente idea.

Rachel las condujo hacia Wyoming esa noche, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos contra el deseo de dormirse ya que Brittany y Santana no habían parado hasta el mediodía. Se largaron tan pronto como empezó a oscurecer, ansiosas por salir de Dakota del Sud y aún sin provisiones ya que lo único que habían conseguido robar era un rifle y gasolina.

Brittany y Santana se besaban perezosamente en el asiento trasero, completamente entrelazadas. Era dulce, pensó Rachel, haciendo lo posible para no sentirse celosa de la felicidad que esas dos habían vuelto a avivar.

A su lado, Quinn mantenía la atención en su ventana e ignoraba a todo el mundo.

Tendrían que tener una conversación táctica de manera que pudiesen evitar que volvieran a pasar situaciones como las de Camp Crook. Y no había mejor momento que este, pensó Rachel. A parte, aún sentía un cosquilleo incómodo en ciertas zonas y el silencio en el coche solo aumentaba su atención al hecho.

"Creo que deberíamos formular un nuevo plan para atracar. Asumo que, a pesar de la casi catástrofe de la última, haremos esto dentro de poco con el arsenal del que ahora contamos y con el ritmo en el que consumimos los productos que robamos"

Todas la ignoraron.

Santana acababa de pasar todo el día teniendo el mejor sexo que había tenido nunca. Joder, nunca soñó en que el sexo podía ser así. Vale, tuvieron sexo impresionante en el pasado, ¿Pero ahora? Ni siquiera sabía si era el tiempo en el que estuvieron separadas, la experiencia en la que casi mueren o el miedo de presionar a la otra demasiado lejos, pero ¡Joder! Era una pena que tuvieran que seguir conduciendo, porque podía seguir haciendo eso el resto de su vida.

Brittany mantuvo sus labios en Santana, ya que cada vez que los quitaba empezaba a olvidar la sensación y simplemente tenía que recordarla. Pensó que quizá seguía haciendo a las otras chicas incómodas, pero no podía evitarlo. Santana nunca había estado tan abierta con ella antes y eso hizo que su corazón explotara en un arcoíris. En un doble arcoíris. Por todo el cielo. Suspiró felizmente, tirando del labio inferior de la latina con su boca y pasando ligeramente su lengua por él.

Santana gimió, agarrando más fuerte a la rubia mientras que de repente, Rachel apretó el freno.

"¡Suficiente!" gritó, aparcando el coche en la cuneta. "Que una de las dos se cambie con Quinn ahora mismo o voy a conducir hasta la comisaría más cercana. ¿No entendéis que vuestras muestras de cariño en público, aun que sean reconfortantes, son muy insensibles hacia mí y Quinn?"

El pecho de Rachel estaba subiendo y bajando mientras las otras chicas se separaban en shock y Quinn abría la puerta del coche sin mediar palabra.

Santana quiso decir algo pero Brittany tan solo se encogió de hombros a ella sin poder hacer nada antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

"Perdón" Murmuró a Quinn mientras se cruzaban.

"No pasa nada" Murmuró Quinn, avergonzada del arrebato que tuvo Rachel pero al mismo tiempo agradecida. A estas alturas estaba considerando sugerir parar en la próxima ciudad, encontrar un motel y hacer una cacería humana de ellas mismas.

Rachel encendió otra vez el coche con el corazón retumbando en su pecho.

"Ahora que tengo vuestra atención, ¿Tenéis alguna sugerencia para mejorar nuestra técnica para robar? No es que mover un arma y chillar sea tener mucha técnica…"

"Tenemos más armas, una para cada una. Dos pueden vigilar y dos pueden entrar. Hecho" Quinn se encogió de hombros, mirando a la misma vista oscura, ahora desde el asiento trasero.

Santana cruzó sus brazos desafiantemente.

"No sabía que eras homófoba, Rachel"

Rachel cogió aire sorprendida, con la mano en su pecho mientras miraba al en el espejo retrovisor indignada, casi sin ver la cara de Santana.

"No soy homófoba y no admito que hayas insinuado tal cosa" Rachel estaba profundamente herida. De todas las cosas que Santana le había dicho, esta era de lejos la peor.

"Bueno, a juzgar por tu arrebato antes, o eres homófoba o la imagen de yo y Britts dándonos amor te pone."

Rachel abrió la boca, luego la volvió a cerrar. Quinn mantenía sus ojos en la ventana, agradecida de no haber dicho nada de manera que podía evitar las mismas acusaciones que ahora lanzaban a Rachel. Santana tenía una manera de arrinconar a la gente.

"No pasa nada si te hace eso, estamos tremendas" Ayudó Brittany, echando de menos la sensación de los besos de la chica en el asiento trasero. Quería hacer un puchero.

Santana se inclinó y su cabeza apareció entre el espacio de los dos asientos delanteros.

"Apuesto que escuchar los ruidos que Brittany hace cuando siente mis dedos en su piel deja a la enana muy mal y con calores" Exhaló exageradamente, dirigiéndolo al cuello de Rachel. "Deslizando su cuerpo hacia abajo, presionado contra la humedad que tiene con tan solo besarme"

La boca de Rachel se secó. Inmediatamente, miles de argumentos y protestaciones se posaron en su mente para que Santana dejara de hablar. Y aún así, su voz la desobedeció completamente.

Quinn tragó saliva, capaz de escuchar a Santana claramente y completamente incapaz de decir algo o aislarse de su voz. ¿Qué le había pasado? Se suponía que tenía que estar pensando sobre el próximo sitio donde robarían y donde deberían acampar, y un millón de otras cosas más que las mantendrían vivas y fuera de prisión. En cambio, se volvió un desastre en forma de frustración sexual.

Brittany giró la cara hacia Santana, respirando en su cuello mientras la latina seguía hablando cerca del oído de Rachel.

"Apuesto a que te puso muchísimo, aparte de estar celosa, escucharnos follar tan cerca de ti" Santana estaba seriamente cabreada con Rachel por hacer mover a Brittany. Y juzgando por las reacciones que causaba lo que decía, Rachel ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse metido donde no la llamaban. Nadie se interponía entre los dulces besos de Brittany y Santana. "Moviendo nuestros cuerpos juntos, haciendo que nos corramos una y otra vez…"

Rachel hizo un chillido y volvió a apretar el freno, volviendo a detener el coche.

"¡Quinn! ¡Cámbiate con Brittany! ¡Brittany por favor, hazla callar!"

Santana se hubiese reído si su boca no estuviera ocupada con otra haciendo cosas muy disfrutables otra vez.

Quinn se puso al volante cuando Rachel empezó a tener sueño muy seriamente después de medianoche. Las chicas de detrás finalmente habían dejado de besarse y ahora dormían profundamente. La cabeza de Brittany estaba en el pecho de Santana.

La libido de Quinn había parado de crear un corto-circuito en su cerebro. Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. La luna hacía que todo lo que la rodeaba pareciera incluso más surrealista y finalmente, su mente se puso a recordar lo que había pasado en Camp Crook, lo que podría haber hecho y lo que podía hacer ahora, para asegurarse de que ese tipo de cosas no volvieran a pasar.

¿Había la mujer apretado algún tipo de botón de alarma? ¿Cómo había llegado la policía tan rápidamente? ¿Era algún tipo de coincidencia?

Lo que harían la próxima vez sería más cauteloso. Necesitaban cambiar la matrícula de detrás otra vez. Necesitaban que alguien vigilase y algún tipo de sistema de señales para que las que estuvieran dentro tuviesen una mayor oportunidad de reacción si se presentaba un tiroteo entre ellas y la policía, en lugar de entrar en pánico y que sus mentes estuvieran en blanco.

Gracias a Dios por Brittany.

Estaba segura que Santana lo negaría, pero por un momento había estado convencida de que la latina iba a sugerir dispararse a ellas mismas. Lo que hizo que su pecho se encogiera más, porque de ninguna manera dejaría que las chicas murieran. No después de que la siguieran hasta aquí y que se hubiesen intervenido en su defensa en primer lugar.

Razonó que si eran arrestadas, no sería agradable. Pero sería mejor que la muerte, seguro. Al menos en prisión tendrían camas en las que dormir, comida y atención médica. También tendrían una data final.

¿Ahora mismo? Sí, podían conducir hasta que muriesen. Podían conducir hasta que las cogieran. Podían conducir y conducir y no detenerse nunca. Por un lado, tener tantas opciones la hizo sentir libre y casi ansiosa de descubrir hacia dónde las llevaría. Pero al mismo tiempo, la incertidumbre la tenía al borde del precipicio. Al menos con una condena sabría que la muerte no estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Al menos sabía que las otras chicas estaban a salvo.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Reflexionó en cómo de bien se había ajustado a todo en las últimas semanas, pero era desconcertante pensar sobre ello.

Luces difuminadas en la distancia hicieron callar a su mente. A medida que se acercaba, vio a un destartalado pero abierto motel al lado de la carretera con un coche aparcado a las afueras.

Sonrió, tachando el asunto de la matrícula de la lista.

Las otras chicas durmieron mientras ella aparcaba el coche y cuando volvió para colocar la placa de Minnesota, las chicas seguían igual de dormidas que cuando las dejó.

Mientras conducía se preguntó a cuánta distancia estarían cuando los propietarios del coche se diesen cuenta de que ahora tenían matrículas de Florida. Eso le hizo reír.

Quinn ya había montado las tiendas cuando Rachel despertó, estirándose mientras el sol brillaba en el parabrisas.

"¿Desayuno?" Preguntó Quinn mientras Rachel se le acercaba lentamente, aún estirándose y petándose el hombro mientras andaba.

"Sí" Contestó Rachel, bostenzando y mirando a su alrededor. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"En el gran bosque nacional cachondo, Wyoming"

La morena pestañeó aturdida, poniéndolos en blanco cuando escuchó las risitas y suspiros provenientes de una de las tiendas.

"¿Así que aún están en ello?"

Quinn asintió, sirviendo sopa vegetal en un bol de plástico y entregándolo a la chica pequeña.

"Nos he colocado por ahí. Muy por ahí" Quinn señaló el otro lado del coche y Rachel sonrió. "Además, sugiero que nos pongamos ciegas. Nos dormiremos y luego no importara los ruidos que hagan"

Durante las palabras de Quinn, las risitas se convirtieron en jadeos.

Rachel comió unas cucharadas de la sopa mientras Quinn buscaba en el coche la botella medio llena de Jack Daniels.

Minutos después, Rachel no podía dejar de reír y apoyarse en Quinn mientras estaban estiradas en su tienda, con la botella de licor completamente vacía.

"Has salido con Finn, Puck y Sam" Empezó Rachel. "Así que cualquiera asumiría que tu tipo es el tío que juega al fútbol"

Quinn se rió, agradecida de que estaba estirada porque todo estaba muy borroso. Ya estaba exhausta, y ahora estaba tan borracha que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando.

"Mi tipo no es el del fútbol" Dijo luchando para mantener sus ojos abiertos. De repente era tan difícil hacerlo.

"¡Dime tu tipo y yo te diré el mío!" Rachel se giró, poniendo la mitad de su cuerpo encima de Quinn.

"Mmm, varía" Empezó Quinn, pestañeando rápidamente mientras envolvía el cuerpo pegado al suyo con sus brazos. "¿Ahora mismo? Cualquiera que respire"

Hostia puta, pensó. No, no, no.

Rachel se rió otra vez. "Por la presente, os declaro a ti y a Jacob Ben Israel como una pareja felizmente casada"

Quinn casi sintió náuseas. Podía ver la pálida cara del chico inclinándose hacia ella, escuchando su voz en su cabeza. Imaginándose agarrándolo por su estúpido pelo afro mientras caían a la cama…

Se sentó, apartando a Rachel y sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba su mente de repente tan activa en imaginar sexo todo el puto tiempo?

"Hey, lo siento. ¡Eh tú! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Rachel alzó sus brazos débilmente y Quinn se dejó caer en ellos, con la cabeza girando.

"Gente atractiva que respire" Murmuró, girando su cuerpo de manera que ahora era ella la que abrazaba a la otra chica. Vaya, esto era nuevo.

"El mío es… em… ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo sé! Han de poder cantar. Pero no mejor que yo. Que complimentaniamente con mi voz."

"¿Esa palabra existe?"

"Shh, sígueme el rollo. Ahora bien, también han de ser atractivos. Una no puede hacer el amor con alguien que no sea atractivo porque ha de ser mutuamente explosivo"

"¿Qué? Eso ni ha tenido sentido. No haces sentido. ¡Sal de mi tienda!" Quinn se acercó más a la chica a pesar de las palabras que salían de su boca. Vale, Rachel se estaba enrollando como una idiota, pero olía tan…

Las alarmas se estaban desconectando en algún lugar de la cabeza de Quinn. Molestaba tanto.

"Mutuamente… Algo. Vale. ¡Alto! Pero más alto que yo no es difícil. Así que, cantante y alto y atractivo. También amable y dispuesto a ser vegetariano conmigo porque es complicado cuando la persona con la que estas come de todo y tú no tienes nada. Ah sí, y un vegetariano nunca me tiraría huevos"

Quinn asintió con sueño, sintiendo como si una sábana de algodón estaba siendo puesta en su mente. Ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y estaba tan calentita y cómoda.

"Intereses similares también. Eso estaría bien." Rachel bostezó, dibujando círculos en la espalda de la otra sin darse cuenta. "Que fuera listo sería un cambio. Sólo alguien a que admire" Sus ojos se cerraron. "tanto como éste me admire a mí"

Su último pensamiento fue que, después de imaginarse a sus ex: Finn, Puck y Jesse, quizá era tiempo de pasarse a algo rubio.

Brittany suspiró contenta en los brazos de Santana, encantándole la sensación de tanto calor humano apretado en su propia piel.

"Te quiero" Murmuro Santana en su nuca, besándola en el hombro.

"Te quiero" Contestó Brittany, sonriendo perezosamente porque tenía muchísimo sueño.

"Lo siento por todo… lo que pasó el año pasado… estaba…"

Brittany se giró, abrazando a la chica.

"Te perdono" Rozó sus labios con los de Santana. "Yo también lo siento"

Santana asintió ligeramente, incapaz de parar la ola de dolor que la invadió porque aún dolía un poco el ver a Brittany con Artie, esa sonrisa que le dedicó a él y que siempre había estado suya.

"También te perdono. Pero" Se lamió los labios, pulgares acariciando las mejillas de la rubia mientras la miraba. "Tenía que pasar para que yo… Dios, ni siquiera sabía a qué le tenía miedo ¿Sabes? Era estúpido"

Brittany sacudió la cabeza.

"Nunca has sido estúpida. No digas eso. San, eres la persona más lista que jamás he conocido. Pero incluso la gente lista tiene miedo"

Santana tragó.

"Y tú eres la persona más lista que conozco"

"Haces que me sienta lista. Me gusta"

"Me gustas"

"Me encantas"

"Te quiero"

Santana estaba agradecida de que la otra tienda estuviera lejos de la suya y que las otras chicas no las pudieran escuchar. Vomitaría si escuchase a alguien ser tan dulce con otra persona. Era asqueroso y toda esta mierda emocional era nueva.

Bueno, daba igual. Tenía un nuevo punto de vista sobre la vida. Una nueva filosofía, entregada por una preciosa rubia y sin fin de orgasmos. Y se resumía básicamente a esto:

Si la iban a arrestar, o si iba a morir, algún día en un inconfortable futuro próximo, se iba a asegurar de no quedarse con arrepentimientos en lo que concierne a Brittany. Hace un año había estado maldiciendo a un niño en una silla de ruedas, y a sí misma, por no haber dado el paso cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Brittany le rompió el corazón pero la culpa no era toda para la rubia. Ahora podía admitir que también era suya. Brittany le había servido su corazón en primer lugar y Santana lo jodió.

Pues bien, no lo haría otra vez. Esta era posiblemente la última oportunidad que tenían para estar juntas. Así que: Que le den. Que les den a todos. Que le den al miedo, a la duda y a los celos. Que le den a todo.

Ahora estaba con Brittany, y como la chica había dicho, ahora estaba feliz.

Santana condujo la siguiente noche, ya que Quinn y Rachel estaban resacosas y evitaban hablar o hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera roncar en el asiento trasero. Rachel se cayó de lado aterrando en Quinn y despertándola. Aturdidamente modificó su posición, preguntándose si abrazar a la otra chica y acabar con ello. Pero pilló la mirada de Santana en el espejo retrovisor y bruscamente empujó a la pequeña hasta que estaba apoyándose en la puerta.

"¡Es como un milagro!" Dijo Rachel felizmente, moviéndose mientras tenía cogida la botella de vodka en su pecho.

"Algo así" Murmuró Quinn enfadada, intentando ignorar los ruidos sexuales otra vez. Y en serio, ¿Qué coño les pasaba? ¿Eran super amigas del sexo o qué?

"Quiero decir, estaba buscando mi zapato debajo del asiento y ahí estaba, ¡tan solita la pobre!" La morena dio otra vuelta abrazando a la botella antes de beber de ella una vez más. "¡Qué milagro!"

"Se debería caer, eso es todo. ¡No es un milagro!" Chilló Quinn.

"¡Deja de ser una gruñona! ¡No me gusta!" Declaró Rachel, llevándose a sí misma y a la botella dentro de la tienda con un 'hum'.

Quinn apagó el coche, que acababa de ajustar el ángulo de su posición aparcada tantas veces que ahora tan solo quería estamparlo contra un árbol. ¡Simplemente no estaba bien!

Entró dentro de la tienda, quitando la botella de las manos de la diva y haciendo un trago largo.

"Finn tenía razón sobre ti" Dijo Rachel de golpe arrastrando las palabras.

Quinn se sentó al lado de ella, asesinándola con la mirada.

"¿Qué te dijo de mi?" Tomó otro trago, finalmente sintiendo como su cabeza empezaba a girar. Se dormiría en cero coma. Que ganas tenía.

"¡No te lo digo a menos que me lo pidas amablemente!"

Quinn apretó los dientes porque no había asesinado hacía un tiempecillo pero ahora estaba a nada de convertir esta botella de vodka milagrosa en un arma.

"Por favor, dímelo." Ni siquiera separó sus dientes cuando habló, pero Rachel se rindió porque quería la botella de nuevo.

"Me contó las categorías de la gente cuando está borracha. ¡Ni siquiera lo sabía!" Cogió la botella, feliz cuando la rubia dejó que lo hiciera. Hizo un trago largo.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, Santana es una borracha llorona. ¿Ves? Y Brittany es una stripper. Y tú eres una gruñona"

"¿Perdón?"

Rachel se encogió de hombros porque el chico tenía razón. No veía el problema.

"Encaja. No lo puedes negar"

"Y una mierda que no puedo. Pero antes que lo haga, ¿Tú qué tipo eres?"

Rachel pestañeó un par de veces antes de devolverle la botella.

"La borracha necesitada" Dijo en voz baja, notando como se había inclinado hacia la chica e intentando averiguar cómo podía abrazarla estando sentadas así. Como no podía ser, decidió estirarse.

"Es un imbécil" Murmuró Quinn, bebiendo una vez más antes de dejar la botella cuidadosamente en el suelo e imitando la posición de Rachel.

Rachel se chocó los cinco mentalmente, abrazando directamente a la rubia.

"¡Pero tiene razón!" Dijo ella, cerrando los ojos porque le daba la sensación de que todo se movía en direcciones diferentes.

"No, él es un imbécil inconsiderado, y no tiene razón. Te diré qué tipos de borrachas somos sin recurrir a las estúpidas y simples etiquetas" Quinn esperó hasta que los ojos de Rachel se abrieron antes de volver a hablar. "Primero, Santana no es una llorona. Sus inseguridades salen a la luz cuando bebe. Es lo que el alcohol hace, ¿Pero qué sabrá Finn?" No estaba segura de donde venía su odio por el chico, pero estaba ahí. "Va de dura, pero en el fondo es como todas nosotras, se ocupa con otras cosas fingiendo que las dudas que tiene no existen. Llora porque se cubre tanto que cuando esta ebria lo saca todo. ¿Y Brittany? Tan sólo es una persona feliz y libre. ¿Qué tiene ella? Puede bailar. El alcohol apaga su cerebro y su cuerpo toma el control. No sé por qué se desnuda, pero quizá es por eso de la libertad. No lo hace para conseguir dinero o ponérsela dura a los chicos. No le importa si nadie está mirando y eso es el porqué no es una stripper"

Rachel abrió los ojos y miró a Quinn sorprendida. Estaba pensando cada palabra. Quinn era muy lista.

"¿Y yo?" Susurró, casi asustada de lo que la otra chica podía decir.

"Rachel, tú no estás necesitada y él es un gilipollas por decírtelo. Tú… Vale, eres muy cariñosa. ¿No? Excepto que como yo, tú no has hecho muchos amigos o has conocido a gente con la que te puedas expresar. Y tú siempre estas… Rachel, tu voz es increíble y aún así siempre buscas la aprobación de las otras personas. Intentas gustar a la gente y en el pasado nunca te ha funcionado. Así que has terminando apartando a la gente. Así que tiene sentido que cuando estás borracha esa parte de ti que quiere acercamiento o lo que sea, tome el control. Y probablemente deseas tener a alguien que muestre el mismo afecto."

Rachel sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, no pudo evitarlo. Todo era verdad y estaba muy borracha.

"Ni siquiera creí que me estaba insultando cuando me dijo eso. Creí que estaba siendo un aguafiestas."

"¿Ves? Imbécil total."

"Vale, ahora yo voy a por ti" Rachel se sentó, entrecerrando los ojos en concentración.

Quinn ignoró los múltiples significados que podía tener esa frase. Cogió el vodka porque aún seguía diciendo cosas con sentido y eso quería decir que no estaba lo suficientemente borracha.

Ignoró la pequeña voz que indico que Santana y Brittany estaban calladas.

"Te cambiaste a ti misma porque, em… no tenías amigos y pensaste que eso si que te ayudaría. Excepto que cambiar lo de fuera no cambia lo de dentro, así que estabas" Rachel se mordió el labio inferior antes de mirar a Quinn suavemente. "sola. Tus padres no se comportaban como tales contigo y tu hermana era rubia natural y preciosa. Siempre os comparaban y tu siempre te sentías inferior"

Quinn seguía bebiendo, entregando la botella a la morena mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Luchó contra ellas.

"Sigue"

"Entonces la gente te encontró atractiva, te cambiaste de escuela y finalmente acabaste saliendo con el quarterback. Pero él… bueno, estoy contentilla así que seré un poco cruel. Pero él tenía un orgasmo cada vez que te acercabas a él y muy pronto, toda tu relación se basaba en… él corriéndose por tu imagen pero sin tener idea de quién eras. Así que te acostaste con su mejor amigo porque te habías convertido en un objeto y tenías miedo a perder eso, porque si lo hacías, pensarías que lo habrías perdido todo. Pero eso te llevo a quedarte embarazada y a renunciar a tu bebe para que ella pudiera tener una vida mejor lejos de los adolescentes padres que ni podían estar juntos, y una familia que había abandonado a su madre muchísimas veces," Nunca había pensado la mitad de cosas que ahora salían de su boca. Pobre Quinn, esto era muy trágico. "Entonces volviste a la vida que tenías antes de ella, o lo intentaste, pero no podías. Te quedaste con el primer chico que te dijo que te quería, aunque tú no lo hicieras. Viste como el padre de tu hija se enamoraba de alguien que físicamente se parecía a la persona que solías ser y que pensabas que nunca la podrían querer. Y el dulce chico que una vez no se podía controlar a tu alrededor, sentía cosas por mí."

Quinn gimoteó. "¿Ves? No soy una gruñona. Tan sólo…"

"Tan sólo sientes frustración. Me disculpo, Quinn, de verdad. No sé por qué no le pregunte…"

Pero Quinn tan solo se encogió de hombros. "Porque cuando estás enamorada de alguien, todo lo que dice crees que es verdad"

"¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez?"

"No." Quinn respiró hondamente, girándose hacia Rachel con una compungida sonrisa. "Probablemente nunca lo estaré. No con una vida como ésta"

Rachel se acercó más a la rubia, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la otra.

"Si sirve de algo, eres la mejor de las mejores amigas que nunca he tenido, y Quinn… Te quiero"

Quinn no pudo responder. No podia formar palabras. Solamente dejó su cabeza encima de ésta tonta e imposible chica y saboreó la sensación de finalmente, tener una mejor amiga, que de verdad era suya, después de todo este tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios de apoyo :) Sois geniales.<em>

_Let Love In_


	6. Capítulo Tres Parte B

Santana se estiró, bostezando mientras el sol se escondía a su alrededor. Normalmente, Quinn y Rachel eran las primeras en despertarse, pero de nuevo estaban dormidas cuando ella y Brittany salieron de la tienda.

Se acercó a la otra tienda, bajando la cremallera y metiendo su cabeza dentro. Su nariz se arrugo ante el olor que provenía de allí. Había una botella de vodka abierta, con los contenidos de éstas en el suelo de la tienda. Apestaba.

"Me cago en la puta, ¿En serio?" Preguntó a las dormilonas, más molesta aún cuando las chicas no se movieron. Metió su pierna, dándoles una patada a cada una. "¡Levantad, alcoholicas! Nos hemos de ir. ¡Ah, y gracias por compartir el alcohol, estúpidas!"

Volvió a su tienda que Brittany ya estaba desmontando, frotándose la nunca cansadamente.

"No pasa nada, conduzco yo" Sonrió Brittany, y Santa se la devolvió suavemente.

"Esa de ahí" Santana señaló a una gasolinera al lado de la autopista. Era la única que habían visto abierta desde que dejaron el último pueblo hacía unos cuantos quilómetros.

Brittany puso el intermitente, cambiando la dirección y parándose en uno de los extractores.

Detrás, Rachel respiró hondo.

"Me gustaría ser la que atraca, si me dejáis"

Santana tenía la pistola preparada, deteniéndose para mirar a la chica de detrás-

"¿Estás segura?"

Sí, pensó Rachel, lo estaba.

"Creo que las responsabilidades deberían repartirse equilibradamente, y de momento vosotras tres habéis conseguido poner vuestras vidas en peligro. Y la mía, pero no en la misma condición. Así que propongo que me acompañe Brittany dentro del establecimiento mientras Santana y Quinn preparan el coche y vigilan"

Quinn frunció el ceño al igual que Santana, que además, abría la boca para protestar.

"Rachel, creo que llegados a este punto, sería mucho mejor si las que contamos con experiencia…"

"Quinn, aunque aprecio la intención debo protestar por la falta de lógica en tu frase. No teníais experiencia la primera vez, y si nunca me permitís la oportunidad, nunca voy a tener conocimientos de ésta. A parte, me siento totalmente segura teniéndote a ti vigilándome y estoy segura que Brittany también con Santana"

Brittany asintió entusiásticamente, acariciando la mano de Santana.

"San nunca dejaría que alguien me hiciera daño"

Quinn estaba tocada. Rachel se sentía lo suficientemente segura para que ella cuidase de la diva. Pero, ¿compararlo con la protección que Santana daba a Brittany?

Era raro porque estaba bastante segura que nadie había confiado en ella tanto como la morena.

"Vale"

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Santana a la chica de su lado, sintiendo esa maldita sensación en su corazón otra vez. ¿Ahora mismo? No estaba feliz.

"Confía en mi" Sentenció Brittany sonriendo.

Santana espero a que las chicas salieran del coche para poner los ojos en blanco. Si Brittany usaba esa frase cada vez que quería arriesgar su vida, Santana estaba a tres atracos de tener un ataque al corazón.

Quinn llenó el depósito de gasolina con una pistola metida en la cintura de sus pantalones mientras Santana mantenía sus ojos en la autopista.

No habían planeado un sistema de señales. Santana iba a disparar a cualquiera que apareciera. Aunque no les hubiera dicho esto a las otras.

Quinn se volvió a meter en el coche, mirando el lado opuesto de la autopista que la otra chica estaba mirando. Se acabaron los pueblos, solamente negocios en medio de la autopista a mitad de la noche.

"Así que… te estás volviendo muy atenta con el troll" Murmuró Santana, arma en su regazo y ojos intercambiando la autopista y la gasolinera, donde podía ver a Brittany moverse rápidamente por la tienda mientras Rachel apuntaba con la escopeta al dependiente.

Esto era muy mala idea. El arma era casi igual de grande que la enana. ¿Quién le tendría miedo? Santana debería estar ahí dentro. Era, como, lógico. Era la peor de las cuatro, y después de que la gnoma saliera de ahí, esa sería la última vez que lo hacía. Ella debería ser la que estaba ahí dentro amenazando al dependiente, porque, primero de todo, ella era tremenda haciendo eso y segundo, sentarse aquí esperando le estaba dando serios dolores de pecho.

"Santana…" Quinn suspiró, porque ahora no tocaba.

"Sólo lo digo, Q. A ver, no te culpo. Me pegaría al primer cuerpo disponible si Britts no estuviera aquí." Santana se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose las mejillas para evitar sonreír cuando escuchó a la chica de detrás soltar un bufido.

"No es eso. Somos amigas, no es para tanto"

"Oh, pues discrepo, señorita. Creo recordar un verano entero que lo pasamos criticando al troll. ¿Cómo la llamaste, Q? ¿Un puto completo desperdicio de espacio? Parece que no estás desperdiciando un puto espacio ahora."

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco. "Creo que los repetidos orgasmos afectan a tu cerebro, S. No hables de lo que no tienes ni idea"

"¿No tengo ni idea?" Respondió fácilmente, mirando la reacción de la otra chica por el espejo y aún así controlando la autopista.

"No, ni idea. No todo el mundo se folla a su mejor amiga" Quinn se estremeció al escuchar las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

Santana sonrió triunfantemente.

"¿Así que sois mejores amigas?"

"Yo… Mira, no es que haya nadie más. Especialmente desde que tú y Brittany desaparecéis cada vez que detenemos el coche."

Quinn se alegraba por ellas, de verdad. Pero no podía negar que el verano que pasaron las tres había estado genial. Se sintió incluida. Y aún se sentía así, pero mucho menos.

Santana miró a la tienda, preguntándose por qué tardaban tanto. Ahora Rachel tenía el arma apuntando al suelo y se estaba riendo de algo que el dependiente les decía. ¿Qué coño?

"Espera, ¿Qué esta haciendo?"

Quinn se mordía el labio, sintiéndose extrañamente defensora de su nueva amistad. Una sensación fuerte la invadió cuando vio que el centro de sus pensamientos se reía de algo que la dependienta le decía. ¿Estaba flirteando?

"Quizá…" Empezó despacio. "¿Es algún tipo de táctica?"

"¿Cuál? ¿Robar a alguien amablemente?" Santana se burló, abriendo la boca en sorpresa cuando Brittany apareció, gesticulando y riéndose con la dependienta.

"Pensandolo otra vez… No creo que fuera una buena idea emparejarlas" Porque ahora parecía que las dos estuvieran flirteando: riendo, jugando con su pelo y pareciendo halagadas por algo.

Santana gruñó.

"Voy a entrar"

Quinn casi la detiene, pero entonces Rachel dio un paso y se inclinó en el mostrador, escribiendo algo que parecía… pero eso no tenía sentido. Dejaron sus teléfonos en Lima, Rachel ni siquiera era lesbiana y la dependienta era definitivamente una mujer, y…

¿y por qué cojones Rachel le estaba dando su número?

"Puedo quedarme el arma si quieres" Brittany tenía la tercera arma en su bolsillo, dejando las manos libres con tan solo una bolsa para así poder coger toda la comida y cosas que necesitaban. Ya que Rachel era vegetariana, pensó que debería ser ella la que cogiera la comida que quisiera.

"Admito que es un poco más pesada de lo que me había pensado" Dijo Rachel, llevándosela a su hombro mientras Brittany abría la puerta para ella. "Pero lo puedo hacer"

No dispararía a nadie. Ni siquiera sabía cómo, y esperó que su sonrisa fuera igual de efectiva que el arma en sus manos.

Hubiese preferido hacerlo sin el arma, pero estaba segura que las otras chicas no le dejarían salir del coche si rechazaba armarse. Aparte, las pistolas eran horrorosas, pero la responsabilidad del acto no estaba en el arma, sino en la persona que la sostenía.

"Primero de todo, discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer, aunque debes entender que nos hemos quedado sin comida y hacemos esto porque es estrictamente necesario" Empezó Rachel, acercándose al mostrador mientras Brittany empezaba a rellenar la bolsa que trajo. "Simplemente pido que nos permitas hacerlo sin hacernos daño, y nosotras te responderemos con la misma amabilidad"

Rachel apuntó la escopeta a la chica detrás del mostrador, con el pelo rosa y un aro en la nariz, sonriendo tan amablemente como podía.

La chica tan solo la miraba con la boca abierta.

"Por favor, levanta las manos de manera que pueda asegurarme que cumples con mi petición"

La chica las levanto rápidamente, aunque primero fueron a su boca.

"¡Eres tú!" Las manos volando al aire mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. "¡Oh, Dios mío, Oh Dios mío!"

Bueno, eso dio un respiro a Rachel. Había asumido que reconocerlas acarreaba miedo o furia o incluso disgusto. ¿Pero esto? Quizá la chica la había visto actuar alguna vez y por eso la reconocía.

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién crees que soy?" Rachel se acercó un poco más, mirando al coche y viendo como dos caras la miraban a ella.

"¡Faberritana!" Exclamó la chica y las cejas de Rachel se alzaron de golpe.

Bueno, no debería sentirse demasiado decepcionada ya que estaban a la fuga por hechos desagradables. Pero por un momento, la sensación de adoración de esta extraña la atrapó en la vida que dejó atrás.

"Me temo que te confundes de persona" Suspiró Rachel, mirando a Brittany y notando que la chica estaba mirando las etiquetas de los productos y que estaba llenando la bolsa con golosinas y chocolate. "Brittany, asegurate de coger comida de verdad junto con los productos que prefieras"

"¡Hostia puta! ¡Sois vosotras de verdad! ¡Joder! ¡Soy como, vuestra fan número uno!"

Rachel frunció el ceño, preguntándose de qué hablaba esta chica.

"No estoy muy segura de lo que hablas pero… ¿Este Faberrloquesea es algún grupo de música?"

La chica torció la cabeza y frunció el ceño hasta que su expresión cambió.

"¿Ni siquiera lo sabéis?"

A estas alturas, Brittany había empezado a prestar atención a la conversación ya que era muy diferente de la que Santana tuvo con el otro dependiente. ¿Dónde estaban los gritos?

"¿El qué?" Rachel volvió a dar un paso hacia delante, manteniendo el arma levantada.

La chica con el pelo rosa seguía riendo, pareciendo vibrar de emoción.

"¡Hostia puta tío, ni siquiera sabéis… Os apoyo tías! ¡Todos lo hacemos! ¡Triple F, tías!"

Rachel empezó a preguntarse si la chica tenía algún problema mental. Vale, alguien apuntándote a la cara, sonriente o no, era suficiente para causar el pánico a alguien. Este chica estaba completamente exuberante.

"Ya veo… Bueno, tan solo cogeremos lo que necesitamos y te dejaremos a ti y a… tu asunto este de Triple F…"

"¡Vosotras sois Faberritana! ¡Fabray, Berry, Brittany, Santana! ¡Faberritana!"

Rachel dejó caer el arma ligeramente porque… ¿Qué?

"¿Perdón? No…"

"¡Tía, habéis creado un puto club de fans y yo estoy en él! ¡y ahora me estáis atracando! ¡Esto es demasiado, esto es…! ¡todo el mundo va a estar súper celoso!"

Lentamente, todo empezó a cobrar sentido en la mente de Rachel. Bajó el arma completamente mientras que rompía a reír.

"No puedes ir en serio" Empezó, sonriendo cuando la chica asintió desmesuradamente.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tenéis que saberlo! ¡Sale en todas las notícias! ¡E internet! Y…" la chica paró. "Y vosotras ni tenéis ni idea"

Brittany se levantó de su posición de cuclillas delante del refrigerador caminando lentamente hacia el mostrador.

"¿Tenemos fans?"

"Eso es imposible. Estamos cometiendo actos completamente detestables y…" Pero Rachel seguía sonriendo porque nunca antes había conocido a una fan. Vale, había planeado un futuro lleno de ellos, pero eso era cuando creía que su voz sería la que le haría famosa.

"¡Os estáis encarando a los hombres! ¡Es impresionante! ¡Sois como guerreras lesbianas!"

Brittany rio deliciosamente mientras que Rachel frunció el ceño.

"No soy lesbiana…" Empezó.

"¡Hay cientos de nosotros peleando por vuestra causa! ¡Triple F! ¡Faberritana Freedom Fighters! ¿Puedo tener vuestro autografo?"

Bueno, ahí estaba. Su primer autografo. El momento que había estado esperando desde que nació. Si creían que era lesbiana, pues que así fuera. Lesbiana o hetero, ¿Qué mas daba? ¡La adoraban!

Se acercó al mostrador, dejando el arma al suelo y cogiendo un boligrafo de al lado del contador y cogiendo también un papel. Lo miró, pensando qué debería decir su primer autógrafo. Por supuesto que había pensado en ello desde hacía años, pero antes decía: 'Gracias por tu apoyo y reconocimiento de mi talento. Tu estrella dorada, Rachel Berry' y ahora, bueno, no era exactamente apropiado.

"Es agradable conocer a alguien que nos apoya" Dijo Brittany felizmente, gesticulando para que la chica bajara sus brazos. "¡Y que en general sea amable! ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Fresa, pero me llaman Fresi. ¡No me puedo creer que seas Brittany!"

Brittany pestañeó. "Tu nombre es totalmente mi sabor favorito"

Rachel se decidió. 'Gracias por tu apoyo y reconocimiento de nuestra causa. Tu estrella dorada y amiga, Rachel'. Asintió para ella misma y entregó el papel a la chica, que lo cogió y lo apretó contra su pecho.

"¿Y el tuyo?" Preguntó a Brittany que asintió felizmente y se acercó al mostrador.

"¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? Levant alas putas manos ¡zorra! ¡Aléjate de mi novia!" Santana entró directamente hacia el mostrador con el arma alzada mientras que Fresi la miraba como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

"Santana Lopez" Susurró.

"¿No me has escuchado friki del pelo rubio? ¡Levanta las putas manos! Brittany, David el gnomo, alejaros del mostrador y dejadme hacer eso. Juro por Dios, esto es un puto…"

Fresi levantó sus manos otra vez, mientras que Rachel y Brittany empezaron a hablar a la vez.

"San, no, ¡es de las buenas!"

"Santana, ¡es nuestra fan!"

Santana miró a la chica, entonces frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"¿Qué? Meteros en el…"

"¡Eres mi favorita!" Dijo la chica, ojos abiertos como platos y respirando fuertemente. "Te quiero"

Santana entrecerró los ojos, su mente luchando por averiguar qué coño estaba pasando. La última vez una zorra había sacado una escopeta y antes de eso el tío casi se mea encima del miedo. ¿Pero esto?

"Que alguien me explique esto. Ahora" Empezó Santana, antes de levantar un dedo. Arma aún apuntando a la chica. "Borra eso. Berry cállate. Britts, ¿Qué le pasa a esta?"

Brittany sonrió, ansiosa por hacerle saber a Santana lo que estaba pasando.

"San, tenemos un club de fans, y esta chica esta en él. Se hacen llamar las Triple F y creen que las lesbianas son geniales"

Santana pestañeó.

"Soy tu mayor fan" Susurró Fresi, ojos pegados al cuerpo de Santana.

Bueno, eso tenía sentido. Reconoció la mirada de apreciación en cuanto la vio y obviamente era su favorita. Era una malota y era tremenda.

Se encogió de hombros sonriendo y dejo caer el arma.

"¿Así que nos podemos llevar lo que queramos?" Santana indicó a Rachel que cogiera los productos, cosa que cumplió sin protestar mucho. ¿Santana era la favorita? Bueno, eso no encajaba. Vale, podia apreciar que en el departamento de lesbiana rebelde con pistola, Santana naturalmente era quién mandaba, pero tenía que averiguar alguna manera de mostrar su talento natural a este fan club. Había nacido para ser la favorita.

Brittany firmó su nombre al lado del de Rachel, entregándolo y cogiendo más bolsas antes de guiñar un ojo a Fresi y murmurar "¡También es mi favorita!", para luego unirse a la chica pequeña y ayudarla a conseguir el resto de cosas.

"Podéis tener lo que queráis" Replicó Fresi, lamiéndose los labios ligeramente y dando a Santana una mordaz mirada.

Santana se pasó la lengua por sus dientes, evaluando a la chica de delante suyo.

"Bueno, no puedo decir que no estoy halagada. Estás bastante buena, pero" Se apoyó en el mostrador, admirando el arma en sus manos y sintiendo los ojos de la chica encima de ella. "Britts está ahí. Cariño, lo siento, pero no hay comparación"

Pero Fresi parecía más frenética por ello.

Rachel dejó la tienda en ese instante con los brazos cargando la escopeta y tantas bolsas como podía, mientras que Brittany se quedaba para terminar.

"Sabía que vosotras dos estabais juntas. He como, estudiado los videos en youtube, y las entrevistas y, si Rachel y Quinn están enamoradas, entonces por supuesto que tu y Brittany también lo estáis" Dijo Fresi sonriendo mientras que Santana empezaba a fruncir el ceño. "Es como, el escuadrón de lesbianas a lo Thelma y Louise, ¿No?"

"Espera, Rachel y… ¿Qué?"

Fresi asintió, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Quiero decir, en todas las entrevistas han dicho que ellas dos se odian y que mataron a sus padres y se largaron. ¿Sus padres eran totalmente religiosos, no? Además, tuvo un bebé y como que hay un montón de estadísticas que hablan sobre adolescentes lesbianas embarazadas." Fresi se lamió los labios otra vez, incapaz de creer que Santana Lopez estaba tan cerca de ella. "¿Así que porqué Rachel se involucraría si ella y Quinn no estuvieran en una relación secreta que era rechazada por sus padres? Así que les mataron y se fugaron con sus amigas lesbianas que por cierto están fuera del armario" Fresi se encogió de hombros mientras que Santana abría y cerraba la boca varias veces.

"¿Y eso es lo que todo el mundo se piensa?"

"Bueno, no todo el mundo. Pero para aquellos que prestamos atención, tiene sentido. ¡Y ahora estáis aquí y voy a contarle a todo el mundo que es verdad!"

Santana no pudo evitarlo y rompió a reír. Oh, esto era lo mejor que había escuchado nunca. Jesús, ahora tenía una bomba nuclear de bromas para Quinn.

Eso era tremendamente valioso.

"¿Y todo esto está en Internet?"

"¿Puedo, eh, bajar mis manos? Tengo mi iPad, ¡te lo puedo enseñar!"

Santana se encogió de hombros, pero luego cambió de parecer cuando Brittany salió de la tienda con bolsas llenas y dirigiéndose al coche.

"Lo siento pero nos tenemos que ir, estamos huyendo de la ley y esas cosas" Sonrió "Pero me ha encantado conocerte"

Fresi se debatió por segundos hasta que se decidió.

"¿Por qué no te lo llevas? Digo, mi iPad, ¿Y lo miras tu?"

"Eso es una oferta genial y todo eso pero…" Santana se estaba alejando lentamente del mostrador, mirando al coche donde las otras parecían estar esperándola.

"¡Tengo el cargador para el coche! ¡Diré que os lo habéis llevado junto con lo otro!"

Santana lo pensó durante unos instantes. Si tenía alguna prueba para molestar más a Quinn, pues mucho mejor.

"Mira, me encantaría pero estamos intentando pasar desapercibidas así que…"

"¿En serio? Porque hay muchas grabaciones de vosotras tías"

Santana se maldeció. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Se había olvidado totalmente de cosas como cámaras de seguridad. Alzó el arma a la pequeña cámara en el techo, apretando el gatillo e intentando no parecer demasiado sorprendida cuando le dio a la primera. Madre mía, jugar a videjuegos le había hecho tener una coordinación mano-ojo impresionante.

"Bueno, eso va a cambiar"

"La cámara no graba, por cierto. Mira, ¿Y si digo que me lo robaron en Nueva York? Voy a ir dentro de un par de semanas porque voy a una reunión de Triple F y, está asegurado y… por favor, ¡dejadme ayudaros!"

Santana suspiró. Bueno, Internet era algo que había echado de menos.

"¿Qué?" Chilló Quinn cuando Rachel y Brittany la pusieron al día con todo lo que había pasado en la tienda. "Tenemos… qué?"

"¡Fans! ¡Y son majísimos!"

"¿¡Verdad!" Dijo Rachel entusiasmada. "Lo cual prueba lo que siempre he sabido desde siempre. ¡Mi potencial es tan brillante que no importa por qué lo es! Aunque obviamente intentaré incluir mis talentos vocales de alguna manera"

Santana corrió hacia el coche con algo brillante y fino en sus manos.

"¡Nos hemos conseguido un iPad!" Dijo metiéndose en el asiento del conductor y encendiendo el coche. Tiró el cargador de coche a Brittany quien lo miró con confusión antes de coger el iPad.

La cabeza de Quinn daba vueltas. ¿Estaba borracha aún? No podía ser verdad.

"¿Se lo has robado? Santana, eso es lamentable después de que haya sido…"

"No, lerda, nos lo ha dado. De manera que podíamos ver qué es esto de Triple F. Dios, soy su favorita." Sonrió Santana.

"Un momento" Dijo Quinn, inclinándose y tocando el hombro de Santana para que parara el coche. Entonces se giró hacia Rachel. "¿Has cogido tapones para los oídos?"

Rachel parecía avergonzada por haberse olvidado de los ruidos sexuales con toda la emoción de tener una fan y darle su primer autógrafo.

"¿Para qué los necesitáis?" Preguntó Brittany pasando sus dedos por la pantalla del iPad, ahogando un grito cuando encontró la aplicación de Angry Birds.

"Ahora vuelvo" Replicó Quinn, saliendo del coche y corriendo hacia la tienda de la gasolinera. Respiró hondo antes de entrar.

Vale, si las otras decían que habían conocido a algo así como una fan, la tenía que conocer. ¿Quién era fan de unas asesinas?

"¡Me cago en la puta!" dijo Fresi cuando vio a Quinn andar hacia ella. "¡Os he conocido a todas!"

"Eh, hola" Dijo Quinn prudentemente mientras miraba a la chica, notando como su cara se había iluminado al verla. "Escucha, ¿Tienes tapones para los oídos?"

Siguió observando a la chica mientras ésta buscaba detrás del mostrador, antes de sacar una caja llena de ellos.

"¡Llévatelos todos!"

Quinn frunció el ceño sospechando y cogiendo la caja cautelosamente. Empezó a caminar hacia atrás.

"Gracias" Murmuró antes de salir de la tienda, mirándola por última vez. "Me gusta el pelo"

No pudo evitar la sonrisa cuando escuchó a la otra ahogar un grito, y volvió corriendo al coche.

"¿Ves?" Dijo Rachel felizmente mientras Quinn cerraba la puerta del coche.

De todos los atracos que llevaban, este era sin duda el más divertido. Si tan solo hubiese alguien en cada gasolinera que estuviera de su parte…

"No creo que debamos arriesgarnos" Dijo Quinn, masticando lentamente y tragando mientras las otras la miraban.

Santana cogió el iPad tan pronto como pararon el coche. Habían cruzado Utah y la Latina había insistido en parar en el Parque Nacional de las Florituras porque el nombre era simplemente tremendo.

Brittany se había decepcionado cuando Santana le quitó el iPad porque estaba muy cerca de conseguir el récord en el Angry Birds. Era genial en ese juego.

Rachel estuvo de acuerdo con Quinn, como de costumbre.

"Quinn tiene razón. No deberíamos involucrarnos con cualquier tecnología con la que nos puedan seguir la pista"

"Dime exactamente cómo ratrean un iPad que ni saben que tenemos, enana"

"¿Y qué te hace estar tan segura que esa Fresi no nos delatará?" Quinn se sirvió más sopa.

"Porque nos adora, por eso. Ademas, dijo que iba a ir a Nueva York dentro de dos semanas o así y denunciaría que se lo habían robado ahí. Así que lo usamos y luego nos deshacemos de él. Y bum, problema resuelto."

"Echo de menos las McPollo" Murmuró Brittany, estirándose para mirar a las estrellas, que estaban desapareciendo a cada segundo que pasaba, y el sol las sustituía.

Pero Santana tenía algo de razón también, pensó Rachel.

"¿Y qué quieres mirar S? Nos dijo que tenemos fans o lo que sea, ¿Y qué? Charles Manson también tenía fans, ¿Sabes? No negaré que es halagador, pero no creo que sea algo bueno."

"Quiero saber lo que dicen, Q, eso es todo. Quiero saber qué dicen en las noticias, dónde creen que estamos… A ver, Q, esto es como un regalo. Averiguamos sobre la información que tienen sobre nosotras y lo usamos para nuestro favor." Levanto las manos. "No veo cual es el problema"

"Quiza" Empezó Rachel. "Santana tiene razón en que al menos deberíamos echarle un vistazo. Pero solo uno, y luego nos deshacemos de él y tan solo utilizamos lo que encontremos para aumentar nuestras probabilidades de sobrevivir"

Quinn sacudió la cabeza, levantándose y metiéndose las manos en sus bolsillos. De ahí sacó un par de tapones y se dirigió hacia la tienda sin mediar palabra.

"¿Quinn?" Pregunto Rachel al cabo de un rato, acercándose a la chica y mirándole su cara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero su respiración no era lo suficientemente profunda para estar dormida.

O al menos, esa sería su excusa si Quinn se enfadaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cogió el tapón de la oreja de la rubia y lo quitó tan rápido como pudo.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron

"¿Qué haces?"

"Solo quería saber si estabas bien, Quinn. Perdón si te estoy molestando"

Quinn se giró sobre su espalda, cogiendo el otro tapón y quitándoselo.

"No podría estar más molesta"

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Preguntó Rachel suavemente, apoyándose sobre su codo y agradecida de que la otra chica estuviese dispuesta a hablar. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto entre las dos que ahora era imposible imaginarse no ser amiga de ella.

"No lo sé. Es solo que… la última semana ha sido…" Quinn soltó aire. "El tiempo se agota, eso es lo que creo. Y no se qué hacer para evitarlo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Rachel, no podemos ir a ningún sitio. Cada pueblo que pasamos no es el adecuado. Cada vez que veo un coche de policía mi corazón se acelera. ¿Y esto de los fans? No lo pillo"

"Quizá" Dijo Rachel amablemente. "pore so, deberíamos ver lo que dicen. Para ver por qué la gente nos apoya. Sé con certeza que desde fuera, nuestras acciones parecen… Hemos matado a gente, pero nadie excepto nosotras sabemos la verdadera razón de ello. E incluso si lo supieran, no… nada lo justifica…"

"Estoy cansada" Dijo Quinn suavemente.

"Oh, bueno, puedo dejarte dormir…"

"No, Rachel. Estoy cansada. Estoy cansada de huir y de tener miedo. De no saber lo que vamos a hacer o hacia dónde vamos. Estoy cansada de dormir en el suelo y comer sopa enlatada. Estoy cansada de pelearme con Santana y estar constantementre comiéndome la cabeza por que todas vosotras vais a morir por mi culpa"

Rachel suspiró, jugando con el tapón en su mano.

"¿Quieres que nos entreguemos?"

Quinn cerró los ojos. "No. Sólo quiero…" Dios, ¿Por qué tenía que llorar todo el tiempo? "Quiero que nada de esto hubiese pasado, eso es lo que quiero"

Quinn asintió, dejando con cuidado el tapón en el suelo, cerca de la cabeza de Quinn. Se inclinó y posó su cabeza en el hombro de la otra chica.

Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca sin estar borrachas o dormidas.

"Quiero volver a Lima, prepararme para mi grabación musical de MySpace rutinaria después de una cena vegetariana nutritiva preparada por mis padres" La voz de Rachel era casi un susurro. "Quiero volver a soñar con mi futuro en Broadway y preguntarme si Finn vendrá conmigo a Nueva York o si lo dejaré atrás. Quiero estar en mi habitación, en mi cama extraordinariamente cómoda y poder usar mi bicicleta estática en los momentos en que me siento con tanta energía que no sé qué hacer conmigo misma."

Quinn escuchó, imaginándose a la morena hacer cada cosa que describía. Dolía escucharla hablar, pero no podía remediarlo.

"¿Sí?" Susurró con voz quebrada.

"Quiero estar consumida en la lista para las Nacionales, en cómo hacer para que el Señor Shue escuche todas mis propuestas sin declinarlas directamente. Incluso quiero que Santana maldiga sin cesar mi existencia otra vez, tanto la pública como la privada. Quiero que Kurt y Mercedes me reten en solos, y quiero que nosotros tres dejemos a un lado las diferencias para que, finalmente, cantemos los tres juntos. Junto con Santana, su voz es impresionante, aunque no se lo digas."

Quinn se rió un poquito. "Vale"

"Pero no quiero estar sentada ahí, mirándote por el rabillo del ojo y omitiendo la amistad que tu y yo podríamos haber tenido si hubiese sabido la verdadera razón por la que comenzó todo. No quiero seguir preguntándome si alguna vez tendré mi mejor amiga, alguien a quien le entregaré mi amistad por encima de todo"

Quinn tragó saliva, sintiendo el pelo de la chica en su cuello.

"¿Oh?"

"No quiero saber que me voy a Nueva York para cumplir mi sueño cuando tú te niegas una existencia porque crees que no eres más que una cara bonita, a pesar de que yo te diga lo contrario" Pasó un brazo por la cintura de la rubia. "Hay cosas que quiero que cambien, Quinn. De verdad. Si pudiera juntar las mejores cosas de la vida que solía tener con las mejores cosas de la vida que ahora tengo, sería perfecto"

Quinn dejó que la chica la abrazara. Dios, ¿Cuándo Rachel – Man-Hands – se había convertido en lo mejor de su vida?

"Lo sería" coincidió, su voz pesada.

"Pero no puede ser. Solamente puedo mirar hacia adelante. Tu lo dijiste, ¿te acuerdas? Y quizá esto termine mal. Pero hoy no se termina, Quinn. No sé que más decir." Rachel miró a los ojos de Quinn, implorando. "He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida soñando con un futuro mejor, y usando eso para seguir en un terrible presente. Y ahora me encuentro haciendo lo contrario; soñando con un futuro terrible e intentando ignorarlo en mi futuro, por primera vez, estando feliz en el sitio en el que me encuentro."

"¿Ni siquiera con Finn? ¿O Jesse?" Preguntó Quinn, girando la cabeza para mirar a la otra chica. Rachel retiró la suya del hombro de la rubia y la posó en el suelo, encarándola.

"No voy a negar que hubo felicidad con ellos. Finn era, la mayoría del tiempo, un novio maravilloso y Jesse, bueno, su adoración de mi talento era muy beneficial para mi bienestar emocional."

"¿Pero?" Ayudó Quinn, esperando a que hubiera un pero.

"No puedo explicarlo, pero no era como ahora me siento. A pesar de su presencia, tener a alguien que me quería no solucionaba todos mis problemas como creía que lo haría. Seguía sin tener amigos y mientras que los momentos con Finn eran preciosos y conmovedores, bueno, la mayoría, aún no tenía a nadie a quién contárselo. No podía… Todas habéis dicho que era un imbécil a veces, pero ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que saber que su comportamiento era diferente? No es que hubiese alguien que estuviera ahí para decírmelo"

Quinn levantó su mano, acariciando la mejilla de Rachel mientras que la otra le daba una sonrisa apagada.

"Yo también creía que si alguien me quería haría las cosas más simples. Sam era, Dios, tan buen tío… ¿Y qué hice yo? Romper su corazón. ¿Y Finn? También le rompí el corazón. Y Puck me dijo que me quería despues de que Beth naciera"

Las cejas de Rachel se levantaron. "¿En serio?"

"Pero no pude devolvérselo. Creía que si alguien me quería todo se solucionaría. Pero en realidad no lo hace, no si tu no les quieres a ellos. No es que eso importe más, tampoco…"

Pero Rachel sacudió la cabeza, acariciando la cara de Quinn de la misma forma en que la rubia la estaba acariciando.

"Todo importa" Susurró. "Incluso cuando parece que no hay esperanza y que no quede nada… Todo, absolutamente todo importa"

"Oh. Dios. Mío" Dijo Santana alegremente con los ojos pegados en la pantalla del iPad mientras que Brittany se estiraba en la tienda al lado de ella.

"¿Qué estar mirando, San?"

"Eh, nada. Solo una pequeña historia que junta a nuestras vecinas"

"¿Una historia?" A Brittany le encantaban las historias. Se apoyó en su codo, mirando a la otra chica con interés. "¡Léemela!"

Santana se aclaró la garganta, incapaz de disimular la sonrisilla que se le dibujaba en la cara. Mantenía su voz baja, ya que podía escuchar los murmullos de la otra tienda y no querían que se enterasen de que había ignorado la petición de Rachel de dejar el tema del iPad para la siguiente noche.

"Se llama 'No puedo lo puedo evitar' y está escrita por una de nuestras fans. ¿Lista, Britts?"

Brittany asintió, poniendose muy cómoda. "¡Listísima, San!"

"_Hace mucho tiempo, en Lima, Ohio, vivían dos chicas con una profunda pasión por la otra. Una era rubia, la otra era morena y aunque su amor era verdadero y sincero, la ciudad en la que vivían no apoyaba su homosexualidad así que maldecieron a la rubia. Cada luna llena, en vez de tener la regla, a la chica la crecía un penis"_

Brittany ahogó un chillido. "¡No!"

"Espera, Britts, que aún queda lo mejor." Se aclaró la garganta otra vez. _"Temiendo que el amor de su vida la rechazara, se escondía su deformidad con la esperanza de que nadie se daría cuenta. Pero una noche, mientras el objeto de su deseo estaba estirada en la cama haciendo sus deberes, se encontró tan excitada que no pudo evitar su erección. "¿Rachel?" Dijo, acercándose a la otra chica. "¿Sí, Quinn?" replicó la bajita morena, observando el bulto en su entrepierna…"_

"¡Si hombre!" Dijo Brittany, incapaz de contener su risa.

"¡Vaya que sí!" Se rió Santana. "¡Me muero de ganas de que Quinn lo vea!"

Dejó el iPad en el suelo, pero la acción causo que Brittany frunciera el ceño.

"Pero quiero saber lo que pasa luego. ¿Rechazará Rachel a Quinn por tener polla?"

Santana pestañeó por momentos, preguntándose si las cosas se volverían incómodas.

Nah, decidió. Esto era demasiado divertido. ¿Y si le gustaba a Brittany? Bueno, más sexo para ella.

Quinn seguía agarrando el volante más y más fuerte.

"Oh, y aquí hay uno en el que Quinn era adoptada por los padres de Rachel y, a pesar de ser educadas como hermanas, se enrollan"

Santana estaba teniendo el día de su vida. Las chicas de delante estaban calladas mientras ella seguía con la lista que había encontrado mientras que Brittany se sentaba a su lado y les ofrecía una opinión de cada resumen.

"Este debe ser tremendo"

"Santana, para" Espetó Quinn, incapaz de mirar a Rachel.

"¿Qué pasa, Q? ¿Es esto demasiado homosexual?" Mordió Santana mientras Rachel miraba a Quinn cautelosamente.

"Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente de… las historias… Creo que deberíamos centrarnos en las notícias..."

Pero la sonrisa de Brittany se borró.

"Las noticias son tristes"

Y era verdad. Empezaron la mañana mirando en los diarios on-line y en youtube, a primeras mortificadas por la aparición de la Entrenadora Sylvester, y luego encogiéndose de hombros por ello porque no era la cosa más rara que la Entrenadora había hecho. Después miraron las páginas web de Triple F y averiguaron en qué las apoyaban, y cuántos formaban parte del grupo.

Santana las desvió, inmediatamente, hacia las historias que había marcado la noche anterior, la mayoría de las cuales involucraban a Quinn y Rachel en una especie de encuentro para asesinar de lesbianas.

Rachel creía que todo el asunto era curioso y estaba dispuesta a reírse de ello, hasta que Quinn retrocedió de lo que parecía era amistoso y empezó a estar distante.

Ahora la rubia ni la miraba.

"Y ahora llegamos, a lo que me gusta llamare, Las Crónicas de Quinn: Un viaje a travestilandia." Santana se rió, guiñando el ojo a Brittany. "Para que lo sepas Q, tu polla es masiva, y ¡eh! Incluso hay una historia donde aparecemos las tres follándote como hienas en celo"

Brittany aplaudió. "¡Me encanta esa!"

Quinn paró el coche en la cuneta, girando tan bruscamente que todo el mundo se tuvo que agarrar.

Abrió la puerta de par en par, dando la vuelta y abriendo la puerta de Brittany mientras ella la miraba en shock. Pasando por encima de la otra rubia, arrancó el iPad de las manos de Santana y se alejó del coche a paso ligero, atravesando la autopista y lanzándo lo más lejos que pudo el aparato.

Respiró profundamente tres veces intentándose calmar.

Vale, la gente se había tomado ciertas libertades a partir de la historia de matar a sus padres y desaparecer de Lima. Algunas incluso describían acertadamente el porqué de que Rachel matara a esos violadores en el área de servicio, excepto que también incluían a Quinn, entrando con la capa de superman y salvándola a base de cuchillazos defendiéndola en nombre del amor.

Le hacía pensar.

Y sentirse frustrada.

Y por si no era suficiente que su vida estaba completamente arruinada, ahora la gente estaba por ahí mintiendo y diciendo… diciendo que estaba en una relación con una chica. Rachel Berry ni siquiera era lesbiana, e incluso si lo fuera, ni de coña Quinn… Los que hubiese pensado de la chica eran efectos secundarios del alcohol y…

Esto la cabreaba mucho.

Volvió al coche, incapaz de mirar a nadie.

"¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Rachel, con preocupación escrita en toda su cara mientras intentaba instigar otra vez el nivel de intimidad física que habían alcanzado en la última semana.

Quinn se la quitó de encima, con el ceño fruncido y sin molestarse a responder. ¿Todas estas emociones, y las charlas y los abrazos? Le echaría la culpa al alcohol, al aislamiento y especialmente, al circo que ahora era su vida.

Santana tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba de mala manera a Quinn.

"Eres una zorra, Fabray. Y vas a parar en el próximo restaurante porque Britts y yo necesitamos comernos una hamburguesa de queso o de pollo, y ya que acabas de tirar lo único que me hacía olvidar la mierda de vida que tenemos, lo mejor será que pares si sabes lo que te conviene"

Estaba en mitad de Utah, a los pies de una montaña y en un lugar tan remoto que ni siquiera habían visto un pueblo o luces desde hacía media hora. El restaurante parecía hogareño y acogedor.

Incluso Quinn podía comerse ahora una hamburguesa con queso, con extra de bacon y con muchísimas patatas fritas. Pero su estómago seguía revuelto por las cosas que Santana había leído antes.

"¿Quinn?" Preguntó Rachel tímidamente, temerosa de que la otra chica la hubiese rechazado.

"¿Qué?" Tenía sus ojos pegados en el restaurante, esperando que a pesar de haberse llevado una pistola, las chicas no tendrían por qué usarla.

"¿Estamos bien?"

"Sí"

Rachel deseó saber qué hacer en esta situación. ¿Por qué estaba cabreada la rubia?

"No… Esas historias son completamente ridículas, y lo sabes… Quinn, no las escribí yo. Por favor, no te cabrees conmigo"

No podía quedarse en el coche. Al final, sí que le entraba esa hamburguesa con queso.

Dejó a Rachel sola y no la volvió a mirar.

"Creo que la Hamburguesa de queso Texas-Chilli se inventó para mí" Santana miró el menú en la carta, con sus brazos rodeando a Brittany mientras la chica pensaba qué es lo que quería pedir.

"Me voy a pedir… em… o la hamburguesa con triple bacon y queso, o la monstruo-hamburguesa. No puedo decidirme"

Bueno, eso tenía fácil arreglo. Santana besó a Brittany en la mejilla antes de dirigir su atención a la mujer detrás del mostrador que las miraba sospechosamente.

"Nos cogemos una Texas, una triple de bacon y una monster. Patatas fritas – el mayor tamaño que tengas. Bueno, que sean dos raciones. Y dos coca colas"

La mujer marcó los productos lentamente, empezando a toser. Santana le entregó el dinero, preguntándose qué le pasaba a la mujer ya que no las había reconocido o si no, estaría en pánico.

¿No?

"¡Tengo tantas ganas de comer!" Dijo Brittany felizmente, apoyándose en el cuerpo de Santana y riendose con la amable respiración que envolvió su oído.

"Tengo tantas ganas de comerte esta noche"

"¡Qué mala eres!"

En ese momento, la mujer se levantó de los taburetes en los que se había sentado y las aseñaló.

"¡Pecadoras!"

Bueno, no era lo último que se esperaba, aunque Santana aún sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

"Sí, gracias. Lo somos" Se burló de la mujer poniendo los ojos en blanco y esperando que su comanda no tardara en salir.

"¡Iréis al infierno por lo que habéis hecho! ¡Fornicadoras! ¡Desviadas!" La mujer continuo. De verdad, ¿Cual era su problema?

"Oh, ¿En serio? Dios, y yo que pensaba que a las asesinas se les daba primera fila para ir al cielo. Siéntese señora y déjenos en paz."

Brittany se mordió el labio nerviosamente. Tan solo quería coger sus hamburguesas e irse, y esta mujer tan extraña se les estaba acercando lentamente con su mano abierta y los ojos como platos.

"¡Demonios! ¡Vuestras almas arderán por lo que habéis hecho!"

Vale, ahora Santana se estaba empezando a asustar porque, primero de todo, esa mujer era una maniática religiosa. Pero la mirada en sus ojos, la forma en que ni pestañeaba a medida que se les iba acercando… Era suficiente para hacerla salir del restaurante y olvidarse de las hamburguesas.

"Señora, en serio. Pare. ¿Brittany? Ignorala"

Pero Brittany no podia, porque esta mujer era igualita a una que aparecía en una de sus pesadillas. De sus labios salía saliva y ni si quiera llevaba zapatos.

"¿San?" Murmuró con temor. Eso fue suficiente para que Santana entrara en acción. Sacó el arma de detrás de su espalda y la apuntó hacia la mujer que se acercaba.

"He dicho que pare. Déjenos en paz. O la llenaré con tantas balas que…"

"Sería mejor que os fuerais chicas" La mujer detrás de la caja registradora levantó las cejas y Santana le apuntó con el arma.

"¿En serio? ¿Hemos pagado por la comida y ahora se pone de parte de esta loca? ¡Sin mencionar que tengo una pistola en tu cara!"

La mujer se seguía acercando, y aunque no quería apretar el gatillo, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

"Si dice que sois unas desviadas, entonces sois unas desviadas. Venís aquí y nos restregáis en nuestras caras vuestros asuntos, ¿y luego sacas un arma? Te devolveré el dinero y entonces os largaréis."

Debería haber tomado esa opción, pero no podía sentirse decepcionada con el rechazo de la mujer. Dios, ni si quiera sabía que estaban siendo buscadas por asesinato. Esto era como un crimen de odio, como si se estuvieran refiriendo a…

"Wow, así que ella es la loca y tú la homofóbica?"

Un hombre apareció de la nada y las señaló enfadadamente.

"¡Ya habéis oído, largaros!"

"¡Hamburguesas listas!"

Por fin, pensó. Esta estúpida y depresiva excursión al restaurante podría terminar.

"Danos las putas hamburguesas y déjanos marchar"

Por alguna razón, una que nunca averiguaría, la mujer abrió la caja y le lanzó un billete de 20 en su dirección. Cayó al suelo y Brittany, cumplidoramente se agachó a recogerlo. Ahí es cuando lo decidió: A tomar por culo.

Tres balas fueron en dirección de la loca, las dos siguientes hacia la homófoba.

Apuntó con el arma al hombre y apretó el gatillo, frunciendo el ceño cuando no surgía efecto alguno.

Sus balas se habían agotado.

"Britts, ¿Has traído tu arma?"

Brittany negó con la cabeza, mirando temerosamente a la puerta mientras el hombre avanzaba hacia ellas, con un segundo hombre uniéndose a él.

"¡Llamad a una ambulancia! ¡y a la policía!" El segundo hombre llamó al cocinero, que llevaba un revolver y miraba desconcertado a los dos cuerpos que ahora sangraban en el suelo.

"¿Shirley?" Chilló, alzando el arma para apuntar a Santana. "Hija de puta"

Cuatro disparos se escucharon detrás de Santana y el cocinero cayó al suelo mientras que la sangre salía de su pecho. Seis más fueron disparados y los hombres restantes cayeron en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban.

Brittany y Santana se dieron la vuelta y ahí estaba Quinn, con una de las cuatro pistolas. Su pecho se alzaba y bajaba, y la rabia que traída del coche había desaparecido.

"Q…"

"¿Así es cómo va a ser, no?" Dijo Quinn con la voz rota. "Ahí donde voy, la gente acaba muerta"

Santana y Brittany se quedaron congeladas en el sitio mientras que Quinn se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con nada más que oscuridad detrás suyo.

Se dio la vuelta y la puerta de cerró detrás suyo.

Santana miró a Brittany, agarrándola para abrazarla.

Se besaron suavemente, aliviadas, asustadas y anodadas.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" Susurró Santana, arrastrando a Brittany por la puerta.

"¡Espera!" Brittany se soltó de Santana y cogió su bolsa con las hamburguesas. Cuando Santana frunció el ceño, tan solo se encogió de hombros tristemente. "Si no las cogemos, todo el mundo habrá muerto sin motivo alguno"

A fuera, Quinn daba grandes zancadas hacia el coche con el arma a su lado. No se esperaba entrar y escuchar el tiroteo, y menos disparar a tres personas. Tan solo tenía el arma en su bolsillo como precaución.

Rachel la encontró a mitad de camino, con preocupación escrita en toda su cara y llevando una tercera pistola. La agarraba con ambas manos firmemente, aunque el resto del cuerpo estaba temblando de mala manera. En el momento que escuchó el tiroteo, su estómago dio un vuelo tan violento que pensaba que se iba a poner mala.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Rachel estaba tan aliviada de ver que Quinn seguía viva que casi se desmaya.

Quinn no la respondió, completamente abrumada por… ¿Por dónde empezaba? La lista se hacía más grande cada día. No solo por la creciente lista de crímenes y asesinatos, sino también por Rachel, y su club de fans y…

Y lentamente estaba llegando a la conclusión de que no tenían a donde ir. Conducirían hasta que muriesen o las cogieran, y cualquiera de las dos cosas significaba que perdería la mayor parte de su vida. Experiencias que debería haber tenido, momentos que debería haber tenido, sueños y esperanzas y deseos que debería haber tenido…

Ahora, en todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que tenía.

Así que se guardó el arma en el bolsillo, agarró por los hombros a la asustada morena y besó esa boca tan fuerte como pudo.

Si esta era la última oportunidad para hacer algo que la hiciera feliz, pues que así fuera.

Y si el mundo terminaba mañana, no ser arrepentiría de nada.

Al menos con Rachel.


	7. Capitulo Cuatro Parte A

Bien, hemos llegado a la parte interesante del Fic. No os desespereis al leer el capitulo de hoy, sin embargo, ya os digo yo que no pinta muy bien la cosa...

En respuesta a Andre22, me voy a leer el fic y a ver qué tal... si me gusta y me deja la autora, no dudes en que lo traduciré :)

El proximo que había pensado traducir es uno que personalmente me causó mucha risa, pero tengo que hablar con la autora a ver si me deja y esperando que los de S.O.P.A. no me toquen mucho la moral...

Si tenéis cualquier petición para que traduzca, no dudéis en pedir, que os lo tendré en cuenta y os responderé ok?

Ánimos con la historia y muchisimas gracias por la respuesta que le habéis dado!

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Cuatro – El Mundo Entero Llega A Su Fin<strong>

La sintonía de 'El rincón de Sue' suena. Cuando el título es estampado en la pantalla, hay un subtitulo debajo donde se lee 'El camino hacia la vitoria'.

Imagen de la sala del coro del Insituto William McKynley, donde Sue está sentada en una butaca al pie de de las plataformas. Tiene cara de póker, mirando a la cámara.

En las plataformas se sientan ocho adolescentes. Algunos parecen nerviosos mientras que otros sonríen a la cámara encantados. Hay un hombre con el pelo rizado llevando un chaleco.

"Buenas tardes, América. Bienvenidos a 'El Rincón de Sue: El camino hacia la victoria'. Les llevaré en un tour de los mismos lugares en donde las cuatro chicas adolescentes se han convertido en un incordio para toda la nación en el último mes. Sin embargo, antes de que me vaya de Lima, Ohio, la ciudad que crió a estas niñas, les traigo aquí, a la sala de coro del Instituto William McKinley. Bien, si están sentados mirando el programan pensando, hey Sue, nos encanta tu programa y lo miramos con más fervor religioso del con el que asistimos a la iglesia los domingos, ¿Qué hacen estos no-fotogénicos niños detrás de tu gloriosa presencia? Pues bien, seguidores, yo también me pregunto lo mismo."

El hombre con el chaleco sacude la cabeza.

"Sue, ve al grano con la entrevista. Los chicos y yo…"

"Lo siento, William, estoy confundida. ¿Es este 'El rincón de Will'? No. Por cierto, retiro mi disculpa y la sensación de confusión."

Sue se gira hacia la cámara con una sonrisa llana.

"Bien, ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, si. En una habitación con un grupo de malhechores que hacen que me quiera armar con una máquina del tiempo y como un terminator de la justicia, encerrar a sus madres antes de que les puedan dar a luz. Antes de que sienta lástima por mi actual circunstancia, espectador, déjeme decir esto: Estos chicos fueron los compañeros de las hooligans que ahora hacen que tiemble de miedo, o excitación, si es usted uno de esos Triple F. ¿Podría alguno de estos niños sacar un arma y demandar su trabajado dinero y, además, tener un club de fans?"

Sue se encoge de hombros.

"Es por ello que estoy aquí. La primera pregunta va para el Adolescente Papá. Cuando embarazaste sin cuidado alguno a mi capitana y destrozaste años de gran sacrificio por mi parte, ¿Pensaste en algún momento que tus treinta segundos de amorosa felicidad podrían llevar a una vida de asesinatos?"

El chico con la cresta mira tontamente a la cámara.

"¿Eh?"

Sue asiente sabiamente.

"Como creía. La siguiente va para el Ruedas. ¿A quién le rezas por las noches para darle las gracias por el hecho de que, si esto hubiese pasado hace un año, tus ojos serían sustituidos ahora mismo por agujeros de bala?"

El chico en la silla de ruedas mira a los otros estudiantes alarmado.

"Nunca pensé en ello… Oh Dios mío. ¿Y si vuelven y… Santana…?"

Sue, por primera vez desde que salió la entradilla, sonríe de verdad.

"La siguiente pregunta va para Porcelana. Dinos, ¿Por qué exactamente dijiste que te esperabas que estas chicas acabaran asesinando a gente?"

Llegados a este punto, mitad del club está levantado, dispuesto a seguir el hombre del chaleco que acaba de salir del aula. La única persona que no ha dudado ha sido el chico Warbler, con sus cejas trianguladas, que ahora ya baja de la plataforma para salir de la clase.

El chico que se sentaba a su lado lo mira preocupadamente.

"Bueno… Yo… Blaine ¿Qué…? Es complicado pero… ¡Blaine!"

Sue frunce el ceño.

"Tienes cuatro segundos para responder a la pregunta, Celine. O pasamos al siguiente"

Respira profunamente, corrigiendo su posición.

"La razón es, Sue, porque Rachel Berry era conocida por… ¿Cómo lo diría…? Determinación. Y Santana y Quinn estuvieron una vez bajo tu tutela. Como ya no trabajas en la escuela, y por eso no tienes jurisdicción sobre mi futuro aquí, puedo decir sin miedo a represalias que estás loca. Claro que las chicas bajo tu influencia cometerían asesinatos. Me sorprende que no empezaran aquí, y francamente, estoy decepcionado en que no empezaran por ti"

Sue miró con los ojos entrecerrados al desafiante energúmeno, que le ignora y se levanta. Se gira hacia un chico muy alto que se encuentra en la última fila.

"Buena suerte con ella, Fin. Te doy todos mis ánimos. Espero que encuentres a Rachel, de verdad."

Gira sobre sus talones, levanta una ceja a la cámara y desaparece sin decir otra palabra.

"¡Amén!"

Una chica corpulenta se levanta y lo sigue. Cuatro chicos más hacen lo mismo: el chico de la cresta, una chica gótica, y un chico delgado y alto que lleva la chaqueta de su equipo de futbol mientras que empuja a su compañero en la silla de ruedas.

Queda un alumno.

Sue se vuelve a la cámara.

"Señores y señoras, esta entrevista se ha terminado. Me marcho del Instituto William McKinley para siempre. Gigante verde, ya que ahora estás conmigo, consígueme un batido de proteínas, dile adiós a tu madre y reúnete conmigo a la casa Fabray a las seis de la tarde."

El último alumno, Finn Hudson, parece molesto mientras mira en la dirección en la que el Glee club se ha marchado. Vuelve a mirar a Sue, mejillas enrojeciéndose. Suspira y asiente con la cabeza.

――――――――――――――――――――

Sue se encuentra al lado de una mujer grande, delante de una casa enorme con cinta policial a su alrededor.

"Edna Bellfries, ¿Usted vio a las chicas irse de la propiedad esa fatídica tarde, cierto?"

"Si. Conducían tan rápido que corrí al teléfono para llamar a la policía. Oh, y los gritos que se escuchaban desde la casa… Creí que me estaba volviendo sorda. No esperas que pasen cosas así en este barrio, ¡En lo que llevo vivido de años no he escuchado ni un solo jaleo!"

Sue asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Vio usted a las chicas, Edna?"

"No, la verdad. Tan solo atisbé a ver parte del cuerpo de la pequeña cuando el coche dorado pasaba volando delante de mi casa. Estaba conduciendo… Qué pena nos dio perder a Judy…"

"Gracias, Edna"

La mujer sonríe brillantemente, rozando el codo de Sue.

"Lo que sea, querida. ¡Veo tu programa cada día!"

Sue le regala una sonrisa chulesca a la señora, antes de volverse a la cámara.

――――――――――――――――――――

Ahora, Sue se encuentra delante del área de servicio roja, con cinta policial parecía a la anterior a su alrededor. A su lado aparece un hombre bajo y fornido vestido suciamente y con una gorra en su cabeza, igual o peor de sucia que su ropa.

"Lo que pueden ver detrás de mí, expectadores, es Joe Shmoe's, una estación de servició a las afueras de Beavercreek, Ohio. Después de una semana de desaparecer de Lima por asesinato, estas chicas vinieron aquí para volver a matar. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Y mejor aún. Fueron vistas en Illinois antes de venir aquí, así que, ¿Por qué volver a Ohio? Conmigo esta Dennis Jackson, el único testigo superviviente de esa noche. Cuéntenos qué vio, Dennis"

"Bueno, estaba ahí dentro, esperando mi filete para cenar. Cuando no llevaba ni veinte minutos ahí, esa cosa pequeña entró preguntando por un teléfono. Parecía muy nerviosa e inquieta y recuerdo haber pensado: '¿Qué planea esta chica?'. De todas maneras, se dirigió al baño, y otro cliente que estaba por ahí la siguió. Era un tío enorme, pero joder, ni idea tenía yo de lo que iba a pasar. Por lo que yo entendí, ella había escapado de casa y el era su amor. Quiero decir, a ver, cuando él la vio no dejó de sonreír."

Dennis traga saliva visiblemente, y Sue le asiente con la cabeza.

"Continúe, Dennis"

"Bueno, pues de pronto se empezaron a escuchar gritos. Gritos que nunca antes había escuchado. Parecían como si alguien… como si alguien estuviera en problemas. Y de pronto pararon. Y luego, de repente otra vez, empezaron de nuevo y juro por Dios y todos los ángeles que parecía como si el demonio hubiese sido desatado. Estaba a punto de ir ahí, para comprobar qué pasaba, pero otro cliente estaba más cerca y fue él primero. Volvió corriendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Y esa… esa broma de chica salía persiguiéndolo cubierta en sangre y como… como algo que solo ves en una pesadilla. Lo juro. Estaba poseída o algo. Salí lo más rápido que pude y fui al camión. Pero tan pronto como estaba en la puerta, la otra chica, una rubia y muy guapa, estaba viniendo con un bate de beisbol"

Sue entrecierra los ojos pensando.

"¿Está hablando de Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray?"

"Eso creo, señora. Al menos eso es lo que la policía me dijo. En fin, nunca olvidare la mirada en sus ojos. O la sangre en ella. O lo guapa que era esa rubia incluso corriendo hacia el lugar. Tan sólo huí de ahí lo más rápido que pude"

Sue mira a la cámara.

"Por un lado: historia terrorífica. ¿Por el otro? Parece que he subestimado a Rachel Berry durante todo este tiempo. Qué pena, podría haberla usado para mi equipo. Gigante verde, cuando encontremos a tu noviecita, recuérdame que reprenda sobre ella el hecho de no haberse inscrito en las animadoras. Qué desperdicio"

――――――――――――――――――――

Sue se encuentra ahora con un hombre de mediana edad y con sobrepeso delante de una gasolinera.

"Jacob McDermott, usted fue el primero de las víctimas de los robos de las chicas. Cuéntenos, en sus palabras, la experiencia con estas adolescentes armadas.

"En verdad fue… un poco confuso. Iban vestidas como… prostitutas o algo. Una de ellas iba por toda la tienda desordenándolo todo antes de llamar a su amiga rubia, realmente alta por cierto, que estaba afuera, y la otra era como dominatrix o algo así. Le gustaba mandar. Me amenazó en dispararme en el culo si llamaba a la policía. Por eso tardé una o dos horas en llamar"

Sue asiente con la cabeza, pareciendo orgullosa de algo.

"Esa es Santana"

――――――――――――――――――――

"Me encuentro a fuera de la tienda y taller de Camp Crook donde Elsa Lafontaine fue la sexta víctima asesinada por un disparo. ¿Saben espectadores? Este pueblo tiene una población de sesenta y tres personas y no pude encontrar a nadie a quien entrevistar. Pero eso no me preocupa en lo más mínimo. Mientras Gigante Verde disfruta de un granizado del tamaño de su torso, tomaré esta oportunidad para deleitarme con la actividad atlética que tuvo lugar en este mismo lugar por Brittany Pierce"

Sue cierra los ojos, respirando hondo y sonriendo. Los abre otra vez y mira a la cámara.

Finn Hudson sale de la tienda con un granizado de tamaño grande en sus manos, mirando directamente a la cámara y saliendo del enfoque.

"Tengo que decir, que mientras no es cierto que enseñé a estas chicas a matar, se podría decir que las adapté para al menos, sobrevivir. A partir de aquí, pensad lo quieran"

――――――――――――――――――――

Una chica con un aro en la nariz y con el pelo rosa sonríe animadamente al lado de una escéptica Sue Sylvester.

"¡Fue impresionante! Rachel entró primero y, Dios, es muy agradable esta chica. A ver, todo el mundo decía que era una estúpida pija engreída pero se equivocaron mucho. Es la cosa más dulce del mundo. Y, madre mía, Brittany es… ¡tan alta! ¡Y está tan buena! Espera, ¿Qué digo? ¡Todas estan buenísimas!"

"¿Y no te dispararon?"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Les dije que era su fan número uno! Y lo soy eh… Y ahora las he conocido y… ¿Santana? Dios, la vi en fotos y estaba loca por ella. ¿Pero en persona? Buff, casi muero. Me falto poco por tener un orgasmo y morir ahí mismo"

Sue parece consternada.

"¿Tu…?"

"Y se fueron, pero luego Quinn entró corriendo y… Mira, mi hermano pequeño es un friki del Pokémon, y nunca le entendí hasta ese día. Porque, joder, ¡las quería todas para mí! ¡Faberritana para siempre!"

La chica levanta el puño. Sue deja caer su micrófono, saliendo de la pantalla disgustada.

――――――――――――――――――――

Sue está de pié delante de un restaurante con cinta policial a su alrededor. A su lado hay un hombre joven trajeado, con el pelo oleoso y un ligero bigote.

"My abuela fue disparada aquí. No sé por qué lo hicieron, no haría daño ni a una mosca. Había desaparecido desde hacía días y nosotros… nosotros pensamos que había muerto. Quiero decir, de la noche a la mañana desapareció. Pero ahora sabemos que lo hizo aquí, con tres balas dentro y con los pies descalzos"

Sue asiente con la cabeza.

"Esta escena tiene, de momento, el número de personas asesinadas más alto. Tu abuela una de ellas"

"Sí, señora. Aún estamos de luto, pero al menos sabemos que ahora está con el Señor, así que… Las otras personas también están con ella. No los conocía a todos, pero este sitio siempre tuvo una buena reputación. Algunas personas se ponen nerviosas cuando lo encuentran, aquí, en mitad de la nada, porque ahí dentro podrían pasar muchas cosas. Pero los dueños eran buenas personas, y es una pena haber de decirles adiós."

Sue mira solemnemente a la cámara.

"¿Qué decís a eso, Triple F? Aunque pensándolo mejor… Dejadlo estar. No hay nada que podáis decir"

――――――――――――――――――――

Sue está en un restaurante diferente, con las palabras 'Famous Seamus' escritas con luces de neón encima de ella. Una camarera se encuentra a su lado.

"Compañeros, me encuentro actualmente a las afueras de Wellington, Kansas, en la escena más extraña de estas cuatro famosas adolescentes. No, no han matado a nadie y ni siquiera robaron. Sin embargo, las grabaciones entregadas a la policía muestran a las chicas bailando delante de una máquina de discos, dentro de este establecimiento que se encuentra detrás de mí. Katie Delaware afirma haber servido a las chicas, que no las había reconocido hasta que se empezaron a llamar por sus nombres. ¿Katie?"

"Cierto. Las escuché llamarse Quinn y Santana y esos nombres no son muy corrientes por aquí. Además, He visto las noticias y miro tu programa siempre. Aunque era extraño, ¿Sabes? Esperaba que se presentaran aquí con las armas alzadas y disparando a todo el mundo, pero simplemente entraron, pidieron comida y ni les presté atención. Encendieron la máquina de discos y bailaron con la música. Todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando bien. La pequeñaja, Rachel, cantó. ¡Y vaya que si sabe cantar! Y luego las reconocí y llamé a la policia. Pero para entonces ya se habían ido. Pero en serio, no eran para nada como me las imaginaba"

"¿Escuchaste algo? ¿Su próxima parada?"

"No, no escuché nada de a dónde iban o de dónde venían. Tan sólo pidieron su comida, como cualquier panda de chicos que salen del pueblo una noche. Se reían y… no sé, nadie les prestó demasiada atención, y si lo hacían era solo para sonreír"

Sue levanta las cejas.

"¿Y las dejasteis marchar?"

"No. Ni siquiera sabía que eran quienes eran hasta que se fueron. Se me encendió la bombilla cuando estaban tan contentas y… y sus nombres eran muy raros. Eso es todo. Cuando caí en ello, miré las grabaciones de esa noche y llamé a la policía."

"Bueno, Kansas, creo que podemos decir que ya no están aquí. Gigantón, enciende la camioneta. Esta es la parada más reciente y ya que no hemos sido informados de otra, no pueden estar muy lejos"

――――――――――――――――――――

Otra gasolinera. Esta vez, un hombre de sesenta años está al lado de Sue, fumando un cigarro.

"Señoras y señores, les hablo hoy desde una gasolinera a las afueras de Beaver, Oklahoma, donde las chicas fueron vistas esta mañana por el dueño de este establecimiento, Earl McDonahue. Dime Earl, ¿Cómo es que un hombre con tanto cariño a los cigarros regenta una gasolinera sin salir por los aires?"

Earl se ríe.

"Eres una fiera. Miro tu programa. Pisoteando todos los sitios, chillando y reclamando la atención. Chica, necesitas un novio. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo vas a estar por aquí?"

Earl le dedica un guiño. Sue frunce el ceño.

"Dime lo que sabes sobre las chicas"

"Vale, vale. No pasa nada por intentarlo. En fin, estuvieron aquí ayer por la noche. Pusieron gasolina, la pagaron y se fueron. Amables las chicas, la verdad. Excepto por esa mejicana, era una pequeña mandona como tú"

Sue parece estar reteniéndose físicamente.

"¿Y te dijeron hacia donde iban?"

"Nop, ni una palabra. Cogieron golosinas, alcohol y se largaron"

"Son menores de edad"

"Cierto. ¿Sabes qué más es cierto? Que las buscan por asesinato. Pégame con una plancha si quieres, pero eso es mejor que una bala en mi trasero"

――――――――――――――――――――

"Señoras y señores, hoy en directo desde Denny's, en Silver City, Nuevo Méjico. No, las chicas no pararon aquí. Pero nosotros si. ¿Por qué? Pues bien, espectadores, parece que el Gigante Verde comió demasiados burritos para desayunar esta mañana y, para mantener la furgoneta libre de su bilis, hemos parado aquí durante una hora, permitiendo a nuestras adolescentes que se alejen más. Pero parece que las chicas han cambiado de parecer. Pagan sus comidas, bailan en restaurantes… Y ahora han sido vistas conduciendo a través de Texas hacia Nuevo Méjico a mitad de día. Francamente señoritas, estoy decepcionada"

Sue suspira, poniendo la mano que no sostiene el micrófono en su cadera. Mira a su alrededor.

Sacude con la cabeza antes de volver a mirar a la cámara. Abre su boca para decir algo, aunque es interrumpida por Finn Hudson saliendo del restaurante. Está moviendo los brazos y chillando.

Sue se gira, molesta.

"¿Qué?"

Finn gesticula ferózmente, gritando algo incomprensible. Sue niega con su cabeza hacia él, moviendo los brazos.

"¡Habla claro jorobado! ¡Juro por todo lo sagrado que voy a ahogarte mientras duermas esta noche! Incompetente…"

Finn llega hasta Sue, cogiendo su micrófono y mirando con emoción a la cámara.

"¡Las han cogido! ¡Lo acabo de ver en la televisión y las han cogido! ¡Han sido arrestadas! ¡Las han cogido!"

Santana agarra el micrófono de vuelta, empujando al chico fuera de cámara.

"¿De qué estás hablando? No han…"

Su cara palidece mientras mira a algo fuera de cámara.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Su expresión se oscurece considerablemente.

"Bueno, señoras y señores, parece que no lo vieron aquí en primicia. Sin embargo, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry y Brittany Pierce han sido arrestadas esta noche a las afueras de Duncan, Arizona. Santana Lopez ha…"

Sue traga visiblemente.

"…Sido disparada por circunstancias desconocidas. La policía la detendrá una vez… si recupera la consciencia. Repito: Estas chicas han sido arrestadas. Se ha acabado, América. La ola de terror ha terminado"

Finn aparece en la pantalla, sonriendo y pareciendo aliviado. Sus ojos brilla, sus mejillas están rojizas y parece respirar un poco fuerte. Sue se vuelve hacia él, usando su micrófono para darle en la cabeza repetidas veces.

"Eres un inútil… ¡Te odio Finn Hudson! Y cuando Sue Sylvester usa la palabra odio, ésta se traduce a una eterna rabia de fuego y destrucción. ¡No huyas de mí, gigante hijo de la gran puta! ¡Te voy a matar!"

El sonido se corta mientras Sue persigue a Finn Hudson. Él cae y Sue se sube a su espalda, golpeándole con el micro como si fuera una porra.

* * *

><p>Brittany puso gentilmente su mano en la de Santana, cogiendo la bolsa de comida con la otra. Ya no tenía mucho hambre, pero si no sacaban la comida de ahí… Entoces, ¿Por qué habían parado y por qué esa gente había muerto? La mujer vieja la había asustado, muchísimo. Todo el mundo se había enfadado tanto y no sabía el por qué. Y quizá nunca lo sabría.<p>

Pero al menos tenían una razón para entrar. Era algo, tenía que servir.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Rachel estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor y Quinn a su lado. No hablaban, aunque estaban un poco inclinadas hacia la otra.

"Un puto desastre" Murmuró Santana, sentándose en el asiento trasero y suspirando fuertemente.

"Vámonos" Murmuró Quinn como réplica.

Brittany se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, porque sabía que Rachel quería que todo el mundo estuviese seguro.

Condujeron lejos del restaurante, cada una inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Santana sintió, por primera vez, una absoluta culpabilidad. Vale, esas personas eran unos imbéciles de mierda cerrados de mente, pero es que ella los disparó como… ¿Era eso lo que ahora era ella? ¿Alguien que dispara a la gente que no le gusta?

Dios, ¿Era eso lo que eran todas? Presumía que le gustaba ser realista, pero durante unos dolorosos instantes mientras conducían por una oscura autopista de Utah, algo pesado se le colocó en el estómago porque quizás, pero solo quizás, no había estado siendo realista en las últimas semanas. Vale, fingió que no pasaba nada y que todo era genial, pero…

Se giró para mirar al perfil de Brittany. La inclinación de su frente, bajando por su nariz y quedándose en esos preciosos labios. Y ahí es cuando sintió el peso en su estómago ser más y más pesado.

Cada cosa que hacían era peor que la anterior. Era tan simple como eso.

Brittany miraba fuera de su ventana, con sus ojos en la casi luna llena que colgaba del cielo. Había visto la luna llena antes, pero no así de brillante. Vale que todo estuviera oscuro pero ahora podía distinguir, ligeramente, los acantilados, las rocas y los árboles. Todo estaba bañado de blanco y era la imagen más bonita que jamás había visto. Incluso con la gente muerta que dejaron atrás, y las hamburguesas que tanto había deseado volviéndose frías en el asiento entre ella y Santana, la imagen seguía siendo preciosa. Decidió concentrarse en eso, en vez de otras cosas. Tan solo durante un rato.

Y cuando Santana cogió su mano y la agarró fuerte, se imaginó un unicornio blanco corriendo al lado de ellas en el coche, saltando entre los árboles y las rocas, con su manada viajando detrás de él. Se lo imaginó tan fuerte que casi lo ve, como si el halo blanco de la luna era de alguna forma, una luz mágica. Como si el unicornio hubiese estado esperando el momento correcto para mostrarse ante ella.

Quinn no estaba mirando ni al paisaje ni a la cara de nadie. Tenía su cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia un lado y con la mirada fija en el arma que sostenía entre las manos. De repente, era más pesada. Podía observar partes de ella brillando a causa del reflejo de la luna, pero eso hacía que el arma pareciera más horrible. Esta pequeña y espantosa arma que sostenía en una mano, que había elevado y disparado sin esfuerzo alguno, había causado demasiado dolor. Quería pedir que pararan el coche y lanzar esa cosa lo más lejos que podía.

Todo lo que la detenía era lo que aguantaba en la otra mano, que reposaba confortablemente en el regazo de Rachel, con sus dedos entrelazados. Rachel recorría la huella de su pulgar hacia adelante y hacia atrás por la parte superior de la mano de Quinn, sin entender muy bien por qué estaba haciendo el movimiento reconfortante, pero sabiendo que ahora es lo que debía hacer.

Para Quinn. Y por la desesperación que había en sus ojos cuando… Cuando se besaron y…

…Y también lo estaba haciendo para ella misma, porque de repente, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba esto.

Pararon en el Parque Nacional de Arches, cerca de la frontera de Utah. Ninguna de ellas habló excepto para pedir suavemente ayuda para montar las tiendas, o para pasarse la comida, o para excusarse al retirarse.

Santana descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Brittany, escuchando al ritmo constante del latido de su corazón e intentando disfrutar del momento. Aunque su mente avanzaba a un ritmo muy alto hasta el punto de saber que llegaría un día en que no podría escucharlo más. Un día en el que Brittany estaría muerta, o no podría hablar con ella y no estaría su cuerpo para abrazarlo, ni sus labios para besarla, ni ella para poder quererla.

Todo terminaría pronto. No era estúpida. No podían seguir así, no después de lo del restaurante porque… Porque simplemente no podía aguantar eso. No podía aguantar nada más.

Excepto a Brittany y al sonido de su corazón latiendo rítmicamente en las orejas de Santana. Eso le daba esperanzas, valentía y en todo eso en que no creía hasta ahora.

"No quiero perderte" Susurró, lágrimas apareciendo en sus ojos aunque intentó hacerlas desaparecer.

"No me perderás" Respondió suavemente, acariciando suavemente el pelo de Santana. Recorrió sus dedos por los oscuros mechones, maravillándose por lo bien cuidados que estaban aunque tan sólo habían sido capaces de lavarse el pelo con agua embotellada y una pastilla de jabón desde que dejaron el motel, lo cual le parecía que había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo atrás"

"No puedo" La voz de Santana se rompió. Giró su cabeza, enterrando su cara en la camiseta de Brittany y luchando por respirar sin llorar.

"No me perderás" Repitió Brittany, esta vez más fuerte, moviendo amablemente una mano para tirar del hombro de Santana hasta que podía mirarle a los ojos.

Bueno, en parte. Estaba intentando esconderlos ya que estaban rojizos e hinchados de llorar.

"Prefiero morir a…" Empezó Santana, antes de que un sollozo se colara en su garganta. "Vamos a ir a la prisión y nunca más te voy a ver y… Y prefiero morir"

La barbilla de Brittany tembló mientras sacudía su cabeza con fervor.

"No digas eso, por favor, no lo digas."

"Pero es… es verdad…"

Brittany volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"No, San. No. Vas a prometerme una cosa. Ahora mismo"

Santana cerró los ojos, porque no quería prometer nada. ¿Cómo podía cuando todo era tan incierto e iban a morir o algo parecido?

"Pase lo que pase, no puedes morir, San. No puedes. Porque voy a vivir hasta que tenga 130 años y no quiero estar ni un solo día sin ti"

Dios, esta chica era tan dulce… Santana lloró más fuerte aún.

"Bueno, tu… estarás sin mi… porque nos separarán y…"

Pero Brittany seguía sacudiendo la cabeza, esperanto a que Santana abriera los ojos antes de volver a hablar.

"San, podrías estar en la luna ¿Vale? Y yo podría estar en el fondo del océano con Bob Esponja, pero seguiría estando feliz porque sabría… sabría que seguirías viva por algún lado. No puedo… Incluso si nos separan, puedo aguantar todo mientras sepa que tú estás ahí, San. Necesito que me prometas que estarás ahí, incluso si no estamos juntas"

Brittany tenía lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos y había empezado a gimotear. Santana hizo todo lo posible por no pegarse a ella misma por haber hecho llorar a la chica.

"Cielo, no sé si puedo prometer eso"

Pero Dios, se moría de ganas de poder prometerlo. Quería ser capaz de decir 'Claro Britts, juremos un para siempre' y acabar con ello. Pero tenían armas y estaban siendo buscadas y habían tantas posibilidades de ser arrestadas como de morir.

"Si que puedes. Otro quizá rompa esa promesa, pero tú no. Y mientras seas tú quien lo promete, lo otro no me importa. Así que prométemelo ahora mismo. Por favor."

Fue la última palabra lo que la convenció. Era más una respiración más que una palabra, pero Santana la escuchó y era incapaz de resistirse.

Brittany siempre había sido la fuerte, aunque no lo pareciera. Pero a tomar por culo eso, y a tomar por culo todo lo demás. Era tiempo de espabilarse y dejar que el amor de su vida dependiera de ella.

"Lo prometo, Britts. Prometo vivir cada día por el resto de nuestras vidas, de manera que nunca tendrás que estar triste por mí. Incluso si me meten en… ¡En Azkaban! Y a ti en algún otro tipo de correccional ficticio, me mantendré viva cada día de mi puta vida porque… Porque no quiero que nunca, nunca, hayas de vivir en un mundo sin mí. De alguna forma, mantendré mi corazón latiendo hasta que vuelva a ti"

Se abalanzó a los labios de la rubia. Esto del romanticismo no estaba tan mal, después de todo. En verdad, inspiraba un poco y todo.

Rachel recordó la primera noche que compartió en la tienda con Quinn Fabray. Por aquel entonces, estaba emocionadísima por el simple hecho de compartir un espacio tan íntimo con quien siempre había querido ser amiga.

Y dormir al lado de algo era la cosa más íntima que alguien podía hacer.

O al menos eso creía.

Ahora se estiraba en su saco de dormir, con la cremallera bajada y en el suelo, con el saco de dormir de Quinn también abierto haciendo la función de sábana.

El sol se acaba de levantar y ese era el momento favorito de Rachel. Todo parecía más suave de lo que parecería dentro de unas horas, y el encanto de un nuevo día le hacía sentirse capaz de todo.

Estirada de costado y de cara a Quinn, mirando a esos ojos color miel su estómago sentía cosas que solo había leído, o soñado.

Quizás eran mariposas, y quizás, venían de la época de los dinosaurios y tenían intenciones carnívoras. Quizás también, estaban volando hacia el sud por el frío porque su cuerpo se había vuelto como esa fuente de champán que su tía había insistido en tener en su absurda y extravagante boda cuando tenía catorce años. Recordó mirar con asombro como un camarero se había subido a un taburete, colocándose al lado de miles de copas _pompadour _puestas en forma de pirámide y extendiendo delicadamente su brazo para abrir la botella de champán y empezar a verter el contenido de ella.

El vaso que estaba encima de todos se había llenado y el líquido que salía de él se repartía en los otros vasos, que repetían el mismo procedimiento. Otro camarero impecable le pasó la segunda botella, y la efervescente cascada seguía y seguía hasta que todas las copas estaban llenas.

Era precioso y la dejó impactada. Se prometió que tendría lo mismo en su boda. Encontraría a su hombre, que inevitablemente le propondría matrimonio y poco después vería su propia pirámide llenarse, copa a copa.

Excepto que ahora nada de eso pasaría. Pero extrañamente, los ojos de Quinn parecían llenar cada parte de ella, cada copa, sin parar y con algo parecido a…

No lo sabía.

Miró a esos ojos delante suyo y nunca se sintió como ahora. ¿Qué había cambiado?

La mano de Quinn estaba en su cadera y sus cuerpos se rozaban sin llegar a tocarse.

Pero entonces la rubia se movió hacia adelante, intercalando sus piernas con las de Rachel que instintivamente se abrieron para darse paso. Quinn se elevó sobre un codo y la mano que estaba en la cadera de la diva se deslizó hacia su estómago y siguió subiendo lentamente para terminar posándose en su mejilla.

Rachel estaba segura que las mariposas se habían revolucionado contra su abdomen y estaban intentando salir de su cuerpo a través de de su…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el pulgar de Quinn acarició su labio inferior y ella se inclinó hacia la morena. Esos ojos mágicos se cerraron al mismo tiempo que sus labios se encontraron.

Había besado a unos cuantos chicos en los últimos tres años. De no besar a nadie, había besado a Finn, quien tenía unos labios sorprendentemente suaves; A Puck, quien de alguna manera rozaba la línea entre dulce y basto y le enseñó qué hacer son su lengua; A Jesse, quien era apasionado pero que sólo besaba para avanzar hacia las siguientes actividades amorosas; A Blaine en esa fatídica noche en la que se emborrachó. Su boca era tierna, como si se pusiera cacao de labios todos los días, y le había gustado. De hecho, no tenía quejas en lo que respectaba besarse con alguien.

Pero Dios, de pronto el nivel había subido.

No estaba segura si era porque Quinn era una chica, o a causa de su revolucionado pasado o simplemente porque era Quinn, pero su boca era… Dios, nunca se cansaría de ella.

Rachel levantó su cabeza, presionando más fuerte sus labios, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente y abriendo sus labios.

La mano de Quinn se deslizó en el pelo de Rachel con sus dedos agarrando ligeramente el cuello de la chica para mantenerla en el lugar.

Rachel dejó descansar a sus manos en la espalda de la rubia, manteniéndola ahí suave pero firmemente.

Antes era divertido, con Finn y Jesse. Le había emocionado sentirse querida, y cuando la cosa empezaba a subir de tono o sus labios estaban resentidos, siempre había parado. Aunque con Finn, ella no era la que siempre paraba, sino él por sus problemas de…

Bueno. De repente entendía a Finn.

Encima de ella y tan cerca como podía, Quinn intentaba quitarle cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza.

Y por primera vez, todo lo que quería ella era solamente, sentir.

"Quizá deberíamos quedarnos aquí otra noche" Quinn lentamente removió la sopa vegetal en la pequeña olla. No se parecía nada a la normal, pero seguía siendo comida.

Santana levantó la cabeza de la bolsa en la que estaba buscando intentando encontrar ropa limpia que pudiera llevar. Una cosa era matar a gente y darse a la fuga y otra darse cuenta que no tenía nada para ponerse que no la hiciera sentirse sucia.

"Sinceramente, Q" Alejó la bolsa de ella con disgusto. "No me importa una mierda"

Quinn alzó su cuchara soplando un poco en ella para luego comprobar la temperatura con su boca.

"Entonces nos quedamos aquí esta noche y nos vamos por la mañana"

Santana levantó las cejas, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y apoyándose con sus manos.

"Y conducir de día, ¿Eh?"

Sus ojos se encontraron, ninguna de las dos retirando la mirada durante instantes.

Santana estaba ligeramente sorprendida cuando fue Quinn quien la retiró primero.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué no?"

Santana se había levantado esa tarde con pesadillas, todas ellas involucrando a Brittany. En algunas, estaban escapándose de personas o monstruos que no dejaban de perseguirlas, pero por mucho que intentase mover sus piernas, era como si corriese en arenas movedizas. No podían ir a ningún sitio. Y en otras, Brittany simplemente lloraba y cada vez que Santana intentaba consolarla, se encontraba con ojos acusadores y llenos de odio.

"¿Sabes qué, Q? Ya no tengo más respuestas" Levantó su mirada al cielo, mirando las primeras estrellas aparecer mientras el sol se ponía completamente.

Quinn apagó el gas, cogiendo la olla y vertiendo su contenido en cuatro boles de plástico que ciertamente habían tenido mejores épocas. Necesitaban ser lavados correctamente. Bueno, en realidad, todo necesitaban lavarse correctamente: sus cuerpos, su ropa, sus utensilios… El agua embotellada y la pastilla de jabón servían. Pero éstos no eran ni una ducha, ni una lavadora ni una pica llena de agua caliente y jabón.

"Podríamos conducir durante el día y quedarnos en un motel por la noche. Uno con lavadora, quizás" Quinn entregó uno de los boles a Santana, cogiendo una para ella misma y dejando otros dos para cuando Brittany y Rachel volvieran.

Santana tomó una cucharada de sopa, olvidándose de las estrellas hasta que terminase su comida. Asintió lentamente con la sensación en su estómago más pesada que nunca.

"Si, lo podíamos hacer. Lavar la ropa interior sería como un milagro"

Quinn sonrió ligeramente.

"Y una ducha también. Dios, ¿Te lo imaginas? Agua caliente, jabón…"

Las dos suspiraron a medida que las palabras salían de la boca de la rubia.

"Lo notas también, ¿No?" Santana mantuvo sus ojos en la sopa, odiando el sabor de ésta pero sin parar de tomarla, de manera que tenía algo que hacer en los momentos de silencio tan pesados que parecían seguir a lo que fuera que ella o Quinn fueran a decir.

"Sí. Durante un tiempo, lo que pasa es que simplemente lo he ignorado" Quinn soltó una risa agotada, aunque no había nada de humor en esa frase. "Como todo lo otro"

"Se nos… Se nos acaba el tiempo, ¿Verdad?" Santana colocó el bol en el suelo, mirando a Quinn y esperando una respuesta. Ella la sabía, pero quería escucharla de Quinn primero. Le importaba lo que Quinn pensaba, porque aparte de Brittany, ella era su mejor amiga y la quería.

No es que fuera a decirlo nunca, pero hey, ¡al menos se lo admitía a si misma!"

Quinn asintió, incapaz de hablar. Santana creyó por un momento que nunca antes la había visto tan vulnerable.

En ese instante, Brittany y Rachel volvían con el pelo y la piel húmeda, con las botellas de agua vacías. Estaban riendo juntas, y Brittany fue inmediatamente al lado de Santana para besarla en la mejilla.

"¡Hola guapa!"

Santana retiró la mirada a Quinn para sonreírle a la preciosa chica que ahora estaba sentada a su lado.

"Hey, hemos estado pensando en quedarnos aquí otra noche e ir a algún sitio mañana por la noche como un motel, para que nos podamos duchar de verdad"

Brittany parecía confundida pero feliz y se giró para mirar a Quinn.

"¿En serio? Porque tener agua caliente sería tremendo. Lo del agua embotellada no está mal, pero a veces hace que mis pezones estén tan duros que me da la sensación que se van a caer."

Rachel rió por la nariz mientras que Quinn se atragantó con la sopa que se acababa de tragar. La diva le golpeó suavemente en su espalda.

"Después de haber pasado unos buenos veinte minutos a solas con Brittany, debo decir que mi inmunidad a su inocencia está completamente mejorada. Deberíais haber escuchado lo que ha dicho cuando la he informado que no nos íbamos a desnudar completamente y nos echaríamos agua la una a la otra como un acto mutuo de limpieza"

Rachel pestañeó cuando a Quinn casi se le salen los ojos de la cara.

La mandíbula de Santana cayó al suelo porque, joder, estaba eso de la imaginación y esas cosas.

"Aunque tiene sentido. Si Rachel pudiese ver mi cuerpo, sabría donde echar el agua. Y luego yo se la echaría a ella, y seríamos la ducha de la otra" Brittany se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y…?" Santana se aclaró su garganta, ya que de ninguna manera su voz natural era así de aguda. "¿…Lo hicisteis?"

Rachel sonrió maliciosamente, su mano aún en la espalda de Quinn, pasando sus dedos suavemente por la tela de su camiseta. Quinn estaba luchando por mantener la compostura porque esto era agradable. Muy agradable. Ninguno de sus novios había sido así de cariñoso con ella y era un buen cambio. No es que Rachel fuera su novia pero, bueno, se podría decir que podía vivir con este contacto físico toda su existencia. Incluso más.

"¿Te gustaría saberlo?" Dijo Rachel remilgadamente, quitando su mano de Quinn para coger su bol de sopa, entregando uno a Brittany, quien arrugó su nariz ante éste.

"Ojalá todavía tuviéramos esas hamburguesas" Murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos a la sopa. Casi no podía verla ahora que el sol se había ido.

Como si fuera un recordatorio, Santana se levantó y encendió el contacto del coche, aunque no el motor, y encendió las luces.

Todas cerraron los ojos a la luz, para luego darse la vuelta para estar de espaldas a ésta.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué planeamos ir a un motel?" Rachel comía su sopa lentamente, haciendo lo posible para disfrutar cada cucharada ya que alguien en algún sitio se había tomado las molestias de prepararla. No sólo eso, sino que también no utilizaron ningún producto animal de manera que la gente con consciencia podía comer si sentirse culpables.

Quinn dudó un instante antes de extender su mano y dejarla en la espalda de Rachel, moviendo los dedos de la misma forma que la otra lo había hecho hacía unos instantes. Estaba contenta cuando Rachel se apoyó en el tacto, dándole una ligera sonrisa tímida.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué no?"

Rachel se tragó la sopa. "Perdonadme si lo que voy a decir es dolorosamente obvio para todas menos para mí, pero, creía que habíamos acordado pasar desapercibidas… y bueno, quedarse en un motel no es precisamente hacer eso.

Santana, que se había vuelto a sentar al lado de Brittany y había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de la otra chica, se encogió de hombros.

"Por muy divertido que haya sido, atracar gasolineras no es lo que se diga pasar desapercibidas. Y disparar a gente, que no ha sido exactamente divertido, es más de lo mismo"

Quinn aumentó la presión de su mano, acariciando la espalda de Rachel con la mano firme.

"Así que si vamos a ser obvias, al menos que estemos cómodas"

Rachel asintió pensativamente, mirando a la rubia con su ceño ligeramente fruncido. "¿Os estáis rindiendo?"

"No, no nos estamos rindiendo. Tan solo… Dios, no lo sé, Rachel. Es solo…" Quería reiterar lo que Santana había dicho, sobre lo de que el tiempo se terminaba, pero algo en los ojos de la morena la detuvieron. "Llevaremos disfraces, ¿Vale? Y tenemos una matrícula diferente así que… Pongámonos cómodas durante una noche. Y disfrutemos de un día entero de sol."

Todos los ojos cayeron sobre Rachel. Estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que habían dicho y una cama y una ducha con agua caliente era tan tentador que probablemente hubiese parado a la primera comisaría tan solo por poder disfrutar de una.

Da igual, estaban dispuestas a disfrazarse otra vez.

Y una pequeña y lasciva voz susurró en su mente que estaría en una habitación de un motel con Quinn Fabray. En una cama. Recién duchada y…

"Vale" Se encogió de hombros intentando disimular el rubor en sus mejillas detrás de su pelo mientras comía más sopa.

Brittany sonrió, tirando el resto del contenido de su bol porque parecía vómito y sabía peor.

Santana sospechó ante el obvio cariño entre Quinn y Rachel, preguntándose cuándo había pasado eso y desde cuándo. Porque estas eran Rachel y Quinn.

Miró como torcían sus cabezas para estar más cerca de la otra, sonriéndose y ruborizándose como…

Joder. Quería reírse, porque, joder. Pero su risa no provenía de ese lugar de burla que normalmente reservaba para la enana y a veces, para Quinn. Vino de otra parte, de alguna parte feliz y… ¿Amable?

Vaya, el poder del amor. Es lo que tiene. Se había convertido en una blanda.

Brittany pasó un brazo por sus hombros, agachándose para besarla en la frente.

Bueno, daba igual. El poder del amor molaba.

La noche resultó ser agradable. El cielo estaba claro y las estrellas abundaban.

Santana apagó las luces del coche una vez terminaron de comer, mientras que Brittany y Rachel cogían un saco de dormir y lo ponían en el suelo.

Todavía tenían comida y golosinas de, lo que ahora les gustaba llamar, la Experiencia Fresi. También había alcohol, pero ninguna de ellas tenía ganas de beber. Abrieron una bolsa de maíz tostado, caramelos de gelatina y Rachel se quedó con un paquete de Oreos para unirse a la juerga del azúcar.

Vale que esto no estaba pasando en su salón de estar mientras veían una comedia romántica, comentaban sobre los actores guapos y jugaban a verdad o reto, pero seguía siendo lo más parecido a una fiesta de pijamas que nunca tuvo, y le encantaba. Quería a estas cuatro chicas, con las que una vez soñó ser amiga.

Incluso a Santana.

"¡Hey, Berry! ¿Tienes más historias de estrellas escondidas en esa cabecita?"

Rachel saboreó el momento de sentir el frío aire de la noche en su piel y tener la cabeza de Quinn en su hombro, mientras contemplaba la pregunta de Santana.

"Podría señalarte el cinturón de Orión, pero no te podría contar el significado de él. Soy más de historias románticas que de constelaciones"

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que todas mantenían su vista en el cielo antes de que Santana tosiera levemente, mostrando indiferencia.

"Puedo aguantar lo romántico"

Rachel pestañeó cuando el brazo de Quinn que se encontraba en su cintura la agarró más fuerte.

Su corazón podría haberse roto ahí mismo. A la mierda el miedo a la ley y el horror de matar a gente, nada de eso importaba ahora. O quizá, este momento era el que más importaba.

Después de todo, fue ella quien dijo que todo importa.

"Bueno, a ver…" Su primer instinto, por supuesto, fue recitar cualquier musical con los que había crecido mirando. _¿Mi bella dama?_ No, el final era demasiado ambicioso. _¿Ha nacido una estrella?_ Oh, Dios, su corazón se encogió al pensar en ello. Demasiado tragico. Probablemente rompería a llorar antes de presentar a los personajes, aunque Barbra Streisand era impecable.

"¿Y bien, Berry? ¿Nos cuentas la historia o qué?"

"Estoy pensando una, Santana, y pido que seas paciente mientras lo hago"

Brittany rozó el brazo de Santana con sus uñas de manera reconfortante mientras la chica suspiraba impacientemente.

"Yo me sé una" Dijo esperando que las otras quisieran escucharla.

"Vale, Britts. Cuenta tu historia mientras Berry espera a que nos salgan canas para pensarse la suya"

Rachel puso sus ojos en blanco, aunque no se tomo mal el comentario de Santana.

"Si Brittany, me encantaría escuchar tu historia"

Quinn se rió en el hombro de Rachel.

"Si, B, a mi también"

Brittany respiró hondo y empezó a hablar.

"Había una vez en Paris, una gata llamada Duchess que tenía tres hijos. Vivía con su amiga, una cantante de ópera, llamada Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, que estaba muy vieja y tuvo que escribir su testamento. Decidió dejar toda su fortuna a sus gatos, que cabreó totalmente a este tipo llamado Edgar, su mayordomo, porque la única manera de quedarse con todo el dinero era cuando Duchess y sus hijos hubiesen muerto…"

Santana cerró los ojos, descansando la cabeza en el pecho de Brittany y escuchando el latir de su corazón una vez más. Su cuerpo era cálido y el detalle con el que Brittany contaba la historia la mantenía despierta.

Rachel recuerda haber visto _Los Aristogatos_ cuando era más pequeña, era una de las principales razones por las cuales quería un gato, y simplemente se deleitó en escuchar a Brittany entonar la canción 'Todo El Mundo Quiere Un Gato'. La chica recordaba cada letra y, aunque al principio le costaba recordarla, Rachel se encontró a si misma cantando junto a la rubia el estribillo final.

Quinn quería reír, toser y renunciar a la razón completamente. Aquí estaba, abrazándose a Rachel Berry, quien estaba cantando un extraño dueto con Brittany Pierce sobre tener un gato. No solo eso, sino que también estaban en medio de un bosque, buscadas por asesinato y estaba bastante segura que su futuro era, como mínimo, nefasto.

Y aún así, no lo cambiaría por nada. Ni por la libertad, ni por no haber matado a sus padres, ni siquiera por todas las coronas de Reina del Baile del mundo.

Se acabó la oscuridad, se acabo el esconderse, y sobre todo, se acabó tener miedo. Esto era felicidad, tenía que serlo; y nunca se sintió tan ligera.

O libre.

No duraría. Se les acababa el tiempo. Pero de repente, no le importaba.

Nada ni nadie se llevaría este momento, ahí mismo, rodeada por las únicas personas a las que les podía decir, sin dudar, que las quería.

Quinn condujo hacia Colorado la siguiente mañana, después de una desesperada búsqueda por parte de las cuatro para encontrar suficientes pares de gafas para que pudieran lidiar con el sol de la mañana.

La luz del sol no era la única cosa chocante que les recordaba la vida que habían dejado atrás. Habían más coches en la autopista ahora. Brittany contó cuatro coches antes de salir de Utah.

Era raro notar que cuatro era un número grande.

Brittany había tomado el control de la radio una vez más, escogiendo el segundo CD de su colección y cantando tan fuerte como podía. Durante la noche sólo los escuchaba a medio volumen, ya que parecía no ser correcto hacerlo en la oscuridad.

Pero ahora, con el sol brillando y todo el mundo sonriendo, no había nada mejor que escuchar únicamente su múscia.

Santana se sentó detrás de ella, riendo y cantando también. Porque a ver, nunca había estado tan estresada en su vida como en el último mes. Había habido momentos de indulto, especialmente los momentos de sexo con Brittany, pero por primera vez durante mucho tiempo, con la música petando los altavoces y el paisaje volando a su lado, sintió libertad.

Rachel miró a Brittany y a Santana reír y cantar, robando miradas a la sonrisa de Quinn mediante el espejo retrovisor mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en la ventana. Quizá algún día, se preguntaría por qué se sentía tan feliz entre tanto horror. Quizá también se preguntaría por qué se había involucrado desde un principio.

Pero eso sería luego. De momento, intentaba memorizar toda esta sensación. Intentaba hacer un video mental de las chicas que la rodeaban. De la boca de Quinn, que se moría por besar; De Santana feliz, y permitiendo que la felicidad entrara en ella; Y de Brittany, bailando en su asiento, mientras el sol brillaba encima de ellas.

Esperó que, a pesar del terrible futuro que les aguardaba, podría apretar el play en su mente y quedarse con este instante por el resto de su vida.

Santana condujo después de comer, ya que Brittany bailaba demasiada llena de entusiasmo para conducir el coche al mismo tiempo y Rachel dijo que quería hacerse una siesta. Aunque realmente, tan sólo quería sentarse al lado de Quinn.

Quinn se estiraba, metiéndose en el asiento trasero con una pequeña sonrisa dedicada a la morena. Acababa de pasar cinco horas robando miradas a la boca de la chica a través del espejo, y ahora tenía toda la intención de estar tan cerca de ella como pudiese.

Pasaron la noche anterior contándose historias hasta bien entrada la medianoche y se habían conformado con un simple pico en los labios como buenas noches.

Ahora, con Santana y Brittany delante, dudó un poco porque…

Bueno, su cerebro había tomado control de sus sentimientos otra vez.

Rachel se deslizó a través del asiento para poner su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn, abrazándola por la cintura y suspirando contentamente. Después de todo, si era verdad que tenía un poco de sueño y cuando Quinn, pasó su brazo por su hombro, encontró que de repente estaba somnolienta a causa de la comodidad.

Santana atrapó los ojos de Quinn en el espejo retrovisor y levantó una ceja.

La rubia dudó durante unos instantes, antes de levantar la cara de Rachel por la barbilla y dejando un suave beso en su boca.

Era la única cosa que había encontrado que podía callar a su cerebro.

Volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de Santana, y esta vez, fue ella quien levantó la ceja en retorno.

Pero la conductora tan solo le guiñó un ojo, rió, y volvió sus ojos a la carretera y a la bailarina de su lado.

Quinn respiró hondo. Se sentía bien.

Muy bien.

Así que volvió a mirar a Rachel y la besó otra vez.


	8. Capítulo Cuatro Parte B

"¡Muy buenas!"

Brittany entró en la recepción del motel con una peluca y la ropa más apretada y pequeña que habían podido encontrar en el coche. Su escote subido con los botones abiertos y con su camiseta apenas cubriéndole las caderas.

Rachel y Quinn habían hecho dos trenzas a la peluca mientras que Santana había rechazado salir del coche. Porque sí, Brittany estaba buenísima, pero si quien fuera que estuviese en la recepción la tocaba, ella iría en plan Lima Heights y le metería la pistola en el culo.

Para retocar a Brittany, Quinn le había pintado pecas a la nariz y las mejillas.

"Eh… ¡Hola!" dijo el hombre, bueno, el chico en realidad, detrás del mostrador animándose porque esto era exactamente lo que había estado esperando. Le pagaban bien sí, pero en los dos meses que había estado ahí, no había aparecido ni una sola chica guapa que no viniese con un estúpido novio que le mandase miradas asesinas cuando le miraba su trasero.

Brittany anduvo lentamente hacia el mostrador, pasando una mano por su pecho y bajando por su estómago.

"Necesito una habitación, y la necesito ahora" Pestañeó varias veces, deleitando al chico que tragó saliva notablemente.

Qué fáciles son los tíos.

"Puedo conseguírtela ahora. ¡Joder, puedo conseguirte todo lo que quieras!" Intentó guiñarle un ojo a la rubia, pero pareció más como si pestañeara para quitarse algo que le había entrado en él.

Aún así, no estaba mal el chico, y parecía no reconocerlas. Se apoyó con los codos en el mostrador, sabiendo que eso haría que su escote se apretara más.

Obviamente, los ojos del chico bajaron hasta esa zona, incapaz de resistirse. Se ruborizó, notando cosas debajo de su cintura que parecían estar igual de entusiasmadas que todo su cuerpo.

"Me gustas" Dijo Brittany mordiéndose el labio. Él comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella, y la rubia escogió ese momento para retirase rápidamente. "¡Ah, sí! ¿Puedes darme dos habitaciones? Nos gustaría más esto. Y si hay una puerta que las una… eso ya sería impresionante"

El chico se retiró, sintiendo como su estómago daba un mini-vuelco cuando Brittany mencionó que no solo era ella. Genial. Esperaba que no tuviese ningún novio lleno de tatoos esperándola afuera, porque joder, estaba a nada de ofrecerse como entretenimiento para ella.

"Sí, supongo que también puedo hacer eso. Em… ¿Cúantas personas necesitan…? Tengo que escribir aquí cuantos huéspedes dormirán aquí así que…"

Brittany rió. Esto era tan divertido. Le encantaba disfrazarse.

"Sólo somos yo y tres amigas mías"

Daba la sensación que al chico se le acaban de aparecer todas las navidades que celebraría de golpe.

"¡Oh, bueno! En ese caso si necesitáis un poco de… eh, ayuda esta noche, hacédmelo saber." Hizo ese guiño tan raro otra vez y Brittany, para ver cómo reaccionaría, se lamió los labios.

Se volvió tan, tan rojo que la rubia casi se siente mal por él. Decidió cortarle las alas suavemente.

"Oh, eso es muy generoso por tu parte, pero necesitamos habitaciones separadas porque probablemente vamos a tener sexo durante toda la noche, y obviamente necesitaremos privacidad"

El chico había empezado a temblar, pestañeando rápidamente.

"¡Oh! ¡Aquí tienes!" Sacó un billete de 50 de su escote. Encontraron unos cuantos de estos en el coche, lo que significaba que de momento no tenían que atracar a nadie.

Estaba feliz por eso. Agitar una pistola era divertido y dañar a alguien por conseguir comida… también. Era como uno de esos programas de televisión donde concursaban y a los que siempre había querido ir, donde la gente tenía un minuto para llenar sus carritos con todo lo que querían hasta que la bocina sonaba. Aunque eso hacía que Santana se estresara mucho, y por ello estaba agradecida de esta pausa.

El chico tragó varias veces, cogiendo el dinero con una mano y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no oler el billete inmediatamente. Se giró hacia el ordenador detrás del mostrador, intentando recordar cómo se utilizaba el aparato.

Cierto, llaves. Rápidamente cogió dos, memorizando los números para que al menos pudiese escuchar detrás de la puerta cuando terminase el turno.

"¿Qué nombre pongo?"

Brittany colocó ambas llaves en su sujetador antes de arrugar la nariz un poco.

"Tina" Dijo después de un momento. "Tina Mike"

"Tina" susurró en veneración. Que nombre tan bonito.

"Hey, ¿Podremos lavar la ropa? Necesitamos lavar las bragas y eso"

Estuvo a punto de preguntar si estaban sucias.

"Hay… Hay… Eh… En el pueblo hay la Lavandería de O'Malley. Justo en la próxima salida de la autopista… Ahí podréis lavar vuestras…" Se aclaró la voz. "Vuestras bragas…"

Brittany se despidió con la mano felizmente y salió de ahí antes de que el chico pudiese terminar.

Él exhaló fuertemente con una sonrisa dibujándose en su cara. Quería chillar. Esto parecía recién sacado de una peli porno.

El mejor trabajo de su puta vida.

* * *

><p>Ducharse era lo mejor del mundo, pensó Santana, dejando caer el agua caliente por todo su cuerpo.<p>

Brittany abrió la puerta, completamente desnuda, regalándole una sonrisa y uniéndose a ella.

Santana admitió que estaba equivocada. Ducharse con Brittany era lo mejor del mundo.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba estirada en la cama en una bata ya que le pareció una redundancia ducharse para volverse a poner ropa sucia. No estaba segura como lavarían todo ya que todo lo que tenía necesitaba ser lavado.<p>

Tendría que sacrificar lavar una muda para así poder llevara para ir al pueblo, el cual Brittany había dicho que tenía una lavandería pública que podían usar.

Aún así, le encantaba sentirse limpia. Le encantaba tener una alfombra debajo de sus pies en lugar de hierba y suciedad, e incluso la televisión era bienvenida.

Adoraba a la naturaleza, y creía que encontrar la balanza entre ésta y la urbanización era crucial para alcanzar la felicidad. Pero no podía negar que la comodidad de tener un colchón debajo de su cuerpo, así como de suministración constante de agua caliente y electricidad, eran unos lujos que echaba de menos.

"Casi había olvidado lo bien que sienta una ducha" Dijo Quinn, emergiendo de una nube de vapor cuando abrió la puerta.

Rachel notó como se ruborizaba, lo que era tonto porque tan solo era Quinn, y tan solo estaba en un albornoz, y su mejillas aún estaban un poco rojizas a causa del calor del agua, y su pelo aún estaba un poco húmedo de… y su piel aún estaba un poco húmeda de…"

Giró su cabeza hacia la televisión.

Deseó haberla encendido en primer lugar.

Quinn observó a la chica ruborizada, sonriendo maliciosamente cuando reconoció la expresión en su cara. La había visto suficientes veces antes, como si quitar la mirada escondiese lo que la otra persona estaba pensando.

Se secó el pelo con la toalla cuidadosamente, manteniendo sus ojos en la otra chica que cogía el mando de la televisión y discretamente lo intentaba encender.

Quinn no pudo hacer nada y se rió.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Rachel se negó a girar la cabeza, pretendiendo estar embelesada con el programa que salía en la pantalla. Alguien le estaba gritando a alguien y una música dramática sonaba de fondo. Alzó sus cejas un poquito. ¿Quizá sí que era un programa que le gustaría?

"Oh, ya sabes" Replicó Quinn encogiéndose de hombros, riendo para sí misma y preguntándose hasta dónde podían llegar las cosas cuando la chica perdiese el control. "Hey, ¿Puedes ayudarme a secarme el pelo?"

Rachel pestañeó, frunciendo el ceño durante un instante porque había un secador en el baño. Ella misma lo había usado. Y el pelo de Quinn, mientras que estaba despeinado y húmedo, no estaba lo suficientemente mojado como para que necesitara otra persona para secarlo.

"Hay un…" Empezó, pero su voz fue cortada cuando Quinn se dio la vuelta de manera que estaba de espaldas a la cama. Dejó caer su albornoz, revelando sus hombros y la espalda, y giró la cabeza para mirar a Rachel a través de los mechones de pelo que habían caído en su cara.

"¿Por favor?" Dijo provocando en su voz un tono áspero, luchando para esconder la sonrisa cuando Rachel abrió la boca.

Rachel tragó saliva notablemente, antes de sentarse en la cama con los pies en el suelo. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente mientras cogió la toalla de las manos de Quinn y la elevó hasta la cabeza de la rubia, empezando suavemente a frotar el pelo.

Quinn se lo estaba pasando bomba, hasta que Rachel le empezó a secar el pelo. El albornoz de la morena se había abierto un poquito revelando parte de su pecho. Además, la chica olía genial después de la ducha, no es que antes oliera mal, sino que le encontraba algo muy atrayente a la piel recién lavada.

Puso las manos en la mesita que se encontraba delante de ella, dejando caer la cabeza un poco.

"Utiliza tus… tus dedos"

Rachel pestañeó, dejando caer la toalla rápidamente. Esto para nada secaría el pelo de Quinn, pero se había olvidado de incluso el motivo de la demanda.

Recorrió sus dedos suavemente por los mechones mojados y rubios para luego llegar al cuero cabelludo y apretar más fuerte. Retiró las manos, acariciando la piel de la rubia con sus uñas y disimulando una sonrisilla cuando escuchó suspirar a Quinn.

Rachel tragó saliva. Era esto. Aquí estaba el momento que la llevaría a convertirse en una adulta. Bueno, probablemente para el resto del mundo era el asesinato, pero para ella…

Después de esta noche todo cambiaría. Estaba más que dispuesta a entregar su virginidad.

La respiración de Quinn se hacía cada vez más corta mientras que las uñas de Rachel le hacían cosas que ni siquiera sabía que le gustaban.

El albornoz estaba cayendo más por sus brazos, y podía notar la proximidad de la otra chica a su espalda desnuda.

Estaba a dos segundos de girarse y empujar a Rachel a la cama, y de alguna manera, tomarla ahí en ese mismo instante. Averiguaría cómo. Si Santana y Brittany podían, ella también. Tan solo aprendería sobre la marcha.

Ahora mismo.

"Vamos zorrillas, quiero lavar mi…" Santana se detuvo, la mano aún en el pomo de la puerta.

Rachel se separó de Quinn. Estuvo a punto de besarle su nuca.

Quinn dejó ir un pequeño chillido de frustración y se volvió a colocar el albornoz.

"Hey San, ¿Podemos…?" Brittany apareció detrás de Santana, con la boca abierta.

"Lo siento, ¿Interrumpimos algo?" Santana había recuperado la compostura, y se movió hacia el borde de la cama, cruzando sus piernas y sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¿Aún no lo habéis hecho? Nosotras ya llevamos como tres veces o por ahí" Brittany cruzó sus brazos, no pareciendo muy convencida.

Quinn quiso morir. Quiso recuperar su arma del coche y reventarse su cabeza. O quizá la de Santana.

Rachel pasó sus dedos por su propio pelo, levantando la cabeza desafiantemente.

"Lo que hacemos y dejamos de hacer no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Lavamos la ropa?"

Santana soltó una risilla, encontrándose con la mirada de Quinn y regalándole un guiño.

"Propongo que vayamos al pueblo este, lavamos la ropa, conseguimos comida, y volvamos aquí"

"¿Y cómo propones hacer eso sin que nos reconozcan?"

Santana se encogió de hombros a Rachel, levantando sus manos.

"¿Usando esas estúpidas pelucas y no apuntando a todo el mundo?"

Brittany asintió con la cabeza y luego ojeó rápidamente a Rachel.

"¿Qué tal si S y yo hacemos eso y además conseguimos comida, y vosotras dos os quedáis aquí? Será menos obvio si dos de nosotras…"

"¡Pero quiero ir!" Dijo Brittany y Rachel frunció el ceño.

"Propongo la misma combinación con los roles intercambiados. Vosotras os quedáis aquí y nosotras lavaremos la ropa y conseguiremos la cena"

Santana puso los ojos en blanco, aunque se encogió de hombros porque no le daba igual una cosa que la otra.

Quinn asintió lentamente, y Brittany aplaudió.

* * *

><p>"¿Hey S?"<p>

Quinn y Santana estaban sentadas en los lados opuestos de la cama doble en la habitación de Quinn y Rachel. La televisión emitía alguna película que hubiese sido interesante si aún tuviesen la vida de hace un mes atrás.

"¿Q?" Replicó Santana, ojeando al reloj que se encontraba en la mesita que tenía a su lado y preguntándose dónde estaban las otras chicas.

Ambas llevaron las pelucas rojas y mientras estaba segura de que eran irreconocibles, especialmente después de que Rachel empezara a hablar como si fuera de Minnesota, no sería capaz de relajarse hasta que volvieran.

"Cuando tu y… ¿Recuerdas el campus de animadoras, el primer año?"

Santana frunció el ceño ligeramente. Estaba bastante segura de saber a dónde llevaba esto, pero si Quinn quería jugar, jugaría.

"¿Me estás preguntando si recuerdo la primera vez que estuve rodeada por centenares de chicas semidesnudas? Si, Q, lo recuerdo"

Quinn pasó su lengua por el labio superior, preguntándose cómo podría llegar a la pregunta que quería hacer sin que Santana ser riese de ella el resto de su vida.

O bueno, el resto de ésta vida.

"Ahí fue… Os vi a ti y a Brittany. Quiero decir, ahí fue cuando lo descubrí"

Las cejas de Santana se levantaron. Eso no lo sabía.

"Em… ¿Y cómo lo descubriste exactamente? Espera. Oh Dios mío. ¿Esa eras tú?"

Quinn se cubrió la cara con las manos. Esto era demasiado embarazoso.

"¡No era mi intención! Necesitaba ir al baño ¿Vale? ¿Cómo sabría yo que tú y B estabais teniendo un lo que fuera que era eso a mitad de la noche en el baño?"

Santana se levantó, mirando a Quinn incrédulamente.

"¡No me puedo creer que esa…! ¡Me cagué de miedo! Ahí estábamos nosotras, pasándolo genial, y de pronto escuchamos una puerta cerrándose y un chillido y… ¡Me cago en todo! Eras tú." Santana respiró profundamente, luego frunció el ceño y golpeó a Quinn en el hombro. "¡Hice llorar a Britts por eso!"

"¡Au!" Quinn se frotó el brazo, frunciendo el ceño antes de devolverle el golpe a Santana. "¡Y tú me diste fobia a usar el baño por la noche!"

Santana volvió a pegar a Quinn.

"¡Existe el concepto de llamar a la puerta! Pensé que era una monitoria, o yo qué sé, algún gilipollas que destrozaría nuestras vidas y… ¡Eras tú!"

Quinn apretó los dientes, intentando controlarse para no volver a pegar a la chica delante de ella.

"¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Decir: 'Hey S, ¿Te importa sacar la mano de la entrepierna de B para que pueda mear?'"

"¡Pues sí! ¡Eso hubiese sido mejor que despertar a todo el mundo!"

Se miraron durante unos instantes antes de que Santana empezara a reírse. Quinn empezó a reírse también, haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras se frotaba el brazo.

"¡La madre que me parió! Pegas fuerte, zorra"

"Vigila tu lenguaje, Q. Empiezo a pensar que te pareces a mí. No es que tengas la culpa. Como modelo a seguir, soy impresionante"

Santana se volvió a sentar, levantando sus piernas en la cama. Quinn imitó la posición de ésta, antes de que su expresión se suavizara.

"¿Cuándo lo hicisteis por primera vez? Creía que esa era… ya sabes, la primera vez pero no, ¿Verdad?"

La expresión de Santana se suavizó también, mientras respiraba profundamente.

"No, no lo era. Fue a los catorce años."

Las cejas de Quinn se dispararon hacia el techo.

"¿Qué?"

"Mira, no fue como crees. Sus… sus padres se habían ido y me quedé a dormir en su casa, como cada fin de semana. En fin, no sé ni por qué lo hicimos, pero el mini-bar estaba ahí y… no sé, tomamos tres tragos de vodka y ya estábamos ciegas"

Quinn le dedicó toda la atención.

"¿Y empezasteis a enrollaros?"

"Sí. Habíamos estado viendo _Crueles Intenciones, _¿Sabes? Y apareció ese trozo en que las dos chicas empezaban a liarse y… No sé, Britts lo sugerió y yo ya había pensado en ello y… Empezamos a besarnos. Con lengua. Y no sé, habíamos besado chicos antes, pero esto era diferente. Era con Britts, mi mejor amiga."

Quinn sonrió suavemente, imaginándoselo y descubriendo que no le daba asco ni le hacía sentirse rara. En realidad era algo bonito.

"¿Y lo hicisteis todo?"

Santana hizo una mueca.

"Lo intentamos. Bueno, lo hicimos, pero éramos muy jóvenes y estábamos un poco borrachas… La intención estaba ahí. Pero no nos corrimos ni nada de eso" Santana empezó a reír cuando vio la cara de Quinn. "Lo siento Q, ¿Pero no es ese el objetivo? El caso es que nos despertamos el siguiente día y le quitamos importancia al asunto. Pero personalmente, estaba asustadísima porque era la primera vez que me di cuenta que quería ese tipo de cosa. Y Britts tan solo me besó, con el aliento matutino y todo y me dijo que estaba muy agradecida de que yo hubiese sido su primera"

Quinn miró como Santana no quitaba la miraba de la pared.

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

La atención de Santana volvió a Quinn.

"Que no lo dijese a nadie. Salí volando de ahí, llamé a Puck cuando llegué a casa y lo hice con él"

"¿Y cuándo lo hicisteis… otra vez?"

"El siguiente fin de semana. Y el siguiente después de ese. Vamos, cada vez que podíamos. Y sí, finalmente, mejoramos muchísimo" Santana suspiró, antes de apretar los labios a Quinn. "¿Y ahora, por qué no me preguntas lo que realmente quieres saber?"

Quinn tragó saliva, su expresión cambiado de simpatía a nerviosismo.

"Mira, me acosté con Puck, pero fue él quien… Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero él sí. Y con Berry… Con Rachel, quiero decir, creo que va a ser… Mira, probablemente vayamos a la cárcel así que…" Quinn cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar el coraje para hacer la pregunta sin tapujos. "Yo soy la que tiene experiencia esta vez, o la que se supone que tiene experiencia, pero la realidad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo"

Esto era un momento que Santana nunca había esperado que pasara entre ellas dos. Lo de asesinar juntas no lo había previsto, pero cabía dentro de las posibilidades. ¿Pero que, en una habitación de un motel en algún lugar de Colorado, Quinn hubiese empezado una conversación sobre perder la virginidad y acostarse con chicas?

Ni en un millón de años.

"Mira, no voy a contarte las técnicas ni esas cosas porque… porque no es de lo que esto trata, Q. Además, si tengo que dormir hoy sabiendo que tu y Berry estáis consultando algún tipo de libro sobre lesbianas para que podáis averiguar lo qué hacer…" Se estremeció. La cosa ya era bastante incómoda. "Así que tan solo voy a darte un consejo, ¿De acuerdo? Un consejo que podría haberme salvado un montón de confusión con Britts, así que ya me lo estás agradeciendo"

Quinn la miró con un halo de esperanza.

"¿Cuál es?"

"Haz lo que quieras, y escúchala, ¿Si? Acostarse con chicos es… con Puck, lo que habías de hacer era estírate ahí y él ya estaba contento. Vale, sí, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer para mejorarlo, pero todo termina cuando él acaba, ¿No? Pero con las chicas… No hay una meta establecida. Quiero decir, creo que es genial porque puedes pasártelo bien toda la noche si quieres, pero no te pases todo el rato intentando que termine, porque no todo termina en eso. Presta atención en cómo te responde, hazle saber lo que tú quieres, prueba lo que a ti te gusta en ella, lo que quieras, pero ¿sobretodo, Q? Siéntelo. No te estreses pensando en el qué has de hacer y cómo, tan solo siente."

Quinn pestañeó mientras Santana cogía su mano, apretándola suavemente.

La puerta se abrió con Brittany llevando una bolsa llena de ropa que dejó sobre el suelo. Sonrió, yendo directamente hacia Santana para besarla rápidamente antes de volver a irse.

Rachel entró en la habitación con también una bolsa, regalando a Quinn una tímida sonrisa para luego irse con Brittany.

"Gracias" Susurró Quinn, mientras las dos se levantaban.

"De nada, Q. Agradécemelo no volviendo a hablar de ello nunca más"

* * *

><p>Rachel entró en la habitación cinco minutos después de que Santana la dejara. Quinn se encontraba en el baño lavándose la cara e intentando apaciguar los nervios. Sabía que era ahora, que éste era el momento que recordaría toda su vida, el que nunca olvidaría y supo que tenía el listón muy alto.<p>

Aunque Rachel nunca había hecho el amor con nadie, conocía a la chica y sabía qué expectativas tenía. Los nervios la volvieron a invadir, pero entonces apareció la voz de Santana en su cabeza.

Quería sentir. Por encima de todo, quería sentir. Así que se miró al espejo, sonrió y salió del baño. Ahí estaba Rachel, mirando por la ventana a la oscuridad que las rodeaba. Quinn se situó detrás de ella y observó a la morena a través del mismo reflejo de la ventana. Fue en ese momento que todos los tapujos y murallas habían desaparecido. La mano de Quinn llegó hasta la de Rachel entrelazándose y provocando en ella una sonrisa y un suspiro añorado.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la rubia preocupada al haber visto a Rachel pensativa.

Pero Rachel no contestó, tan sólo la miró como si no pudiera escuchar su voz, como si por primera vez aquella voz aterciopelada no existiera. Entonces, con la voz algo alterada por lo que le iba a pedir, apretando sus dedos entrelazados, Rachel le susurró con una musicalidad tan exquisita que Quinn sintió como toda ella se abría para dejar entrar a la felicidad que estaba por venir.

"Te necesito" Se acercó más a Quinn. "Solo quiero que te quedes conmigo, que me hagas el amor…" Rachel se situó a un centímetro de su boca. "Quinn…"

"Ven" musitó Quinn con ternura, dulzura y pasión a la vez que ajuntaba sus labios suavemente. Un roce mínimo pero tan intenso que ambas sintieron una llama prenderse en su interior.

El primer beso fue con tanta sutileza que apenas notaron su existencia, se miraron a los ojos sin dudas, sin miedos, con pasión, con ternura. Fue Rachel quien volvió a buscar aquella boca y en aquella ocasión el beso se hizo más intenso, sus lenguas se buscaron provocando un gemido en ambas, estaban sedientas la una de la otra y sus cabezas ladeaban para buscar una mejor ubicación. Sus labios atrapaban la otra boca, mientras Quinn recorrió cuidadosamente con sus manos los brazos de Rachel para dejarlos suavemente en su cadera, retirándole segundos después su camiseta, quedando como testigo en el suelo de que nadie podría detener aquel instante donde ambas se necesitaban, se deseaban y se adoraban. Separaron sus bocas, se miraron con los ojos repletos de ardor, con las respiraciones agitadas y fue nuevamente Rachel quien tomó la mano de Quinn y la llevó a la cama, quedando ella debajo, con la rubia encima de ella.

"Quinn" Susurró Rachel acercándose a su oreja mientras besaba su cuello provocando en la rubia un aturdimiento, una sensación de abandono del cuerpo.

Quinn reaccionó para pasar sus manos por la cintura de la otra y estrecharla nuevamente, caricias lentas, besos lentos pero repletos de pasión, miradas que hablaban tanto, ropa que despacio iba desapareciendo de sus cuerpos, susurros de palabras repletos de amor, hasta quedar desnudas por igual, hasta sentir como sus centros gritaban para pasar a la acción.

El torbellino de pasión que al principio intentaron frenar se liberó en toda su magnitud, las pieles erizadas, los deseos disparados al máximo.

Fue Quinn quien bajo las caricias de Rachel comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Lentamente en su cuello, fue provocando en su compañera gemidos cortos pero intensos, más agudizados cuando su boca atrapó el pezón derecho que insistentemente se hacía ver. Mientras, las manos de Rachel paseaban por la espalda de su otra mitad, aquella piel con la que con los ojos cerrados había recreado mentalmente, y que ahora era suya.

La morena no quería controlar su respiración alterada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba de vez en cuando la nuca de Quinn en su pecho.

"Rachel…" musitó con la voz repleta de éxtasi.

Recorrió con lentitud sus manos por todo el torso de Rachel, que a medida que bajaban, iban dejando un rastro de caricias que la eclipsaban, llegando hasta sus caderas. Su boca rodó por su ingle y la cantante, en un movimiento instintivo, elevó sus caderas. Guiada por su más pura naturaleza, Quinn siguió bajando hasta llegar al lugar que ambas más deseaban. Rachel gimió mientras la rubia recorrió con delicadeza su sexo con la yema de sus dedos, descubriendo la pasión que sentía en su propio sexo, humedecido y expectante.

Miró a Rachel y lo que vio fue a una diosa esperando ser llevada al lugar reservado para ellas, a un lugar donde solo podían llegar cogidas de la mano. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, la boca algo entreabierta, una de sus manos aferrada a la sábana que le servía para amortiguar aquellos golpes de excitación, de pasión en su corazón, y la otra mano apretando sus cabellos rubios. Sus caderas se alzaban abiertas de par en par y con sus pies apoyados en el colchón. Se estaba entregando a Quinn y ésta no dudó, regalando con muchísima delicadeza su lengua al sexo de la morena, recorriéndolo, llenándose de su aroma, de su sabor. Rachel gemía, una lágrima recorriendo su rostro, mientras Quinn incrementaba su ritmo poco a poco y sus manos se volvían a entrelazar.

El vientre y los pechos de Rachel se movían en perfecta sintonía entregándole un baile de placer, con la respiración disparada y murmurando cosas que no sabía ni qué eran. Su garganta seca, sus ojos cerrados y tocando placeres que desconocía. La quería. La estaba volviendo loca y se estaba dando cuenta de que no quería que parara y así se lo hacía saber, mientras Quinn degustaba su sexo sonreía y notaba que sí, que ambas estaban sintiendo.

Con delicadeza extrema, Quinn introdujo un dedo en Rachel, esperando atentamente a la reacción de la otra, que poco a poco se iba ajustando a la intrusión.

"¿Te hago daño?" Preguntó Quinn agitada. Rachel negó con la cabeza.

"Más" Jadeó Rachel y Quinn cumplió, introduciendo otro dedo y notando como las paredes de la morena abrazaban sus dedos. "¡Joder!" Lentamente, las caderas de Rachel volvieron a su ritmo constante y pronto la morena estaba otra vez gimiendo placenteramente.

Estaba llegando con ella a la pasión que ambas temían allí en esa cama, con los espasmos de Rachel y un grito profundo que demostró que había llegado al cielo y que se había quedado en ese límite maravilloso que solo daba el placer. Quinn la había llevado de una manera maravillosa, y aún con la respiración jadeante, notó como hacía el camino contrario, como volvía hasta su boca y se fundían en un beso apasionado, en un abrazo entregado por los brazos de Rachel que la envolvió con la fuerza que le restaba.

"Quinn…"

"No digas nada…" Frotó su nariz con la otra con su voz entrecortada.

"¿Estás bien tú?" Sonrió Rachel, recuperando de golpe la energía y obligando a Quinn a tumbarse en la cama, con una sonrisa mientras se apartaba el pelo. Se acomodó, rozando con su dedo los labios de Rachel, quien lo atrapó en su boca y lo lamía suavemente. Quinn abrió la boca con la respiración algo entrecortada. Rachel se colocó sobre Quinn, haciéndole llegar su humedad.

"Rach…" Quinn cerró los ojos. La morena se recreaba en su piel de una manera que le estaba haciendo perder todos los sentidos y sus caderas empezaron a reaccionar inconscientemente. Sin poder contenerse, Rachel pasaba los labios por aquel cuello que la recibía gustoso. Ambas sentían la humedad y el calor de su lengua descender con una calma pasmosa, cosa que estaba torturando a la rubia. Sintió a la morena descender por su cuerpo, pasando por sus pechos y dedicándoles especial atención, moviendo su cuerpo inquieto ante esos besos que cada vez estaban más cerca de su sexo. Notó como la pequeña diva la abría sus piernas y exhaló aire sin poder contener un volumen que fue gloria para los oídos de Rachel, que miraba aquel lugar sin poder contenerse más tiempo.

Estaba perdiendo la poca razón que le quedaba, intentando que aquello fuera lo más dulce posible, pero tenerla en sus brazos, disfrutando de su cuerpo y escuchando esa voz que solo hacía que soltar jadeos y pequeños gemidos le hacía querer eso, darle más, darle hasta volverla loca.

Sin dudar en hacerlo o no, comenzó a introducir la punta de su lengua tímidamente en su sexo, el cuerpo de la rubia se retorcía bajo ella y aún sin ser acariciada, disfrutaba con solo el placer que estaba consiguiendo hacerle sentir. Introdujo sus dedos mientras con su lengua dejaba sus caricias favoritas estimulándola hasta un punto en que Quinn se tuvo que agarrar a la cama.

"Voy a…, Voy a…, ¡Joder Rachel!"

Sin darle tregua alguna, Rachel aumentó su ritmo a la vez que emitía un gemido al ver el placer que le estaba proporcionando a la otra. Quinn empezó a convulsionar mientras que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rachel, quien al escuchar el grito que su compañera emitió, subió rápidamente para abrazar a la rubia con desesperación.

* * *

><p>Ya era de día. Quedaba poco para dejar el motel y sin embargo, no había dormido nada. Se levantó para ir al baño y sonrió al mirarse en el espejo.<p>

Había sentido. Había sentido como nunca, y no podía estar más orgullosa de ello. Su pelo rubio aún estaba revuelto de toda la actividad practicada en las horas anteriores, y al contrario que durante mucho tiempo, pensó que nunca le había quedado tan bien como ahora. Esta aura que irradiaba le daba la sensación de que se podía comer el mundo, aunque sinceramente, tan solo se conformaba con la pequeñaja que se encontraba en la cama de la habitación.

Con sigilo entró en la habitación, Rachel llevaba su camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Al verla así sintió lo mucho que la excitaba esa imagen frente ella. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para poder seguir mejor las curvas de la morena, mientras que su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa repleta de ternura y unos ojos repletos de brillo. Se fue acercando poco a poco, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran todo aquel cuerpo, sin prisas ni titubeos. Fue entonces cuando recordó algo que siempre había querido saber. Se acercó y con cuidado se tumbó sobre la cama, muy cerca de la otra para oírla respirar y así poder llenarse de su aroma.

Sin esfuerzo, notó como su cuerpo era un imán y sus manos dos trozos de hierro que se juntaban irresistiblemente.

Con toda la decisión que le había faltado en su vida, comenzó a acariciar desde las rodillas el cuerpo de Rachel, que al principio no entendía qué era aquello que le hacía cosquillas, pero pronto lo entendió cuando notó como dos labios húmedos y calientes rodaban por su cuello separando el pelo, pasando la punta de su lengua con tan sutil roce que provocó que aquel mar calmado, de repente, se atizara.

"Quinn…" Murmuró Rachel extasiada.

"¿Qué?" Le susurró tan cerca de su oído que pudo notar como la piel de Rachel sufría un estremecimiento que le hizo sonreír. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"¡Ay!" Volvió a suspirar.

"¿Te duele algo?" Sonreía mientras pasaba su pierna entre las de Rachel y acariciaba su vientre con lentitud. "¿Te duele por aquí?"

"Mmmm… ¡Dios!" Masculló a modo de quejido totalmente dependiente de ella.

"¿Es más abajo?" Fue bajando lentamente mientras Rachel instintivamente abría sus piernas.

"Si" Extasiada como estaba sin moverse, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. "Más…"

"¿Te gusta, eh?" Le susurró Quinn mientras al mismo tiempo mordía su oreja y metía la mano por el pantalón.

"Quinn… No sé quién te lo ha enseñado, pero me estás volviendo loca" Susurró con la voz ardiente.

"Haces que quiera aprender" Le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja provocando que Rachel se mordiera los labios para ahogar un grito. "Y ya sabes que soy muy buena… Aprendo rápido y le pongo mi toque"

"Que sepas que me encanta tu toque…" La mano de Quinn rozó tan suavemente que Rachel pensó que moriría.

"¡Chicas! ¡Buenos días! ¡Santana dice que nos vamos ya!" Brittany picó en la puerta de las chicas, alegre y con una voz feliz.

"¡No por favor!" Protestó Rachel mientras Quinn retiraba la mano.

"No queremos que Santana se enfade…" Quinn le regalo una sonrisa que podía hasta curar el cáncer. "Vamos, peque"

* * *

><p>Santana se levantó estirando todo su cuerpo. Dios, cómo echaba de menos las camas… Quizá eso de ser arrestadas no era tan malo. Tendría una cama cada noche, y comida y…<p>

Sintió a Brittany estirarse a su lado, abriendo un ojo y ofreciéndole una sonrisilla.

"Buenos días" Murmuró con voz dormida.

Recogieron la habitación lo mejor que pudieron, guardándose los mini-champús y los jabones.

Mientras que Brittany picaba en la puerta de las otras chicas, Santana metía sus pertenencias en el coche, y se colocó en el asiento del conductor. Después de la conversación con Quinn esa noche, sintió que había contribuido lo suficiente como para ver su cara de recién folladas cuando emergieran de su nidito de amor.

Brittany caminó hacia el coche, metiéndose en el asiento del copiloto con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Lo han hecho" Dijo mirando a Santana y riendo. "Apuesto diez dólares… no espera, que me había olvidado, apuesto a que Quinn y Rachel dormirán todo el día porque no durmieron durante la noche"

"¿Y qué apuestas?"

"Quien pierda es quién se queda en el coche la próxima vez que atraquemos a alguien"

Santana dejó ir un soplido, porque sabía que si aceptaba perdería. Pero Brittany estaba tan feliz… Daba igual.

"Acepto"

Se dieron la mano y luego se besaron, lo que por supuesto no se resumió a un simple beso.

Quinn corrió hacia el coche con una bolsa, usando la excusa de hacer la bolsa la noche anterior para así olvidarse de lo que posteriormente pasaría con Rachel. También le permitió relajarse durante unos instantes mientras pensaba en lo que Santana había dicho.

Rachel apareció en el umbral de la puerta, mirando a todos sitios como si estuviera a punto de abrir sus brazos y empezar a cantar una canción de Julie Andrews mientras subía a una colina.

* * *

><p>Santana tosió, acababa de perder su apuesta. Definitivamente.<p>

De nuevo, condujeron de día. Brittany contaba los coches que pasaban y bailaba en su asiento al ritmo de la música. Santana se permitía sonreír, incluso cuando un coche de policía las adelantó después de pasar la frontera de Kansas.

Quinn y Rachel se perdieron la mayoría del viaje, abrazadas la una con la otra y dormidas desde que dejaron el motel.

Después de unas horas, Brittany las observó para verlas dormir. Deseó tener un rotulador o algo para pintarles las caras. Aunque estaban tan monas. Quinn tenía su cabeza descansando en el hombro de Rachel, y Brittany se dio cuenta de que su amiga nunca había parecido tan relajada.

Esa noche sugeriría que se emborracharan. Tan solo para divertirse y para ver si Quinn era una borracha sobona después de haber tenido un montón de orgasmos con Rachel. Fijo que ahora estaba más feliz. Sabía de primera mano cómo la frustración sexual hacía que estuvieras muy gruñona.

Santana parecía sorprendida de que las chicas se estaban enrollando, pero Brittany no. Pensó que, dadas las circunstancias, todo el mundo se podía enrollar con cualquiera. La gente solamente era gente, y mientras que algunas estaban mejor que otras, importaba lo que había dentro de ellas. Quinn y Rachel estaban buenísimas, cierto, pero no fue hasta que se conocieron que se empezaron a enrollar.

Y todo lo que hizo falta fue que once personas muriesen, robar a bastantes sitios y tener un futuro asegurado en alguna prisión.

Brittany sonrió. Valió la pena.

* * *

><p>"Sin armas esta vez" Dijo Santana, respirando profundamente mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en la señal de neón que indicaba el nombre del restaurante.<p>

"¿No nos reconocerán sin las pelucas?" Preguntó Rachel con voz dormida, estirándose mientras se acababa de despertar.

Se había despertado cuando el coche se detuvo. Brittany y Santana estaban hablando sobre qué hamburguesas deberían coger. Había muchos coches en el aparcamiento, y a pesar de las anteriores veinticuatro horas, Rachel sintió algo parecido al miedo cuando llegaron ahí.

"¿Dejamos a ver qué pasa?" Sugirió Quinn, ojeando el lugar y sintiendo como las tripas le sonaban.

Se arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron las caras con maquillaje. Al terminar, no parecía que habían pasado todo el día conduciendo.

"Estás preciosa, Quinn" Murmuró Rachel, mirándola tímidamente. No podía evitarlo. Habían experimentado el momento más increíble e íntimo de sus vidas la noche anterior. El estómago de Rachel dio un vuelco al recordar la cara de Quin cuando…

"Tú también" Replicó Quinn, sonriendo suavemente y cogiendo su mano.

"Vamos, parejita" Santana puso sus ojos en blanco, caminando con Brittany hacia el restaurante.

Iba a entrar ahí con una sonrisa plantada en su cara, preguntar por una mesa y pedir comida. Si ahí dentro les miraban mal, o alguien se portaba con un imbécil, simplemente se irían.

Era hora de que se volviesen completamente invisibles, ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo en la multitud?

Una agradable camarera llamada Katie las condujo hasta una mesa y les entregó un menú a cada una.

Inmediatamente, Brittany pidió un batido de extracto de plátano y cuando Katie miró a las otras expectante, las otras chicas se apresuraron a pedir una bebida.

"Batido de chocolate, Katie" Dijo Santana flirteando con una sonrisa. Si se portaban bien no llamarían la gente, ¿No?

"Fresa" Quinn dudó unos instantes entre dos batidos, pero hacía mucho que no tomaba un producto lácteo. Además, había querido pedir hamburguesas y batidos desde que dejó de ser Lucy. Hace tiempo, ésta era su comida favorita.

"Yo tomaré un jugo de naranja, a menos que vuestro establecimiento ofrezca un batido de leche de soja para clientes vegetarianos." Dijo Rachel esperanzadoramente, mientras Katie le fruncía el ceño.

"Preguntaré a la cocina. Si lo hay, ¿Qué sabor quieres?"

"Exctracto de vainilla, por favor" Rachel sonrió a la chica mientras que ella anotaba las peticiones y se alejaba de la mesa. "¡No me puedo creer que nadie nos haya reconocido!"

Nunca se pensó que estaría tan emocionada por aparecer ser nadie, como cualquier típico adolescente sin un futuro lleno de éxito.

"¡San! ¡Hay una máquina de discos!"

Santana la miró antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Vale, ¿Qué pedimos?"

Quinn mantuvo sus ojos en el menú, a pesar de alarmante comprensión de que se encontraba en un restaurante con Rachel, Santana y Brittany y que la situación podía ser llamada perfectamente una doble cita.

Justo cuando pensó que su vida no podía ser más extraña.

Aunque nunca sintió nada parecido a la noche anterior. Dejando el lado físico, el nivel emocional que había alcanzado era muy intenso. Positivamente. Y eso la había sorprendido aún más. Había sido criada en un mundo en el que no se dependía de las emociones, o más específicamente, en depender en algo que era socialmente aceptado. La pura intimidad que había alcanzado la noche anterior la dejó confundida.

Por un lado, estaba bastante segura que estaba enamorada. Por primera vez en su vida. Pero por otro lado, estaban fugándose y el tiempo se acababa. Ahora no había tiempo para sentir esas cosas, porque ahora dolía más pensar en lo que las esperaba.

De repente, la seguridad de Rachel era lo más importante para ella, y deseó desesperadamente que su plan original hubiese funcionado. Que ese pobre imbécil no hubiese intentado violar a la chica y que tan sólo le hubiese dejado hacer la maldita llamada, que sus padres la hubiesen recogido y que hubiese vuelto a su vida.

Ahora mismo Rachel podría estar en Lima, sana, salva y planeando su futuro. Vale que nunca se hubiesen vuelto amigas, o se hubiesen besado o que hubiesen tenido esa noche que Quinn nunca quería olvidar. Pero ahora mismo Rachel estaría a salvo.

Ignoró la conversación que las otras tres chicas tenían, incluso cuando se reían y apuntaban a los jefes, que iban vestidos muy estrambóticamente. Porque, ¿Qué había dicho Rachel sobre el amor? Que la seguridad y la felicidad de la otra persona eran más importantes que la tuya.

Comenzó a darse cuenta que quizá sintió eso incluso antes de ser consciente de ello, porque teniendo en cuenta su plan original, tan solo Rachel salía beneficiada. ¿A quién quería engañar? Las tres hubiesen sido encerradas con o sin testigos que justificaran el asesinato. Solamente hubieran liberado a Rachel.

Así que ahí estaba, enamorada de ella. Muchísimo. El sentimiento que había estado esperando toda su vida.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Era demasiado tarde desde el día en que clavó el cuchillo en el cuerpo de Russel Fabray.

* * *

><p>"¡No me puedo creer que lo tengan!" Exclamó Rachel bebiendo entusiásticamente de su vaso. Era muy tonto sentirse tan emocionada por tener una bebida que se parecía a la de las otras, pero eran las pequeñas cosas lo que la hacían sentirse incluida.<p>

Debajo de la mesa, tenía su mano en la rodilla de Quinn y lentamente la subía por su muslo.

Había sido virgen durante mucho tiempo y no había previsto perderla tan temprano. Pero ahora que ya no lo era, tenía muchísimo que recuperar.

Había sido exactamente cómo había imaginado, sin ser exactamente como lo había imaginado al mismo tiempo. Pero Quinn había sido tan dulce y a la vez tan apasionada, que Rachel se dejó llevar por sus emociones tan pronto como se sintió cómoda con ellas.

Recordó esa noche con Jesse y lo nerviosa que había estado mientras se preparaba en el baño. Y luego, con Quinn ni siquiera se molestó en lavarse la cara o en ponerse un conjunto apropiado para el evento. Tan solo dejó que la chica la agarrase, la besara y la estirase sobre la cama.

"Este es el mejor plan que hemos tenido nunca" Dijo Santana con la boca llena de una hamburguesa con queso y chili.

Brittany asintió, gimiendo cuando mordió su propia hamburguesa con queso y doble de bacon como si fuese la mejor cosa que había probado en su vida.

Pero claro, un mes a base de sopa enlatada y golosinas puede hacer eso a cualquiera.

Quinn dio un mordisco de su hamburguesa a base de bacon, intentando evitar cerrar los ojos del placer que le dio. Aunque la noche anterior fue la experiencia más placentera de su vida, esto era, sin duda alguna, la segunda en la lista. Había un montón de tiras de bacon crujiente, la mano de Rachel estaba en su mundo y esto era lo más parecido al cielo. Tenía que serlo.

Delicadamente, Rachel cogió su tenedor y comió su plato de pasta, intentado reprimir el gemido de placer sin éxito. La sopa podía llegar a ser un poco repetitiva, pero esta salsa estaba para morirse.

Quinn se ruborizó cuando Rachel gimió. Santana se rió.

"¿Estás bien, Q?"

Quinn fulminó con la mirada a la latina.

"San, voy a mirar la máquina de discos" Brittany besó a las otras chicas en la mejilla dejando la mitad de la hamburguesa y las patatas en el plato mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la gigante y anciana máquina.

Santana también dejó su hamburguesa en el plato, golpeando suavemente su estómago.

"No sé si es por la sopa o las golosinas, pero no puedo comer tanto como solía"

Quinn se encogió de hombros, ella estaba hambrienta.

Santana se levantó y caminó hacia Brittany, que ya había elegido canción y esperaba a que comenzara a sonar.

En la mesa, Quinn finalmente terminó su hamburguesa y tomó un trago de su batido. Estaba intentando deshacerse de todos los pensamientos de amor y tan solo disfrutar el momento.

Pero era difícil.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Rachel, ligeramente preocupada de que la otra chica estuviese asustada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Lo que sería ridículo viendo lo entusiasma que había estado esta mañana.

"Esa pregunta ya tendrá el mismo significado para mí nunca más" Replicó Quinn, girándose con una sonrisa para mirar a la otra chica mejor. "Estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Tú?"

"Sí" Contestó riendo Rachel. "Sinceramente, más que bien."

Quinn cubrió la mejilla de Rachel con su mano.

"¿Quieres bailar conmigo?"

¡Por supuesto que quería bailar con Quinn!

"Me encantaría"

Y de esa manera, las cuatro tomaron turnos para escoger canciones mientras la noche avanzaba.

Rachel se encargó de dar un descanso al baile y escaló hasta la barra para cantar junto a la máquina. Ya no era virgen, estaba enamorada y ahora mismo tenía una audiencia por primera vez des de hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Fue una noche mágica y Brittany deseó poderse quedar en Kansas, para poder vivir cerca de este restaurante y de la máquina toca discos.

* * *

><p>Mientras que Santana y Brittany las esperaban en el coche, Quinn y Rachel fueron al baño.<p>

"¡Rachel!"

"Quinn, estoy muy…" Se mordió el labio. "No me pidas que me aguante, porque no puedo" Cogiéndola por la cintura la hacía sentar sobre la pica del baño, cerrado con pestillo, para atacar su cuello.

"¿Cómo estás?" Suspiró.

"Muy burra, es como estoy" Rachel dio un mordisco en el hombro de Quinn.

"Por Dios" Sonreía encerrándola entre sus piernas.

Abandonando aquella piel, llegaba de nuevo a sus labios, succionándolos con ansia, haciendo que volviese al suelo mientras caminaban a tientas hasta la puerta. Contra ella, seguían en aquella tarea hasta que Quinn les dio la vuelta, chocando con la otra pared.

Quinn se rió. Sin hacer caso a su risa, Rachel comenzó a colar las manos por los pantalones de Quinn, quien no pudo reprimir un gemido que salió con vida propia al sentir las manos de la morena.

Quinn, que se encontraba de espaldas a la pared, palpaba la superficie para encontrar algo a lo que agarrarse, resultándole difícil sin mirar.

"Nos vamos a matar, Rach" Quinn se volvía a reír al notar como Rachel quería ser quien dominaba y la levantaba en brazos pegándola aún más a la pared, atacando su torso ya expuesto con sus dientes y colándose con la boca entre su pecho y su sujetador, atrapando el pezón que se iba endureciendo cada vez más sin control alguno. "Buf…" Quinn apretó los ojos con fuerza.

Mientras mantenía su cuerpo con la fuerza de uno de sus brazos, Rachel utilizó su mano libre para liberar los pechos de la otra, para después aliarse con la lengua y atacar a ambos.

"Rach… nos están esperando"

Subiendo su rostro, abría de nuevo su boca, entrelazándola a la suya, gimiendo, intentado respirar, mientras que la morena conducía a la rubia hacia la pica otra vez.

"¿Vamos a probar todos los sitios de este baño o qué?" Rió Quinn.

"Yo contigo probaba hasta el mismo infierno. A parte, pocas veces he visto un baño tan limpio como éste"

Siguieron besándose como si ninguna otra cosa pudiese mantenerlas con vida. Las manos de la diva, intranquilas, rabiosas, recorrían sus piernas, su cintura y su pecho. Quinn, incitada por aquellas provocaciones y deseo incontrolado, había llevado sus manos hacia su cuello, impidiendo que así se alejase ni tan siquiera un centímetro de ella.

Entre ambos cuerpos, descendía la mano de Rachel, queriendo llegar sin perder más tiempo hasta el lugar que la llamaba a gritos. Quinn lo sabía, suspiraba ya por ello dejándole espacio, subiendo su pierna y apoyándola en la pica una vez sus pantalones fueron retirados, sintiendo el frío colarse entre todo el calor que ya sentía. Fue poco el tiempo que tuvo que esperar cuando los dedos de la morena ya recorrían su humedad, la escuchaba gemir, la sentía recorrer aquel espacio impregnándose de ella hasta que sin esperarlo, colaba varios de sus dedos en su cuerpo.

"Mmm" Quinn gemía con fuerzas mientras ondulaba su cuerpo.

"¿Te he hecho daño?" Se separaba para mirarla

"No, no…" Cerró los ojos. "Hazlo así" Llevaba su mano hasta la suya haciendo que siguiese.

"Quiero escucharte gritar…" Susurraba mientras sentía los dedos de la rubia clavarse en su espalda. "Grita, no te contengas…" Mordía el labio inferior de la rubia. "Para mí"

Mientras con sus dedos de apoderaba de ella con fiereza, pudiendo sentir como hacía mover su cuerpo por la fuerza y las sacudidas de su mano. La escuchaba gemir, gritar como le había pedido y no hacía otra cosa que excitarla más si cabía.

Escuchando un suspiro de desaprobación, separó sus dedos mientras descendía con sus labios por su torso. Acariciando la piel con su lengua, arañándola con sus dientes mientras las manos de Quinn ya se enredaban en su pelo indicándole el lugar donde quería sentir sus besos.

Sonrió contra su piel a la vez que comenzaba a encajar su cuerpo entre sus piernas, utilizando el pulgar para estimular su clítoris antes de tomar aire y alcanzarlo con sus labios, escuchando entonces un lánguido gemido apoderarse de la habitación.

"Rach…" Ejercía más fuerza con sus manos. "¡Dios!" Reclinaba su cabeza.

Pocos segundos bastaron para que finalmente, una tensión se apoderase de cada uno de sus músculos, mientras apretaba a la vez la mandíbula, dejando salir el aire un instante después para sentir la opresión en el pecho.

Rachel subía agotada mientras que Quinn intentaba respirar sintiendo los incesantes golpes de su corazón en un intento por seguir viviendo.

"Madre de Dios…" Susurró Quinn.

* * *

><p>Por la noche acamparon en un descampado al lado de la autopista una vez ya se encontraban en Oklahoma.<p>

Parecía que Rachel quería continuar con lo que tuvieron en el baño del restaurante. Des de luego, no le importaba lo más mínimo que Quinn aún tenía un poco de sabor a bacon.

* * *

><p>"Digo que nos dirijamos al oeste, a través de Arizona, y luego norte hacia Nevada." Quinn frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Si seguimos yendo hacia el este, nos acercaremos demasiado a Ohio"<p>

Santana suspiró, sentada en el asiento del copiloto y deseando tener un café en sus manos. Había algo en las mañanas que simplemente su cuerpo no aceptaba.

"¿Y luego qué? Nos dirigimos al este, pasamos por estados que no hemos pisado para luego volver a pasar por estados en los que ya hemos estado"

Quinn se encogió de hombros aunque mantenía la voz baja mientras miraba a Brittany y Rachel recogiendo las tiendas y riéndose.

"Sea como sea, S, no importará dentro de poco"

"Han pasado unos días desde que… Mira, Q, quizá las cosas se calmen y podemos…"

"¿Qué, S? ¿Qué vamos a hacer exactamente? No tenemos D.N.I's, o números de la seguridad social falsos, o cualquier documentación que nos permita detenernos en algún lugar, conseguir trabajos y vivir una vida normal. No tenemos nada. Somos adolescentes, y a la gente que conocemos viven en Ohio, en Lima, y estoy bastante segura que la mayoría de ellos quieren que nos arresten"

"¿Así qué? ¿Nos rendimos?"

"No. Seguimos conduciendo. Y cuando nos cojan, nos rendimos. No nos resistiremos y dejaremos que nos arresten porque es mucho mejor que ser disparadas. Nos disculparemos, aunque no signifique nada, pero nos disculparemos porque quizá si mostramos remordimientos, nos encerraran pero no nos separarán."

Santana se frotó su frente con la mano.

"De verdad que quería ir a Méjico. O encontrar ese pueblo lleno de lesbianas vaqueras."

"Lo sé. Yo también"

"Pero esto es todo lo que tenemos. Tienes razón, Q."

"No quiero tenerla, S."

"Pero es hora de enfrentarnos a la realidad, ¿No?"

Quinn cogió la mano de Santana, fuertemente.

"Sólo para que lo sepas, te quiero. Y gracias por… Da igual, gracias"

Santana se limpió una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla. Ah, no. No era una lágrima. Debería estar lloviendo o algo parecido.

"Yo también te quiero"

Se abrazaron lo más fuerte que pudieron, separándose cuando Brittany y Rachel se acercaron al coche con las tiendas recogidas, hablando y riendo.

"Vale, pues, conseguimos un poco de gasolina y nos dirigimos hacia Nuevo Méjico hasta Arizona, ¿No?" Quinn se ató el cinturón de seguridad mientras Santana asentía.

"¿De qué hablais?" Preguntó Brittany felizmente, sentándose en el asiento trasero seguida por Rachel.

"De lo guapa que eres" Replicó Santana, girándose en su asiento y guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó Rachel a Quinn, notando como la chica parecía un poco enfadada por algo.

"Sí." Respondió Quinn, respirando profundamente y encendiendo el motor.

* * *

><p>"¿Puedo ir contigo, San?" Quinn apagó el motor, mientras Brittany salía del coche siguiendo a la latina para dirigirse a la gasolinera.<p>

"¿Me dirás qué te pasa?" Preguntó Rachel, saliendo también del coche y apoyándose en el mientras que Quinn empezó a echar gasolina.

"Simplemente me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas, eso es todo." Contestó Quinn, atenta a los números que iban subiendo en el contador. Tenían una cierta cantidad de dinero y realmente no quería agregar más delitos en su historial.

Rachel palideció. Pensaba que estaban en la misma página sobre esto, especialmente después de la noche anterior donde Quinn había estado tan intensa haciendo el amor. Tuvo que forzarse a no confesar su amor ahí mismo.

"Oh, ya veo. Bueno, lo entenderé si deseas volver a nuestra amistad…"

Quinn giró la cabeza rápidamente.

"¿Qué? No, Dios, ¡Rachel! No quiero eso para nada. Rachel, yo…" No podía decirlo. Dolía demasiado pensar en ello para que luego se lo arrebataran. "Mira, han sido los días más felices de mi vida. No quiero que termine"

Depositó la manguera de nuevo en el expendedor, y puso sus manos en los hombres de la chica, de la que de alguna manera, se había enamorado.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué actúas tan distante?"

"Porque" Susurró Quinn, abrazando a Rachel. "No quiero ver tu mirada llena de decepción cuando te diga que no nos queda mucho tiempo"

Rachel apretó lo más fuerte que pudo a la otra chica.

"Ya lo sé, Quinn"

"¿Si?"

Rachel sintió como su pelo se movía mientras Quinn hablaba.

"Claro que sí. Si hubiese creído que había un lugar en el que quizá pudiésemos construir una vida completamente nueva y escapar de las consecuencias de nuestros actos, lo hubiese sugerido hace una semana. Sin embargo, en vista de los recientes acontecimientos, he aceptado que todo lo que nos queda es el ahora"

Quinn se retiró lo suficiente para ver a cara de Rachel, aún abrazadas.

"¿De verdad?"

"Quinn, super que tu habías llegado a la misma conclusión cuando sugeriste dejar de conducir por la noche y quedarnos en un motel. ¿Pero qué podía decir yo? No podemos huir para siempre"

Quinn se inclinó, posando sus labios sobre los de Rachel tiernamente.

Si había un momento para declararse, era este.

"Rachel Berry, te…"

"Oh, ¡Cállate imbécil de mierda!" Chilló Santana, saliendo de la tienda de la gasolinera y de vuelta al coche con lo robado.

Brittany la siguió, mirando de reojo por encima de su hombro.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Quinn, rompiendo el abrazo con Rachel y ligeramente aliviada de que las habían interrumpido.

"Bueno, resulta que hubiese sido una buena idea llevar un arma encima ya que el gilipollas ese nos ha reconocido"

"¿Qué?"

Todas empezaron a meterse en el coche, impacientes por salir de ahí.

"Sí" Murmuró Santana, atándose el cinturón mientras que Quinn se sentaba a su lado. "Y no nos lo dijo hasta después de que tuviera una amable charla con el estúpido, con sonrisas y todo. No me importa si la próxima vez atraquemos a alguien o no, yo me llevo un arma."

Las dirigió hacia el sud mientras dejaban Beaver, Oklahoma y cruzaron la frontera hacia Texas. Después de una hora más o menos, las dirigió hacia el oeste para dirigirse hacia Nuevo Méjico.

* * *

><p>Si tenían suerte, pasaría tiempo hasta que tuvieras que volver a parar.<p>

"Pero Brittany, tenemos alcohol para una semana en el maletero, no entiendo por qué quisiste comprar más."

"¡Porque era un lerdo, por eso!" Chilló Santana desde el asiento delantero, molesta con todo el mundo.

"¿Y?" Inquirió Rachel, realmente no importándole la compra de alcohol ya que emborracharse con Quinn quizá sería más divertido ahora que le podían añadir cosas como enrollarse, hacer el amor, etc.

"Mira, no lo sé, ¿Vale? Lo decidí en el último minuto, para ver si nos intentaba parar. Y no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Porque el pobrecito es tonto"

"¿Chicas?" Dijo Quinn suavemente, intentando no alarmar a ninguna de ellas, pero con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente a causa de lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Creo que nos están siguiendo"

Las tres se giraron para mirar hacia atrás. A unos cincuenta metros detrás suyo había un coche, pero no tenía ninguna luz encendida ni parecía que aceleraba para cogerlas.

"¿Quizá es un simple conductor?" Dijo Santana, dándose la vuelta.

"Puede" Murmuró Quinn, manteniendo un ojo en el espejo retrovisor.

* * *

><p>El coche aún seguía detrás de ellas, a la misma distancia, mientras conducían a través de Nuevo Méjico. El sol se estaba escondiendo y Quinn estaba tan cansada que apenas podía ver. Pero el maldito coche seguía ahí y no quería parar.<p>

"Definitivamente, nos están siguiendo" Dijo Rachel tímidamente, incapaz de quitar sus ojos de los faros de luz provenientes del otro coche.

"¿Deberíamos… No sé, coger las armas y…?" Empezó Santana, pero Quinn negó con la cabeza.

"No. Pero tampoco sé qué hacer. Necesito dejar de conducir pero…" Pestañeó, intentando no bostezar.

"¿Quizá deberíamos parar?" Dijo Brittany lentamente. "Pero solo si todas estamos de acuerdo"

El estómago de Rachel dio un vuelo. Quizá era su sexto sentido o simplemente miedo, pero algo le estaba informado de que parar no era una buena idea.

Santana estaba sintiendo lo mismo en su estómago. Porque sí, ella y Quinn habían estado hablando sobre ser arrestadas, pero, ¿Tenía que ser ahora? ¿No podían seguir conduciendo unos días más, ver más mundo, y seguir divirtiéndose sin matar a nadie?

Quinn quería llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte. A parte, quizá tan solo era una coincidencia. Dejarían pasar el coche y seguir tan tranquilamente.

Fuera como fuera, tenían que decidirse antes de que las estampara contra algo. Había estado conduciendo, sin descanso, cerca de doce horas.

"Quizá sí que deberíamos parar"

Santana y Rachel restaron calladas, incapaces de alzar la voz y acceder.

"Tenemos que estar todas de acuerdo" Reiteró Brittany. "Tiene que ser… Todas para una y una para todas. Como los mosqueteros"

"Eran tres" Murmuró Santana, aún incapaz de afrontar el tema.

"Y luego fueron cuatro, porque el pequeñajo se unió" Brittany ofreció a Rachel una sonrisa ligera.

"Vale" Dijo Rachel. Si esto era el fin y acababa mal, quería que al menos todas estuviesen de acuerdo. A parte, Quinn estaba de acuerdo ¿Verdad? Y ahora eran pareja.

Santana gruñó y cerró los ojos. ¿Así que dependía de ella? Pues no era justo. No estaba preparada para ser arrestada.

"Paremos" Dijo finalmente, porque pensándolo bien, nunca estaría preparada.

* * *

><p>Apararon en una gasolinera justo antes de Duncan, Arizona.<p>

Brittany y Santana se dirigieron a la tienda, asegurándose de que Santana llevaba una pistola, mientras que Quinn intenaba convencer a Rachel de que fuera con ellas.

"Esperaré en el coche. Quiero asegurarme de quien sea quien nos está siguiendo nos adelante, y luego entraré a la tienda a por ti"

La pequeña sonrió de modo tranquilizador, mientras que Quinn negaba con la cabeza.

"Tan solo entra, ¿Vale? No quiero dejarte aquí sola"

Pero Rachel colocó sus manos firmemente en el pecho de Quinn.

"Será menos llamativo si una de nosotras se queda aquí, y tú eres a la que más reconocerán, Quinn. Así que entra, antes de que lleguen"

Quinn la besó rápidamente, antes de correr hacia la tienda.

"¿Puedo ayudaros?" Preguntó el dependiente y Quinn negó con la cabeza, intentando no parecer tan asustada como lo estaba.

"Estamos mirando"

Santana y Brittany estaban entre las estanterías, intentando parecer lo más naturales posible.

"Hey, ¿No os conozco?" Preguntó el dependiente, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de ruedas derrapando se escuchaba desde el exterior.

Quinn miró por la ventana, cogiendo con una mano el arma mientras seis coches negros entraban en la gasolinera y rodeaban el coche.

"¡Mierda!" Chilló Santana, Sacando su arma y apuntando al vidrio, luego al dependiente y de vuelta al vidrio.

De repente, todo se movía a cámara lenta. Miró horrorizada como los hombres trajeados avanzaban hacia Rachel, que tenía las manos levantadas y miraba por encima de su hombro para encontrar a Quinn.

La cogieron, la giraron y la estamparon contra el capó de su propio coche. La estaban enmanillando y se la llevaban mientras Quinn era agarrada por detrás y empujada contra una estantería.

"Ya está" Dijo Santana, voz temblando. "Se ha acabado"

"Tienen… Tienen a Rachel y…" Quinn estaba temblando. "Y no le he dicho que…"

"¿San?" La voz asustada de Brittany vino por detrás. "Tienen armas"

"Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce y Quinn Fabray, salid con las manos al aire"

La voz llegó con fuerza y autoridad. No era como las voces de Camp Crook, que casi les imploraban que se rindieran. Esta voz era fuerte, seria y por encima de todo, aterradora.

"Joder" Santana negó con la cabeza.

Lentamente, Brittany empezó a levantarse y a elevar las manos.

"¿Todas para una?" Dijo suavemente. Santana se levantó, la agarró y la besó con todo lo que tenía.

"Y una para todas." Replicó cuando se retiró del beso, soltando el arma y asintiendo hacia Quinn. "Vamos, Q."

Quinn dejó caer el arma, ojos abiertos como platos y con el corazón acelerado mientras se repetía una y otra vez ese arrepentimiento que siempre la perseguiría.

Debería haberle dicho a Rachel que la quería. Debería habérselo dicho cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Joder, ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida? Era mejor que la chica supiese que la quería antes de que Quinn terminara con el corazón roto.

Y en serio, ¿Qué lógica era esa? Su corazón se estaba rompiendo y se estaban llevando a Rachel, a pesar de intentar evitar sentir todo eso por todos los medios posibles.

¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

Lentamente, las tres salieron de detrás de las estanterías, con las manos alzadas.

Doce hombres y mujeres trajeados estaban delante de ellas apuntándolas con sus armas, con dos oficiales de policía a un lado haciendo lo mismo que los otros doce.

Uno de ellos era joven, y el arma que estaba apuntando temblaba ligeramente.

Las tres salieron del establecimiento y cuatro hombres de los doce empezaron a andar rápidamente hacia ellas.

"Estáis bajo arresto…" Empezó a decir uno de ellos, antes de que sonara un disparo.

Todo el mundo se agachó al oírlo, excepto Santana, que cayó al suelo.

"¡San!" Chilló Brittany, cayendo al lado de ella mientras que empezaba a salir sangre del pecho de la latina.

"¿Britts?" Preguntó Santana aturdida, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Una mujer forzó a Brittany a levantarse, que se giró y pidió una ambulancia mientras que la chica en sus manos empezó a gritar.

"¡San!"

Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Santana?" Gritó, mientras alguien la cogía por las muñecas y las juntaba en su espalda.

Un coche arrancó de la estación, y cuando se giró para mirarlo, vio la cara de Rachel mirando por la ventana. Sus ojos bien abiertos, su cara pálida y sin apartar su mirada del cuerpo sangrante de Santana.

"Quinn Fabray, está…" Empezó alguien a decir, pero no le importaba.

"¡Rachel!" Chilló hacia el coche en marcha. "¡Rachel! ¡Te quiero!"

Rachel desvió su mirada hacia ella, su cara torciéndose un poco como si no la pudiera escuchar.

"Quinn Fabray, está arrestada…"

"¡Te quiero Rachel!" Chilló otra vez mientras el coche salía de la gasolinera y aceleraba para entrar en la autopista.

Quinn cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Se había terminado. Todo. Era…

Era el fin.


	9. Capítulo Cinco Parte A

**Parte Cinco – Róbame mi amanecer.**

La banda sonora de _El Rincón de Sue _empieza, igual de energético que las otras veces. Ahora, sin embargo, se puede apreciar el ritmo de un bajo constante. Sue puede ser vista a las afueras de _Joe Shmoe's _y luego en el restaurante de Utah. Luego, vuelve a estar detrás de su escritorio mirando seriamente a la cámara. Ahora está de pie, riéndose de algo fuera de cámara. Seguidamente, corre en alguna calle oscura persiguiendo a una figura encapuchada, que de vez en cuando mira hacia atrás, para finalmente atraparla y derribarla al suelo. Se corta con Sue llevando gafas de sol con sus brazos cruzados y sonriendo a la cámara. Un oficial de policía le da la mano agradecido y con una sonrisa en su cara. La imagen final es de Sue, aún con las gafas enfrente de una furgoneta con la escritura _El mundo de Sue_ y haciendo la figura de la C con su mano. Las palabras _El Rincón de Sue _son estampadas debajo aunque una ralla tacha la palabra _Rincón_ y encima de ella se estampa la palabra _Mundo._

Sue está en un plató, aunque este es solo dedicado para ella. Hay un escritorio en medio de él, con las palabras _El mundo de Sue _detrás de él. Ya no lleva chándal. En cambio, está vestida de pies a cabeza en un traje chaqueta de color azul marino, con una camisa amarilla y una corbata a juego.

"¡Buenas tardes, América! Bienvenidos a una edición especial de _El Mundo de Sue_, el programa con más audiencia dedicado a atrapar a criminales por todo nuestro país. Desde un humilde inicio en Lima, Ohio, hasta llegar a ser un programa nacional con un plató propio. Estos últimos dieciocho meses han sido un duro camino, y sé que están de acuerdo conmigo, espectadores, cuando digo que todo es gracias a un grupo de cuatro jovencitas que ahora cumplen condena en el Reformatorio para mujeres de Ohio.

Sue se limpia una lágrima falsa.

"Pensando en estas chicas, ya no consideradas delincuentes, me pregunto cómo es celebrar tu aniversario en prisión. Espectadores, Brittany Pierce celebrará su decimonoveno aniversario dentro de pocas semanas. Quizá aparezcan en su fiesta payasos que con globos, hagan formas de cigarrillos en vez de los típicos animales. Quizá el payaso sea una interna que pesa 120 kg llamada Bessie, que cumpla condena por pasar droga en todo el Medio Este. Si ese es el caso señoritas, yo en vuestro lugar no aceptaría ni un globo suyo por mucho que tenga una figura divertida, y no solo porque probablemente estén rellenos de narcóticos de grado A, sino porque estoy segurísima que todas las sustancias han estado en su conducto anal durante mucho tiempo. Bueno, solo pensar en ellas hace que me ponga a llorar. Hubo un día en que yo entrenaba a estas chicas, sin incluir a Rachel Berry, y hubo un día en que tenía esperanzas en su futuro, también sin incluir a Rachel Berry."

Suspira.

"Quizá se estén preguntando: '¿Por qué nos cuentas algo que te duele tanto, Sue? Has manejado cazar tu sola tres de los criminales más buscados por todo el país el año pasado con tu integridad periodística; Olvida a ese horroroso cuarteto.' Pues bien, espectadores, la razón por la que he removido estas cenizas es porque tengo algo que anunciar"

Levanta sus manos.

"Pero, para darles la mejor impresión sobre lo que tengo que decir, vamos a hacer un viaje por la memoria, ¿Les parece? La siguiente hora reflejará los momentos más emocionantes y aterradores de la saga 'Faberritana' desde el principio hasta el fin. Desde mi primera entrevista, el principio de _El Rincón de Sue_, hasta el juicio que paralizó a todo el país."

Sue Sonríe.

"Así que siéntese, espectador, y preste atención. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero le prometo que vale la pena esperar. Al terminar este programa, les revelaré algo que otros reporteros, periodistas, policías e integrantes de Triple F envidiarán el resto de sus vidas."

La pantalla se vuelve negra.

Un enfoque del Instituto William McKinley es mostrado. Sue va vestida en un traje negro con rallas rojas.

"Aquí es donde todo empezó. Detrás de mí, se encuentra el instituto donde Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez y Brittany Pierce crecieron desde inocentes niñas con prometedores futuros hasta asesinas."

Se muestran imágenes de cada chica cuando eran pequeñas. Santana ríe sin dientes, Brittany saca la lengua, Quinn tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y Rachel sonríe a la cámara con brillantes ojos.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué cambió?"

Ahora se muestran imágenes de cuando las chicas tenían diez años. Santana aparece riéndose, con los ojos cerrados, Brittany conduce una bicicleta, Quinn lleva un bonito vestido y una diadema en su pelo, sonriendo a la cámara y Rachel tiene un micrófono en su mano, boca abierta y una mano en su corazón.

"El día en que asesinaron al matrimonio Fabray empezó como cualquier otro. Todas asistieron a sus respectivas clases hasta el mediodía"

Se muestran fotos de ellas del anuario.

"Durante el juicio, las chicas juraron que el asesinato no fue premeditado. Lo juraron tanto que incluso el juez las creyó. Pero les propongo esta pregunta a ustedes, espectadores:"

Sue entrecierra los ojos a la cámara.

"¿Por qué las tres chicas más populares, sin amistad alguna con la cuarta, se meterían en su coche sin duda alguna? ¿Por qué la cuarta chica condujo hasta la casa de una de ellas, la chica que la atormentó durante años, y la ayudó a matar a sus padres?"

Imágenes de la entrada del instituto en color blanco y negro. Cuatro chicas corren a cámara lenta hacia un coche, cada una mirando por encima de su hombro. La palabra 'Dramatización' aparece en la parte inferior de la pantalla.

Las cuatro chicas se sonríen, fingen susurrar y la más pequeña levanta su falda para revelar un cuchillo atado a su rodilla. Una de las rubias asiente y sonríe, chocando los cinco con la otra rubia. La cuarta lleva una camiseta con un dibujo de dos mujeres besándose.

Aún a cámara lenta, el enfoque se desvía a una ventana del instituto mientras las chicas se meten en el coche. Sue está de pie en esa ventana con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada sospechosa.

Se vuelve al presente. Sue está sentada en su antigua oficina. No hay trofeos, pero el escritorio es el mismo.

"Espectadores, ese día en mi oficina supe en mi interior que esas chicas tramaban algo. Pero no fui tras ellas, porque ¿Quién espera que cuatro jóvenes, atractivas y amables chicas se involucren en una parranda de asesinatos?"

La dramatización en blanco y negro continúa con las chicas conduciendo a gran velocidad y riendo. En el asiento trasero, la latina y una de las rubias se enrollan. La chica en el asiento del copiloto juega con un cuchillo mientras que la conductora ríe y bebe una lata de cerveza.

Ahora Sue se encuentra a las afueras de la residencia Fabray.

"Cuando las chicas llegaron, ni Judy ni Russel esperaban la tragedia que les estaba por llegar. Durante el juicio, los abogados de ambos lados discutieron las declaraciones de las chicas una y otra vez hasta que nadie sabía qué era real y qué era una pobre excusa para justificar un asesinato."

Otra vez con la dramatización. Dentro de un bonito comedor, una pareja de mediana edad está sentada con uno leyendo el periódico y una haciendo costura. Se sonríen antes de saltar asustados al escuchar un chillido desde fuera de la casa. Las chicas irrumpen en la habitación, gritando y riendo. Una lleva un cuchillo y se lanza sobre el hombre para apuñalarlo por la espalda.

"¡¿Quién está castigada ahora, eh papa?"

Las otras siguen riendo mientras que dos de ellas agarran a la mujer. La más morena apunta con el dedo en el pecho de la mujer y ríe, mientras que la chica con el cuchillo sigue apuñalando al hombre.

"¡Yo también quiero!" La chica que antes apuntaba a la mujer toma el cuchillo y empieza a apuñalar al hombre, aún riendo.

"¡No! ¡Por favor!" La mujer lucha para liberarse de la rubia más alta, mientras que la cuarta chica aplaude animadamente.

"¡Cállate vejestorio!" La rubia más alta empieza a estrangular a la mujer.

"¡Deberíamos ir a matar a un montón de gente!" Chilla la pequeña, desapareciendo por las escaleras y volviendo con una bolsa llena de ropa.

Todas las otras están de acuerdo, dejando los cuerpos del hombre y la mujer caer al suelo. Se chocan los cinco cuando salen, aún riendo escandalosamente.

Otra vez Sue, que se encuentra a las afueras de _Joe Shmoe's._

"Su no satisfecha ansia de sangre por el asesinato de los Fabras hizo que las chicas recorrieran el país para asesinar a más gente inocente. Compraron un poco de desayuno en Indiana, y luego volvieron a Ohio mientras buscaban más víctimas."

Las chicas conducen imprudentemente, chillando, riendo y lanzando cosas por las ventanas del coche. Llegan al área de servicio.

"¡Apuesto a que ahí dentro hay mucha gente que podremos matar!"

La más pequeña sale del coche, cogiendo otro cuchillo atado a su muslo y corriendo hacia el área de servicio.

Dentro, tres hombres amables se sientan en mesas diferentes. Todos están muy bien vestidos. El cocinero sonríe y saluda a la chica desde la cocina mientras que ella entra.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Señorita?"

"¡Morirte!"

La chica entra en la cocina pero uno de los hombres se levanta.

"Escucha, no puedes entrar aquí y amenazarnos, jovencita. Somos honestos y no te deseamos…"

"¡Muérete hijo de la gran…" La palabra se corta por un pitido mientras la chica se abalanza a él, apuñalándolo repetidamente.

"¡Oh dios mío! ¡Para!"

Un segundo hombre se levanta, haciéndose la cruz en el pecho mientras avanza hacia la chica. Ella sigue apuñalando al primero mientras que él grita, luego se gira y apuñala al segundo. El tercero sale del establecimiento mientras el cocinero sale de la cocina.

"¡Para de matarnos! ¡Te daré lo que quieras, para!"

Se escucha un ruido muy fuerte y el cocinero cae al suelo. Una de las rubias está detrás de él sosteniendo un bate. Ella se ríe mirando a la pequeña, que aún sigue apuñalando al hombre.

"¡Matar es muy divertido!"

"¡Vamos a por más!"

Abandonan el área de servicio. Cuando ya no están, el cocinero se levanta y se frota la nuca.

"¡Gracias a Dios que me he salvado! ¡Debo llamar a la policía ahora mismo! ¡Tenemos que atrapar a ests chicas! ¡Pongo a Dios por testigo que no las dejare escapar!"

Sale del establecimiento, se escucha un motor.

"¡No tan rápido!"

El cocinero grita mientras las chicas lo atropellan.

Sue aparece sombríamente delante de la tienda de Camp Crook.

"Parece que asesinar no era suficiente para saciar a las chicas. Querían dinero y poder"

Las chicas salen conduciendo otra vez, localizando a un policía en una motocicleta y acelerando hasta alcanzarlo, para luego golpearle. El coche se detiene, y una de ellas corre hacia el policía, toma el arma, ríe y vuelve a entrar en el coche."

"Ahora armadas, se dirigieron hacia Camp Crook, un pequeño pueblo lleno de sacrificados trabajadores. Después de cometer su primer robo, se dirigieron aquí para demostrar una impoluta destreza atlética"

La grabación de Camp Crook se reproduce otra vez.

"¿Hacia dónde irían luego, espectadores? ¿Qué horrores aguardaban a la gente que aún tenían que ser encontradas?"

La dramatización continúa con las chicas conduciendo, riendo y gritando. Disparan por la ventana, se enrollan repetidamente y van tumbando a gente.

Sue se encuentra delante del restaurante de Utah.

"Y aquí es donde la ola de terror alcanzó su punto máximo. Dentro de este edificio murieron cinco personas. Cinco buenas personas, quienes el único crimen que cometieron fue comer en el lugar equivocado en la hora equivocada"

Las chicas aparcan el coche, saliendo de él. Ahora cada una tiene dos armas. Corren hacia el restaurante, disparando a bocajarro y riendo. Una anciana se desploma chillando mientras que el cocinero y la camarera se arriman juntos. Lloran, se besan y son disparados.

"¿Después de eso? Bueno, las chicas declararon, bajo juramento, que habían cambiado de rumbo. Ya no buscaban sangre, tan solo la libertad que les quedaba por vivir."

Las chicas están en un bosque.

"Deberíamos deshacernos de las armas, para que nos podamos librar de esto"

Asienten, tirando las armas.

"Somos demasiado estúpidas para escapar de la justicia para siempre"

"Será mejor que nos portemos bien cuando los polis nos arresten"

"Sí, buen plan"

Todas rieron, chocando las manos y empezando a enrollarse con la que estuviera más cerca.

Sue ahora se encuentra a las afueras del juzgado, vestida en un smoking marrón con una camisa blanca.

"El juicio fue, como lo recordaran, un ridículo circo parecido a su juerga asesina. Triple F permanecía fuera del juzgado día y noche, pidiendo que las chicas fuesen liberadas y clasificadas como héroes, mientras un grupo de religiosos pedía la pena de muerte"

Se muestran grabaciones de una multitud. Algunos muestran unas pancartas a favor de las chicas: 'Triple F – Faberrittana Freedom Forever'; 'Odia el crimen no el criminal'; 'Seguramente lo merecían'; '¡Santana te quiero!' – mientras que otras pancartas salen cubiertas en llamas y caras demoniacas.

Llega un coche de la policía y la multitud chilla y abuchea a la vez.

Enmanillada y llevando gafas de sol, Rachel Berry es escoltada desde el coche hasta la entrada del juzgado por cuatro policías. Esconde su cara mientras anda, aunque sonríe a una chica pequeña que la saluda. La niña lleva una camiseta con una gran estrella dorada en el centro.

Llega un segundo coche de policía una vez que Rachel está adentro. También enmanillada y llevando gafas de sol, Brittany Pierce es la siguiente en ser escoltada a través de la multitud por la policía. Sonríe brillantemente a la multitud, levantando sus manos para saludar. Un oficial le baja las manos. Empieza a lanzar besos. La multitud chilla más.

Un tercer coche aparece, esta vez con Quinn Fabray adentro. Esconde su cara mientras es llevada hacia la entrada, cabizbaja y sin sonreír. La gente de la multitud intenta tocarla, y una adolescente se desmaya cuando los policías y Quinn pasan por su lado.

Finalmente, el cuarto coche llega. Ayudan a salir a Santana Lopez, que lleva una mano enmanillada mientras que el otro brazo está enyesado y en un cabestrillo. Sonríe a la multitud y aunque lleve gafas de sol se puede apreciar como hace un guiño. Hace muecas de dolor cada pocos pasos, asintiendo la cabeza a las chicas que le gritan cosas. Cuando está arriba de las escaleras, se da la vuelta y rápidamente alza el brazo que está enmanillado y saluda. Sonríe gratamente, incluso cuando el policía le fuerza a bajar el brazo. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, se gira y entra en el edificio.

"Espectadores, hice lo que pude para entrar una cámara en ese juzgado. De verdad que lo hice. Desafortunadamente, todo lo que me permitieron entrar fue un bloque de notas y a Finn Hudson. Tendrán que tomar mi palabra sobre lo que pasó ahí dentro, así como los numerosos intentos de mis compañeros reporteros que hicieron lo que pudieron para distorsionar la realidad con ridículas acusaciones. ¿Que Russell Fabray maltrataba físicamente a su hija y que fue en defensa propia? Absurdo. ¿Que Rachel casi es violada en aquella área de servicio? Bueno, admitiré que el hombre tenía acusaciones similares de otra mujer. ¿Pero quien en su sano juicio asaltaría sexualmente esa nariz con voz? Lógica pura y dura, señores. Perdón, Gigante Verde."

Sue gesticula a algo fuera de cámara.

"Como siempre, espectadores, Gigante Verde, Gigantillo para los amigos, estaba en la escena conmigo. Hubo un tiempo en que deseé que hubiesen incluido al chico en el número de asesinatos, pero mostrasteis vuestras preocupaciones sobre la seguridad del muchacho y, ¿Quién soy yo para negar a mi público su amor por el gigante idiota con un corazón de oro?"

Sue se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

"El juicio inicial duró un mes y parecía que la pena de muerte era muy tentadora para el Juez Alfred Thompsom. Pero luego el juicio se detuvo, y la Jueza Mary St John reemplazó a Thompson después de un escándalo incluyendo a un joven tailandés y algunas fotografías que aparecieron en el momento justo para las chicas. Ustedes estaban indignados, espectadores, y sus llamadas al estudio no solo saturaron la línea, sino que demostraron que _El Rincón de Sue_ no había llegado a su fin."

Sue anda unos metros, sonriendo a la cámara.

"La jueza St John dio un giro de 360 grados al caso. Las posibilidades de una pena de muerte desaparecieron cuando las chicas fueron condenadas a cumplir condena en el Reformatorio para mujeres de Ohio, en la pequeña ciudad de Marysville. ¡Triple F estaba eufórica! Hasta que la sentencia final salió a la luz. Las chicas estarían en la misma prisión, pero cumplirían sentencia separadas en diferentes bloques distribuidos por nivel de seguridad. Brittany Pierce y Rachel Berry se encuentran en el bloque de seguridad media, culpadas por sus asesinatos y la participación que tuvieron en los robos. Santana Lopez fue inculpada con tres sentencias diferentes y probablemente nunca volverá a ver la luz del sol fuera del recinto penitenciario. Y finalmente, Quinn Fabray, que cumple un total de cinco sentencias bajo máxima seguridad. No solo no volverá a ver el mundo exterior, sino que probablemente nunca saldrá de su celda.

Sue sacude la cabeza tristemente.

"Y el debate sigue en la mesa, espectadores. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Qué fue lo que las cambió?"

Mira a la distancia.

"Quizá nunca lo sabremos. Si tan solo tuviera alguna manera de preguntárselo"

La pantalla se vuelve negra.

Sue vuelve a aparecer con su traje azul marino, sentándose en su escritorio y sonriendo a la cámara.

"Lo que me lleva a mi comunicado. Agárrense fuerte, espectadores, porque querrán escuchar esto. Durante dieciocho meses he luchado por acercarme a esas chicas; por permitir que entraran las cámaras en el juzgado para que pudieran verlo por ustedes mismos; por entrar en sus celdas y hablar con ellas yo misma. Incluso estaba dispuesta a ir de incógnito en la prisión para hacerlo."

La cámara se acerca a ella.

"Pero parece que alguien de ahí arriba ha escuchado mis plegarias, porque en el siguiente programa, señores y señoras, estaré retransmitiendo el programa, en directo, desde el Reformatorio para Mujeres de Ohio. Yo, y solo yo, he tenido el acceso para entrevistar a Quinn Fabray. ¿Cómo, espectadores? ¿No es suficiente?"

Sue planta sus manos en el escritorio y se inclina hacia la cámara.

"Pues entonces, también entrevistaré a Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce y a la enana. ¿Todavía no es suficiente para ustedes?"

La cámara enfoca solo la cara de Sue.

"Pues entonces les diré que voy a entrevistar a las cuatro al mismo tiempo. ¡Sí señor, han oído bien! ¡En directo por televisión, yo, Sue Sylvester, entrevistaré las criminales más buscadas por todo el país! ¡Y no sólo eso, seré la primera y única persona que las una desde su captura!"

Sue ríe triunfantemente mientras la cámara se aleja.

"Así que conecten sus televisores a este canal la próxima semana, espectadores, para presenciar una de las entrevistas más esperadas. Les voy a someter a preguntas difíciles de evitar, los por qué y los cómo que nadie más ha podido extraerles. ¡Y no descansaré hasta que mis preguntas, y las de ustedes, sean respondidas!"

Sue hace la forma de C con su mano.

"¡Y así es como lo veo!"

* * *

><p>La canción de <em>El Mundo de Sue <em>suena.

Sue se sienta en un traje chaqueta blanco y con una camisa roja, mirando orgullosamente a la cámara. Se encuentra delante de una pared de tocho blanca que tiene una ventana tintada en ella. A cada lado de la ventana hay un guardia de la prisión en uniformes con armas.

"Buenas tardes, señores y señoras. Les hablo en directo desde el Reformatorio para mujeres de Ohio donde Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce y Rachel Berry han sido encarceladas desde hace un año. Cumplen condena por la avalanxha de asesinatos que asustó a la nación hace un año y medio. Haciendo pedazos el país durante un mes, estas chicas sembraron el pánico en vuestros corazones, incluso cuando se preguntaban qué les había pasado para convertirlas en tales bestias sin escrúpulos. ¿Estaba relacionado con la sexualidad? ¿Habían sido habitadas por el demonio? ¿O simplemente habían explotado por la presión de ser perfectas?"

Sue mira profundamente a la cámara, mordiéndose el labio. Su maquillaje y pelo es inmaculado.

"Bueno, ya no habrán más dudas. Delante de mí se sientan estas cuatro señoritas. Hola, chicas"

Las chicas están sentadas en cuatro sillas juntas, con más guardias de seguridad detrás de ellas. No están enmanilladas y cada una de ellas tiene sus manos en su regazo. Delante de ellas hay una mesa grande.

Brittany mira a la cámara que las apunta de vez en cuando, pero no mira a las otras chicas. Santana mira absolutamente hacia adelante. Quinn mantiene sus ojos en sus manos, y Rachel es la única que devuelve la mirada a Sue.

"Decidme, señoritas, ¿Cómo os va la vida en prisión?"

Brittany levanta una mano para rascarse la nariz. Un guardia detrás de ella se mueve ligeramente.

"La comida tipo que apesta, y esta mañana casi me tuerzo el tobillo en yoga. Pero no está mal"

Santana se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia.

"Todo está muy planificado. Eso es una putada, porque no puedo dormir un poco más de la cuenta. Pero pensé que sería peor"

Rachel asiente.

"Esperaba ser molestada por alguien en la ducha, ya sabes, o que me cortasen con algo para asustarme. Pero he de admitir que la única cosa que se acerca a ello fue cuando me coronaron Ídola Americana durante el concurso del último mes. Y lo admitiré, Janice tenía una preciosa voz y una buena entonación, pero no puedes competir con dieciocho años de entrenamiento vocal con simplemente talento."

Quinn no levanta la cabeza ni responde a la pregunta.

Sue pestañea y frunce el ceño como si estuviera pensando.

"¿Y esta es la primera vez que os veis desde que os arrestaron, cierto?"

Brittany sacude la cabeza.

"Nos vimos en el juicio ¿Recuerdas? Estabas ahí entrenadora."

Santana frunce el ceño.

"Ya no es nuestra entrenadora, Britts. No la llames eso"

Sue parece que aprieta los dientes.

"Os sentasteis en mesas diferentes y no podías hablar la una con la otra"

Quinn levanta la cabeza y mira a Sue.

"¿Qué esperas de nosotras exactamente?"

Sue se apoya en la silla.

"Francamente, no lo sé. Las alegaciones de relaciones sexuales entre vosotras y los ruegos incesantes de no ser separadas me llevaron a creer que os echaríais de menos"

Rachel se encoge de hombros.

"De eso hace mucho tiempo. Pasamos muchos años antes de… antes de que nosotras… Da igual, pasamos muchos años sin ser amigas. Luego estuvimos un mes juntas, cierto, pero de eso hace más de un año. La gente cambia"

Quinn apreta la mandíbula ligeramente, y Sue se inclina.

"¡Estáis mintiendo descaradamente! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un intento para que no os separen más? ¡Pues no funcionara jovencitas!"

Santana pone sus ojos en blanco.

"¿Nos vas a preguntar algo interesante o me estoy perdiendo _Anatomía de Grey _para nada?"

Sue resopla, ruborizándose.

"¿Por qué matasteis a los Fabrays? ¡Contestad eso!"

Santana vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco.

"Ya lo hicimos. Durante el juicio. Ya sabes, ese lugar en el que tu también estabas"

"¿De qué hablas?"

Quinn niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"¿Te das cuenta de que aquí hay televisiones y que hemos podido ver tu programa? Incluyendo el de la semana pasada. Ese sí que fue un programa interesante."

Los ojos de Sue se entrecierran, luego sonríe.

"¿Qué puedo decir? En ausencia de la verdad, tenemos que llenar los vacíos. Pero ahora mismo tenéis la oportunidad de corregir lo que penséis que no es correcto"

Santana asiente y sonríe.

"De acuerdo. Te vas a enterar. Preguntanos otra vez, Sylvester"

Detrás de ella, uno de los guardias intenta no sonreír.

"¿Planeasteis el asesinato de los Fabrays?"

La cara de Quinn no cambia.

"No"

Sue entrecierra los ojos.

"¿Por qué los matasteis entonces?"

Quinn suspira, mientras que las otras chicas restan en silencio y no se miran.

"Porque me asusté. El me asaltó así que luché. Y ellas me ayudaron porque era su amiga y también estaban asustadas"

Sue parece dubitativa.

"Y si tus reivindicaciones de que era en defensa propia fueran ciertas, ¿Cómo explicas la ola de asesinatos que cometisteis después? ¿No debería una chica cristiana como tu entregarse y afrontar el castigo por el horrible crimen que acababas de cometer?"

Rachel se aclara la garganta.

"Todas teníamos miedo. Es así de simple. Huíamos porque nos estábamos escapando. Los acontecimientos que vinieron después fueron puramente circunstanciales"

Sue sonríe.

"Ah, sí, la poderosa Berry y su frenesí apuñalador. ¿Parece casualidad que la primera persona que matas resulte ser un violador, no crees?"

Rachel sonríe, sin elevar la voz.

"No fue mucha casualidad, en verdad. Estaba ahí para entregarme y un hombre decidió que podía obtener lo que quisiera, si me permites ser un poco dura. Lo que siguió después fue pura defensa propia."

Sue pone sus ojos en blanco.

"¡Oh por favor! ¡Mataste a un hombre porque querías ser parte del grupo! Pudo haber sido un rito de iniciación."

Rachel permanece calmada.

"Déjame preguntarte una cosa, Sue. ¿Crees que una mujer, habiendo sido violada, disfruta fácilmente del resto de su vida?"

"¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ¿Cómo lo sabría?"

"Bueno, habiendo estando durante meses en prisión con otras doscientas criminales, he llegado a conocer varias víctimas de violación. Es más común de lo que crees, Sue. Y esas mujeres, mientras permanecen fuertes y seguras de sí mismas, además de preciosas a pesar de su lucha psicológica constante, llevarán consigo mismas esa experiencia el resto de su vida. De hecho, algunas de ellas perdieron la virginidad en ese despiadado y violento acto. Y por el resto de sus vidas, eso será un gran evento para ellas. Un hecho, Sue, ya que parece que te encantan"

La cara de Sue no muestra expresión alguna.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que pasaré el resto de mi vida sabiendo que he matado a dos personas y he presenciado otras. Esa será mi tormento. Pero mi tormento nunca será que perdí mi virginidad debido a un acto de violencia sexual. No tendré que recordar eso, o superar eso, o encontrar la fuerza que me fue robada por culpa de ello. Tengo suerte, Sue, y prefiero ser acusada de asesinar a alguien en defensa propia que pasar el resto de mi vida deseando haberle matado"

Santana sonríe, girándose ligeramente hacia Rachel, pero sin mirarla.

"Amén"

Sue pausa durante unos instantes, antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Un apasionado discurso, y una noble causa. Pero continuemos. Brittany, mi Brittany, dinos cual fue tu sensación cuando hiciste para realizar aquella prefecta acrobacia en Camp Crook"

Brittany sonríe.

"Tremenda. Sabía que yo nos sacaría de ahí, y tú nos hiciste practicar eso muchas veces. Y en vez de ir hacia arriba, fui hacia adelante, ¡y fue más fácil aún!"

"Fue genial, Britts"

Santana sonríe también, mirando rápidamente a Brittany. Ella se ruboriza ligeramente, mirando a Santana.

"Gracias, San. Me lanzáste prefectamente"

"Hablando de ti, Lopez. ¿Cómo llevas el hombro?"

Santana aprieta los labios.

"Bueno, dolía que te cagas. Me desmayé cuando pasó, y aún quiero demandar a ese imbécil de policía, para que lo sepas. Porque joder, me había rendido y aún así me disparó. Creo que fue un crimen de odio"

"Tuvo suerte de que no fue diez centímetros más abajo y siete hacia la derecha, porque si no le hubiese dado en todo el corazón"

Brittany parece molesta mientras habla.

"Pero no pasó, así que da igual"

Dice apresuradamente Santana.

"Interesante. Espectadores, volveremos en seguida después de los anuncios para seguir hablando con el cuarteto de la muerta y cómo se volvieron unas asesinas sin escrúpulos."

* * *

><p>Sue sonríe a la cámara, calmada y relajada.<p>

Las chicas no muestran expresión alguna, excepto Rachel que parece afligida por algo.

"Señoritas, contar a la nación qué sentisteis al matar gente inocente."

Quinn, que miraba a algo fuera de cámara, mueve su mirada hacia Sue.

"Era una sensación muy repugnante, espantosa. No queríamos hacer daño a nadie, tan solo huíamos asustadas"

"Si, Q tiene razón. Al principio era divertido tener un arma y robar a gente. Pero es tan fácil apretar el gatillo que de repente alguien está herido o está muerto."

Sue cruza una pierna encima de la otra.

"¿Y tuvisteis que disparar a Elsa Lafontaine y cinco personas más en Utah para llegar a esa conclusión?"

Santana frunce el ceño, pero es Quinn quien contesta.

"Por desgracia, sí. Y nunca pararemos de pedir disculpas por eso"

Sue se inclina de repente.

"¡Oh, basta ya chicas! ¡Lo disfrutasteis! ¡El poder, el miedo que produce apuntar un arma a alguien y saber que podéis acabar con su vida con la más mínima presión!"

"No."

"No mucho, la verdad"

Quinn y Santana se encogen de hombros mientras que Brittany da un grito ahogado.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡He olvidado saludar a mis compañeras en el Bloque Lincoln! ¡Monique, Dominique, Geminique y LaFresia, hola!"

Brittany saluda a la cámara y un guardia detrás de ella ríe.

"Encantador. Está bien, Fabray, siguiente pregunta para ti. ¿Por qué ese cambio en Utah?"

"Ya era suficiente. No queríamos herir a nadie más. Se había acabado"

La atención de Quinn es llevada otra vez fuera de cámara. Rachel mira a la misma cosa, aún molesta.

Sue resopla.

"¡Lopez! ¡Quizá tú hagas que esto valga la pena! Dinos que sentiste al apuñalar a Russel, o disparar a Elsa, o algo por lo que estés en prisión. Y no me vengas con remordimientos."

Santana respira profundamente. Se acomoda en la silla y mira a la cámara.

"¿Cómo fue quitar la vida de otra persona? Bueno, si me hubieses preguntado eso hace un año te hubiese respondido con algo que me hiciera parecer una malota. No te mentiré, es como solía ser. Y luego me inculparon por asesinato y me mandaron a prisión, y me quitaron a Britts. Y también mis a mejores amigas. Y eso debería hacer sentir a una chica débil, pero no fue así. Porque estaba en prisión por asesinato y el Gobierno estaba tan asustado de mí y de mis amigas que nos separaron. Y me di cuenta que nadie sería peor que yo. Que nosotras. No en todo Lima. Íbamos a hacer historia y, hey, a mí eso me mola."

Santana sonríe ligeramente cuando escucha al guardia de detrás de ella reír.

"¿Pero cómo me sentí al matar a alguien? Bueno, Sylvester, antes no me importaba. Pero ahora que he pensado en ello, ya sabes, recrear una y otra vez toda la historia en mi cabeza, tengo que decir, que me siento una mierda. ¿Quién soy yo para quitarle la vida a alguien? ¿Y quién es el Gobierno para quitarme la mía? Simplemente, todo es un puto desastre, y yo y mis amigas vamos a pasarnos el resto de nuestras vidas encerradas para que la gente pueda sentirse mejor consigo misma o lo que sea que les hace dormir por la noche. ¿Pero sabes qué? Pero hubo una vez en que ninguna de nosotras había matado a nadie. Y luego lo hicimos. Así que ¡hey! Sentiros seguros en vuestras casitas sabiendo que nosotras estamos encerradas y no podemos atraparos. Pero aún así, no estáis seguros, y nunca lo estaréis, porque hay gente ahí fuera, andando a su libre albedrío, que podrían destrozaros la vida mucho peor de lo que pueden hacer un grupo de chicas asustadas luchando por su libertad"

"Bueno, eso…"

Santana levanta la mano, mirando a Sue, quien cierra la boca frunciendo el ceño curiosamente.

"No he terminado. Antes de que esta entrevista continúe, solo quiero decir que agradezco la oportunidad que se nos ha brindado para poder expresar nuestras opiniones en televisión. Gracias, ex – entrenadora, por los contactos que puedas tener y hacer que esto sea posible"

Sue parece halagada y confundida a la vez.

"No fue fácil, pero nada se interpone en el camino de Sue Sylvester hacia la verdad."

"Tengo que decir, Sylvester, que tener tu propio programa gracias a cuatro de tus estudiantes es como si… No lo sé…"

Santana mira directamente a cámara, inclinándose y levantando una ceja.

_"Como si el destino te ha echado una mano"_

Sue frunce el ceño aún más, y sacude la cabeza ligeramente.

"Si bueno, esto es lo que hay. Muy bien, nariz cantante, te toca. ¿Estás involucrada en una relación lesbiana con Quinn Fabray? Dicen por ahí que habéis estado destrozando camas desde hace años, lo que me hace decir, Q, que estoy verdaderamente decepcionada en ti. Es que, vamos a ver, una cosa es probar cosas y la otra es elegir a este mini-Shuester cantante por encima de un gran abanico de posibilidades…"

Se escucha una sirena de fondo. Dos de los guardias parecen escucharla, se miran, y desaparecen de cámara.

"Ese rumor no es cierto"

La voz de Rachel es tranquila y traga visiblemente. Quinn apreta los labios.

"Es ridículo"

La voz de Quinn es suave. Débilmente, se escuchan de fondo gritos.

Sue mira fuera de cámara, preocupada.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con que hay…?"

El programa se corta y aparece Jessalyn Briggs, que se sienta en un escritorio con una expresión de shock en su cara.

"Señoras y señores, interrumpimos la conexión en directo con el Reformatorio para Mujeres de Ohio porque… no me lo puedo creer, se ha producido un motín. Repito, las internas del Reformatorio para Mujeres de Ohio, donde están encarceladas más de doscientas mujeres, han empezado un motín. El director de la prisión, James McDonnell nos ha asegurado, está ahora mismo asegurando a Sue, que se detendrá el motín y… ¡Oh Dios mío!"

Jessalyn apreta su mano en su oído, abriendo la boca.

"No podemos…"

Salta, mientras su mano cubre su boca.

Se vuelve a la prisión, donde Sue Sylvester aparece en pantalla mirando a cámara. Parece agitada. A su lado, Quinn Fabray tiene un arma en sus manos y apunta a la cabeza de Sue.

Finn Hudson también está en la pantalla, con sus brazos alzados y casi llorando. Santana apunta un arma en su dirección.

Una tercera persona se encuentra con ellos, también con los brazos alzados. Lleva traje y parece que esté a punto de morir o de miedo o de vergüenza. Brittany apunta una tercera arma hacia él.

Rachel aparece en el centro de la pantalla, con un arma en sus manos apuntada hacia el suelo.

"¡Buenas tardes, América! Mi nombre es Rachel Berry, y les hablo en directo desde la prisión en Ohio. Ahora mismo, como deben haber escuchado, hay un motín en esta prisión. Más de doscientas mujeres se encuentran ahora mismo luchando contra, bueno, unos trescientos guardias. Y además, hace poco escuche decir al Director, el que está detrás de mí, decir que ya no se puede encontrar buen personal, y especialmente para una prisión."

Rachel se ríe de forma natural.

"En fin, estoy segura de que os preguntáis qué hacemos en vuestras pantallas. Bueno, la cosa es, que hemos decidido que si no aparecemos en directo, vamos a matar más gente. ¿Qué tal os parece eso?" Vuelve a reír. "Por ejemplo, podríamos matar a éstos tres de aquí detrás, el cual uno de ellos es una figura de autoridad en nuestra comunidad y los otros dos son muy queridos por la gente que nos está mirando ahora mismo"

La cara de Sue se oscurece cuando mira a Rachel.

"Así que depende de vosotros, periodistas y reporteros. Si queréis cortarnos por cualquier razón, sencillamente mataremos uno de estas encantadoras personas que tenemos detrás. Por supuesto, no queremos, y nos gustaría que esto fuera lo más ameno posible. Así que si terminan muertos, no será nuestra culpa. Será la vuestra."

Sonríe.

"¿Finn? ¿Te importa coger la cámara y grabar esto por nosotras? Me temo que el cámara está muerto y dentro de poco nos tendremos que mover. Por cierto, ¿Brittany, la puerta?"

Finn está temblando y sale del enfoque. La cámara se tuerce un poco como si fuera levantada, y Brittany busca por los bolsillos del Director para después quitar un grupo de llaves y saliendo de cámara.

La cámara sigue al grupo mientras Rachel sale primera por la puerta, apuntando su arma al Director y a Sue mientras salen por la misma. Quinn los sigue con su arma alzada en sus espaldas. La cámara los sigue, girándose para enfocar a Santana, quien les sigue, y levanta el arma.

"¡Mira hacia adelante, Finncompetente!"

Brittany aparece en el enfoque, apuntando a Sue y al Director mientras que Rachel para y espera que el grupo le adelante.

"Lo siento, Finn, por esto. Pero has de entender que no tengo opción"

Sale del enfoque y Santana trota hasta encabezar el grupo mientras avanzan por el pasillo.

Hay gritos, y suena una sirena, ambos provenientes de la dirección a la que se dirigen. Después de unos instantes, un grupo de mujeres aparecer por la puerta al final del pasillo. Su líder es una chica alta con piel olivada y morena, tiene un pañuelo alrededor de su frente y tiene tatuada una lágrima bajo su ojo derecho.

Santana trota hacia ella, se abrazan ligeramente antes de gesticular hacia otra puerta. Brittany les lanza el set de llaves.

Quinn se gira a la cámara.

"Si alguien nos dispara, nosotros dispararemos a Sue, a Finn, al Director. Morirán todos. Aseguraros de que saben eso."

Se puede escuchar la voz de Finn, aunque la cámara continúa siguiendo al grupo mientras más internas se unen a él, agarrando cualquier arma que pueden.

"Rach, no lo hagas. Te quiero. Por favor, no hagas esto"

La voz de Rachel no se puede escuchar, los gritos de las internas son demasiado altos.

El director gira su cabeza, con la cara afligida.

"¡Parad! ¡Todas! ¡No os atrevais! ¡No saldréis de aquí!"

Sue es trajinada por la multitud de gente a su alrededor.

"¡Vigilad conmido! ¿No sabéis quién soy?"

Brittany sigue apuntando su arma hacia ellos, las internas dejando suficiente espacio para ella, Quinn, Rachel, Santana y la nueva chica, de manera que puedan mantener sus armas alzadas.

Continuaron por otro pasillo, bajaron unas cuantas escaleras para después llegar a una puerta de barras de hierro.

"¡Ábrela!"

El Director se ríe de Santana mientras ella intenta abrirla sin éxito.

"¡Esa puerta requiere apertura desde el otro lado, estúpida zorra! ¡Nunca saldréis de aquí!"

Santana pone los ojos en blanco, andando hacia la cámara hasta que se encuentra frente de ella.

"Escuchad, imbéciles, dejadnos pasar o mataremos a uno de estos. Llegados a este punto, ni siquiera me importa quién es, aunque si el Director me vuelve a llamar estúpida, lo mataré aquí mismo solo por diversión."

El pecho de Sue está agitado mientras mira como las mujeres de su alrededor gritan y ríen. Golpean las barras mientras los guardias en el otro lado elevan sus pistolas, inseguros.

Santana vuelve a las barras.

"¡Abrid la maldita puerta o empezamos a matar!"

Uno de los guardias sacude la cabeza furiosamente.

"¡Ni de coña! ¡No saldréis de aquí!"

"¿En serio, tío? ¿Vas a dejar morir estas personas en directo por televisión en lugar de abrir la puerta?"

El hombre traga saliva mientras la cámara lo enfoca.

"¿En directo? ¿Estáis en directo?"

Santana apunta con el arma a Sue pero mantiene sus ojos en el guardia.

"Contaré hasta cinco. Uno."

El guardia mantiene su arma apuntada a Santana.

"Dos."

La cámara va alternando su enfoque entre Santana y el guardia, mientras se escuchan más gritos detrás del grupo. Más internas han dejado atrás a los guardias que quedaban dentro de la prisión.

"Tres."

El guardia empieza a temblar, mirando al Director, que ahora sacude su cabeza furiosamente.

"Cuatro."

"¡Oh por el amor de Dios!"

Sue agarra el arma de Santana, girándose y apretando el gatillo.

El Director cae hacia atrás, la sangre salpicando a las internas que estaban a su alrededor.

"¡Abre la puta puerta!"

Sue chilla, sus ojos le brillan mientras Santana se queda sorprendida mirándola.

"¡Nunca me he sentido tan viva!"

Quinn mira nerviosamente detrás de ella, más atrás de la cámara.

La puerta se abre mientras Sue apunta a los otros guardias.

Brittany le mira a Quinn sorprendida mientras el grupo empieza a pasar la puerta.

La voz de Finn se escucha muy floja.

"Oh Dios mío. Oh Dios mío. Oh Dios mío."

Sue toma el mando, gesticulando al grupo para que la siga mientras se dirigen a las puertas principales del edificio, salen de él, y avanzan hasta la furgoneta del canal.

La cámara sigue a Santana mientras ella se mete en la furgo, arrebata la pistola de las manos de Sue y la fuerza a entrar dentro. Brittany las sigue, luego Quinn. Algunas internas entran con ellas, antes de que la cámara entre también.

La furgoneta se enciende y Quinn aparece en la pantalla.

"Seguid en directo, o disparamos a Sue y Finn. Y si vemos a alguien seguirnos, o helicópteros, también les dispararemos. Mataremos a todo el mundo. Pararemos y mataremos al primero que veamos andando por la calle. Seguid en directo."

La parte posterior de la furgoneta está oscura. Doce chicas están metidas en un espacio pequeño, sin Rachel y Santana. La cámara enfoca al conductor, Santana mientras Rachel aparece en el asiento del copiloto. Mira a la cámara cuando le enfoca a ella.

"Enfoca a las chicas, Finn"

La cámara cumple.

Se queda con las chicas en la parte posterior de la frugoneta. Quinn está pensativa y Brittany se muerde el labio.

Después de media hora, la furgoneta se detiene.

Quinn abre la puerta corrediza. La mayoría de chicas salen. Las únicas que no son la chica con el pañuelo y el tatto de una lágrima en su ojo, Sue, Brittany y Quinn.

Se escucha el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

La cámara enfoca a su alrededor cuando la furgoneta arranca otra vez, y continúa cuando la furgoneta avanza por un camino rocoso.

La chica con el pañuelo se mueve hacia el frente, murmurando suavemente en la oreja del conductor. La cámara la sigue, pero Quinn golpea a Finn, así que se queda detrás.

Veinte minutos después, la furgoneta se vuelve a detener.

Quinn vuelve a abrir la puerta corrediza.

"Fuera"

La cámara sale de la furgoneta. Los rodea un bosque.

"Esto es ridículo"

Sue sale de la furgoneta, manos detrás de la cabeza mientras Brittany la sigue con un arma apuntándola en la espalda.

Rachel se úne al grupo, apuntando el arma a la cámara.

"Hora de bajarla, Finn"

Mientras la cámara se está bajando, se escucha un grito proveniente de la furgoneta.

"¡Que te den, Rose!"

Es la voz de Santana, y luego un disparo se escucha, haciendo saltar a todo el mundo.

Santana aparece en el enfoque, con sangre por toda la cara. Apunta el arma a Sue, luego a la cámara con los ojos entrecerrados. Decide cambiar su objetivo por el chico.

"¡Estoy harta de esta puta cámara! ¡El Director está muerto, y también Rose! ¿Y sabéis qué, América? ¡Vosotros también!"

Apreta el gatillo, y la pantalla se vuelve negra.

* * *

><p>"Santana Lopez, explique al jurado, en sus propias palabras, qué es lo que causó que usted y sus amigas escaparan de Lima después de asesinar a Russell y Judith Fabray."<p>

Santana respiró profundamente, estremeciéndose cuando notó el dolor en su hombro al respirar. No podía parar de mirar a Brittany, deseando pasar de este jurado y agarrar a la chica. Agarrarla y abrazar para no soltarla nunca más.

Esto era una mierda.

"No sabíamos qué hacer. Estábamos asustadas, horrorizadas, por lo que habíamos hecho" Cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos, intentando expresar toda la culpabilidad que pudo reunir. ¿Quizá podía empezar a llorar? Eso haría relajarse al jurado. "Ese día fue espantoso. Probablemente el peor día de mi vida. Perdí mi inocencia, mi hogar y mi família. Sí, huímos. ¿Pero qué sentido tiene cuando no tienes a dónde ir?"

Su abogado asintió comprensivamente, girándose para mirar al público y asegurarse de que todo el mundo prestaba atención.

Miró a Brittany otra vez, quien le dio la más pequeña de las sonrisas.

Usó esos ojos como antorcha. Diría lo que fuera siempre y cuando pudiese mirar a esos ojos el resto de su vida.

"Hablemos del día de su arresto. Diga al jurado, y a la corte, los eventos que llevaron a su herida, una herida que le pudo haber quitado la vida."

"Sabíamos que nos estaban siguiendo. Es que a ver, no podíamos huir para siempre. Teníamos diecisiete años, y no conocíamos a nadie que nos pudiera ayudar. Estábamos huyendo pero seguíamos asustadas, y éramos ciegas, e hicimos un pacto para parar de matar gente, y rendirnos una vez nos atraparan. Así que por ello nos rendimos. Salimos de la gasolinera sin armas, con los brazos alzados como ellos querían. Era…" Ahí estaban las lágrimas que había buscado. Se limpió una, asegurándose de hacer un gesto de dolor cuando lo hizo. "… Como una sensación de alivio, ¿Saben? Se había acabado, podíamos parar de huir y de estar asustadas. Y antes de que me diese cuenta, hubo esta explosión de… de dolor, muchísimo dolor en mi pecho como… pensé que me iba a morir. Y no podía adivinar el porqué, ¡Me había rendido! Creía que la policía, no sé, creía que respetaban a las personas que se entregaban y yo… Quizá es porque soy homosexual, no lo sé…"

* * *

><p>Brittany respiró para tranquilizarse. Podía visualizar a la entrenadora en el público, frunciendo el ceño hacia ellas. ¡Y ahí estaba Finn! Miró alrededor buscando a alguien más que pudiese conocer, pero la mayoría de ellos eran personas con pinta de ser severas en trajes.<p>

Quinn parecía tan triste sentada ahí, robando miradas a Rachel. Rachel la miraba e intentaba sonreír, aunque las lágrimas en sus ojos le daban un toque muy trágico.

Y ahí estaba Santana, mirándola. Quería sonreír, reír, pero no lo hizo. Porque sí, esto no molaba, pero Santana estaba viva. Había mantenido su promesa.

Las primeras semanas en la celda de retención, o como fuera que le llamasen, habían sido lo peor. Estaba convencidísima que Santana había muerto y de repente no le importaba si la encerraban, o la empujaban dentro de un agujero negro o lo que fuera que le fuera a pasar. Por primera vez, ella también quería morir.

Pero entonces, el guardia amable habló con ella una noche y le dijo que la chica que amaba se había despertado y que todo se arreglaría.

Así que ahora había todo este juicio, y se avecinaba una larga vida en prisión, incluso la pena de muerte. Pero aún podía mirar a esos ojos, al otro lado del juzgado, al otro lado de la prisión, al otro lado del mundo si se daba el caso, y sabía que esos ojos la miraban a ella, y solo a ella.

Ah sí, le habían hecho una pregunta.

"Empezamos a robar porque estábamos hambrientas, y era peligroso ir a un motel. Las ciudades también estaban descartadas. Teníamos material para acampar, pero el coche de Rachel es bastante pequeño así que teníamos que robar comida constantemente. Y no queríamos disparar a nadie, simplemente queríamos golosinas y más sopa. Bueno, ellas querían más sopa. Yo odio la sopa. No entiendo muy bien lo qué es. ¿Comida? ¿Una bebida? Parece vómito. Es que, a ver, tu lo bebes, y tu cuerpo no ha de hacer nada para convertirlo en vómito. No entiendo por qué le gusta a la gente."

* * *

><p>Rachel no podía creer que Finn Hudson estaba sentado ahí mirando. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Y al lado de Sue Sylvester? Esto era un suplicio. Ni de coña iría ella a un juicio si él… bueno, hubo un tiempo en que ella hubiese atendido por cumplir, vestida en su mejor atuendo de Jacqueline Kennedy y reclamando la inocencia del chico de cara a la galera. ¿Aún se llamaba galera?<p>

No iría al juicio para simplemente tener una oportunidad de… ¿Por qué estaba ahí? No ofreció apoyo alguno, y estaba sentado al lado de una mujer que las había ayudado a reivindicare delante de los ojos del…

Quizá era el poder del amor, o el hecho de que Quinn parecía tan enfadada, pero no podía entender qué había visto en el chico. Sí, tenía una cara bonita y era dulce pero… era tan estúpido…

"…Su vehículo, Señora Berry. ¿Puede contar al jurado por qué ofreció su medio de transporte personal para ayudar a tres chicas que, por lo que hemos entendido de otros testigos y sus propias palabras, no eran sus amigas?"

Rachel se concentró en la cara de la mujer durante un momento, antes de inevitablemente mirar a Quinn otra vez.

Dios, incluso ahora era preciosa.

Tenía que hacer esto correctamente.

"Existía una historia de rencor entre nosotras, cierto. Sin embargo, le reto a que no encuentre un solo grupo de chicas que no le suceda lo mismo. En un momento u otro, peleamos. Nos reñimos, si me permite, sobre los asuntos más ridículos porque seguimos siendo un grupo en crecimiento, y nos enseñan a sobreponernos delante de otros. En el instituto se aprende, es verdad, pero una de las lecciones que he aprendido recientemente es que no se aprende juntos, sino que es una competición para ver quien aprende primero. Sobre sexo, por ejemplo, o amor. Quien entra en la división de honor, o quien aprende a hacer un touchdown primero. Has de pelear para estar en cabeza, bajo la creencia de que si no lo haces, tu vida adulta será un fracaso."

La abogada abrió la boca para hablar, pero Rachel continuó rápidamente.

"Lo que deberíamos aprender es que, si lanzas un cuerpo humano en el medio de un bosque, a pesar de su inteligencia, o fuerza, o popularidad, al final de la semana, tan solo tendrás un cuerpo humano muerto. Sin embargo, si tu lanzas un grupo de humanos en un bosque, al final del mismo margen de tiempo habrán hecho del lugar, su hogar."

Se escucharon risas de fondo y notó como se ruborizaba cuando se dio cuenta que Finn intentaba no reírse. ¿En serio?

"Nos necesitamos. Simplemente nos necesitamos. Sí, en un ambiente competitivo no éramos conocidas por nuestra amistad, pero ¿en un ambiente de supervivencia donde no teníamos a nadie más que nosotras? No sé si alguien en ésta sala lo experimentará nunca, pero esta experiencia te cambia. Cambia la forma en que ves a las otras personas. Nuestra amistad y nuestro amor…" Ahí estaban los ojos de Quinn, mirándola de tal forma que enmudeció durante unos instantes. "…No existía al principio. Pero solo porque no exista al principio, no significa que nunca pueda existir"

"¿Y fue este amor y amistad lo que os llevó a las cuatro a matar?"

"Por supuesto que no. Fue ese amor y esa amistad lo que nos alentó a hacer lo que hiciera falta para sobrevivir. Si puedo ofrecer una frase de María Teresa que creo apropiada para el jurado… dice así: 'Si no hay paz, es porque hemos olvidado que nos necesitamos'. Este es el resumen. Nos necesitamos. No sé como explicarlo de otra forma…"

¿Estaba Quinn llorando? También sonreía, pero al mismo tiempo Rachel quería romper los grilletes en sus pies para poder ir hasta la chica y limpiar sus lágrimas. Decirle que ella era el amor de su vida, que la quería.

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba en el estrado. Ahora era su oportunidad para tomar total responsabilidad para el lío que había creado.<p>

Bueno, la mayoría. Las otras tres habían hablado primero y habían aceptado su culpa, y eso no podía ser. La pena de muerte aún era una posibilidad.

Aún así, escuchar a las otras tres hablar le había hecho algo a su corazón. En toda esa oscuridad aún había un rayo de luz. Porque no la culparon, incluso ahora, incluso con el resto de sus vidas completamente arruinadas.

Amigas. Amigas de verdad. Más de lo que esperaba tener.

"Sé que es mi culpa que se involucraran. Lo admito. Debí entregarme al principio, y tomar toda la responsabilidad. No puedo decir por qué no lo hice, pero… entré en pánico. Todas lo hicimos. Hay… no culpo ni a los medios de comunicación, ni a las películas ni nada de eso, pero la mayoría de ellos muestran que se atrapa a todo el mundo y que los mandan a la prisión y que eso es el final, ¿Saben? Esa es la cuestión. Los atrapan y ya no les queda nada. O mueren. Así que… No quería que eso fuera mi final. Tenía diecisiete años, y mi vida acababa de empezar y en cambio sentí como… como si terminase. Aunque, para ser honesta, lo sentía de mucho antes. Pero no… no soy alguien que se estira y deja que las cosas pasen. Así que luché contra ello, me escapé, e intente… Intenté aguantar hasta el final, el mío y el de mis amigas. Estaba mal, lo sé, y por ello lo siento mucho."

Miró al jurado, a la audiencia, al juez. Pero sus palabras eran para las tres chicas sentándose delante de ella, separadas por abogados y sin permiso para que hablaran entre ellas. Las miró a cada una, detenidamente.

Cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Rachel, se quedaron ahí.

"Pero no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió después. Ojalá la gente no hubiese muerto. Pero lo que siento ahora no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Por nada."


	10. Capítulo Cinco Parte B

A **Alex:** No sabes la sonrisa que me dejaste al leer tu primer review, y no sabes la sonrisa que volví a tener al ver tu segundo review. Muchas gracias, de corazón :)

A **Andre22:** Ya tengo el permiso para traducir _These Strange Steps_, así que no dudes en que lo voy a subir.

A **LitlleFaberry10: **Miré la historia que me dijiste, y me gustó el argumento en sí. Sin embargo, es G!P y no acostumbro a leerlos... Así que no creo que lo traduzca, pero si tienes otra sugerencia no dudes en decirlo :)

A **La Senyoreta del Pà amb Tomàquet: **Gràcies per la teva paciencia... xd (Hasta los mismisimos de la carrera de mis sueños) y no estiguis coixa, que ets més pato que jo.

**A TODOS VOSOTROS: **Gracias por seguir leyendo. **2 CAPITULOS MÁS!**

* * *

><p>"Vale señorita, estás con Rose. Vigila con ella, es la peligrosa. Pero os hemos juntado porque tenéis mucho en común" El guardia ríe mientras gesticula en la pequeña celda. "Con todo eso de la raza y vuestros asuntos de asesinatos"<p>

Santana entró en la cela con cautela, con los ojos humedeciéndose ligeramente al llegarle el hedor. Hostia puta. Prisión.

Rose, o como fuera que se llamase, estaba estirada en la litera de abajo leyendo un libro. Mientras el guardia hablaba, ella puso los ojos en blanco y le enseñó el dedo medio de su mano.

Bueno, al menos Santana entendía esa reacción.

"Gracias" Murmuró, poniéndose de puntillas para ojear a la litera de arriba sospechosamente. El colchón estaba un poco manchado, pero en su mayoría, estaba limpio.

"¡Que durmáis bien, niñas!" Chilló el guardia, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte sonido y girando la llave en la cerradura.

"Hey" Ofreció Santana, preguntándose si esto se iba a convertir en una de esas películas donde la violaban o la pegaban.

"Hey" Respondió la chica, continuando leyendo el libro.

Vale, eso podía soportarlo. Incluso eran parecidas sin tener en cuenta las tonterías que el guardia había dicho.

Puso sus cosas en el lavamanos que había en la celda, y agarró las sábanas dobladas que estaban al final del colchón. Quizá debería hacer la cama, antes de estirase en ella.

* * *

><p>"¡Atención, internas! Hemos traído un pequeño juguete para que os divirtáis con él. ¡Su nombre es Brittany, y he escuchado que es muy flexible!" El guardia se rió de su propia broma mientras Brittany ojeaba a su alrededor las chicas que habían aparecido en la sala.<p>

Hey, la prisión no estaba tan mal. Esto era como un campus de animadoras.

"¡Hola!" Saludó, sonriendo amablemente a las otras, que le fruncieron el ceño.

El guardia siguió riendo mientras cerraba la puerta.

"¡Estrenadla!"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó mientras el guardia se alejaba y una de las mujeres se levantaba. Era alta, muy alta, y tenía trenzas en su pelo.

"Quiere decir que deberíamos enseñarte quien manda" La voz de la mujer era grave. Avanzó hacia la rubia.

"Oh, ¿Quién es la jefa?" Porque soy nueva y como que si hay una jefa por aquí, pues molaría un montón conocerla." Brittany se encogió de hombros, entrando y mirando a las literas en la sala-dormitorio. Finalmente encontró una litera libre y le encantó encontrar que era la de arriba.

Hubo silencio por parte de las otras en la habitación, hasta que empezaron a reír.

La mujer alta con las trenzas sacudió la cabeza, y extendió la mano.

"Monique. Y tú eres una de esas chicas de la televisión, ¿No? ¿Las que habéis asustado a todo el mundo?"

Brittany encajó la mano energéticamente, asintiendo y sonriendo.

"Sep, esas somos yo y mis amigas. Quinn, ella está aquí en el peor bloque o algo así, y Rachel, está en otro edificio pero creo que es como este. Y Santana… Santana también está por aquí." Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando imaginó a la otra chica en la sala con ella, ahí, y cómo podrían compartir una cama si estuvieran juntas, y mantenerse cálidas la una con la otra.

Monique asintió pensativamente.

"Te diré algo, pececillo. Me caes bien. No eres una de esas zorras blanquitas estiradas que pensábamos que serías. ¿Y los guardias de aquí? La mitad de ellos son peores que nosotras. Que les den, ¿Me pillas?"

Brittany suspiró profundamente, agradecida de que caía bien.

"Te pillo, sí. Pero, ¿Puedes llamarme patito en vez de pececillo? Me encantan los patos"

No estaba segura de porqué todas se habían puesto a reír, pero se unió de todas formas. Después de todo, eso no estaba tan mal.

* * *

><p>Rachel intentaba no hiperventilar. Asó no era cómo había planeado su vida. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Matar gente? Estaba lista para vomitar. O desmayarse. En nombre de todo lo sagrado, estaba en prisión.<p>

Cada escena de prisión de cada película y serie que había visto, y había visto un montón en su juventud sin amigos, se reprodujo en su mente. No se ducharía, simplemente no lo haría. Rechazaría eso por tener un poco de privacidad y por el deseo de no ser violada cuando recogiera el…

'Oh Dios', plegaba mientras era llevada a su celda, 'por favor no me dejes nunca, nunca, dejar caer el jabón en cualquier situación'. ¿Quizá debería pasar del jabón completamente? Quizá podría conseguir alguna loción hidratante en prisión… Dejar caer eso no necesitaba agacharse y recogerlo, después de todo.

Intentó calmar su palpitante corazón, pero ahí estaba, en su mono de reclusa, siendo llevada por un guardia a su celda.

Estuvo equivocada. Oh Dios, estuvo muy equivocada. Debería haber conducido hasta la comisaría de policía más cercana y no embarcarse ella misma en un viaje lleno de actos criminales.

Estaba… Estaba a punto de desmayarse… Lo podía sentir…

"Es aquí, enana. Coge esa litera de ahí e instálate tu misma." El guardia la miró amablemente, con una simpática expresión. "Mira, no se está tan mal aquí dentro. Lo prometo. Tan solo instálate, y luego miraremos en qué programa te metemos, ¿Vale?"

Rachel estaba temblando. ¿Programas? ¿Qué programas? ¿Quiso decir pandillas? Oh Dios, ¿Y si había una pandilla de Neo-Nazis que la rajarían solo entrar en el patio?

"¿Quién es?"

¡Era una interna hablando! ¡Una criminal! ¡Ella no era una de ellas!

"Su nombre es Rachel, pobrecita. Mira, Janice, ¿Puedes mostrarle todo? Cuéntale sobre los programas que ofrecemos, ya sabes, quizá el de tapicería o el de animales ¿Te gustan los animales, encanto?"

Rachel pestañeó, lista para dejar caer sus pertenencias en el suelo y arrancar a correr en la dirección opuesta. Pero espera, ¿Qué?

"¿An… Animales?"

La interna, Janice, sonrió amablemente, asintiendo. Debería tener treinta años, y su pelirrojo pelo recogido en una coleta.

"Oh cariño, si. Les gusta que nos centremos en rehabilitarnos. Puedes estudiar una carrera, y todas las cosas que mejoren tus habilidades para cuando salgas de aquí." Puso un brazo alrededor de la temblorosa chica, amablemente guiándola dentro de la celda mientras el guardia les sonreía a las dos.

"Que durmáis bien, chicas"

"¿Saldremos de aquí?" Rachel no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera una opción.

"¡Claro! Aquí solo se pasa el tiempo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, cielo. ¿Hey, te gusta la música? Tienen noches de micro abierto en el salón principal una vez por semana, y cada mes tenemos nuestro propio Ídolo Americano…"

Rachel sintió como su corazón se empezaba a relajar. No iba a ser violada, y esta amable mujer le estaba hablando de…

"¿Ídolo Americano?"

Bueno, nunca había visto eso en las películas. Eso seguro.

* * *

><p>La puerta se cerró detrás de ella.<p>

El guardia apenas había hablado. Tan solo le mostro su pequeña celda que se suponía que era ahora su hogar, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

No estaba tan mal. Se parecía a una habitación de una residencia universitaria. Excepto que el baño no tenía puerta, y habían barras en la ventana.

Pero había una pequeña estantería, y una cama.

Se preguntó si había una librería en algún lugar de la prisión, y si le permitirían visitarla.

Recibía una hora cada día para hacer ejercicio, pero aparte de eso, tenía que quedarse en la celda sola.

Bueno, estaba acostumbrada a estar sola. Sería como si volviera a su infancia otra vez.

* * *

><p>"¿De dónde eres?"<p>

Santana miró a su alrededor durante unos instantes, antes de girarse hacia su compañera de celda.

Estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cafetería y hasta ahora, la única cosa que Rose le había dicho era 'Hola'. Esa mañana, simplemente siguió a la chica como un perrito faldero porque no estaba segura de qué hacer consigo misma.

"Lima"

Rose soltó una risotada.

"Vaya agujero de mierda"

Santana asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Tú?"

"Crecí en Columbus. My hermana aún está ahí, pero el resto de mi familia se fue. Mi hermano está en Chicago."

Santana sopló, preguntándose dónde estaba Brittany en ese mismo instante. Cerca de ella, seguro.

Pero no lo suficientemente cerca.

"¿Familia grande?"

Rose masticó el resto de su bocado lentamente, antes de tragar.

"Sí, se puede decir eso. ¿Tú?"

"No realmente. Tengo un hermano pero él… Da igual, ninguno de ellos me habla, así que…"

Rose se encogió de hombros, cogiendo con su tenedor más comida. O lo que se suponía que era comida. Santana estaba dispuesta a pasar hambre antes de comer eso. Se preguntó si tenían noche de hamburguesas en prisión.

"Algunas veces tu familia es tu sangre, y algunas veces la familia es tu amor. Pueden ser ambas, pero no tienen que serlo"

Santana descruzó sus brazos, su mandíbula tensándose cuando pensó en Brittany. Y Quinn.

Y Rachel.

"¿Así que… porqué estás aquí?"

Rose continuó comiendo.

"Asesinato"

"Oh cierto. Sí, el guardia ese dijo que,.. Tú no hablas mucho, ¿No?"

A esto, Rose se rió.

"Solo digo lo que necesita ser dicho. Pero tú en cambio, dices un montón de cosas. Eso podría ser útil algún día"

Santana cogió un trozo de tostada de su plato, entrecerrando los ojos al ver uno de los bordes. ¿Eso era moho?"

"Sí bueno, no lo ha sido hasta ahora"

Rose tan solo sonrió.

* * *

><p>"Vale, y luego mueve la pierna así, ¿Ves?" Brittany levantó su pierna hasta que su pie estaba por encima de su cabeza.<p>

Monique la miró, boquiabierta, como el resto de mujeres.

"¡Ni de coña voy a hacer eso sin rajarme mi coño en dos! ¿Qué cojones…?"

Las mujeres se rieron cuando Brittany puso los ojos en blanco.

"Hey, os puedo enseñar cómo hacerlo. Lo prometo. Vamos a dejar a esas zorras de Hale secas, ¡no sabrán ni qué ha pasado!"

Todas las mujeres asintieron alentadoramente y empezaron a intentar levantar sus piernas tan alto como podían.

Brittany estaba muy orgullosa de ellas. Tuvieron muchísima suerte al ser asignada a su habitación una chica que sabía bailar. ¿El próximo concurso de micrófono abierto? Era totalmente suyo.

* * *

><p>"¡Joder! ¡Puedes cantar!" gritó Janice al mismo tiempo que aplaudía, levantándose de su asiento seguida por las otras.<p>

Rachel se ruborizó, haciendo una ligera reverencia y girándose para dejar el micrófono. Su rendición de Firework de Katy Perry fue un temazo en Glee, pero eso no era nada comparado con la reacción que recibía de las mujeres que se sentaban delante de ella.

"¡Canta otra!" Se escuchó decir una voz.

"¡No pares!" Se unió una segunda voz.

"¡Más! ¡Más!" Dijo al unisón la multitud.

Rachel quería llorar. En este mar de inadaptadas mujeres, se había vuelto una heroína.

"La siguiente canción está dedicada a todas vosotras, y a mis amigas, que desearía que estuvieran aquí" Se aclaró la garganta, diciéndole la canción a la mujer que se había ofrecido a tocar la guitarra.

La mujer rió y asintió.

Se volvió a la audiencia y esperó que por encima de todo, Quinn la pudiese escuchar, donde fuera que estaba.

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere…"_

* * *

><p>Quinn giró página, perdida entre las líneas del libro que le había sido entregado esa mañana por una interna con un carrito lleno de ellos. Dudó un poquito por el título <em>Flores en el ático<em>, pero Dios, estaba inmersa en esta trágica y terrible historia.

Apoyó su cabeza en la repisa de la ventana, con su oreja descansando en la cornisa.

Ligeramente, podía escuchar música proveniente de algún lugar. Y una voz que…

Bajó su libro, apoyándose de rodillas y apretando su cabeza contra las barras de la ventana.

Podía escuchar a Rachel. Sabía que era su voz. Había escuchado a esa voz durante tres años. Lo que se había burlado de ella… Cerró los ojos, incapaz de formar palabras. Pero no las necesitaba, tan solo con sentirla a ella era suficiente.

Suficiente para sacarla de ese libro, de esa celda, y hacerle recordar la mejor noche de su vida.

Se había jurado no llorar. Se lo había prometido a sí misma. La podían meter en prisión y dejarla pudrirse ahí en una pequeña habitación el resto de su vida, pero no la harían llorar.

Y seguirían sin hacerlo.

Era por Rachel. Le estaba llamando al corazón y le estaba recordando que aún estaba ahí.

* * *

><p>"No lo hice" Susurró Rose, y Santana apenas la escuchó.<p>

Las luces se habían cerrado hacía una hora, pero Santana no podía dormir. Seguía dándose la vuelta y cambiando de posición, porque hacía ya un mes y aún no había visto a Brittany. Joder, estaban en la misma prisión. ¿ Y qué si estaban separadas? Pensó que al menos a estas alturas ya se habrían visto.

Había ido a la noche del micro abierto, aunque tan solo era para el nivel tres, y se habían pasado la mayoría del tiempo cantando sus penas con música de mierda que lo único que hacía era incitarla a cometer otro asesinato.

No era justo. Le habían disparado, y casi había muerto. ¿No era suficiente? ¿Tenían que mantener alejada a Brittany también?

"¿El qué?" Susurró Santana, sacando la cabeza por un lado de la litera y dejando que su cabello le cubriera la cara.

No podía distinguir a Rose en la litera de abajo, pero al menos así podía escuchar más fácilmente.

"Matar a ese tío. No lo hice"

Santana pestañeó durante unos momentos, preguntándose de dónde venía esta confesión. Había ido sabiendo cosas de Rose hasta ahora, pero sus conversaciones no eran tan profundas. La mayor parte del tiempo, la seguía porque la gente parecía dejar pasar a Rose, como si fuera un Moisés o algo así.

Santana respetaba eso.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Cleo, se metió en un lío. Drogas y eso. Era mi culpa, ¿Sabes? La dejé en Columbus, y me fui con mi hermano a tratar unos asuntillos, y en mi ausencia ella… Da igual. Mira, me cargué yo la culpa. Y aquí estoy"

Santana frunció el ceño. Sabía que Cleo era la hermana pequeña de Rose, pero ¿Por qué el repentino ataque de sinceridad?

"Vale, entonces, ¿Por qué culparse de algo que no hiciste?"

Rose se sentó, con su cabeza no muy lejos de la de Santana.

"Por amor. Mira, si esa chica Brittany de la que tanto hablas… ¿Te echarías la culpa por ella?"

"Sí" Ni siquiera se lo pensó.

"¿Qué más harías por ella? ¿Arriesgar tu vida?"

"Sí" Otra vez, ni se detuvo a pensar. No tenía por qué.

"¿Harías cualquier cosa para volver a verla?"

"Sí" En serio, tampoco hacía falta ser un lumbrera pasa saber eso.

"Va bien saberlo" Contestó Rose, estirándose otra vez.

Santana frunció el ceño porque, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

"¿Qué coño…?"

"Buenas noches"

Santana se volvió a estirar, apretando los dientes porque esta cosa mística con su compañera de celda se estaba metiendo en su cabeza. Empezaban hablando de cualquier cosa y de repente, Rose empezaba a lanzarle preguntas, y luego paraba.

En fin.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó una sonrisa que hacía tiempo que no veía, y rezó a Dios, o a quien fuera, que por favor soñara con Brittany toda la noche.

Su último pensamiento fue que sí, que lo arriesgaría todo para volver a verla. Un momento más con Brittany valía la pena.

* * *

><p>"Escucha, LaFresia, eres super dulce y estás muy buena, pero mi corazón pertenece a otra persona" Brittany se encogió de hombros, esperando que la mujer de delante suyo, que se estaba volviendo una muy buena amiga, no estuviese demasiado dolida.<p>

"Chica, no quiero tu corazón. Estaba hablando de otra cosilla… ya sabes." Se inclino hacia la chica, elevando sus cejas.

"Hace dos años aceptaría. Pero" Cogió la mano de LaFresia. "la persona que tiene mi corazón, Santana, también tiene todo lo otro"

LaFresia suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Mira, puedo respetar eso. ¿A fuera de estas paredes? Mi todo pertenece a mi marido. Es solo que va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que lo vuelva a ver y una chica no puede hacerle nada cuando esta cachonda. Y tú, niña, eres la más guapa de aquí." Sonrió y Brittany rió.

"Bueno, si no tuviese a San, tú serías mi primera opción como folla-amiga. Pero es que…" No era tan difícil de decir, pero era la primera vez que lo sintió como una verdad. "Incluso si no vuelvo a tener sexo el resto de mi vida, me quedo con San. No es lo mismo si lo hago con otra persona"

LaFresia sacudió la cabeza, abrazando a la chica.

"Bueno, esperemos que tengas sexo antes de que mueras, chica. Y esta tal Santana… La he visto por las noticias. Está buena. Esa zorra es la mujer más suertuda del mundo"

Brittany abrazó a LaFresia fuertemente, echando de menos la manera en que Santana encajaba en sus brazos. Estaba cerca de ella, lo podía sentir. Compartían la misma comida, el mismo espacio recreativo, pero simplemente, no a la misma hora. Se preguntó si le podía dejar un mensaje, porque incluso si no podía hablarle o verla, tenía que comunicarse con ella de alguna forma.

Se había adaptado a esa nueva vida, pero le dolía pasar cada día riéndose con sus compañeras y ser incapaz de coger la mano de Santana y saber que estaba ahí.

Haría lo que fuera, pensó, para volverla a ver.

* * *

><p>Rachel suspiró, sonriendo mínimamente a una mujer de su grupo mientras botaban una pelota de baloncesto. No es que ella estuviese en contra de practicar actividades físicas o deportes, simplemente era que los días parecían adoptar una monotonía que parecía no terminarse.<p>

Se imaginó que la prisión sería un lugar horrible, lleno de viciosos criminales y actos violentos. Y claro, había visto a dos mujeres pelearse físicamente en la cafetería un día, pero no había pensado en que su estancia ahí se volvería en un día eterno del que no podría escapar. La gente necesitaba cambios y retos, y ahí dentro no había mucho de eso.

Estaba terminando su Éxamen de Desarrollo General, lo que era algo. Estaba en la lista de espera para unirse al programa animal, esperando que supusiera un contacto real con los animales. Frecuentaba la librería, leyendo sobre la historia de la prisión y sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de motines y escapadas que se habían hecho ahí. Aunque no recientemente. Y la razón por la que la prisión era llamada 'La Granja' no era porque la gente de adentro eran consideradas animales, sino porque antiguamente era una granja.

Sus ojos ojearon los edificios que envolvían el área de recreación. En uno de esos edificios estaba Quinn. En algún lugar, en una pequeña celda, estaba ahora mismo haciendo… bueno, eso no lo sabía. ¿Quizás leía? Recordó que la rubia tenía una ávida fascinación por la literatura cuando estaban en el Glee Club juntas.

Dios, de eso hacía mucho.

¿O quizá estaba en la cafetería? ¿O en la librería? ¿Le permitían ir a la librería? Investigó la mente de Janice para encontrar información sobre los diferentes niveles de seguridad y a quién se le permitía la entrada ahí.

Fue algo parecido a romperse el corazón al escuchar que no había ni la más mínima posibilidad de encontrarse con Quinn, o a cualquiera del nivel cuatro.

"¿Qué miras, chica?"

Se giró hacia la voz, viendo a una mujer de su bloque, Mary, sonriéndole y botando la pelota.

"Me preguntaba qué edificio es el nivel cuatro." Se empujó de la pared en la que estaba descansando y miró a la mujer esperanzadoramente.

Mary botó la pelota unas veces más, para después señalar el edificio más alejado.

"Ese es el Corridor C. Todos los que están en el nivel cuatro y en la pena de muerte están ahí. Mi hermana está ahí, ¿Sabes? La voy a ver a veces, cojo el carrito de los libros y hago el numerito"

Rachel pestañeó, su corazón sobresaltándose.

"¿Ves a Quinn Fabray? ¿La conoces?"

La mujer rió, entrecerrando los ojos a causa de los rayos del sol.

"Es la rubia, ¿No? Muy callada, voz suave, con sus ojos que parecen… no sé, que parecen que te escaneen el alma o algo parecido.

Rachel empezó a andar hacia la mujer rápidamente.

"Sí, es ella"

"Sí, le dejo siempre libros. La cosita esa lee como una loca. ¿Es una de tus amigas? ¿Con las que te fuiste de excursión asesina?"

Rachel asintió furiosamente.

"¿Podrías… Podrías decirle algo? ¿De mi parte? No podemos… Estamos separadas por algo así que…"

Mary tan solo se encogió de hombros.

"Vale, sin problema. No sería la primera vez que lo hago. Pero eh… no quiero ofenderte pero… ¿Qué saco yo de ello?"

"¿Te gusta cantar? Te he visto en las noches del micro abierto, y parece que disfrutas de la música"

Mary asintió, cogiendo la pelota y volviéndola a botar.

"¿Si?"

"Bueno, ofrecería darte clases de canto, si quieres, como intercambio para tus servicios de mensajería"

"Clases de canto ¿Eh? ¿Por arriesgarme el pellejo mientras entrego tu mensaje? Gracias, pero no. Un caballo tiene mejor voz que yo." Mary se había girado para irse, con la pelota de baloncesto en sus manos.

"¡Espera! Eso es ridículo. Todo el mundo puede cantar si tiene tiempo, quiere aprender y presta atención. Una voz no nace, una voz se hace. Sí, algunas personas tienen talento natural, yo misma por ejemplo, pero nada saldrá sin intentarlo y sin…" Dio un paso adelante, sintiendo como su voz de llenaba de desesperación. "…Práctica. Te puedo ayudar, lo juro."

Mary se detuvo.

"Vale, probemos esto de cantar y yo entregaré tu mensaje. ¿Y también? Me conseguirás dos paquetes de cigarros por cada mensaje que entregue a tu novia."

Rachel asintió sin dudar, aunque no muy segura de cómo conseguiría los cigarros, pero dispuesta a hacerlo.

Mary le guiñó el ojo, volviendo a su antigua posición, y pasándole la bola a Rachel.

"¿Qué quieres poner?"

* * *

><p>El techo de su celda era algo así como interesante. Estaba cubierto con pequeños agujeros. ¿Era un patrón? ¿Un diseño raro? Y estaba muy cerca de poder calcular cuántos agujeros había ahí.<p>

Dividió el techo en dieciséis cuadrados, aproximadamente, y si podía contar cuantos agujeros había en un cuadrado, lo multiplicaría por dieciséis y… ¡Boom! Sabría cuantos agujeros habían ahí arriba.

Bueno, aproximadamente.

¿Qué haría con ese conocimiento? No estaba segura. Pero al menos así pararía de preguntárselo. Pararía de mirar hacia arriba preguntándose cuántos putos agujeros había ahí arriba.

Se sentó rápidamente, perdiendo la cuenta. Podía escuchar el carrito de los libros.

Fue hasta la puerta, esperando pacientemente para escuchar cómo se abría la apertura del medio, y ver cómo los libros entraban en su estancia.

"Hey, ¿Eres Quinn?" Preguntó una voz.

Frunció el ceño.

"¿Sí?" Dijo con su tono natural de voz, bajándolo cuando la primera voz hizo un sonido para que callara.

"Tengo un mensaje para ti de la Diva. Pásame tus libros para que podamos seguir hablando"

Quinn pestañeó, alcanzando los tres libros que había adquirido la semana previa. ¿Quién?

"Vale" Pasó los libros, viendo las manos de alguien que lentamente los metía en el carrito.

"Te echa de menos. Piensa en ti todo el tiempo. Dice que no dejes de soñar, y cree que deberías leer esto…"

Apareció un libro por la apertura. Quinn frunció el ceño al ver el titulo 'Una Guía Para Viajar el Mundo Astral'. Quería poner los ojos en blanco, pero en lugar de eso, estaban llenándose de lágrimas. Rió suavemente. Dios, Rachel.

"…Y espera que funcione, porque se está volviendo loca sin ti"

Quinn quedó boquiabierta, y abrazó el libro en su pecho. Rachel había tocado este libro, y lo había escogido especialmente para ella. Aunque podría haber sido sobre caníbales homosexuales que seguían una dieta solo de abortos y aún así le hubiese encantado.

"Dile…" Susurró. "Dile que gracias y que también la echo de menos, y…" Quería incluir amor, pero le parecía mal decírselo a otra persona y encima entregarlo como mensaje. "que pienso en ella a cada instante"

La apertura se cerro, y escuchó como el carrito se alejaba.

Una vez más, se disolvió en lágrimas. Esto era injusto.

Miró al titulo del libro otra vez. Esperaba que sirviera.

* * *

><p>"Mira, tienes suerte. Aún están hablando de vosotras en las noticias y solo digo que podríamos usar eso a nuestro favor." Rose hizo una dominada en la barra mientras Santana la miraba y fruncía el ceño.<p>

"Vale. Pero lo que necesitamos saber es cómo."

Rose volvió a hacer otra dominada, sonriendo.

"No lo sé aún, pero tengo un buen presentimiento"

"Genial" Murmuró Santana poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, esperemos que podamos salir de aquí con nuestros presentimientos"

Rose soltó una risotada.

"Mira, la razón por la que os cogieron fue porque no tenías a dónde ir. Pero yo os puedo ayudar, aunque por ello me hayas de ayudar tú a mí."

"Para ya de hacerte la interesante. ¿A qué quieres llegar? Explícamelo porque sinceramente me estoy empezando a cabrear con todo esto…"

"A lo que quiero llegar, impaciente, es que cuando llegue el momento, vosotras me sacaréis de aquí. Y cuando lo hagáis, voy a asegurarme de nunca más os encuentran. Conozco a gente ¿Sí?"

"Si claro, tienes algún tipo de club o cualquier cosa ahí fuera…"

"¿Te suena algo llamado Latin Kings?"

Santana paró de hablar, con la boca abierta. Ni de coña.

"¡Ni de coña!"

Rose tan solo se encogió de hombros, se dejó caer de la barra y se bajó el cuello de su camiseta. Un poco más arriba de su pecho había un tattoo con las letras 'ALKQN'.

"Me ayudas, te ayudo"

Santana asintió, sintiendo la sangre en su cara. Joder. Estaba muy aliviada de no haber golpeado a Rose por ese rollo misterioso que llevaba.

Y mira que se moría de ganas.

Le sonrió ligeramente mientras Rose volvió a hacer dominadas.

Luego Santana se giró, respirando profundamente, pero algo le llamó la atención y frunció el ceño.

Ahí, cerca de la pared de uno de los edificios, había unas cuantas rocas blancas amontonadas a un lado. Y en la parte baja de la pared había algo que parecía… ¿Una frase?

'Te echo de menos. Para que lo sepas. Te quiero, Patito'

No podía ser… Otra vez las lágrimas en sus ojos. No podia ser Brittany, no había forma posible.

De todas maneras, cogió una de las rocas, miró por encima de su hombro para controlar dónde estaba el guardia. Por suerte, éste estaba ocupado controlando a un grupo de mujeres que se habían empezado a pasar la pelota no muy amistosamente.

'A cada segundo de cada momento. Te quiero. Siempre, Queerio'

Era lo mejor que pudo pensar. Simplemente esperó que si ésta era Brittany, sabría qué significaba eso.

* * *

><p>Brittany fue directamente a la pared donde dejó el mensaje, esperando que hoy fuese el día en que recibiría una respuesta. Ya había pasado una semana. ¿Quizá Santana no iba al área de ejercicio?<p>

Y ahí estaba.

Chilló, saltando.

"¡Eh!" Uno de los guardias le chillo, y rápidamente Brittany hizo una voltereta al aire. Volvió a saltar y luego sonrió al guardia.

"¡Dame una P! ¡Dame una R! ¡Dame una I! ¡Dame una S! ¡Dame una I! ¡Dame una O! ¡Dame una N! Priiiiiisioooon!"

El guardia frunció el ceño, sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

Bueno, probablemente era demasiado peligroso escribir en la pared ahora. Pero Santana le había respondido, y eso sentaba genial.

"¿Por qué estás tan feliz?" Murmuró Geminique, haciendo pesas.

"¡Tengo un mensaje de San!" Susurró Brittany, sonriendo tan brillantemente que Geminique casi se le sonríe de vuelta.

"¿Has conseguido que alguien te lo pase?"

Brittany frunció el ceño.

"No, lo escribí en la pared" Señaló detrás de ella y Geminique dejó las pesas al mismo tiempo que se reía.

"¡Niña, te juro que este sitio no era la mitad de divertido que cuando llegaste! ¡No se escribe en las paredes!"

"¿Y entonces cómo pasáis mensajes a la gente?"

"¿Sabes lo que quiere decir la palabra soborno? Joder niña, con esa mirada en la cara incluso yo te lo haría gratis. Mira, conozco a alguien que te los puede pasar, pero no escribas en las putas paredes de la prisión"

Brittany pestañeó, estirándose al lado de la mujer para hacer pesas también.

"Gracias, Gem"

"Tengo una miga que pasa la mopa por ahí. Se llama Dominique. Págale con cigarrillos y será toda tuya."

"Pero fumar es malo"

"Si, y los cigarrillos son la moneda de cambio aquí. Te juro que no sé cómo sobrevivías en el mundo exterior"

Brittany hizo puchero.

"Tenía a Santana"

Geminique asintió, ofreciendo a la chica una sonrisa.

"Y ahora nos tienes a nosotras, Patito"

* * *

><p>Rachel respiró profundamente, mirando al edificio donde le habían dicho dónde estaba Quinn. La mayoría de ventanas, aunque estaban con barras, estaban abiertas.<p>

Ahí iba.

"_I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hope was high and life worth living"_

Cantó lo más alto que pudo, esperando que la voz llegase a todas las ventanas.

No notó cómo algunas de sus compañeras se detuvieron detrás de ella para mirarla confundidas.

"_I dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that God would be forgiving"_

A estas alturas, estaba dispuesta a todo.

Continuó cantando, elevando su voz a cada palabra.

Detrás de ella, los guardias incluso se habían detenido para simplemente contemplar a la pequeña chica con la voz más fuerte que nunca habían escuchado.

* * *

><p>Quinn tenía la mano en el corazón mientras escuchaba a Rachel cantar. No podía verla, por mucho que intentara ver por las barras de la ventana. Pero ahí estaba su voz, clara como el día.<p>

Eso la llevó a recordar la primera vez que se despertó con la chica en sus brazos, a la primera vez que pensó en besarla mientras que Santana y Brittany gemían de fondo. Y luego recordó cuando besó a Rachel. Cuando presionó su boca contra la suya y nada más importaba, porque incluso en medio de la peor experiencia de su vida, ella tuvo la mejor de las experiencias.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras Rachel seguía cantando.

"_No song unsung, no wine untasted"_

Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan viva como esa noche en el motel.

Parte de ella quería manejar el momento adecuadamente. Encontrar flores, velas, o cualquier cosa un poco romántica. Pero no pensó en robar eso, y los matojos que rodeaban el motel no tenían flores.

Y luego recordó lo que dijo Santana. No tenía que comerse la cabeza. Tan solo sentir. De manera que ya en la habitación, se dejó llevar. Recordó los gemidos que no pudo reprimir, las palabras que no podía controlar, los suspiros que se apoderaban de ella.

Ahora se reía con el recuerdo. Después de la primera vez de ambas, se estiraron cara a cara, y Quinn casi escondió su cara en la almohada para huir de todo. Parecía que con la mirada que Rachel le estaba dando no existía nada más, tan solo aquella habitación y ese momento.

Y luego Rachel se le acercó y la besó otra vez. Obligó a la rubia a estirarse sobre su espalda y se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella, presionando su cintura.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron cuando sintió el calor subir a su cara. Nunca pensó que sería como Santana y Brittany, con todos esos gemidos y gritos como si lo que estuviesen haciendo era tan intenso que simplemente eran incapaces de hacer otra cosa que disfrutar.

No estaba segura de qué era lo peor. Nunca tenerlo o a penas tenerlo para luego echarlo de menos el resto de tu vida.

"_I had a dream my life would be, so different from this hell I'm living, so different now from what it seems, now life has killed the dream I dream…"_

La voz de Rachel se desvaneció lentamente y Quinn empezó a llorar al notar su ausencia.

No se había permitido recordar la noche desde el día en que la encerraron. La había mantenido en un lugar seguro, lejos de la prisión, los guardias y los baños sin paredes. Se había distraído con libros, mirando la televisión en la planta baja que encendían los guardias para que las reclusas de ese nivel pudiesen ver las noticias.

Lo había enterrado para mantenerlo a salvo. Pero no había surgido efecto. Ahí estaba, apareciendo en su mente y maldita sea, quería recuperarlo. Quería recuperar a Rachel. Quería sentirlo otra vez.

Hay algunas cosas por las que nunca deberías dejar de luchar.

No sabía cómo lo haría, pero había una ligera idea rondando por su mente, y cuando al día siguiente llegase el carrito de los libros, tendría un mensaje que mandar.

* * *

><p>"¿Y tiene amigos en el Lincoln?" Rose siguió corriendo, driblando con la pelota de baloncesto para luego pasársela a otra.<p>

Santana no sabía qué es lo que hacía, pero siguió con los brazos arriba y siguió chocándose contra Rose.

"Si, y esa tal Dominique dijo que prácticamente tiene su propio club de fans. Igual que Rachel, que tiene que ver con algo de cantar y ganar Ídolo Americano o algo así. No lo sé"

Rose mantuvo sus ojos en la pelota, sonriendo al escuchar las palabras de Santana.

"¿Y vuestra chica del corredor de la muerte está dentro?"

Santana cogió la bola que le lanzaron, la botó unas cuantas veces y la mandó otra vez a la mujer que se la había pasado.

"No está en el corredor de la muerte, pero sí. Cree que podemos conseguir que nuestra antigua entrenadora, Sue Sylvester, ya sabes, la de _El Mundo de Sue_ o como se llame, sea nuestro cebo"

Rachel se puso recta, con los ojos abiertos.

"Te estás quedando conmigo."

Santana sacudió la cabeza con aires de suficiencia, cogiendo la bola sin esfuerzo mientras que el equipo de Rose levantaba los brazos en frustración.

"¡Me cago en todo, Rose!"

Rose la ignoró, mirando como Santana saltaba para lanzar y encestar la pelota fácilmente.

"Mira, dile que consiga eso del directo. Esto es… Podemos hacerlo. Tan solo hemos de inventarnos un código en clave, o alguna mierda de esas"

Santana se encogió de hombros aceptando la propuesta, aunque era un plan ridículo. Había demasiado margen de error, tanto que estaba a punto de cancelarlo todo. Pero se perdió el decimoctavo cumpleaños de Brittany, y Brittany se perdió el suyo.

Eso no molaba, así que si morían, morirían en los brazos de la otra.

Oh por Dios, le iba a dar un ataque de Diabetes si seguía pensando así. Si esa no era la cosa más romántica que había pensado nunca, entonces no sabía qué era.

Pero sí sabía una cosa, y esa era que Sue Sylvester las había llevado al estrellato, pasándoselo bomba cuando ellas sufrían. Sí, miraba ese estúpido programa cada semana, pero últimamente ya no insultaba a la televisión, sino que buscaba maneras de vengarse de esa zorra.

* * *

><p>"Así que, ¿Qué pensáis?" Brittany repartió dos cartas a cada mujer que apostase y lanzó un cigarro al centro de la mesa.<p>

Miraron a las cartas, luego a las otras.

"Estoy dentro." Dijo Monique fácilmente, lanzando otro cigarrillo.

"Yo también" Geminique asintió, añadiendo su propio cigarro a la pila.

"Danos la señal, y nosotras te cubrimos la espalda" Sonrió LaFresia, lanzando su cigarrillo.

Todos los ojos miraron a Dominique.

"¿Cómo vais a conseguir las armas? A ver, éste plan es seguro, pero, ¿Las armas? Porque sin ellas no vais a ningún lado"

El ceño de Brittany se frunció mientras se mordía el labio.

"No lo sé, pero Q y San lo sabrán. Ellas pensaran en algo. Yo tan solo he de poner la fuerza"

Dominique se encogió de hombros, cogiendo un cigarro y apuntando a la cara de Brittany.

"Bueno, supongo que les hare una visita. ¿Y si dicen lo que quiero oír?" Se volvió a encoger de hombros, tirando otro cigarro en la mesa. "Me apunto".

* * *

><p>"Janice, sé que la vida que has encontrado aquí te es placentera, así que entiendo que sientas dudas con lo que creo que pasará dentro de un mes, más o menos." Rachel juntó sus manos mientras las mujeres de su alrededor se miraban unas a otras.<p>

"¿Y cómo sabes que ninguna de nosotras se va a chivar?" Janice ojeó a la nerviosa chica con una expresión ilegible en su cara.

"No lo sé" Contestó Rachel simplemente. "Si nos cogen, o no funciona, nos enfrentaremos a las consecuencias, como todo el mundo. Creo que nosotras somos las que más nos arriesgaremos, y como tales, no hay razón para chivarse. Además, nuestro objetivo es una mujer que, y pondría la mano en el fuego cuando digo esto, cada mujer en esta prisión tiene alguna especie de rencor hacia ella. Todas vemos el programa, aunque muy a menudo me encuentro que soy la única que no le chilla a la pantalla, o al menos, no la que lo hace más fuerte."

"Es una zorra engreída"

"Y todas tenéis la prerrogativa de no unirse al motín cuando ocurra. Y ocurrirá. Me han asegurado otras compañeras del nivel dos que nos ayudaran a empezar la revuelta, junto con las del nivel tres. El nivel cuatro se descarta automáticamente, ya que todas estarán encerradas en sus celdas. Así que señoras, depende de vosotras, de las cuales entiendo que decidáis no participar porque os quedan poca condena y seréis liberadas dentro de poco."

Janice se mordió una uña.

"¿Y si funciona y salís de aquí, qué pasa con el resto?"

"Depende de vosotras. O bien os quedáis en prisión y termináis condena, o hacéis algo con vuestra vida. Parte de vuestra libertad es el derecho a decidir"

"Me apunto" Dijo una de las mujeres que la rodeaban, y el resto asintió.

Janice suspiró y luego sonrió.

"¡A tomar por culo todo!"

Rachel quiso llorar cuando las mujeres de su alrededor empezaron a armar jaleo. Unos pocos guardias vinieron para pedir que el grupo se disolviera, pero Rachel no podía arrancar la sonrisa de su boca.

"Tan solo házmelo saber y estaremos listas" Susurró Janice, ofreciéndole un guiño antes de levantar los brazos. "¡Ya nos vamos! ¡Relaja la raja, hombre!"

El resto dependía de Quinn.

* * *

><p>"¡Q!" Sonrió Sue, acercándose el telefonillo en la oreja.<p>

"Entrenadora" Murmuró Quinn, viendo como a través del cristal, Sue le sonreía.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Q, y tengo que decir que verte detrás de estas barras es alentador y decepcionante a la vez"

"Lo mismo opino"

Sue rió.

"Bien, un pajarillo me ha dicho que habéis estado pensando en mi oferta. ¿Y bien? ¿Tú, yo y la nación entera pendiente de cada palabra?"

Quinn se inclino hacia atrás, fingiendo pensar.

"Por mi sí, pero he estado pensando, Entrenadora"

La expresión de Sue cayó ligeramente.

"Dime, Q"

Bueno, creo que si me entrevistaras a mí e hicieses un espectáculo de ello, tendría buena audiencia. Pero qué pasaría si me entrevistaras a mí y a… no lo sé, ¿Santana? ¿Brittany? ¿Rachel?"

Miró como la ceja de Sue se elevó, pensando.

"Sabes, Q, tu pasión por el detalle es impresionante, pero no puedo evitar preguntarte qué es lo que tú sacarías al dejar que tus amigas te robasen el protagonismo"

"Nos podrías entrevistar al mismo tiempo"

Sue se burló.

"No se os permite estar en la misma habitación juntas, o ¿has olvidado esa frase en tu condena? Estás perdiendo tu encanto, Q. Tengo que decir que me estoy inclinando hacia la decepción ahora mismo"

Pero Quinn tan solo sonrió.

"¿Sue Sylvester? ¿Incapaz de conseguir algo? Creo que eres tú la que estás perdiendo tu encanto, entrenadora. Es una pena, porque serías la envidia de todo el mundo periodístico si consiguieras entrevistarnos a las cuatro a la vez. Y especialmente en directo"

Sue entrecerró los ojos, para después ponerse a reír.

"¡Ahí estás, Q! Vivita y coleando incluso detrás de las barras. Incluso ahora, a pesar de tu encarcelación y tu jodido futuro, aún me has recordado a una joven Sue Sylvester."

Quinn se rió también, pestañeando. Sue lo había dicho tantas veces, que Quinn no podía evitar pensar que lo que quería decir era que:

Sue deseaba que una joven versión de ella fuera algo parecida a Quinn.


	11. Capítulo Cinco Parte C

Pooorr fiiin! Exámenes terminados; así que ahora me pondré a traducir la siguiente historia!

Cami5: Happy Agony, es bastante (muy) complicado de traducir... Ahora cuando me ponga al día con la historia ya te avisaré diciendote si la traduzco o no, valens? Lueeego, ya le envié un e-mail a dylanart para la traducción de **Should Have Asked For Directions**, pero no me ha contestado. A ver si lo hace. El fic del momento aún no lo he leído pero ya veré que tal.

X cierto, me pediste twitter. A ver, sí que tengo, y es con el mismo nombre q el q tengo aquí, pero no lo utilizo mucho.. xd

Alex: Recuerda. ¡Cada día sale el sol chipirón!Es una canción de rumba española, así que si necesitas una lista de canciones que te alegren el día, tu me envias un mensaje y te paso un listado de canciones españolas que te vas a reír un rato... xd Ya verás como así se te pasa todo lo malo!

Darkhannock: No te dije nada el otro día, pero que sepas que sé que eres una de las fieles seguidoras eh! Gracias por tus reviews :)

Ale ale, a disfrutarr!

* * *

><p>"Brittany se sentó en la silla al final de la fila, sonriendo al guardia mientras le quitaba las esposas.<p>

"¡Gracias!" Dijo, abriendo los ojos cuando vio a Finn pero disimulándolo. "¡Hola!"

Finn la saludó con la mano, y Sue le guiñó el ojo.

Santana entró segunda, e hizo todo lo que pudo para no saltar y abrazarla, porque había pasado muchísimo tiempo. Respiró tranquilamente, manteniendo los ojos al frente. Si miraba a Santana, sería incapaz de controlarse.

Y eso era parte del plan. Tenía que aferrarse al plan. No se podían tocar, ni estar emocionadas.

Tenían que hacer esto tranquilamente. Solo había una oportunidad.

Santana se sentó, elevando las cejas cuando le quitaron las esposas. Bueno, esto era una agradable sorpresa, y hacía las cosas muchísimo más fáciles.

Se encontró con los ojos de Sue, poniendo los suyos en blanco cuando su ex-entrenadora le sonreía.

"Santana, pareces sorprendida."

Santana elevó sus muñecas ligeramente, aún sin confiar en su voz. Brittany estaba a su lado. Tenía que controlarse; su corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

Sus ojos se elevaron a Finn. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo ahí?

"Sue no quería que los espectadores os vieran esposadas. Dice que es mejor para su imagen si no las lleváis, ya sabes, para mostrar que no os tiene miedo"

Santana quiso preguntar por qué Finn Hudson pensó que era necesario hablarle a ella, pero su atención fue desviada.

Rachel entró, se sentó y le quitaron las esposas. Dio un grito ahogado cuando vio a Finn.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Esto no era parte del plan. Vale, sabía que aún trabajaba para Sue pero… pero no esperaba verle ahí.

"No me querías ver, seguía intentando visitarte pero tu…" Su voz se arrastro cuando Quinn entró en la habitación con sus manos y sus pies enmanillados.

Se dejó caer en la silla restante, sus ojos en sus manos mientras las esposas eran retiradas.

"Bueno señoritas, en diez minutos estamos en antena. ¿Alguna ejercicio supersticioso que queráis hacer antes de que estemos en directo?"

Pero las chicas se mantuvieron calladas, esperando el momento correcto para hablar. Después de todo, había una prisión entera mirándolas esperando la señal.

"Rachel…" Finn empezó, pero fue otra vez interrumpido cuando el Director entró en la sala.

"¡Sue!" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"James." Replicó Sue, aceptando su mano y encajándola.

"Solo quería decir que todo el mundo está en su posición y espero que no te importen los guardias con las metralletas. No solemos funcionar así, pero tenemos que enseñarle al mundo que estas chicas están vigiladas. ¡Especialmente sin las esposas!" Se rió durante un minuto, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Y si quieres introducirme al final para preguntarme algo sobre seguridad o lo que quieras… bueno, no dudes en hacerlo. Estaré aquí, en la sala, todo el tiempo"

Le sonrió y Sue asintió.

"Si tenemos tiempo, Director. ¡Gigante verde! Sal del enfoque, estaremos al aire en menos de cinco minutes. ¿Todo el mundo listo? Bueno chicas, no os guardéis nada."

* * *

><p>"Oh" Dijo Santana. "No lo haremos"<p>

Los ojos de Rachel se cerraron cuando pasaron a los anuncios. Respiró profundamente, intentando con toda la fuerza del mundo, no tocar la mano de Quinn. Acordaron, vía mensaje, que deberían hacerlo lo más calmado posible. Dejar que los guardias se relajaran un poco, como si no les importara para nada estar en la misma habitación juntas.

Incluso si quizá este motín no funcionaba, quizá estarían un paso más cerca de estar encerradas juntas.

"Rachel, escucha. No tenemos mucho tiempo, pero solo quería decirte que… que entiendo por qué no me querías ver. Estás avergonzada, lo pillo. Pero no me importa, Rachel. Te echo de menos. Quiero decir, todo el mundo se ha ido de Lima al terminar el instituto, y ahora estoy con Sue en su programa, pero no es lo mismo. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo y… y estaba pensando. Nos podríamos casar. He oído a hablar de esta gente que se casa incluso cuando uno está en prisión. Y podríamos… hacer visitas conyugales y podría… Criaría y educaría a nuestros hijos mientras tú cumples condena. Me pagan muy bien trabajando aquí, así que podría hacerme cargo. Y quizá un día, te liberan por buena conducta y podríamos estar finalmente juntos. Como una familia. ¿Qué opines tú? Rachel, simplemente te quiero muchísimo"

Sus ojos se abrieron a mitad de su discurso, y por supuesto, ahí estaba Finn Hudson apoyado en una rodilla. Su voz era baja, ya que Sue estaba hablando furiosamente en su pinganillo en la oreja y no prestaba atención, pero estaba segura que las chicas que estaban a su lado lo habían escuchado.

"Yo…" Empezó, pero no sabía qué más decir. Esto era totalmente inesperado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿La quería?

Tenía mucho que lidiar ahora mismo, entre escapar de la prisión y Quinn Fabray a su lado, con quién había estado soñando desde el día en que la encerraron.

"¡Gigante, muévete!" Espetó Sue, y Finn le ofreció una sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie y quitarse de la cámara.

"¿Todas para una?" Murmuró Santana, porque aquí empezaba todo. Dentro de unos instantes, iba a decir la frase que empezaría el motín.

"Una para todas" Dijo Brittany en un susurro.

"Una para todas" Dijo Quinn con voz forzada.

"Una para todas" Ofreció Rachel dócilmente, mirando a Finn completamente abatida. No lo quería pero, dentro de poco, esa sonrisa que ahora le estaba dando iba a desaparecer de su cara de la peor manera posible.

* * *

><p>"<em>Como si el destino te ha echado una mano"<em>

* * *

><p>"¡No podéis sacarme de antena! ¡No me importa si el infierno se está tragando la tierra! ¡Estaba en medio de una maldita entrevista!"<p>

El Director se pasa las manos por su pelo, gesticulando a Sue para que se calme.

"Parece que se ha causado un pequeño motín en nuestras manos, eso es todo. Así que permanezcamos calmados. ¿Smit, Thompson? ¿Podéis ir a ver qué pasa y echar una mano?" Gesticuló a los dos guardias que quedaban detrás de las chicas.

Esto era. Éste era el momento.

"¡Ahora!" Gritó Santana, y Brittany se avalanzó para empujar la mesa hacia un lado.

Rachel y Quinn se levantaron también, embistiendo a los guardias y agarrando las armas.

Santana cayó de rodillas y Brittany se le unió detrás de la mesa para empujarla y moverla por el suelo para derribar a uno de los guardias que estaba detrás de Sue. Dejó caer el arma, retorciéndose de dolor.

Sue saltó, levantando las manos por encima de su cabeza e inconscientemente bloqueando la vista de los cuatro guardias restantes.

"¡Agáchese!" Gritó antes de que se escuchara un disparo y fuera acribillado en la pared.

Brittany fue hacia él rápidamente, cogiendo el arma que había tirado el guardia mientras Santana golpeó al guardia que le había golpeado la cabeza contra la mesa.

Rachel luchó contra su guardia, mientras la mujer intentaba derribarla, aunque fue la morena quien derribó a la otra mujer, dándole una patada a la espinilla de la mujer y cogiendo el arma fácilmente.

"Lo siento" Dijo antes de usar el arma para golpear a la mujer lo más fuerte que pudo en la cabeza.

Santana, Brittany y Rachel apuntaron sus armas al guardia restante.

Lanzó un puñetazo a Quinn en la cara para deshacerse de ella, pero se detuvo cuando vio a las otras chicas apuntándolo con las armas.

"Oh, qué bien." Murmuró, bajando su arma. Quinn la cogió, dándole la vuelta y golpeándolo en la cara.

Sue estaba congelada en la silla, con la boca abierta.

Finn aún no se creía qué acababa de pasar.

El Director tenía sus brazos al aire, mirando desesperadamente en la sala.

"¡Haz algo!" Murmuró a la única persona que quedaba, el tío de realización, responsable de la cámara y el equipo de sonido.

"Eh… ¿Parad?" Dijo el chico, levantándose.

"¡Joder!" Dijo Santana. "Está bien. ¡Tú! ¡Sue! ¡Dile a esos estúpidos que nos vuelvan a poner en directo o dispararemos a más gente!"

Sue se encogió de hombros para luego negar con la cabeza.

"No funcionará, Lopez, y acabáis de llenaros de mierda hasta…"

"¡Cállate, Entrenadora!" Chilló Brittany, apuntando el arma al chico de realización. "Hazlo"

"Escuchad, señoritas, acabáis de disparar a un guardia de prisión y habéis herido seriamente a otros tres, ¿De verdad creéis estar en directo en el transcurso de la…?"

Brittany apretó el gatillo y el realizador cayó de espaldas.

Sue se levantó rápidamente.

"Tú también" Dijo Rachel suavemente, gesticulando a Finn para que se levantase.

"Y tú" Añadió Quinn hacia el Director, colocándolos delante de la cámara.

* * *

><p>Santana apagó la furgoneta, agradecida por que el Sol casi había desaparecido y tenían toda la noche para ir lo más lejos que pudieran. Escuchó a los otros salir de la furgoneta y se giró hacia Rose.<p>

"¿Lista?" Preguntó.

Rose asintió, metiendo la mano en su sujetador y sacando un pequeño cuchillo casero.

"Hice esto antes de irnos, para esta ocasión tan especial" Lentamente pasó el arma por su mano, estremeciéndose ligeramente mientras lo hacía.

Santana decidió ahí mismo que nunca sería tan mala como ella.

Rose dejó que la sangre saliera de su cuerpo para luego tirársela a la cara de Santana.

"¡Que te den, Rose!" Chilló Santana, elevando el arma y disparando por la ventana. "Pero ahora en serio, esto es asqueroso" Murmuró, respirando profundamente y saliendo de la furgoneta. Caminó hacia el grupo, agitando el arma. "¡Estoy harta de esta puta cámara! ¡El Director está muerto, y también Rose! ¿Y sabéis qué, América? ¡Vosotros también!"

Brittany saltó al ser disparada la cámara, y luego volvió a respirar aliviada. Esta parte casi había terminado.

"¿Ahora qué, señoritas? Sugiero que nos dirigamos a…"

"Cállate, Sue" Dijo Quinn, manteniedo su arma elevada.

Sue frunció el ceño profundamente.

"¿Debo recordarte quien ha empeñado una tarea crucial para ayudaros a escapar? Si no fuera por mí…"

"Si no fuera por ti, quizá nada de esto hubiese pasado" Quinn elevó una ceja cuando Sue puso los ojos en blanco.

"Rachel por favor, no hagas esto" Finn estaba de rodillas con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Rachel bajó su arma ligeramente.

"Tengo que hacerlo. Lo siento, Finn, de verdad. Estoy segura que alguien os encontrará…"

"¿Vais a matarme?"

Su voz temblaba de mala manera, tanto que casi sintió suficiente pena como para decirle que fuera con ellas.

"No. Tú y Sue os quedáis aquí. Nos llevamos la furgoneta, y nunca más nos veréis."

"¡Y una mierda! ¡No descansaré hasta que las autoridades os capturen y os pongan en la silla eléctrica! ¡Pongo a Dios por testigo que…"

"Vamos" Dijo Quinn, dándole la espalda a la mujer que gritaba y avanzando hasta la furgoneta.

"Adiós, Entrenadora" Chilló Brittany, entrando en el vehículo.

"¡A pasarlo bien!" Santana siguió a Brittany, cogiéndola y abrazándola lo más pronto que estuvo dentro de la furgoneta.

"¿Rachel?" Preguntó Finn, pero la chica sacudió la cabeza.

"¡…Apreté el puto gatillo hija de la gran…!"

"Adiós Finn." Susurró Rachel, besándole en la mejilla.

Volvió corriendo hacia la furgoneta, entró y cerró la puerta.

Rose encendió el motor y condujo.

* * *

><p>Santana no podía parar de besar a Brittany. Y no solo su boca. Besó sus párpados, sus mejillas, su nariz y su barbilla. Y aún así, no era suficiente.<p>

Brittany se aferraba a la chica, disfrutando la sensación de sentirse así. Había pasado más de un año pensando que esto no volvería a pasar.

Estaba tan feliz que estaba a punto de llorar.

Rachel se avalanzó a Quinn, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la rubia y abrazándola fuertemente.

No había palabras, ni declaraciones que hacer. Tan sólo se abrazaron mutuamente.

En el asiento delantero, Rose las condujo a través del bosque en el que pasó la mayor parte de su niñez acampando. Había una antigua cabaña unos quilómetros más adelante, donde un amigo de su hermano las esperaba.

Mientras la luna brillaba encima de las hojas de los árboles y las chicas de detrás se abrazaban hasta casi no poder respirar, pensó que estaba bastante bien eso de estar viva.

Y ser libre.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pensó Santana, sí, había echado muchísimo de menos a sus amigas, pero estar cuatro horas encerradas en el maletero de un coche tipo que le hacía volver a odiarlas.<p>

"¡Quita el pie de ahí! Dijo Quinn entre dientes, quitando con un golpe el pie de Santana de su cara.

"¡Quita el culo de ahí!" Le replicó Santana, chocando sus caderas contra él.

"¡Callaros, las dos!" Susurró Rachel furiosamente, intentando no pensar en cosas como tragar los gases contaminantes del coche, o la probabilidad de que sus salvadores estamparan el coche en algún tipo de accidente y muriesen todas ahí.

Brittany roncaba, agarrada fuertemente a Santana, y bastante confortable por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Rose se ajustó la peluca en su cabeza, y revisó su maquillaje otra vez. Sí, parecía una puta, pero era mejor que parecerse a alguien que en teoría estaba muerto.

"¿Así que esas de dentro el maletero son tus amigas, no?" Preguntó el conductor, mirando por los retrovisores.

"Una de ellas sí" Contestó con una sonrisa. "La mejor amiga que he tenido nunca"

* * *

><p>Era un sótano. No muy espacioso, con dos colchones en el suelo y una vieja televisión en una mesa pequeña. Había una lavadora y una puerta.<p>

Pero seguía siendo un sótano.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dices que hemos de estar aquí?" Preguntó Santana, ojeando a los colchones.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

"Lo que tarden en dejar de hablar de vosotras en la televisión. Un mes, dos máximo. Llegados a ese punto, vuestro queridísimo anfitrión tendrá nueva documentación para todas vosotras, y ya podréis salir del país."

Brittany bajó las escaleras, mirando los colchones para luego tirarse en uno.

Quinn y Rachel inspeccionaron el resto del sótano, lanzándose miradas mientras lo hacían.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Preguntó Santana y Rose se rió.

"Estoy muerta, ¿Recuerdas? Puedo ser quien quiera. Tony se ha largado para ir a buscar a Cleo, y luego los tres nos largamos de aquí. Nueva vida y todo eso" Rose se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, alzando una mano para tocar el hombro de Santana.

"Espera, ¿Qué? ¿No vas a estar por aquí?" Santana sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ligeramente. El hecho de haber escapado de la prisión estaba muy bien, pero ahora estaban en el sótano de un tío cualquiera y la cosa se podía poner mucho peor.

"Tranquila. Es un buen tío, ¿Vale? Es como de la familia. Y ya que me has salvado el culo, y eso vale más de lo que crees, el chaval va a cuidar de vosotras y luego os dirá qué hacer."

Santana asintió, aceptando el abrazo cuando llegó y sintiendo encogerse algo en su pecho. Compartió una habitación, y una vida, con esta chica durante más de un año, y ahora se estaban despidiendo.

"¿Y la furgoneta? ¿Qué le ha…?"

Rose se volvió a reír.

"Creo que ahora mismo está siendo aplastada hasta quedarse como un pequeñísimo cubo de rubik. Nunca será encontrada, cuenta con ello"

"¿San?" Dijo Brittany.

Santana miró por última vez a Rose, para luego bajar las escaleras y llegar hasta Brittany.

Rose cerró la puerta con pestillo.

* * *

><p>En lo que respectaba la privacidad, bueno, no había mucha. La puerta del sótano comunicaba con el baño donde había un lavabo y una ducha. A parte de eso, tenían los colchones y la televisión.<p>

Y por supuesto, se tenían la una a la otra.

Incluso cuando el sol salió, ninguna de ellas durmió.

Brittany se dedicaba a pasar sus manos por las mejillas de Santana, memorizando otra vez la sensación en sus dedos. La quería a muerte, pero esto era algo que no podía describir. Noche tras noche, se estiraba en su litera con su mano en la pared, preguntándose cómo estaba Santana en ese momento. ¿Estaba durmiendo? ¿Estaba cómoda? ¿Necesitaba su osito amoroso tanto como el osito amoroso la necesitaba a ella?

Santana sentía que iba a llorar de felicidad y alivio. Todo pudo haber ido mal, pero no fue así. Después de todos los miedos, la huída, aquí estaba estirada al lado de Brittany en algún sótano de Chicago. En una ciudad. Había tenido razón, valía la pena volver a tener esto.

Rachel estaba llorando muy suavemente mientras tenía la cara enterrada en el cuello de Quinn. Aquí estaba la cosa que había estado ansiando desde el día en que las arrestaron. Tenía a Quinn otra vez. Dios, había olvidado cómo olía la chica, cómo se sentía al estar cerca de ella. Era maravilloso, y había esperado muchísimo para volver a tener esto.

Quinn abrazaba a Rachel, preguntándose si lo hacía lo suficientemente fuerte las dos se fundirían en una. Pero no era suficiente, nada lo era. Después de un momento, Quinn se retiró ligeramente, alzando su mano para hacer que Rachel la mirara. Retiró el mechón de pelo que tapaba el ojo de la morena, así como las lágrimas que emergían de ellos, y pensó que Rachel nunca había estado tan preciosa.

"Gracias por escogerme" Susurró Quinn, con la voz rota.

"Siempre" Susurró Rachel de vuelta. "Siempre te escogeré a ti. Te quiero"

Quinn sintió sus propias lágrimas escaparse de sus ojos, porque nunca había estado tan feliz como en ese momento.

"Te quiero" Murmuró, besándola.

* * *

><p>"Hey, llamaría a la puerta pero tenéis la televisión tan fuerte que mis vecinos pensarán que estoy dando cobijo a fugitivas" Dijo Miguel mientras abría la puerta del sótano.<p>

Las cuatro chicas lo miraron.

"Estamos mirando lo que dicen las noticias." Dijo una de las rubias, mientras que la pequeña morena que la abrazaba apagó el aparato.

"Bueno, os dejo un poco de comida y ropa." Dejó todo al pie de las escaleras, antes de pasar su mano por el pelo. "Lo que hicisteis fue bastante impresionante, así que vais a salir por la tele durante unos días. De todas formas, empezad a pensar nombres porque no podréis volver a usar los vuestros otra vez. Nunca más." Se encogió de hombros. "Tengo que salir, así que controlad el volumen. Os estáis escondiendo, ¿Lo recordais?"

Volvió a subir las escaleras, sonriendo.

Estas chicas no se parecían en nada a lo que eran de verdad.

* * *

><p>"¡Toma ya!" Dijo Santana felizmente mientras miraban las imágenes de Sue Sylvester siendo arrestada en las noticias de las seis.<p>

Brittany rió, comiendo una patata frita y gimiendo al probar su sabor. No quería volver nunca más a prisión, la comida era asquerosa.

Rachel frunció el ceño mientras miraba como Quinn comía una ensalada, buscando una tercera hamburguesa para la rubia.

"¿Miguel ha olvidado tu hamburguesa con queso? ¡Qué mal, debes haber estado deseando una desde hace un año!"

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

"Me hice vegetariana"

Rachel asintió, centrándose en la televisión. Después de un minuto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y volvió a mirar a Quinn.

"T- Tú… ¿Qué? ¿Porqué?" Rachel sintió que volvía a llorar. Fueron unos días muy emotivos. Bueno, unos años.

Quinn se volvió a encoger de hombros. "Porque la matanza global de animales es algo que ya no quiero apoyar" Pinchó un trozo de tomate, llevándoselo a los labios. "Y esta chica de la que estoy enamorada también le va este rollo, así que es de mala educación besarla con mi boca con gusto a bacon"

Rachel no podía creerlo. Esto era demasiado.

Vale sí, se habían escapado de prisión y ahora se estaban escondiendo en algún sótano de un desconocido mientras esperaban a que los policías se relajasen un poco con su búsqueda. ¿Pero que alguien se hiciera vegetariano por ella tan solo porque la querían?

"Me encanta tu boca, con o sin bacon. Me encantas toda tú, tanto si escoger comer carme o escoger un alternativo modo de vida que radica las toxinas y las grasas de tu dieta y es, en resumen, mucho más sana para ti" Sonrió Rachel, inclinándose para besar suavemente a Quinn.

Se empezó a retirar, pero Quinn no la dejo, alzando su mano para inmovilizar a Rachel por su nuca. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, abriendo sus labios y capturando el labio superior de Rachel entre los suyos. Rachel abrió la boca para deslizar suavemente su lengua en los labios de Quinn, quien tomo aire por la nariz.

"Esto de no tener habitaciones separadas puede volverse un poco incómodo." Murmuró Santana, disfrutando de su hamburguesa con queso y deseando que tuviera extra de carne tan solo para reivindicar lo deliciosa que era.

Brittany asintió. "Al menos podremos tener sexo en la ducha."

Santana dejó caer su hamburguesa.

"Britts, eres la persona más lista de este puto mundo. ¡Vamos!"

Mientras las otras dos cerraban la puerta del baño, Rachel empujó a Quinn en el colchón, acomodándose entre sus piernas y presionando sus caderas contra las de la rubia.

"Dios, te he echado de menos" Dijo Quinn jadeando, recorriendo sus manos por la espalda de la chica hasta posarse en su culo, acercándola a ella.

"Yo también, cariño" Dijo Rachel en un susurro, arqueando su espalda ligeramente y dejando caer su pelo hacia delante.

"Demuéstramelo" Gimió Quinn cuando Rachel le pasó la lengua por el cuello.

"Siéntelo" Susurró en su oído, pasando sus dedos por los brazos de Quinn hasta coger su mano. La llevó hasta su muslo, obligando a que pasara por debajo de su vestido y presionando los dedos de Quinn en su ropa interior.

Quinn soltó un suspiro y se mordió el labio. Ésa mirada de deseo era inconfundible. Quinn se lanzó bruscamente hacia Rachel, besándola frenéticamente y girándola para quedarse encima de ella. Las lenguas chocaron como si desde el día en que se separaron hubiesen estado practicando solo para ello, ladeaban cabezas, las manos de Quinn pasaron por los pechos de Rachel, las de Rachel se posaron en el cuello de Quinn, obligándola a seguir besándola. Pero ambas querían más, querían ser egoístas y querían hacerse dueñas de la otra.

Fue Rachel quien tomo la iniciativa quitándole la camiseta a Quinn, y la rubia ayudó a la morena a quitarle el pantalón, mientras los besos abarcaban más, nariz, mejillas, ojos y volvían a la boca de la otra.

Rachel empujó suavemente a Quinn, quedándose otra vez ella arriba y quitándose el vestido que llevaba, ambas ahora en ropa interior. No querían dejar ningún rincón por explorar y fue así como Rachel empezó a recorrer el cuello de la rubia con su boca y ayudada por su lengua, los pechos de ella, cubriendo uno con la boca y el otro con su mano tan suavemente que provocó un intenso y profundo gemido de Quinn. Su boca cazó el erecto pezón y su mano apretó con fuera el pequeño pero perfecto pecho y fue esta vez Rachel la que gimió al notar la dureza de ellos, y Quinn la que elevó la cabeza echándola atrás, la que ofreció su cuello como recompensa a todo lo sufrido.

Se volvieron a besar y su intensidad en ellos hizo que cuando se separaron la respiración de ambas fuera jadeante. Rachel siguió el camino que había dejado, bajando por su vientre y Quinn no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir, gemir con fuerza, era su Rachel la que la estaba allí llenándola de amor, de pasión, y ésta vez eran sus manos las que descendían por su vientre, que finalmente alcanzaron lo que tanto tiempo se habían perdido.

Lo hicieron mirándose, a veces cerrando los ojos por necesidad, abrían sus bocas, pero sobretodo miraban cómo el placer iba llenando sus corazones. Se besaban mientras se movían, devoraban sus labios e iban alcanzando un éxtasis juntando sus frentes mientras llegaban al final de ese maravilloso viaje, se movían, se convulsionaban entregándose directamente ese momento tan anhelado.

Quinn nunca pensó que era una persona sexual. La gente la encontraba sexy y había usado eso en su favor en el pasado. Pero ahora aquí, con Rachel, se dio cuenta que no le importaba cuánto tiempo estaban en ese sótano. Podían quedarse ahí como si estuvieran cumpliendo su condena.

Siempre que pudiera hacerle el amor a Rachel Berry el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p>"Oh por favor. No puedo creer que se riese de nosotras porque nos pillasen robando o matando en una cámara y luego va ella ¡y mata a alguien en directo! Eso sí que es ser imbécil." Santana estaba tan agradecida por tener una televisión que casi besaría a Miguel y le ofrecería tener sus hijos.<p>

"¿A que sí?" Dijo Brittany, mientras miraban como Jessalyn Briggs hablaba del arresto de Sue orgullosamente.

"… Mientras ella afirma haber estado bajo la influencia de las reclusas, la grabación de Sylvester arrebatando el arma de las manos de Lopez no puede ser…"

"Apuesto a que ha pasado todo el tiempo deseando que nos la hubiésemos llevado con nosotras." Murmuró Quinn, pasando sus dedos por el pelo de Rachel.

Rachel tenía su cabeza en el estómago de Quinn, escuchando el ligero borboteo así como la televisión.

"Siempre ha dicho que tú le recordabas a una versión joven de ella, ¿No? Psicológicamente eso significaría que sentía un acercamiento hacia a ti, quizá como un lazo de madre e hija…

Santana se rió.

"¿Puedes imaginarte siendo la hija de Sue Sylvester? Madre mía."

"Me siento mal por mis padres" dijo Brittany suavemente. "Vinieron a verme en la prisión, pero… no sé. Nunca supe qué decir."

"Mis padres me visitaron a menudo también. Me disculpé efusivamente, pero no había mucho que hacer. Les dije que no tenía nada que ver con ellos ni en la manera en que me educaron. Tomé una decisión, y fue mía, solo mía."

Quinn mantuvo sus dedos recorriendo el pelo de Rachel, sopesaba sus palabras.

"Mis padres no vinieron. No hay para tanto." Santana se encogió de hombros y luego hizo una mueca. "Espera, mentira. Me dolió muchísimo. ¿Pero qué puedo hacerle?"

Brittany se sentó, dejando su mano encima de la de Santana.

"Vivir la resta de nuestras vidas felizmente, y libremente."

* * *

><p>El segundo mes pasó más rápido que el primero.<p>

El primer mes consistió básicamente en escaparse en la ducha para tener un poco de privacidad, mientras que la pareja que se quedaba en la habitación intentaba tener su propia privacidad antes de que la ducha de las otras terminara.

Miraron las noticias, esperando no ser mencionadas en algún programa.

Pero la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaron abrazadas. Hablaban del año que habían pasado, las amigas que habían hecho en la prisión y de cómo esperaban que las mujeres que las habían ayudado hubiesen encontrado su propia libertad.

A Monique ya la habían capturado, y Brittany había llorado cuando vio las imágenes. La mujer había pasado por delante de la cámara, aunque con una sonrisa en su cara. Pero eso era todo lo que oyeron sobre eso, aparte de una continua búsqueda de las cuatro.

Al segundo mes dejaron de prestarle tanta atención a las noticias, y Miguel les había dejado decorar el sótano un poco.

* * *

><p>"Vale" Dijo Miguel, abriendo la puerta del sótano. "Ya que os vais a ir antes de la semana del Rey y os vais a perder una fiesta tremenda, os he traído algo especial. Y algunas noticias."<p>

Bajó las escaleras, esperando que las chicas paran de hablar entre ellas.

"¿A qué esperas?" Dijo Santana, riendo.

"Primero de todo, Rose está en Cuba, sana y salva. Me dijo que os dijera hola y que mejor que me estéis tratando bien." Miguel les guiñó el ojo, mientras Brittany le negaba con la cabeza riendo. "Segundo, vuestra nueva documentación está casi terminada. Lo que significa, señoritas, que os queda nada para iros. No lloréis, por favor. Ha estado bien."

Rachel rió, girándose a Quinn y murmurándole algo sobre que la gente mafiosa era menos mala de lo que imaginaba.

"¿Y cómo nos llamamos? Porque tú no has hecho más que reírte de mis sugerencias, listillo." Santana cruzó los brazos mientras Miguel puso los ojos en blanco.

"Porque 'Debora Dóra Golosa' hará que os arresten en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Así que me tomé la libertad de poneros yo el nombre. Pero eso lo sabréis mañana." Metió la mano en su bolsillo, y sacó una pequeña bolsita. "Y finalmente, como regalo de despedida, os he traído la mejor maría de Chicago"

Rachel se sentó rápidamente con el ceño fruncido. Santana corrió hacia él.

"Miguel, eres un santo." Le cogió la bolsa.

Miguel se encogió de hombros. "El papel, el 'trincha', y todo lo que necesitáis está ahí, así que disfrutad. Y ni de coña soñéis en subir y atracarme el frigorífico. Os dejaré unas bolsas de patatas y agua antes de que salga."

"¿Cómo te lo podemos agradecer?" Preguntó Brittany, quedándose al lado de Santana.

"No tenéis que hacerlo. Habéis liberado a una Latin Queen y le habéis dado una nueva vida. Esto es mi agradecimiento"

* * *

><p>Las cuatro se sentaron en uno de los colchones, con la bolsa en medio del círculo. Rachel abrió la boca para hablar, pero Santana levanto una mano.<p>

"Antes de que te niegues, Berry, déjame decirte unas cosillas. La primera es que hemos matado a gente. También hemos estado en prisión. Nos hemos escapado de ella, y ahora volvemos a estar en la lista de los más buscados. Y con represalias. Nos hemos emborrachado siendo menores. Y por eso creo que la droga es un proceso natural, y no nos va a empeorar las cosas, más de lo que están. Ése es mi argumento, y me aferro a él. Conclusión: creo que deberíamos hacerlo"

Rachel abrió la boca otra vez, pero esta vez fue Quinn quien la interrumpió.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Santana. Quiero decir, hace dos años no lo hubiese hecho, pero tengo curiosidad. Creo que todas la tenemos, y no creo que por unos calos nos vuelvan a encerrar en prisión, porque hemos hecho cosas peores. Quizá deberíamos tener esta última experiencia juntas, ya que dentro de dos días nos iremos y arriesgaremos nuestras vidas otra vez y… quizá todo termina."

Rachel abrió la boca para hablar, pero Brittany la cortó rápidamente.

"Totalmente de acuerdo, y he oído, de mis compañeras de celda, que los orgasmos cuando vas fumada son geniales. Muchísimo mejor que los normales."

Rachel levantó las cejas y chirrió los dientes durante un minuto, mirando a las tres chicas y esperando a ver si tenían algo más que añadir. Cuando vio que no era así, habló.

"Primero de todo, estoy de acuerdo con todas vosotras. De hecho, estoy un poco dolida porque hayáis asumido que tendría una aversión a fumar marihuana, una planta que crece en la naturaleza y no necesita de intervención humana para desarrollarse completamente. Hace tiempo, y quizá todas lo recordéis, ideé un futuro para mí donde estaría en la Universidad de Nueva York y estudiaría teatro musical, entre otras cosas. Para prepararme para tal ocasión, hice un poco de reflexión. ¿Llegaría un día en que me involucraría sexualmente con una mujer? En Nueva York, y especialmente en el teatro musical, las posibilidades son muy altas, así que por ello, examiné mi bisexualidad y concluí que sí, que si llegaba el día, estaría abierta a cualquier posibilidad"

Quinn se quedo boquiabierta.

"¿Qué?"

Pero Rachel tan solo levanto la mano.

"También me di cuenta que probablemente entraría en contacto con gente que ingiriese drogas, y que llegaría un día en que me las ofrecieran. Para prepararme, hice un poco de búsqueda. Inmediatamente descarté la heroína, la ketamina y el MDMA. El crystal tiene muchos pros y muchos contras, así que ya vería, pero bueno, todas estas drogas son muy adictivas y dañan físicamente el cuerpo. También descarté la cocaína, ya que con lo hiperactiva que soy, tan solo me falta esa droga para que me estalle el cerebro."

Brittany pestañeaba rápidamente.

"Wow"

"Ya que hay un debate sobre si la marihuana es o no buena para nosotras, os voy a explicar el resultado de mi búsqueda. Sin la droga en sí, mi búsqueda era puramente teórica, sin embargo, llegué a la conclusión que si alguna vez probaba una droga, ésa era la maría. Los riesgos parecían ser los más suaves y con menor repercusión, y como he dicho, crece de forma natural en la Tierra"

"¿Qué riesgos hay?" Preguntó Brittany, que estaba en trance por cómo gesticulaba Rachel.

"Si estás expuesta a enfermedades mentales, el uso prolongado de ella puede adormecer tu mente. Pero también hay riesgos de personalidad. Por ejemplo, Finn Hudson sería una terrible persona para usar la marihuana, porque probablemente culparía a la droga por sus errores en su vida." Rachel respiró profundamente, sintió que había explicado su punto de vista. "Apoyo totalmente que hagamos esto. En moderación, para que ninguna de nosotras tenga paranoias."

Brittany cogió la bolsa, sacando un papel y un pequeño cartón, para después cortar un trozo y enrollarlo, y de esa forma hacer la boquilla.

"LaFresia me enseñó como liar cigarros, para que pudiera pagar a Dominique los mensajes." Hizo añicos la droga con el grinder y la puso en su mano izquierda, colocó el papel encima y luego puso la mano derecha encima. Les dio la vuelta, de manera que el papel con la maría estaba en la mano derecha. Empezó a darle forma hasta que ya pudo introducirle la boquilla.

Santana nunca había estado tan orgullosa de su chica.

"Lo que quiero saber es… Los aliens. ¿Habéis mirado nunca al universo? Pero en serio. Joder, tío. Es enooooorme." Santana tomó otro calo, pasándo el porro a la derecha y esperando a que alguien lo cogiera.

Todas estaban estiradas de espaldas, con la cabeza junta mientras hacían la, ¿Sexta? ¿Séptima?, ronda.

"¿Es tan grande como el cielo?" Pregunto Brittany, tomando un calo y sacando el aire sin toser. Les había costado un poco, pero finalmente eran capaces de inhalar sin toser.

"Más grande, Britts. Mucho más grande. Es como una ventana, ¿Sabes? El cielo es solo una puta ventana. Pero ahí fuera hay una casa entera."

"¿Podemos vivir ahí?" Brittany pasó el porro a Quinn, que lo aceptó felizmente.

"La casa del Universo" Dijo Quinn de repente, antes de empezar a reír. "¿Estamos en el sótano de la casa del universo ahora mismo?"

Rachel estaba moviendo los brazos por encima de su cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Todo lo que quiero hacer es…" Rachel hizo pequeños sonidos de arma con su boca. "Y…" Chasqueó su lengua. "¡Cling! ¡y cogemos tu dinero!"

"Espera, una casa no. Un mundo. O un campo. O… Espera, ¿Qué estaba diciendo?"

Brittany empezó a reír también.

"No hay exterior. Solo existe éste sótano"

Quinn rió fuertemente. "¡No me jodas!"

"¡Si insistes!" Rachel se colocó encima de Quinn, que seguía riendo.

"¿Qué pasaría si el sótano fuera lo único que existiera?"

Santana frunció el ceño, pestañeando.

"Espera, ¿De qué estaba hablando, joder? Era muy importante. ¿Qué… De qué iba?"

"Espero que mi nombre sea genial Como…" Brittany cerró los ojos mientras intentaba pensar. "Brittany"

"Uala, tu cara es increíble" Dijo Rachel seriamente, pasando sus dedos por las mejillas de Quinn.

"Tú eres increíble" Dijo Quinn, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente cuando Rachel apretó con su dedo la mejilla de la rubia.

"¡Que os den! ¡Yo soy increíble!" Declaró Santana sentándose. "Quiero patatas"

"¡Patatas!" Imitó Brittany

"¡Patatas!" Chilló Rachel

"¡Pahahá!" Consiguió decir Quinn a pesar de que Rachel le estaba apretando las mejillas.

Finalmente, a pesar de querer comprobar si los orgasmos con marihuana eran mejores, todas terminaron dormidas en un mismo colchón.

"Todas para una…" Murmuró Brittany, antes de dormirse.

Y una para todas.

* * *

><p>"No entiendo por qué tenemos que ser los tíos." Santana murmuró a Rachel, ojeando su nuevo pasaporte sospechosamente.<p>

"Tienes razón. No pasaríamos como hombres…"

"Nop" Dijo Miguel encogiéndose de hombros. "Seguro que no. A no ser, que fuerais un par de gays afeminados que viajan hasta Méjico para conocer a la familia de Mario"

"¿Y se supone que soy Mario?" Dijo Santana incrédula. Estaban muy jodidas.

Miguel les sonrió alentadoramente.

"Mira, están buscando a cuatro chicas. No dos tíos. Y menos aún dos tíos que son gays y se quieren muchísimo. Os cortamos el pelo, os ponemos bigotes falsos y nadie os detendrá. Confiad en mí."

Rachel suspiró profundamente, antes de relajarse un poco.

"No estoy de acuerdo con cortarme el pelo, pero creo en la transformación de una misma por un papel. Creo que esto será un buen desafío para mí. Uno que superare por el bien de nuestra libertad."

Santana puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Por qué no puede ser Britts mi súper novio en lugar de Berry?"

Miguel se encogió de hombros. "Porque las otras dos son hermanas. Hermanas pelirrojas. Sé que no son las parejas que queréis, pero es solo hasta que paséis la frontera. Entonces, usareis éstos"

Les entregó un set de pasaportes idénticos, pero con nombres femeninos.

"Vale, pero…" Empezó Santana, pero Miguel la interrumpió.

"Confía en mí. Es a lo que me dedico. Y funcionará. Sé que no queréis oír esto, pero cuando lleguéis a la frontera, separaos. Será más fácil así. Si sois cuatro es más arriesgado. Lo siento, pero es verdad"

* * *

><p>Fue una dura despedida. Su sótano se había convertido en lo único que tenían y se habían acostumbrado a ello, aunque al principio fuera a regañadientes. Era el único sitio en que se las había permitido estar solas, y seguras.<p>

No volverían a ver a Miguel. Habían hecho un pacto en que si las cogían, no le venderían ni a él ni a Rose.

Pero fue más difícil decirse adiós entre ellas. Rachel y Santana se largaron primero en un Subaru que había aparecido en la mañana que se tenían que ir. Habían acordado no reírse de la otra por el ridículo corte de pelo que ahora llevaban. Santana tenía el pelo engominado y un bigote que Miguel había hecho de los mechones del pelo que le había cortado.

Rachel quiso llamarla Antonio Banderas, pero decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo, dependía de su habilidad de llevarse bien para que fueran capaces de superar la frontera. Tampoco quería alentar a Santana a que se vengara, porque cualquier apodo que Santana idease sería mucho peor. Al menos Antonio Banderas era sexy.

A Rachel le habían cortado el pelo cerca de su cuello, aunque le habían hecho un flequillo que le hacía quedar ridícula. Su bigote no era tan grande como el de Santana, pero Miguel había usado los pelos de su nuca y cola para darle una barba de tres días. Tampoco estaba tan mal, probablemente saldría con ella misma si tuviera doce años más.

Conducirían todo el día, se quedarían en un motel esa noche, y llegarían a la frontera a la tarde siguiente.

Miguel les advirtió que, por su propia seguridad, no se quedaran en el mismo motel que Quinn y Brittany. Les dio quinientos dólares en efectivo a cada una y se despidió de ellas.

Las rubias salieron una hora más tarde que las morenas. Bueno, las pelirrojas.

Quinn se dejó crecer el pelo en el año que había estado en prisión, aunque ahora volvía a estar a la altura de su hombro. Le tiñeron el pelo de un color rojo brillante, como el de Brittany, y se dibujaron pecas en la cara.

Iban a conducir un Daewoo familiar, y cuando Miguel les mostró lo que había en el maletero, Quinn respiró profundamente. Porque sí, era inteligente, pero ¿Y si no funcionaba?

* * *

><p>"¿Me quito el bigote? ¿Y si se me quita por accidente con la almohada? Uff, desearía que tuviéramos los móviles para poder llamar a Quinn y Brittany. Espero que estén bien. ¿Y si las han parado?" Rachel andaba de arriba a abajo por toda la habitación, y Santana frunció el ceño.<p>

"Vamos a ver, ¿Te quieres calmar? ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas? Hace que todo empeore, y tenemos que un largo viaje mañana, y quizá nos disparen y… y lo peor de ser cogidas es hacerlo mientras finjo estar en una relación gay contigo vestida de hombre." Santana cruzó los brazos.

Rachel respiró profundamente, sentándose al borde de la cama.

"Lo siento, Santana. De verdad. Es solo que llevo estresada mucho tiempo y…"

"Lo sé, ¿De acuerdo? Lo sé. Yo también. Así que vamos a dormir y a terminar con esto."

"¿Crees que están bien?" Susurró Brittany, encarando a Quinn en la oscuridad.

"No lo sé. Eso espero. Espero que no las hayan cogido, pero sobretodo, que no se hayan matado la una a la otra."

Quinn se dio la vuelta, mirando al techo. Al menos este no tenía agujeros en él.

* * *

><p>"Vamos allá." Murmuró Santana entre dientes, parando para coger sus pasaportes. Las versiones de mujer estaban debajo del asiento, escondidos.<p>

"¿Negocio o Placer?"

Santana se aclaró la garganta, imitando el acento de su abuelo lo mejor que podía.

"Placer. Vamos a visitar a mi familia."

"¡Oui!" Agregó Rachel, con su voz grave.

Santana tuvo que reprimirse de asesinar con la mirada a la otra chica, porque, ¿Desde cuándo estaba fingiendo hablar francés?

El policía se apoyó en la ventana del conductor, ojeando a ambas.

Rachel entró en pánico. Rápidamente se inclinó poniendo una mano en el regazo de Santana y besándole la mejilla sonoramente.

"¡Estamos enamorados! ¡Vamos a Méjico para asegurarnos de que la familia está de acuerdo con que nos casemos!"

Satana chirrió los dientes. ¿Qué coño…? ¿Eso era acento francés o italiano?

"Sí, estamos enamorados." Dijo Santana lentamente, intentando sonreír placenteramente al policía que ahora tenía las cejas levantadas.

"¿Duración de la visita?"

"Una semana" Replicó Santana. Iba a hacer que el policía se lo tragase. Se giró hacia Rachel, la agarró por la nuca y la empujó hacia ella.

Rachel levantó las cejas sorprendida cuando Santana la besó, recordando luego que se suponía que tenía que disfrutar aquel beso.

"Señor" Dijo el policía incómodamente, y Santana se alejó del beso.

"Es solo que me encanta esa boquita" Dijo Santana manteniendo la voz tan baja como pudo.

El policía les entregó los pasaportes y les indicó que avanzaran.

Rachel se dejó caer en su asiento, intentando parecer completamente normal.

Después de diez minutos, empezó a reírse descontroladamente.

Santana se unió porque… ¡Joder! ¡Estaban en Méjico!

* * *

><p>"¿Lista, Britts?" Preguntó Quinn cuando el coche se detuvo en la frontera.<p>

"Pasaporte, señora." Dijo, abriendo la mano expectante.

Quinn se inclinó y abrió la guantera, cogiendo los pasaportes y entregándoselos.

"¡Aquí tiene, señor!" Dijo felizmente, adoptando un acento que suponía que se parecía al del Sud de California.

"¿Asunto?"

Brittany picó de manos.

"Voy a conseguir un mono y lo montaré hasta que no pueda levantarse"

Quinn se aclaró la garganta. "Vacaciones, Señor. Planeo hacer que mi hermana se lo pase genial"

El policía levantó sus cejas, devolviéndoles los pasaportes.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Una semana" Replicó Quinn rápidamente, manteniendo su cara neutral mientras él las ojeaba, antes de dar un paso atrás y examinar el coche.

"¿Le importa salir del coche, señora?"

Quinn sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, manteniendo siempre su sonrisa.

"¡Para nada, señor!" Miró a Brittany rápidamente antes de tomar un respiro y abrir la puerta del coche.

"Su pasajera también, señora." Dijo con brusquedad, y Quinn asintió.

"Por supuesto que sí, Señor. Ahora mismo, si insiste. ¿Le importa ayudarme? Necesita ayuda para salir del coche"

La siguió hasta el maletero, dando un paso atrás cuando Quinn lo abrió y empezó a sacar lo de dentro.

Haciendo lo posible por fingir que hacía fuerza, elevó la silla de ruedas plegable y la puso en el suelo.

"Señora…" Empezó a decir, pero ella le agitó una mano sin importancia.

"Si no le importa ayudarme con levantar a mi hermana…"

"Está bien, Señora." Dijo rápidamente, cogiendo la silla de ruedas y volviéndola a poner en el maletero. "No importa, vuelva al coche y siga su camino. Era todo lo que necesitaba ver."

"Muchas gracias" Dijo Quinn, metiéndose en el asiento del conductor y encendiendo el motor.

"Que disfruten, usted y su hermana." Asintió y les indicó que avanzaran.

Y de repente, ya estaban en Méjico.

* * *

><p>Santana andaba de un lado para el otro al lado del coche, mientras Rachel se mordía las uñas nerviosamente.<p>

Por favor, pensó, que las hayan dejado pasar.

Santana estaba a punto de dar una patada a una de las ruedas cuando vio a un coche familiar acercarse, y no pudo evitarlo, empezó a correr hacia el coche.

Lo consiguieron. Gracias a Dios, lo consiguieron.

Quinn ralentizó el coche lo suficiente para que Santana se metiera en el asiento trasero, inclinándose sin perder el tiempo hacia Brittany y no parar de besarla.

Quinn detuvo el coche al lado del otro, abriendo la puerta y corriendo hacia Rachel, que estaba llorando de felicidad. "Te quiero." Susurró Santana en los labios de Brittany. "Te quiero"

"Lo sé, cariño" Replicó Brittany. "Te he querido desde el día en que nos conocimos"

Quinn agarró a Rachel, levantándola y dando vueltas.

"¡Nunca más!" Dijo llorando, devolviendo Rachel a la tierra y abrazándola hasta más no poder. "¡Nunca más me iré de tu lado!"

Rachel sonrió y enterró su cara en el hombro de Quinn. Había funcionado.

Dos coches se acercaron a ellas. Santana y Brittany salieron del coche, andando cogidas de la mano hacia Quinn y Rachel.

Cuando los coches pararon, salieron de él tres hombres que les saludaron asintiendo.

"Éstos son para vosotras, nosotros nos quedamos los vuestros, ¿Si?"

Santana ojeó los dos coches que se suponía que tenían que cambiar. Se suponía que tenían que separarse, pero… a tomar por culo.

"Sólo uno." Dijo titubeando, y Quinn dio un paso adelante.

"Sí, sólo uno."

Brittany aplaudió, sonriendo aliviada

Rachel se secó las lagrimas, dando a los hombres una sonrisa.

"Gracias"

Los hombres tan solo se encogieron de hombres, cambiando un juego de llaves por dos.

El Subaru, el Daewoo y un Renault desaparecieron por la carretera.

Para ellas les quedaba el BMW descapotable.

"¡Toma ya!" Chilló Brittany, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

"¡Conduzco yo!" Chilló Santana también, optando por saltar por encima de la puerta.

Agarradas de la mano, Quinn y Rachel las siguieron, metiéndose en el asiento trasero.

"Debo decir" Empezó Rachel, aclarándose la garganta. "que estoy muy feliz de que todas estemos juntas. Pienso que la idea de separarnos es absurda. Nuestro castigo fue separarnos, y no vamos a…"

Santana puso los ojos en blanco, subiendo el volumen de la radio.

"¡Me encanta esta canción!" Dijo Brittany, sonriendo.

"No pasa nada, me lo puedes contar a mí." Murmuró Quinn en la oreja de Rachel, besándola en la mejilla. Finalmente, todo estaba bien.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Rachel por encima de la música.

"Santana puso el coche en marcha y se encogió de hombros.

Brittany bajó el volumen de la música ligeramente, mirando a la conductora.

"¿Podemos ir al Machu Pichu?"

"Claro que podemos, Britts. Quiero decir, _Heather_. Dios, me va a costar acostumbrarme a ello."

"Sí,_ Naya_" Chilló Quinn desde el asiento trasero, riendo.

"¡Cállate, _Dianna _con dos 'n's! ¿Por qué no solo ponerle una?"

"Creo que era el intento de Miguel para que Quinn sintiera una cierta familiaridad con su nombre al poner las…"

"¡Cállate tu también _Lea_!" Dijo Santana, subiendo otra vez el volumen de la música, mirando a Brittany y elevando su voz por encima de la canción que sonaba. "¡Y ahora… Vamos a conseguirte ese mono!"

* * *

><p><em>And of course you don't become, if you only say what you would've done<em>

_And so I missed a million miles of fun_

_And I'm not only among, but I invite who I'd want to come_

_And so I missed a million miles of fun_


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo – Un Sorbo De Algo Envenenado**

"¡Hey Rach! ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

Rachel vio como el chico avanzaba hacia ella, con una mano frotándose la nunca mientras le daba una sonrisa tímida.

Debería haber sido capaz de aferrarse a su rabia hacia él. Debería haberse enderezado y permanecer completamente impasible a la cara de pena y esperanza que ahora mismo llevaba.

"Sí, Finn." Fue lo que dijo.

"Tan solo me quería disculpar. Sé que… Mira, no debí decir lo que dije y lo siento. Tenías razón." Mantuvo su voz baja, mientras los estudiantes pasaban por su lado en dirección a la cafetería.

Rachel sintió una ola de enfado en algún lugar de su mente. ¿Ahora lo sentía? Las cosas siempre funcionaban así con Finn Hudson. Tan pronto podía estar dando patadas a las sillas y estar lleno de rabia como poner la cara que ahora estaba poniendo y disculparse, esperando no solo ser perdonado sino también que se olvidara el asunto.

Al mismo tiempo, su corazón se derritió al ver su cara tan dulce. En estos momentos era cuando más lo quería. Si tan solo pudiera tener este Finn para siempre.

"Agradezco tu disculpa, Finn, pero me dijiste cosas que me hirieron mucho y…"

"Lo sé, fue estúpido. So muy estúpido a veces, pero me importas, y me importa tu futuro. Quizá no entraré en una buena universidad en Nueva York, como tú, pero podré conseguir un trabajo o algo, ¿No? Aún podría acompañarte ahí. Tú…" Respiró profundamente, acercándose a ella y levantando su barbilla para que lo mirara. "necesitas irte, lo pillo. Pero quizá, no sé, quizá el que tú te vayas no significa que sea nuestro final, tal y como lo pensé antes."

Le dio media sonrisa, y una mirada tan encantadora que antes de que se diera cuenta ya se estaba inclinando para besarle. Pero no importó, algo más la detuvo.

El pasillo estaba casi vacío. A parte de Finn y ella, había un grupo de primero mirando algo en una de las taquillas, una Animadora llorando desconsoladamente, y un flash de pelo rubio corriendo.

Rachel se dio la vuelta, mirando cómo se iba. Los labios de Finn se posaron en su frente, y ella se retiró.

"¿Podemos hablarlo luego, Finn? ¿Quizá después de Glee? ¿Esa era Quinn, no?" Sentía algo que la obligó a preocuparse por ello.

¿Por qué Quinn corría por el pasillo? Estaba segura que la rubia tenía constancia de la prohibición de correr por los pasillos de la escuela, y sabía de primera mano el tipo de castigo que normalmente aplicaba la entrenadora Sylvester en estos casos.

"Sí, Rach. Como quieras. Y ni siquiera mencionaré que probablemente la chica sea desagradable contigo porque mayormente te odia." Le regaló una especie de sonrisa. "Tan solo piensa en lo que te he dicho, ¿Vale? Sobre tú y yo, y el futuro."

Mientras se alejaba, pensó en lo dulce que era el chico, y en cuánto lo quería. Lo quería muchísimo. ¿Quizá sí que la podría seguir hasta Nueva York?

Rachel no vio cómo Finn se dio la vuelta en medio del pasillo y frunció el ceño. Debería haberle dicho que la quería. Finn estaba a punto de hacerlo, imaginando cómo la giraba para luego besarla o hacer algo súper romántico, pero luego se detuvo. Probablemente se caería o se chocarían o algo saldría mal. Y de todas maneras ella quería hablar después de Glee ¿No? Pues la besaría entonces. Seh, totalmente podía ir a Nueva York con ella.

Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde está Quinn?" Preguntó Brittany, comiendo una zanahoria.<p>

Santana se encogió de hombros, jugando con un trozo de lechuga en su plato. La comida de la cafetería estaba malísima.

"Más que nada, porque nos ha dicho que nos encontraríamos aquí, y no la veo." Brittany volvió a darle un mordisco a la hortaliza.

"Probablemente está al baño porque tiene la regla" Santana pinchó el trozo de lechuza con el que había estado jugando.

"Qué asco" Brittany arrugó su nariz. Después de unos momentos, su expresión se suavizó. "Pero si el lunes pasado se quedó en mi casa, ¿Lo recuerdas? Porque tenía justo eso."

"¿Y?"

"Quizá deberíamos ir a buscarla"

Santana puso los ojos en blanco cuando Brittany le pestañeó rápidamente. Bah, ¿Por qué no? No es como si la cafetería fuera el lugar más emocionante del mundo.

"Como quieras" Santana empujó su sulla, incapaz de esconder su sonrisa cuando Brittany le sonrió a ella.

Esto de ser amigas tampoco estaba tan mal. Irían a buscar a Quinn y luego criticarían a alguien hasta que tuvieran que ir a clase otra vez.

* * *

><p>Rachel finalmente la encontró en el auditorio, sentada en la primera fila y mirando al escenario.<p>

"¿Quinn?" Preguntó, avanzando tímidamente hacia ella y esperando que Finn no tuviera razón sobre lo que había dicho de Quinn.

"¿Sabes? He estado tantas veces en el escenario desde que me uní al Glee Club que he olvidado lo que se siente al estar en el público"

Rachel se sentó en una silla, dos asientos alejada de la rubia, en caso de que necesitara espacio. Miró al escenario, frunciendo el ceño mientras las palabras de Quinn se tatuaban en su mente.

"Creo que yo también. Quiero decir, raramente no he sido la que estaba debajo del foco, pero hubo un tiempo en que me sentaba en el público, deseando estar ahí arriba. Ansiándolo tanto" Rachel se acomodó en la silla, empezando a sonreír. "Que decidí dedicar mi vida en asegurarme que estaría ahí"

Se giró para sonreír a Quinn, sintiendo como esa intención desaparecía cuando la otra seguía mirando hacia delante.

"Sí, bueno, tienes suerte"

Rachel estaba segura que sus cejas habían pasado a formar parte de su pelo.

¿Quinn creía que tenía suerte? Quinn, la ex capitana de las animadoras, la perfecta y preciosa rubia que tenía el mundo a sus pies. Vale que había pasado momentos desastrosos en cuanto a su embarazo, pero había salido de ellos de rositas.

"Quinn, tú…"

"Mi madre se ha estado viendo con mi padre"

Finalmente, Quinn se encontró con sus ojos, y Rachel se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en ellos.

"Oh, bueno… Quizá se ha dado cuenta del error…"

"También ha vuelto a beber" Quinn retiró la mirada, odiando que Rachel Berry siempre la encontrase en un estado emocional en el que no podía controlarse.

"Lo siento, Quinn" Rachel mantuvo su cara neutra cuando la otra chica sacudió la cabeza.

"Ni siquiera me lo contaron. Me enteré a través del Facebook de mi hermana"

"Bueno, al menos ella te lo…" Empezó Rachel esperanzadoramente, buscando cualquier cosa que fuera positiva.

"De su estado, Berry. Descubrí que mi madre, quien me había prometido que nunca más lo vería, ha estado viendo a mi padre desde hace meses, y que volverá a vivir con nosotros. En la casa de la cual me echó. Por Facebook." Quinn apretó la mandíbula, obligandose a no llorar.

"Esto que me estás contando es doloroso y horroso, Quinn. Siento que te haya pasado. Pero quizá, tu madre simplemente está intentando llenar el vacío que tú dejaras cuando te vayas a la universidad dentro de unos meses. Imagino que…"

"No iré a la universidad." Maldita sea, ahí estaban esas lagrimas que intentaba retener.

Rachel obligó a su mente a encontrar algo que decir. Algo profundo y confortante. Pero no había nada, así que opto por algo terapéutico.

"Podrías enfrentarte a tu madre, y decirle como te sientes. El lazo de madre-hija es tan fuerte que cuando la hija o el hijo está sufriendo, la madre haría todo lo posible para detenerlo." La voz de Rachel era suave y mantenía el tono bajo. ¿Qué sabía ella de madres? Todo lo que tenía era lo que deseaba que hubiese pasado.

Vio la cara de Shelby en su mente y sintió el fantasma de un abrazo que aún esperaba. Y luego entró en pánico cuando pensó en Beth. Ahí estaba otra vez, metiendo la pata porque no pensaba antes de hablar.

"Claro." Quinn rió, aunque no había nada de humor en esa frase.

Rachel se aprisionó a volver a la conversación especificando que el sujeto era la madre de Quinn.

"Lo digo en serio, Quinn. Si pudieras enfrentarte a tu madre y… decirle cómo te sientes, entonces puedes establecer un diálogo sobre éste tema. Quizá tu padre haya cambiado. Lo más seguro es que haya vuelto con él cuando se dio cuenta de sus errores…"

Quinn suspiró, agarrando los apoyabrazos de la silla unos instantes, antes de girarse hacia la chica que intentaba tan desesperadamente animarla. Dios, Rachel Berry. Esa era una persona que nunca cambiaría.

"No creo…" Empezó, pero fue cortada por Rachel levantándose.

"Te llevo ahora mismo, si quieres"

Quin pestañeó rápidamente, antes de fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

"¿Y nos saltamos clase? Vamos Berry, no lo has hecho nunca, ahora no será la primera vez"

Pero a Rachel no le importaba. Porque Quinn se había vuelto a abrir con ella, y después de cada una de estas escasas conversaciones, siempre terminaba pensando lo que podría haber dicho o lo que podría haber hecho, para asegurarse de que ésas conversaciones, dejaran de ser escasas. Esto era por el bien de su amistad. Estaban a punto de graduarse, y quizá nunca volvería a ver Quinn Fabray.

Pero tenía que intentarlo. Por última vez.

"Te llevaré hasta tu casa Quinn, e insisto en ello. La gente en estados muy emocionales no solo es peligrosa hacia ella misma, sino que también con la sociedad cuando se colocan al volante… y luego podrás entrar en tu casa y pedir a tu madre que te cuente la historia completa. Una vez tu mente se haya relajado, te llevaré de vuelta aquí. Esos en estado de euforia son conductores imprudentes, y por ello, insisto." Realmente era un plan perfecto. De repente, Rachel estaba llena de entusiasmo. Quizá Quinn se sentaría al lado de ella en Glee después de lo que iba a pasar esa tarde. Esto significaría la consolidación de su amistad de una vez por todas.

Quinn pensó en ello. Pensó en sentarse en sus clases el resto del día y sentir como algo presionaba su pecho. Pensó en ir a su casa ella sola, e intentar hablar con su madre sin estar muy enfadada. Y luego pensó en entrar en su casa y coger a su madre por sorpresa, decirle todo lo que pensaba, y luego volver al coche de Rachel Berry para escuchar a la otra chica cantarle las cuarenta por ser tan agresiva.

Porque era agresiva. Estaba harta de evitar todo. Harta de ser invisible.

Así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia las puertas del auditorio. Se paró en mitad del pasillo, dándose la vuelta para mirar a una Rachel que aún estaba donde la había dejado.

"¡Vamos!" Chilló, casi riendo cuando Rachel sonrió de repente y corrió hacia ella para situarse a su lado.

* * *

><p>"Tampoco está en este baño" Brittany suspiró, con la frente fruncida mientras salía de la estancia. "¿Crees que se ha ido a su casa porque estaba mala otra vez?"<p>

Santana se examino las uñas, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Crees que tengo algún tipo de Quinndar mágico?"

Brittany puso los ojos en blanco, y luego abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Al final del pasillo, abriendo las puertas principales, estaban Rachel y Quinn.

"¿A dónde van?"

Santana levantó la mirada, levantando las cejas ligeramente cuando vio a las chicas salir del instituto.

"¿Qué hace con la…" Fue interrumpida por Brittany persiguiéndolas por el pasillo.

Genial.

Pasándose la mano por la cara y suspirando, la siguió.

* * *

><p>"Hey, ¿A dónde vais?" Preguntó Brittany felizmente, mientras Quinn y Rachel se sobresaltaban con el sonido de su voz.<p>

Casi habían llegado al coche de Rachel, y habían estado mirando a su alrededor buscando cualquier señal de profesor a la vista. O bueno, cualquier señal de la Entrenadora a la vista.

Brittany era como un ninja o algo así. Ni siquiera la habían escuchado o visto venir.

"Oh, hola B, vamos… estábamos a punto de…" Pero Quinn no podía pensar en qué excusa dar.

"¡Q! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Algún tipo de _rendezvous _lésbico con el engendro éste?" Dijo Santana, atrapándolas.

Rachel sintió como su corazón se encogió. Estaban ahí mismo, al lado de su coche, a punto de embarcarse en el primer momento de su nueva amistad y ahora Brittany y Santana estaban a un paso de arruinarlo. Ellas eran las verdaderas amigas de Quinn, no ella.

"Cállate, S. Berry me iba a llevar a casa, eso es todo."

Brittany seguía sonriendo. "¿Podemos venir?"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Murmuró Santana, ojeando el coche de Rachel. ¿Qué coño era eso?

Rachel, quizá por primera vez en su vida, mantuvo su boca cerrada. Esto era asunto de Quinn, no suyo. A parte, el ir juntas podía suponer que todas acercaran más sus posiciones. Fuera como fuera, anduvo hasta la puerta del conductor y abrió el coche.

Quinn se encogió de hombros, abriendo la puerta del copiloto una vez Rachel había abierto el coche.

Le vendría bien el apoyo moral.

* * *

><p>"Creo que deberíamos dejar que Quinn entrara sola en su casa" Rachel descansó las manos en el volante, aunque había apagado el motor.<p>

Fue un paseo incómodo. Justo salir del instituto se apresuró a encender la radio y poner una emisora musical. No es como si fuera el mejor momento para presumir de su voz al ritmo de Celine Dion o Barbara Streisand.

Brittany y Santana se habían estado murmurando cosas la una a la otra en el asiento trasero. De vez en cuando se inclinaban hacia delante y le decían algo al oído a Quinn, quien sonreía ampliamente como respuesta.

Rachel no estaba segura del por qué no lo podían decir en voz alta, pero intentó que no le molestara. No demasiado.

Ahora estaban aparcadas delante de la casa de los Fabrays y Quinn se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior como si de repente hubiese cambiado de opinión. Pero abrió la puerta del coche y la cerró suavemente detrás de ella.

Anduvo hacia la casa y no miró atrás.

"¿De todas formas, por qué estamos aquí?" Preguntó Santana en un tono aburrido, mientras Brittany bajaba la ventanilla.

"Quinn ha de discutir algunas cosas con su madre" Respondió Rachel, revelando tener más conocimiento sobre la situación que las supuestas mejores amigas de Quinn.

Brittany se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, elevando las piernas y estirándose sobre el regazo de Santana con las piernas fuera de la ventana.

"Creía que íbamos a ir al centro comercial, no a pasar una hora con rollos familiares."

Santana luchó por mantener la respiración normal mientras Brittany descansaba en su regazo. El sol brillaba en esas largas y preciosas piernas, e incluso ahora su estómago seguía haciendo ese estúpido vuelco cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Lo que parecía iba incrementando su frecuencia.

"Sí, bueno Santana, como mejor amiga de Quinn que eres, asumí que sabías sobre los asuntos que tiene en su casa." Rachel no pudo evitar decirlo de forma petulante.

"Oh, ¿quieres decir lo de que su madre es totalmente una alcohólica y la presión que recibe para no fastidiar más su vida? Sí, Berry, lo sé."

Santana empezó a recorrer sus dedos por el pelo de Brittany ausentemente, y la rubia estaba prácticamente en el cielo ahora mismo.

Rachel cerró la boca. Esto era asunto de Quinn, y si escogía compartir sus recientes eventos con el resto del coche una vez la discusión terminase, entonces esa era su decisión.

Incluso si el deseo de mostrar el conocimiento de que los padres de Quinn se habían reconciliado la mataba por dentro, Rachel sería una buena amiga y se aguantaría las ganas de contarlo. Podía demostrar que podía ser una buena amiga.

Incluso demostrar que podía ser su mejor amiga.

Después de diez minutos, Rachel decidió encender el motor y subir el volumen de la música.

Después de diez minutos más, volvió a apagar el motor.

Cinco minutos después de eso, empezó a pensar que quizá Quinn necesitaba ayuda y que quizá sería mejor si divulgara la información que poseía a Santana y Brittany, al fin y al cabo, eran mejores candidatas que ellas para intervenir en la situación, habiendo conocido a la madre de Quinn en el pasado.

Aunque ninguna de las dos otras chicas contaban con la habilidad de manejar a la gente que ella tenía, ni su aptitud por neutralizar situaciones tensas.

No es que importase, tampoco. Justo cuando estaba a punto de contarlo, el coche de Russel Fabray entró en el garaje.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué no me lo has dicho, Mamá?" Suplicó Quinn con una mano agarrando el respaldo de una silla del comedor.<p>

Había entrado en la casa determinada en mantenerse calma. Se comportaría de una forma madura y descubriría el por qué antes de demandar que se terminara.

Su madre había sonreído amablemente, demasiado amablemente, y le ofreció un sándwich de pavo.

Eso no era normal. No podía recordar la última vez que su madre le ofreció algo de comer que tuviera carbohidratos, no desde que su padre se fue.

Su temperamento se había elevado ligeramente cuando pasó eso.

Lo que fue más extraño, era que el pavo en cuestión estaba en la mesa del comedor con un cuchillo afilado justo al lado. Parte de la pechuga ya había sido cortada, y había dos platos en la mesa.

Su madurez la había abandonado completamente. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar que el hombre nunca llegase a dejar la casa. Que él estaba ahí cuando ella estaba en el instituto. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado eso?

Su madre rió nerviosamente con su voz llena de falsa felicidad mientras Quinn miraba a los platos.

Entonces hubo gritos, en su mayoría por parte de Quinn, algunas pisoteadas, también por parte de Quinn y ahora tan solo había silencio mientras su madre abandonó la sala.

"Creo que sería mejor si lo escuchas por parte de los dos" Dijo Judith, volviendo al comedor y sonriendo a su hija.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Susurró Quinn, sintiendo como las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos. Al fin y al cabo, esto no era tan buena idea.

"¡Maldita sea, Quinn! ¡Para de actuar como una niña! Tu padre estará aquí en menos de un minuto, y los dos vamos hablarte de ello. Tú siempre…" Judith levantó sus manos, su cara falsa desvaneciéndose por completo. "…crees que todo tiene que ver contigo, que el mundo está en tu contra. Pues lo siento, cielo, pero no es así. Y el hecho es que tu padre es un buen hombre. Lo es. Quizá se ha equivocado tomando ciertas decisiones que te afectaban a ti, pero ahora lo entiende y se disculpa. La gente comete errores"

"Mamá, te puso los cuernos, me djisite…" Quinn se sentó en una de las sillas, sintiendo que quería llorar para siempre.

"Estoy al corriente de ello, Quinnie. Me pasó a mí, ¿Entiendes? ¡A mí! No sé si te has dado cuenta metida en esa pequeña y perfecta vida de instituto en la que vives, pero hay pocos hombres dignos en Lima con buenos trabajos, Quinnie. Con todo su pelo, y sin mencionar sus dientes." Judith se frotó los ojos, cansada. "Y con mi edad me siento sola… No lo entiendes, eres joven, preciosa y tienes a miles de hombres haciendo cola para salir contigo y llevarte al Baile. Pero es que simplemente, no lo entiendes"

Ahora mismo, Quinn estaba llorando de verdad.

"Mamá, él no es bueno para ti…"

"¡No permitiré que hables de cosas que no sabes!" Dijo Judith estridentemente, sacudiendo su cabeza y volviendo rápidamente a la cocina.

Quinn escuchó como la puerta del mini bar se abría y cerraba, y luego el sonido de vidrio golpeando suavemente vidrio. Su madre volvió sujetando un vaso lleno de licor.

Y luego su padre entró por la puerta.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué cojones…?" Santana frunció el ceño, echándose hacia adelante y quitando la cabeza de Brittany de su regazo.<p>

"Oh no" Susurró Rachel, arrepintiéndose de la proposición que había hecho. "Deberíamos…" Empezó a decir, pero Santana ya había abierto la puerta y corría hacia la entrada de la casa detrás de Russel Fabray.

Santana había conocido al padre de Quinn anteriormente. Siempre le había dado miedo. Era uno de esos padres de los cuales nunca sabes cómo comportarte a su alrededor. ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Te estaba juzgando? ¿Deberías llamarse Señor?

Nunca le había caído bien.

Quinn le había contado lo del affair con la friki tatuada y también cómo le había dado la espalda con todo eso del embarazo. Era una mierda, pero algunas veces los padres eran imbéciles. Pero verlo entrar en la casa sabiendo que Quinn estaba dentro hablando con su madre de cosas serias, le dio una horrible sensación. Algo malo iba a pasar, lo sabía, y Quinn estaba ahí dentro sola.

* * *

><p>Brittany estaba molesta porque su almohada se había ido, pero cuando vio a Santana correr detrás del padre de Quinn sabía que la tenía que seguir. Eran sus mejores amigas, y la última vez que habían echado de casa a Quinn había estado sola, y había llorado muchísimo. Brittany lo recordaba todo.<p>

Por supuesto que entonces eran mejores amigas. Se quedaban a dormir a casa de alguna, y volvían a ser animadoras las tres, y se lo pasaban muy bien haciendo misiones para la Entrenadora Sylvester. Pero entonces todo lo del Glee Club pasó en segundo y con las cosas que pasaron en el tercer año hicieron que ahora fueran mejores amigas de verdad. Como con Santana, pero con menos tensión sexual y flirteo.

Siempre le supo mal no estar ahí cuando pasó lo del embarazo. Pero honestamente, no sabía muy bien cómo estaban las cosas.

Pero esta vez no. Esta vez estaría ahí, al lado de su amiga, y la abrazaría si sus padres volvían a portarse mal con ella.

Así que siguió a Santana sin pensárselo dos veces.

* * *

><p>"Esto es un asunto familiar, no permitiré que una lesbiana mejicana interrumpa esta discusión." Russel elevó su barbilla, mirando de mala manera a Santana.<p>

"Vaya, russ. ¡Qué buena manera de ser un modelo a seguir!" Espetó Santana, cruzándose de brazos.

Quinn quería meterse en un hoyo y morirse. Esto era muy embarazoso.

"Quinnie, por favor, dile a tus amigas que esperen a fuera mientras hablamos de esto" Judith bebió de su bebida nerviosamente, alternando la mirada entre las amigas de su hija y Russel.

"Nos quedamos. Dos contra uno es peor que tres contra dos." Dijo Brittany, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Quinn y frunciendo el ceño para intimidarlos lo mejor que pudo.

"No estoy trabajando para poder hablar de esto, Quinn. ¿Lo entiendes? Estos chanchullos son vergonzosos, ¿No has aprendido nada de tu terrible experiencia hace dos años? Judy, dijiste que volvía a ser ella." Se giró hacia su ex mujer, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Por favor, parad." Susurró Quinn.

"Vuelve a ser ella, querido. Y dentro de poco, todos seremos los mismos también." Judith terminó su bebida y se fue a la otra sala para rellenarse el vaso.

"Vamos, Q, no tienes que quedarte y aguantar esto" Dijo Santana, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Russel y Judith la escucharan, y probablemente los vecinos de enfrente.

"Veo que tu elección de amigos no ha mejorado nada. La pecadora y la idiota." Russel mantenía su porte, el más intimidador que Santana había visto nunca.

Pero ni de coña se afligía por ello.

"Estás igual de grueso y feo que siempre, imbécil ignorante." Elevó su ceja, aunque se retiró ligeramente cuando él sonrió.

"Un padre tiene cierto límite por sus hijos. Puedes pagarles sus operaciones de nariz, sus clases de ballet, colocarle aparatos y llevarlos a misa cada domingo. Puedes aconsejarles sobre qué tipo de amistades deberían tener y cómo deberían actuar para no parecer unos inútiles." Se acercó a ellas, encogiéndose de hombros. "Y aún así te seguirán rompiendo el corazón"

"Papá…" Empezó Quinn, nuevas lágrimas invadiendo sus ojos.

"Actuaran como una puta y te convertirán en el hazmerreír de la ciudad entera" Estaba temblando con su cara enrojeciéndose por momentos. "Se mezclarán con inadaptados y desviadas y no te traerán más que vergüenza en tu casa. Harán…" Su voz se cortó, secándole la garganta duramente.

Santana estaba bastante segura que se había metido en un lío.

Brittany apretaba cada vez más fuerte el hombro de Quinn.

"Perdóneme, pero insisto que desista de utilizar palabras odiosas y llenas de furia y tome asiento, por favor." Rachel entró con seguridad en el comedor, respirando profundamente y con una sonrisa en su cara. "Entiendo que todos esperemos emociones fuertes ahora mismo, pero en temas del corazón es mejor mantenerse serenos y no dejar que la rabia se apodere de ti, porque ¿Qué es el corazón? Amor, y ¿Qué es el amor? Eso que sientes por la gente que está cerca de ti y los que son miembros de tu familia." Sonrió alentadoramente.

Russel parecía como si Rachel hubiese entrado en el comedor y hubiese empezado a vomitar por toda su alfombra persa.

"¿La hija de los Berry?" Russel resopló, volviendo a mirar a Quinn y enrojeciéndose aún más. "Oh, no… Quinn… De todas las cosas que podías hacerme…"

Quinn empujó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó, el ruido de la silla haciendo que todo el mundo la mirase.

"¡Callaros!" Chillo, haciendo un golpe con sus manos en la mesa. "¡Que todo el mundo se calle!"

Judith volvió entrar a la sala, llevando una grande sonrisa.

"Bueno, todos estamos un poco agitados. Lo que creo que deberíamos hacer lo que esa pequeña niña judía sugiere y tomar algo para relajarnos" Se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras Russel le arrebataba la bebida de sus manos y terminándosela él mismo.

"¿Perdone?" Preguntó Rachel, sintiendo cómo la indignación y la incredulidad invadían todo su cuerpo.

"¿Qué hace esta aquí? ¡En mi casa!" Russel volvió a sacudir la cabeza. "Tú, Berry, ¿te han visto entrar aquí?"

"No entiendo cómo eso podría importar…" Empezó Rachel.

"¡Eres un hijo de puta, imbécil de mierda!" Chilló Santana

"¡Parad de chillarle a ella!" Añadió Brittany.

Quinn se secó las lágrimas con rabia.

"Tan solo esa vieja de enfrente, querido. La pobre tiene demencia y está mentalmente desafiada, así que no dirá nada sobre que la judía de esos Berry estuvo en esta casa" Judith sonrió alentadoramente, ignorando el jaleo de las adolescentes.

"¡Salid de mi casa!" Russel ya había tenido suficiente. Este día no podía ir peor para él. "¡Coge tus cosas, Lucy Quinn Fabray, y desaparece de esta casa! ¡Y llévate tus depravadas amigas contigo! ¡Salid todas de aquí!"

Pero Judith dejó de sonreír al escuchar eso.

"Russel, Quinnie no tiene por qué…"

"Sí, tiene porqué. Claramente no sabes cómo manejarla. Y francamente, nadie puede. Es la desgracia y la vergüenza del nombre Fabray, y quiero que se vaya. Ya has escuchado lo que Pete y Trudy han dicho sobre ella, tú me lo dijiste. Incluso la iglesia entera hablaba a tus espaldas y tú sabes por qué, Judy. ¡Esto es el porqué!"

Quinn sintió como la sangre se le congelaba. Esto no podía volver a pasar. La primera vez le destrozó el corazón completamente.

Pero, ¿Esta vez? Esto la mataría.

"Por favor, papá. Seré mejor…" Empezó, avanzando hacia él mientras Brittany y Santana intentaban retenerla en vano.

"Llévate a Berry arriba y haced una maleta para Q, viene a mi casa." Murmuró Santana a Brittany, manteniendo sus ojos en Russell.

"Eso fue lo que le dijiste a tu madre después de que ese bebé naciera. No creo en pecadores, Quinn. Son una mentira, y mienten para conseguir lo que quieren. No…" Tenía una mirada dura, aunque su voz tembló ligeramente cuando lo dije. "Eres mi hija. No eres nada"

Brittany llevó a Rachel a la habitación de Quinn, incapaz de evitar quedarse boquiabierta al ver todo lo que pasaba en el piso de abajo. Esto era como esos culebrones que su abuela no paraba de mirar.

Pero mucho peor.

"¡Por favor, no!" Rogaba Quinn, agarrando el brazo de su padre y olvidando todo tipo de cosas como defenderse a sí misma, tener orgullo o las varias veces que ese hombre le había roto el corazón. No quería que la volvieran a echar de casa ni que la volvieran a abandonar. Quería encajar ahí.

Quería ser escogida.

"¡No me dejas opción!" La mirada en los ojos de su hija le destrozó. Las lágrimas y la miseria que estaban atadas a sus expresiones hicieron algo en su cerebro, ya encendido con rabia y dolor, que fue lo contrario a lo que Quinn quería conseguir.

Cómo se atrevía a pedirle perdón cuando seguía restregándole sus malas acciones en su cara. Cómo se atrevía a atacar la parte de él que no podía soportar verla llorar, cuando él estaba tan herido.

"Papá…" Susurró, con los ojos grandes y llorosos.

Cómo se atrevía a usar sus artimañas contra él. Era una manipuladora. Una manipuladora embustera y desviada.

"¡Ya te has salido suficiente con la tuya!" Chilló, agarrándola de repente y dándole la vuelta. La empujó encima de la mesa y empezó a desatarse el cinturón.

"¡Russell!" Chilló Judy, mientras que los ojos se Santana se abrían como platos.

"¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo?" Se abalanzó hacia él, aunque él se deshizo de ella fácilmente.

"¡Castigándola como ella me ha castigado a mí!" Se había liberado ya de su cinturón con una mano y con la otra aguantando Quinn en la mesa, alzando el cinturón para golpear a la rubia.

Santana corrió hacia la cocina, cogiendo el cuchillo más grande que pudo encontrar.

"No puedo mirar." Dijo Judith, yendo a la misma habitación que Santana y pasando a ésta, que volvía al comedor.

"¡Déjala, hijo de puta!" Chilló elevando el cuchillo por encima de su cabeza.

Russell se dio la vuelta para mirar, listo para golpear con el cinturón la parte trasera de los muslos de su hija.

Quinn aprovechó el momento de distracción para agarrar la única cosa que pudo, el cuchillo afilado para cortar el pavo, y dio la vuelta.

Brittany bajó corriendo por las escaleras cuando escuchó a Quinn y Santana chillar.

Lo que vio es algo que nunca olvidaría.

Rachel apareció detrás de ella, soltando la bolsa que acababa de preparar cuando vio a Santana alejarse de Russell Fabray y soltar el cuchillo que sostenía. Su cara estaba muy pálida y estaba temblando tan violentamente que casi estaba borrosa.

Quinn seguía apuñalando a su padre. Estaba sollozando y chillando, y Rachel nunca había visto nada parecido.

Judith volvió a entrar a la habitación, con la botella de ginebra en una mano y pareciendo confundida mientras observaba lo que se había perdido.

Entonces la botella cayó y se destrozó en pedazos.

"Vosotras… Tú… ¿Qué habéis…?" Tartamudeó. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cocina.

"Va a llamar a la policía" Dijo Rachel, completamente en shock. Su mente estaba en un corto-circuito. Esto no era bueno. Esto era lo peor que podría haber pasado. Iba a vomitar. Todas irían a la cárcel. Sus futures, todo, se habían terminado. "Detenedla"

Brittany no sabía qué era lo que quería Rachel de ella, pero siguió a Judith en la cocina.

"¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Hija del demonio!" Chilló Judith, intentando agarrar el teléfono sin temblar.

"¡Pare, por favor pare! ¡Por favor no haga eso!" Rogó Brittany, sus propias manos empezaron a temblar porque tampoco sabía qué había de hacer. Tenía que callarla. Tenía que ayudar a sus amigas. Tenía que parar este lío antes de que incluso pasara. "Lo siento mucho"

Sus manos rodearon el cuello de la mujer desde detrás. Brittany cerró los ojos y empezó a apretar.

Rachel cogió la bolsa que estaba en sus pies, saliendo rápidamente de la casa hacia el coche. Tenía que poner la bolsa en el coche. Tenían que irse. Tenían que escapar. Era simple.

Irse. Huir. Todo lo que tenían que hacer.

Cuando volvió a la casa, Brittany estaba levantando a Quinn del cuerpo de su padre. Había sangre por todos lados, y la mayoría encima de Quinn y Santana. Brittanu siguió tirando de la rubia hasta que estuvo de pie, pareciendo no notar que alguna de la sangre que Quinn tenía en el cuerpo le manchaba su propia camiseta.

"Tenemos que irnos" Dijo Rachel, mientras las piernas de Quinn se doblaron y empezó a sollozar de manera desconsolada.

Santana salió de su trance, moviéndose incómodamente para ayudar a Brittany a levantar a Quinn del suelo y llevarla fuera de la casa.

"No pasa nada, no pasa nada." Susurraba Santana, acariciando el pelo de Quinn que seguía temblando. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, pero parecía que no lo pudiera ver.

O no quería verlo.

Condujeron hasta la casa de Rachel. Las dejó en el coche mientras hacía rápidamente una bolsa para ella.

Luego fueron a casa de Santana. Gracias a Dios, la casa estaba vacía y Rachel subió las escaleras y abrió todas las puertas hasta encontrar la habitación de Santana. Hizo otra bolsa. También había un bate apoyado en la pared, y también lo cogió.

No sabía cómo las condujo sin incidentes de casa a casa, o descubrir sus habitaciones y coger su ropa. Pero lo hizo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Tenían que escaparse.

Era en todo lo que podía pensar. No en el Glee Club, o Finn o sus padres. Tan solo pensaba en alejarse de la casa de los Fabray y dejarla para siempre.

La casa de Brittany también estaba vacía. En cualquier otra ocasión habría acariciado y jugado con el gato que estaba estirado en la cama, pero apenas lo notó.

Cuando volvió al coche, Quinn ya no lloraba. Su respiración seguía entrecortada, aunque su mirada estaba perdida.

Santana mantuvo sus manos en su regazo con los ojos cerrados. Estaba respirando temblorosamente.

Tenían que escapar.

"Todo irá bien." Dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras conducía el coche por las calles de la ciudad en las que habían crecido. Pasaron la calle principal, los restaurantes, las tiendas de ropa… No había mucha gente y por ello estaba agradecida. Tenían que ser invisibles. Tenían que desaparecer.

Las condujo por los parques en las que jugaron de pequeñas, por las calles en las que vivían sus compañeros del Glee club, las iglesias, las panaderías…

Las llevó hacia la autopista, pasando una señalización donde se leía 'FIN DEL LÍMITE DE LIMA, VUELVA PRONTO'.


End file.
